


Off the Record

by toughchoices



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 110
Words: 150,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughchoices/pseuds/toughchoices
Summary: Alex is a singer working to become the next big thing. Tobin is a photographer making a living by working as the paparazzi. From Day 1 Alex hates her and it doesn't help when Tobin gets put on a week long detail of tailing her. Tobin helps Alex out and Alex starts to see her as more than a stalker.Each day of the story is its own chapter some more exciting than others.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a day. Day 1 is May 16, 2016. The year isn't really relevant to the story but it's what I've been using in case you want to see what day it is. Some chapters might be super short, depending on the day. All characters used are real people(I mean everyone), either actually celebrities or somehow related to the soccer world, ask if you ever want to know. And none of the songs or lyrics are my creation unless stated otherwise.

Tobin sits in her car, cell phone in hand, refreshing her instagram to see what new pictures had been posted in the last ten minutes.  The first one that pops up is a picture of a baby. “That won’t help,” she mutters to herself as she keeps scrolling. “Nope... Nope... Why the hell would you want to post that?”  Her finger stops on the next picture, posted 8 minutes ago. 

She scrolls up slightly to see who posted it. A recent follow, a new singer that she had started following after Taylor Swift brought her on to open for her last tour. Tobin zooms in on the picture of the brunette singer and a friend standing in front of a mostly brick wall.  There is the corner of a neon sign in the picture that to most would seem random and unrecognizable but to Tobin, the intertwining of the green and purple lights it was a homing beacon to one of her favorite bars. 

After checking the comment to make sure they aren’t just passing by she starts her car.  She rolls her eyes at the amount of emojis added. “Wonder what you’re celebrating,” Tobin says of the picture’s comment as she pulls into traffic and starts the forty minute drive. It’s not a definite thing that they’re even still there or that she’ll get a picture but she has a good feeling.

Tobin pulls into the small parking lot outside of the bar and quickly checks her phone again.  No new posts from the singer. She climbs out of her car and walks the few steps to the door and then into the bar. She looks around and spots the singer sitting at a tall table talking to what seems like a frat boy five years later. Tobin quickly turns around and heads back to her car. She grabs her camera bag and pulls out her camera.  She takes a few moments to switch the lense and adjust the settings for the dim fluorescent lighting outside the bar. She then takes a few test shots of the bar door and adjusts the settings a final time. 

With a sigh, Tobin leans against the hood of her car waiting for something, anything, to happen.  She glances up at the sky and a frown forms on her face at the lack of stars. She starts flipping through the photos she had already taken today and deleting the blurry and unsellable ones.  She glances up every once in a while when the door opens and a random bargoer walks in or out. “Well, that should at least be enough for rent this month,” she smiles after going through a few she had taken earlier and had already sold.

The door of the bar is pushed open harshly and Tobin looks up again, ready to look back down but she stops when she realizes her mark is the one stalking through the parking lot.  She pushes up off her car and starts moving towards the young woman walking away from her. “Alex?” she calls out, raising her camera. Tobin gets a few clicks of her camera as the singer turns around before she sees the redness in her eyes and the tears flowing down her face.  

A scowl covers the hurt expression on Alex’s face and Tobin drops the camera from her face.  “Fuck off,” Alex barks as she turns back around, searching through her purse. 

“Wait,” Tobin shouts as she slides her arm through the camera strap and moves it around to her back.  

“Why?” Alex calls back as she starts digging through her bag more anxiously. 

Tobin, not expecting the response, is flustered by the question.  

“Fuck,” Alex says as she gives up her search through her bag and stops in front of a black Range Rover.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asks from a few feet behind her.

“What do you care?” Alex asks, turning back around, her eyes cold and burning a deep hole into Tobin.  “Just take your fucking pictures and leave me alone.”

Tobin holds her empty hands up, “No, camera.”

“Bullshit.”

Before Tobin can respond again, the bar door opens again.  “Alex.” The two turn and Tobin sees the other woman from the instagram photo streaking towards them.  “I got your keys,” she announces, holding her hand out with the keys dangling. “Are you okay?”

Alex shrugs as she takes them.  “Can we just go?”

“Yeah,” the friend responds. Alex turns around while her friend turns to Tobin  “Uh… hi.”

“She’s just fuckin’ paparazzi,” Alex snaps, as she opens her car door.  “Get in Syd. Let’s go back to my place where there are no assholes hitting on me or taking creepy photos.”  She glares at Tobin before sliding into her seat.

Sydney looks over Tobin once more, glaring at her for a moment before getting in as well.  The car starts up and Tobin is blinded by the headlights. She holds her hand up, shielding her eyes.  The horn honks before she is able to move out of the way. 

Tobin stumbles backwards and the car zooms by, almost running over her foot.  “Damn,” Tobin groans as she sulks back to her car. “Well what did I get?” She leans against her car and flips through the ten pictures she got of Alex.  Three pictures of her back as she walks to her car. The next few are slightly blurry as Alex turned around. Tobin’s finger stops, hovering over the button as she looks down at the small screen on her camera.  Bright, blue, glistening eyes stare at her, the soft skin around them, red and puffy. Tobin’s flips through the next four photos, the pain that is in Alex’s eyes switches to anger in the last photo when she registers who Tobin is.

“Alright, well not a complete bust.” Tobin opens her car door and places her camera in it’s bag before pulling out her phone.  She puts it to her ear, waiting as it rings.

“What’s up, Tobin?” the gruff voice on the other end of the call says.

“Hey Dan.  I have a photo of Alex Morgan.  She was out celebrating at some bar in the valley.  Came out crying. You want it?”

“The hot, singer chick?” he questions.

Tobin rolls her eyes, “Yeah.  The hot, singer chick.”

“Alright, send them over.  Do you know why she was crying?”

“No.  Her friend just came out after her and then they left.  I didn’t get too many pics.”

“I’ll give you twenty for a decent one,” he offers lazily.

“No,” Tobin groans.  “Come on, man. I drove out to the valley for this.”

He laughs much to Tobin’s annoyance.  “Tobin you live in the valley.”

“Yeah but I could have stayed in the city and made more.”

“Then that’s your fault.  I’ve already given you over five hundred today.  She’s barely even a nobody. A picture of her crying isn’t going to be worth much.”

Tobin starts to argue.  “She’s hot and crying, that should be at least a hundred.”

“How?” 

“A bunch of dudes want to comfort her,” Tobin tries.

He laughs.  “Just cause you want to fuck her doesn’t mean I should pay you more.”

“Well it should,” Tobin snips back.  

He laughs again.  “Send it to me or don’t but I ain’t paying you any extra.  She’s not famous enough for one picture with no context to be worth even a fifty.  I’m not going to be able to sell it to more than a few sites. Twenty is generous and I’m only doing it because I like you.”

“I’ll think about it.”  Tobin disconnects the call and tosses her phone to the side.  

Twenty minutes later she pushes the door to her apartment open.  She slinks to her room and moves directly to her laptop where she puts her headphones on and turns the music up to drown out the loud sex coming from her two roommates in the room across the hall.

She hooks up her camera and starts to download the pictures from the day.  She sends off a few low grade ones, not expecting much in return before moving onto her most recent.  She makes a new folder on her drive, naming it after the subject of the photos, and quickly moves the pictures over.  

“Alex Morgan,” Tobin mumbles to herself before opening Netflix.


	2. Day 5

Tobin rolls out of bed, checking the clock, 11:48.  She stretches her arms out and gets dressed, wandering into the kitchen to find her roommates sitting at the table in their tiny kitchen a few minutes later.  

“Well, well, well,” Allie grins.  “Look who finally decided to join us.”

Tobin flips her off as she goes for the coffee pot.  “I didn’t get home until four because of that stupid movie premiere.”  She grabs a mug blindly and pours the warm brown liquid in. She whimpers as it only fills up half an inch of her cup.  “Why is there no coffee?”

“Because you never went to the store,” Jose jokes as Allie slams her palms down on the table.

“You were at the Nightless premiere?” she asks. Tobin nods before downing the coffee in one sip.  “Did you see Ryan Reynolds? What about Blake? Was she there?” Tobin is about to open her mouth but Allie keeps going.  “What about Anne Hathaway? Who else was there? Can I see the photos? Ugh you have the greatest job.”

Tobin waits for a moment, making sure Allie is done. “I saw everyone who was there.  I can show you the pictures I sent in. I don’t really want to go get my computer right now”  Allie jumps up and runs to Tobin’s side as Tobin starts tapping at her phone. She pulls up her email and shows Allie all of the pictures, the blonde squealing over each one.

“You could come with me sometime if you wanted.  I couldn’t get you a pass to anything but if it’s just sidewalk stuff you could tag along.”

Allie shakes her head.  “I’ve seen those mobs. Lots of shouting and shoving.  I don’t get how you do it.”

Tobin shrugs and slides her phone into her shorts.  “It pays the bills. Speaking of, I’ll have rent for you as soon as I go to the bank.  I think I want to go walk around and take some pictures, maybe get the sunset from the mountains or something so I’ll stop at the bank at some point.”

Allie nods absentmindedly.  “It’s cool. Not due till the end of the week so as long as I have it by then.”

Tobin rinses out her mug then heads back to her room to grab the rest of her stuff. 

“No sex on my bed,” she pleads as she walks to the door with her camera bag.

Right before the door closes behind her she hears Jose call back, “No promises.”

She walks to the coffee shop across the street, smiling at Emily, the barista.  “The usual,” Tobin says as she puts a few dollars down on the counter, “to go.” 

“You got it,” she responds as she pulls out a cup.  “It’s going to be a lil’ bit though. Someone just ordered like ten different drinks so you should sit down.”

Tobin smirks and heads to a table along the wall.  She looks around the mostly empty shop, her eyes stopping on a dark skinned woman with long, black hair in a braid over her shoulder.   _ Who is that?  I’ve definitely seen her before. _ Tobin looks at her camera bag that sits on the table, not her usual camera for work but it would take the picture just the same.  She shakes her head and drops her hand.  _ I must’ve just seen her in here or something.  I’m usually better at this. _

Still curious, Tobin watches the woman who is talking to two others.  One was facing away and all Tobin could see was long, wavy, light brown hair.  The other had lighter skin and straight black hair running down past her shoulders.  After a few minutes of staring, the woman that caught Tobin’s eye looks up and catches her.  Tobin looks away far too slowly, her mind distracted on figuring out who she is. 

“Order for Ali.”

The three all look towards the counter and stand up, gathering their bags.  The familiar one says something causing the other two to walk over to pick up their trays of coffee while she walks towards Tobin.

“Can I help you?” she asks when she reaches the table.

“No. Sorry,” Tobin says quickly.  

“Then why are you staring at me?” she asks amused.

“I-uh-I just feel like I know you from somewhere but I can’t figure it out.  Are you famous or something?”

The woman laughs, “No. God no.  I don’t even live here. I’m just visiting a friend for the week.”

“Sorry,” Tobin repeats, “you must just look like someone I know.”

“Are you stalking me or something?” Tobin hears from behind the still unnamed woman.

She leans to the side slightly and sees the angry face of the one and only Alex Morgan walking towards them.  She quickly looks back at the familiar woman, putting the pieces together.  _ Oh right. _

“No,” Tobin replies.  “Didn’t even know you were here.  I just came to get some coffee. Us paparazzi are people too.”

“Doesn’t mean you won’t chase after me with your camera if you have the chance,” Alex snaps.

Tobin looks at the bag still sitting on the table then back at Alex.  “I haven’t even touched it. Also that’s not my work camera.”

“Oh, so you don’t just take stalkerish photos of women outside of bars?”

Tobin rolls her eyes at the oversimplification of her job.  “No, actually, I don’t.”

“Tobs, your orders up,” Emily calls from the counter.

Tobin stands, pulling the strap over her head and looking to Alex.  “Better get a head start on running away while my back is turned.” She looks at the other two, nodding as she addresses each, “Syd and I assume your Ali.” Ali nods, confused by the exchange. Tobin smiles at them then locks eyes with Alex, “Well this was lovely.”  She steps around the three as she walks to the counter for her cup, calling back, “We should do this again.” She hears the door open and close while she fills the last bit of her cup up with milk and when she turns around she doesn’t see a trace of them.

“Shoulda sold that photo,” Tobin grumbles before taking a sip.


	3. Day 6

Tobin leans against the wall outside the airport, earbuds in, watching the taxis, limos, and regular cars drive by.  She watches businessmen in suits, tanned families, and groups of hungover women walk through the sliding glass doors. _How is no one flying out today?_ she continually asks herself until she finally sees a familiar face stepping out of a black Range Rover with tinted windows that had just pulled up.

Tobin tucks her camera behind her and watches as the woman moves to the back of the car, meeting the familiar driver who pops the trunk open.  Out comes two huge suitcases and Tobin chuckles to herself. Alex shuts the trunk and reaches out, holding Sydney in a tight hug.

It doesn’t take long for the creepy, porn-stache cop Tobin has been keeping an eye on all day to walk over and tell them to move the car.  Alex releases the shorter girl and nods to the man. She says a few quick things to Sydney before heading back around the car.

Sydney gets both bags up onto the curb, only a few feet away from where Tobin stands, and then tries to pull the handles up.  The first one comes up easy. The second one has her groaning, and after a few failed attempts, Tobin takes a step forward. “Need a hand?”

“Holy shit,” Sydney proclaims when she sees who it is.  “Now I kinda do think you’re stalking her.”

Tobin grins as she grabs the handle and starts pulling.  “Holy shit is right. What do you have in here?”

“Shoes,” Sydney answers as if that’s a reasonable response for how heavy the bag is.  Tobin keeps pulling, finally getting it up. “Wow. Thanks.”

“I guess Alex was wrong. You’re not all bad.”

“It’s just a way to pay the bills,” Tobin explains.  “I don’t think anyone really likes waiting around at airports or outside of clubs just to take pictures of people that are rude to them.”

Sydney nods, thinking for a second.  “Did you take any pictures of her when she dropped me off?”

“No,” Tobin states so simply that Sydney knows she’s not lying.

“Why not?” she whines.  “I could have been in a magazine or something.”  

Tobin laughs.  “That why you came here?”

“Yes.”  She looks at her phone in her hand.  “Shit. I gotta go check my bag. Be nice to her for me.”

“I’m the one who’s been mean?” Tobin asks, cocking her head to the side.

“Good point, but still.”  She grabs her suitcases. “See ya later, ...”

“Tobin,” she fills in.

“Tobin,” Sydney repeats with a smirk before walking away.


	4. Day 18

Tobin lets her feet sway in the water as she watches the waves come in.

“You taking this one?” a short haired, heavily tattooed woman asks of the set coming in.

“All yours,” Tobin responds.  

“Thanks,” the woman says as she turns and starts paddling.

Tobin watches the woman  get swept up by the wave and then her head pops up over the crest, riding along it.

A minute later she paddles back over to where Tobin still sits, running her hands over the surface of the water.  “You going for the next one?”

Tobin shrugs.  “Kinda enjoying just sitting here.  You can take it.”

The woman smiles and starts paddling again.  Tobin splashes some water onto her arms and shoulders to cool off her hot skin.  She takes in a deep breath, letting the scent of the ocean release some of her built in tension. She leans back and closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.  Twenty minutes later, she hears the sound of splashing getting closer to her and she sits up. She sees the woman paddling back to her.

“Come on, dude, you gotta catch at least one before I go in.  You’ve been just sitting out here for a while.”

“I think I’m actually gonna head in too, so I’ll catch the next one,” Tobin says, turning her head to look at the incoming waves.

When she sees one she likes, Tobin lays down and starts paddling.  She pushes up onto her feet once the wave is under her and is brought back to shore.  She jumps down into the shallow surf once the wave has dwindled. She picks up her board and turns to watch the woman behind her.  She cringes slightly as the woman faceplants into the wave, her board shooting out from under her feet. Tobin waits for her to surface before leaning down to unstrap her ankle strap.  

“Nasty fall,” Tobin calls out as the woman gets closer.

She laughs, “It happens more often than not.  I’m not the best surfer.”

Tobin smiles and sticks out her hand.  “Tobin.”

“Ashlyn,” the woman says, reaching out her own hand and taking Tobin’s.

The walk up the beach together.  “See you around I guess,” Tobin says when they reach her towel.

“You want to come chill with me and my friends or do you have to go?”

Tobin looks around the beach, not able to figure out exactly who her friends are.  “They won’t mind?”

“No, you’ll be fine,” Ashlyn responds.  Tobin shrugs and picks up her things, walking with Ashlyn. “Oh, wait.” Ashlyn holds her arm up, stopping them.  “One of them is like almost kinda famous or something so just act cool if you know her.”

Tobin smirks.  “That’s fine. I don’t really get starstruck. It’s LA. I’m used to it.”

They walk around a group of college kids and Tobin sees two women and a man.  Both women are on their stomachs with the backs of their tops untied and the guy is leaning back in a chair, face tilted up to the sun.  “Hey guys. This is Tobin.”

Tobin smiles at the guy, trying to keep her eyes off of the two women as they tie their tops.  “That’s Kyle,” Ashlyn points at the man and Tobin sticks her hand out which he shakes with a firm grip.  The woman next to him pushes up off the towel and turns to Tobin with a huge smile on her face.

Tobin tilts her head to side in recognition.  “Ali?” she asks before Ashlyn can make the introduction.

Ali squints her eyes together, lifting the sunglasses to her forhead.  “Uh, yeah?”

Tobin lets out an audible sigh and looks around Ali, not surprised by who she finds standing up behind her. “Hi, Alex.”

Alex’s face falls.  “You,” she snarls.

“Wait,” Ali cuts in, with a smile.  “You’re that pap from the coffee shop.”

Tobin sticks her board in the sand and shrugs her bag off her shoulders.  She reaches in for her shirt and boardshorts. “I’ll go. Don’t worry. No pictures.”

“You don’t have to go,” Ashlyn says, looking between Alex and Tobin confused.

“Yes, she does,” Alex states from behind Ali, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

“It’s fine.”  Tobin pulls on her clothes and turns to Ashlyn.  “Maybe I’ll see you out there again.” She holds up a fist which Ashlyn reluctantly punches.  “It was nice meeting you,” she says to Ali and Kyle who both nod back to her with blinding smiles.  “See you around, Alex,” she smirks as she picks up her board and gets it under her arm. After no response she takes a few steps around them before stopping and turning back.  Her eyes find Alex, unable to meet the singer’s eyes directly because they are hidden behind large, dark sunglasses. “Tell Syd I say hi.” She turns around again before the singer can respond and walks off the beach.


	5. Day 26

“Woah, woah, woah.” Tobin holds up her hand, pausing the story.  “You want me to believe that you saw Emma Watson just walking down the street and you didn’t get a picture?”

Matt groans, “I didn’t have my camera and it’s not like she was doing anything worth a lot.”

“You had your phone, didn’t you?” Tobin asks, still astounded.

“You get like no money for phone pics.  It wasn’t worth it.”

“Dude, not to sell.  For me. A picture of Hermione in the flesh.  Come on. That’s what I live for.”

“Next time,” Matt laughs, adjusting his spot against the wall.  

“Why did you drag me here again?” Tobin asks through a yawn as she looks around at all the others standing around the door of night club, cameras out.  

“T-Swift is having a night out with her posse or something, I don’t know. There is a bunch of them in there.  Not really sure who though.”

Tobin nods and looks up at the moon.  She points her camera up, snapping a few pictures of the white orb sitting alone in the dark sky.  She refocuses on her surroundings when she hears the flick of a lighter and turns to see Matt had pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.  

“Oh come on, dude. You know I hate that stuff.”  Matt just shrugs and Tobin rolls her eyes, pushing up off the wall.  She walks past a few cars to where hers is parked, miraculously close to the entrance of the club.

She leans against it and turns towards the door of the club, waiting for someone to come out.  Tobin checks the time on her phone after a while, 2:26.  _ Who finds this fun? Being in bed is fun.  _

She looks back to the door when it opens and soon is blinded by the flashing of cameras.  She pushes up off the car and makes her way to mob that has formed around whoever came out.  She lifts her camera over her head, pointing it down to the subject, over the heads of the others.

“Alex, over here.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Where are you going?”

“Who did you party with?”

“Alex, look over here.”

“How does it feel being part of Taylor’s posse?”

“Look over your shoulder.”

“Alex.”

Tobin drops her arms as Alex tries to push her way through the crowd of flashing lights and bodies.

“Alex, smile for me.”

“Are you dating anyone?”

“Over here.”

“Move,” Alex continues to demand as she tries to push her way through.  Tobin looks to the street quickly, not spotting the black Range Rover or a car waiting for her.  Tobin thinks over her options for a second as Alex tries to walk down the sidewalk, hearing the slight fear and exhaustion in her voice.  

Tobin jogs to her car, placing her camera in the back and opening the passenger door slightly.  She can hear the panic in Alex’s voice rise as she turns back. Using her elbows she pushes through the two people in front, coming face to face with Alex whose hood is pulled down to cover most of her face.

Tobin holds up her empty hands and tries to show her intentions as the flashes around them continue.  “Help,” Tobin says, hoping Alex will understand. She then holds her arm out just enough so Alex can duck under it and has a free path in front of her for a moment before the group catches up.  Tobin jogs in front of her and around her car, pointing at the open door. Tobin barely glances over as she shoves the keys into the ignition, catching Alex getting into the seat and pulling her hood down even more.

“Go,” she orders as Tobin shifts the car into drive.  The flashing of lights start to fill the car and she pulls away.  Once they are on the street, Tobin checks her mirrors to see if they are being followed.  After a couple blocks, she is sure they are safe and she pulls over. 

Tobin lets out the breath she had been holding in and turns to Alex.  “I can drive you to your car if you want. They should be back in front of the club by now.”

“It’s across the street from the club.” Alex replies, looking out the back window, towards the club.  Her eyes spot Tobin’s camera on the seat and she quickly turns back to the driver’s seat, pushing her hood back to see Tobin better.

“You?” Alex questions, confusion as well as slight disdain in her voice.

“Thank you is normally the proper response.”  Tobin puts the car in park, turning fully towards Alex.

“Why?” Alex glares at Tobin.  “You took me just so you could get your own photos.”

Tobin looks in the backseat at her camera then back at Alex.  “Yep. You caught me. That’s totally it.”

“Okay. Fine,” Alex reaches for the door handle.  “I’ll just get a car to bring me home.” She pushes open the door and starts to climb out.

“I can drive you,” Tobin offers to her back.

Alex scoffs as she leans her head back in through the open door.  “And tell you where I live? I don’t think so.”

“I could easily figure that out on my own I wanted,” Tobin states.  “I could go get your car.” Alex scoffs again. “I’m only trying to help you.”

“Well stop.  Stop helping me.  Stop taking photos of me.  Stop showing up wherever I am.  Syd told me you were at the airport.”

Tobin rolls her eyes.  “I was there long before you showed up. Also did she tell you that I didn’t take a single photo?  She was actually upset that I didn’t take her photo.  _ And  _ in case you didn’t notice, I never sold that first ones.”

Alex glares at her.  “Thanks for the ride.  Thanks for saving me. Thanks for whatever else you think you’ve done to help me.  Now leave me the fuck alone.” Alex slams the door shut and starts walking up the street.  Tobin watches her pull her phone out of her bag and put it to her ear. Annoyed with the singer, she glances at the time and decides to blow off the rest of the gig and head home.


	6. Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next few updates might be a little spotty so I put up two today but sorry they are both real short (there's a long one coming soon)

Tobin drops her bag and surfboard into the sand.  She is pulling her shorts off when a board is dropped next to her.

She looks up and smiles when she recognizes the owner of the board.  “Hey. Ashlyn right?”

“Yeah.  Glad you’re back.”  Tobin looks around, searching for Alex.  “She’s not here.”

Tobin visibly relaxes.  “Cool.”

“She’s not normally like that.  She can be a pain in the ass sure but she just really doesn’t know how to deal with all the new attention.”

Tobin pulls out her sunscreen and quickly sprays her exposed skin.  “Well she should know that my job is first of all just a job.” Tobin picks up her board and Ashlyn copies her.   “And that it’s in my best interest to be nice to her.”

Ashlyn looks at her confused as they walk down to the water.  “How?”

“She likes me, she smiles and I get a better picture of her.  It’s more beneficial to her, too. Some huge photos haven’t been sold because someone doesn’t want to ruin a relationship they have with the celeb.”

They enter the water and start splashing through until it’s knee high so they can mount their boards and start paddling.  Once they make it out past the break, they sit up and Ashlyn continues the conversation.

“So if she’s been such a bitch to you why didn’t you sell the picture of her from the bar?”

“Honestly?” Tobin asks, not waiting for an answer, “wasn’t getting enough for it.  She was crying but I didn’t know why so it was just a bad picture of her that no one was really asking for.”

Ashlyn laughs then they sit in silence.  Tobin turns and starts paddling as a wave comes in.  She ride it in and paddles back towards Ashlyn.

“Why did you help her last week?”

“She was struggling.  When it gets late the rest of the paps get kindy antsy.  They just want to get a picture and go to bed. Most of the guys were there for Taylor or Selena so they didn’t really care about her and were just trying to get a picture and maybe a rise out of her.  She doesn’t know how to handle it yet. I was just trying to help.”

“I kinda want to thank you actually, cause I got to drive her car the next day.  Man that thing drives nice. I love my Jeep but…,” Ashlyn smiles, looking towards shore, trailing off.

Tobin grins, “Glad I could help.”

Ashlyn turns her board and starts paddling away from the oncoming wave.  Tobin looks towards the beach, her eyes scanning the crowded shores. Ashlyn paddles back to Tobin and they take turns catching waves and talking.  Tobin learns that Ashlyn works at a tattoo shop and is actually dating Ali.

After two hours of surfing Tobin turns to Ashlyn.  “I’m going to head in. Want to go grab some lunch?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.”


	7. Day 45

Tobin sits outside her car, checking out each person as they pass.  She digs into her pocket when her phone starts to go off.

“Hey, Dan,” Tobin says.

“Tobin, I got a job for you,” he says, foregoing formalities.

“I’m already on a job.  You told me to doorstep this restaurant so that’s what I’m doing.”  Tobin glances up and down the sidewalk. “Haven’t seen anyone either.”

“So remember your hot singer friend?” he asks rhetorically, ignoring her question.  Tobin groans, not liking where this is headed. “Her birthday is coming up and she’s having a huge party tomorrow at some club.  I need you to cover it.”

“Why me?”

“I hear you have some sort of relationship with her.”

“From who?” Tobin asks.

“Doesn’t matter.  You’ve talked to her.”

“She doesn’t like me.”

“Well change that,” he orders.  “There’s gonna be a lot of people there. Get me some good pictures of everyone and at least a few of the birthday girl. Try to get in if you can.”

“That’s not happening but fine, I’ll go.  Text me the details.”


	8. Day 46

Tobin stands outside the club where Alex’s birthday is being held.  A black Range Rover pulls up, the valet quickly moving around to the driver’s side.  Tobin brings the camera up to her face and starts taking pictures. She gets a few pictures of just the car before Alex steps out of it.  The huge smile on the singer’s face reflects the flashing of lights.

Alex walks around the front of the car and flicks her hair over her shoulder.  Her short gray dress and four inch, black, ankle boots show off her long, toned legs.  The voices of so many photographers drown each other out as they ask Alex about the party that is about to start and her life.  Tobin starts to take as many pictures as she can. She makes sure to get a few close ups of her smiling face as she walks by with a short, freckle faced friend that was in the passenger seat, their arms locked at the elbows.  Tobin can tell her friend seems slightly less comfortable by the large number of people taking her photograph even if just by proxy of being near Alex but she plays it off with a huge smile.

Soon Alex is inside and Tobin is focused on the next car that pulls up, a black Jeep Wrangler.  She smirks when she sees Ashlyn and Ali step out. A few photos are taken as they start walking up the roped off path but most stop when they realize the two aren’t famous.

Tobin decides to have some fun.  “Ali, who are you wearing?” she calls out as she takes numerous photos.  Ali and Ashlyn both turn, confused that they’re getting any attention. Tobin catches the moment they recognize her and smiles come across their faces.  Tobin lowers her camera and smiles as they walk over.

Ashlyn holds out a fist for Tobin to punch which she does.  “Dude, we need to go surfing again.”

Tobin smiles.  “I’m free tomorrow.”

“Cool.  So am I.”  Ashlyn looks towards the club.  “Uh maybe in the afternoon though.  This is gonna be a late night.”

Tobin nods, “Don’t I know it.”

“How late do you have to stay here?” Ali asks, leaning into Ashlyn.

“Till the birthday girl leaves at least,” Tobin groans.  “And if she says anything about me being here, tell her that I was assigned to her party and am not here by choice.”

Ashlyn nods.  “She just doesn’t know how to deal with all this.”  They look around at all the men standing with cameras, waiting for the next guest to arrive.

“Yeah.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen her as worked up as when you walked over with Ashlyn or at the coffee shop,” Ali adds.

“I haven’t seen her there since and it’s my favorite place and I live like right across the street,” Tobin says as another car pulls up.

“You can go there as much as you want.  She’s boycotting it now,” Ali explains with an eyeroll.

Tobin laughs, eyes on the car.  “You guys might want to get in there.  Selena’s here and it’s going to get crazy.”

The two look towards the white car with blacked out windows, nodding.  “Tomorrow, right?” Ashlyn asks quickly.

Tobin holds the camera up to her face, pointing it towards the car as the valet opens the door.  “Yeah. I’ll be there at one.”

Ashlyn might say something else but it is drowned out as Selena Gomez steps out of the car and every camera starts flashing.

Tobin gets pictures of every celebrity that walks up the black carpet laid out, connecting the street to the club’s front doors plus a few pictures of the friends Alex invited.  Soon the music inside is turned up and she glances at her watch, 10:27.

She watches the rest of the guys hanging around outside, some heading off to grab a quick bite.  She turns and starts talking to a few guys next to her as they all wait for someone to come out or someone new to arrive very fashionably late.

A little before midnight the music is lowered and after a few minutes the singing of happy birthday can be heard.  Tobin sighs, hoping this means it will soon be over but she knows better.

Twenty minutes later, with the music blasting again, the door opens and cameras start flashing.  Ashlyn stands frozen in the open door, eyes wide, one hand holding the door, the other holding a plate with a piece of cake.  The lights stop and Ashlyn blinks rapidly, trying to get her eyes to readjust. She walks over to Tobin and holds out the plate.  “You guys are really trigger happy.”

Tobin accepts the cake, picking up the fork that rests on the side of the plate.  “It’s the best time to get the picture sometimes because they forget to hide their face or whatever.”  Tobin takes a bite, moaning softly. “Shit, that’s good.”

Ashlyn laughs, “Have you just been standing here the whole time?”

“Pretty much,” Tobin responds, shoving a few more bites into her mouth.  “Why aren’t you in there?”

“It’s loud, crazy, and Ali and Kelley are dancing together so I’m kinda by myself.  Figured I’d come join my people on the nonexistent list.”

“I’ve been on a cover before,” Tobin scoffs, licking the last bit of cake off her fork.

“How?” Ashlyn asks amused.  “Is there some magazine for paparazzi?”  She starts laughing. “Is there paparazzi for the paparazzi?”

Tobin rolls her eyes.  “No. I was taking pictures of the Kardashians and someone got me in their pic.  It’s actually a horrible photo of me but my roommate has it framed in our apartment.” 

Ashlyn laughs, “I gotta see that.” 

“I’m pretty sure she bought every copy in L.A. because I would take it down and throw it out but the next day it was back on the wall.  I gave up after like two weeks.”

“Nice.”

Tobin shrugs and they stand in silence for a moment.

“So you said you live near Stripes?” 

“Yeah.  Across the street.  Why?”

“I love their coffee.”

Tobin scrunches her eyebrows together, “Okay?  Yeah it’s good.”

“Oh, anyways I meant that I live like a mile away and we could drive to the beach together.  I can pick you up from there.”

“Uh sure.  Do you want to still meet at one?”

“Yeah.”  A new song starts playing, the bass thumping out onto the sidewalk, and they both look towards the door.  “I should probably head back in.”

“Have fun.  I’ll be here when you come out.”

“I’m just going to try to get Ali drunk enough that I can drag her home.”

Tobin chuckles, “Good luck with that.”

Ashlyn smiles and takes the plate from Tobin’s hand.  “See ya later.” Ashlyn heads back inside and Tobin drifts back to her conversation with the guys around her.

An hour later the door opens again to a quick flashing of cameras that quickly stops.  Ashlyn supports Ali as they walk to the street. Tobin holds up her camera, calling out, “Ash.”

Ashlyn turns, seeing Tobin she smiles and gives a thumbs up.  Tobin takes a few shots, hoping Ali’s drunk smile comes out good in at least one of the photos.  “Catch ya later dude,” Ashlyn smirks, leading her down to where her Jeep had just pulled up.

Soon more people start spilling out and Tobin gets enough pictures to hopefully appease Dan.  Around 2:30, Alex stumbles out with the shorter woman she had come in with supporting her. She smiles at the flashing cameras, holding up a peace sign.  Tobin gets a few good pictures before she is helped into the back of her car. The woman climbs in after her and a buff, scruffy man that Tobin didn’t notice before climbs into the driver’s seat.  

Tobin sighs, ready to leave,  _ Finally _ .


	9. Day 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not posting yesterday. I was stuck in traffic for most of the day. This is a long one though so hopefully it makes up for it.

Tobin is pulling on board shorts when her phone rings.  “What’s up, Dan?” she asks as she looks around the room for her bikini top.

“I want you to doorstep Alex?”

“What?” Tobin stops spinning and looks aimlessly into her closet.  “She hates me.”

“You got great photos of her yesterday.”

“Yeah, cause she didn’t notice me with the thirty other guys there too.  I’m going to be the only one sitting on her and probably the only one with her at all.  She’s just going to flip me off the whole time and you won’t get anything worth much.”

“How do you know she hates you?”

“She told me to leave her alone and to stop taking pictures of her.  You know I’m your best floater or I’ll sit on anyone else but come on, not her.  You’re not going to get anything usable.”

“Give it a week.  I’ll pay you either way and she’s really hot right now.  After her party last night the search for her online is up like five hundred percent.  If things don’t work out after a week I’ll pull you.”

Tobin groans, “Fine. Send me what you got on her.”

“Already did,” he replies.

Tobin hangs up the phone and falls back on her bed.  “Fuck it.” She stretches her arms out, her right hand moving under her pillow.  Her hand tightens around something and she pulls it out. Two long ties fall from her closed fist.  “There it is.” She sits up and brings the tied neck strap over her head and the rest of the top over her bare chest.  She reaches behind her to tie the straps in place. She walks out of her bedroom door, pulling on a tank top.

“How was your party?” Jose asks from the desk in the corner of their living room.

“Long,” Tobin yawns.  “I’m hitting the beach with someone if you want to come.  She’s picking me up from Stripes.”

“Can’t.  Shit ton of work.  But let’s circle back... Hot, surfer girl?”

Tobin laughs, “Not like that.  She’s dating someone else and she’s cool.  She works at Infinite, not sure what her girlfriend does though.”

“The tattoo shop?  That place is sick.”

Tobin nods, heading to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.  “You sure you don’t want to come?”

Jose nods.  “Can’t but we can go tomorrow.”

Tobin shakes her head.  “Gotta work. We’ll figure it out.”  Tobin walks back to her room and grabs her backpack and board, walking back into the living room.

“I’ll see you later, I guess.”

“Have fun with work,” she calls as she walks out the door. She maneuvers her board down the narrow staircase, out the door, and across the street.

She’s only waiting five minutes when she recognizes a black Jeep through the large glass windows, a surfboard strapped to the top.  She stands up and pushes her chair in as Ashlyn jogs in the door, spotting her right away. “Let me just get something then we can go.” Ashlyn says as she moves to the counter.  Tobin sits back down and mindlessly strolls through her instagram account, smiling at the picture she had posted a week ago of the silhouette of two seagulls at the beach. Not the best shot from the day but she can’t post something sold.

Ashlyn slides into the seat across from her with a huge grin.  “So I invited Kelley, too. Do you know Kelley? She was at the party last night.  She’s going to make us both look like shit but she’s awesome. She has a house on the beach and said the surf there is good so we’re going to meet her there.”

Soon Ashlyn’s name is called out and the woman stands.  Tobin stands up as well, grabbing her board from where it rests against the wall and turns.  She eyes the three cups of ice coffee in Ashlyn’s hand. “Thirsty much?”

Ashlyn laughs and opens the door for Tobin, nodding towards her jeep.  “It’s not all for me. Ali’s in the car and Kelley said to get one.” 

Tobin chuckles to herself as she sees Ali, sleeping against the car window.  She leans her board against the car before climbing up on the tire. A few minutes later, Tobin’s board is secured on the roof next to Ashlyn’s.

Tobin climbs in through the open window and tosses her bag into the empty seat next to her.  She makes quiet conversation with Ashlyn as they drive until Ashlyn has to hit the break hard after being cut off.  Tobin clutches the tray of two coffees in her lap, luckily keeping them both upright. Ali rubs her face with her hands, yawning and stretching.  “Where are we?” she mumbles, looking over at Ashlyn.

“Heading to Kelley’s house.  Tobin has your coffee, babe.” 

Ali turns in her seat, a droopy smile on her face.  “Hi, Tobin.” She yawns again.

Tobin holds out the tray and smiles back.  “Have a nice nap?”

Ali picks up a plastic cup, nodding.  She takes a long pull from the straw before expanding her answer.  “Sorry. I just haven’t partied like that in a long time, since college maybe.”

Tobin shakes her head, “No worries.  You enjoy the star treatment?”

Ali takes another sip, mulling over the question.  “Yeah. I mean I didn’t go talk to any of them because that would be crazy but I was dancing next to some really cool people.”

“I talk to them often and they tend to think that I’m crazy so you’d probably be fine.”

“If I had gone up to almost any of them I would have just stood there with my mouth open, unable to talk.”

Tobin laughs, “You get used to it pretty quick.”

“Doubt it,” Ali shrugs, already halfway through her large drink.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Tobin sticks her arm out of the window tilting it up and down as air rushes by.  She quickly pulls her arm back in and reaches for her bag. “Oh, I took some pics of you guys yesterday, not sure if you actually want them or not but I figured why not.”  Tobin pulls out a two pieces of paper, each with a handful of pictures on them in black and white. “I can send you any that you want.”

Ali takes them from Tobin with a huge grin.  “Shit, Tobin, how did you make me look so good?”

Tobin laughs.  “With you it was easy.  Barely got any sleep with all the photoshop I had to do on your date though.”  Ali joins Tobin’s laughter as Ashlyn holds up her middle finger. 

A minute later Ashlyn pulls into a driveway, parking in front of a closed garage.  Tobin climbs out through the window and immediately starts to work on unfastening the straps.  Ashlyn helps her and both boards are down in a minute. Tobin grabs her bag and looks up at the large house, letting out a low whistle.

Ashlyn pulls a cooler out of the back and Ali holds a large beach bag.  “Kelley said to meet her around back,” Ashlyn tells them as she tucks her board under her arm.  

They make their way around the side of the house and Tobin sees a long, nearly empty beach connected to the large houses above it by long staircases.  A surfboard stands upright in the sand next to a large umbrella in their path towards the ocean and they walk to it, Ali listing a long list of celebrities to see who Tobin has photographed or not.

“No way.  That was you that got the picture of Betty White doing a handstand?”

Tobin laughs, nodding.  “It took a few shots but we agreed that that was the best one.”

“Wait she picked that picture?  You like have conversations with them and stuff?”

“Yeah.  I saw her a lot my first year for some reason and she liked me cause there’s like five chicks out there.  She really wanted a picture of a cartwheel but we couldn’t do that so we got someone to hold her legs up. We spent like an hour in that park getting a perfect shot.”

Ali starts laughing.  “What’s she like?”

“She just like you’d imagine.  She’s an adorable, goofball of an old lady.”

“Now see,” Ali nods, pointing at Tobin, “that’s the kind of celebrity I would love to hang around.  She’d just crack jokes the whole time.”

Tobin nods as they make it to the back of the tilted umbrella.

“Finally,” Tobin hears from underneath, assuming it’s Kelley.

Tobin pushes her board into the sand next to the one already there.

“Dude, it’s like 1:30.  I told you we were leaving at 1 and it’s not like you can’t surf on your own.”

Tobin kicks off her flip flops and moves around to the opening of the umbrella, the extra coffee cup still in her hand.  Tobin hears a groan before she sees a second pair of legs on the blanket under the umbrella.

“Where’s my coffee?”

Tobin lets out a large sigh as she holds out the remaining cup to the woman who spoke, rolling her eyes at her luck.  “Here.” Tobin watches Alex’s face scrunch as she sits up and lifts her sunglasses. She squints at Tobin, her face going from relaxed to confused to anger in just a few rapid blinks.

“What are you doing here?”

“She’s with me,” Ashlyn says looking up from where she is rustling through the cooler.  “I didn’t even know you were here.”

Alex turns her glare from Tobin to Ashlyn.  “That doesn’t explain her.” Kelley looks between the three very confused, then to Ali, hoping for an answer.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Tobin reiterates.  “I don’t have my camera stuff. I would leave but Ashlyn drove me.”

“I’ll call you a car.”

“Al, we’re just going to go surfing.  You lay here with Ali. Get a nice tan and stop stressing.”

Alex purses her lips and puts her sunglasses back over her eyes.  “Fine.”

Tobin leans down and places the coffee tray in the sand next to Alex, softly mumbling, “Happy Birthday.”  She stands up and walks back to her board, dropping her bag and pulling off her shirt. Once she pulls her board out of the sand, Kelley is standing in front of her.

“Kelley,” she introduces. “Professional best friend, napper, and sometimes surfer.”

Tobin smiles, “Tobin. Professional... photographer, I guess.”

“More like professional stalker,” Alex quips, not even looking up.

“Paparazzi is the actual term but I do take photos of more than just people.”

Alex tilts her head towards Tobin with a smirk.  “Oh, do you do animals too? Follow around Air Bud and take his picture? Maybe try Godzilla next.” 

Tobin opens her mouth to respond but closes it and turns back to Kelley.  “I’ll be in the water.” She walks down the beach into the water.

Kelley and Ashlyn join her after she’s already caught a few waves.  They sit silently for a minute letting the waves rock them gently. “So what was that?”

Tobin shrugs, “She just really doesn’t like me.”

“She tried to get a picture of Alex after that guy was a dick,” Ashlyn explains.

“Oh,” Kelley nods.  “She told me about you.”  Kelley gives her a once over.  “Didn’t tell me you were a chick though.”

Tobin shrugged.  “Well I am.”

Kelley laughs, “I can see that.”

“Alright, Kel. Go surf.”

Kelley shrugs and grabs ahold of her board, deftly spinning it and paddling towards shore.  The other two sit and watch as she pops up once a wave is under her, quickly riding up over the top of the crest and cutting back down.

“Shit.” 

“Yeah.  She likes to show off but it’s her job so if she wasn’t good at it she would be unemployed pretty quick.”

“Whadda ya mean?”

“She’s a pro.  Like travels the world surfing. Sponsored by Under Armour.”

Tobin looks back to where Kelley is already paddling back towards them.  “What?”

“What?” Ashlyn asks back.

Tobin shakes her head, staring as Kelley glides to a stop in front of them with a huge smile.  They surf and talk for the next two hours, Kelley showing Tobin some tips on how to pull off a few tricks.  

“That was so close,” Kelley compliments as they walk out of the water.  “A few more tries and you for sure would have had it.”

“Why have you never helped me with tricks?” Ashlyn whines.

“Ashlyn, buddy, pal.  I do. The trick I work on with you is staying on the board.”  Tobin starts laughing and Ashlyn’s shoulders slump. “You’re getting better buddy,” Kelley offers, “you’ll nail it soon.”

They make there way to where Alex and Ali are laying, now out in the sun.  Tobin notices that the tray of coffees has two empty cups in it. The two sunbathers sit up as they hear them coming.  Tobin can’t help but quickly glance at Alex before focusing her attention on sticking her board in the sand. She then pulls a towel out of her bag and starts drying herself off, turning around to face the water.

“How was it?” Ali asks as Ashlyn bends down to give her a quick kiss.

“Kel was amazing... as usual.”

“And you fell a lot?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“As usual,” Kelley laughs.  She walks over to the cooler, digging through it for a moment, then pulling out two waters.  “Tobs, want one?”

Tobin turns just in time to catch the bottle Kelley had thrown to her.  She flips the towel over her shoulder and empties half of the bottle down her throat in one go.

Kelley and Ashlyn move to the shaded blanket and sit down while Tobin continues looking around at her surroundings.  She half listens as the four friends talk about Alex’s party the previous night while walking over to the cooler, sitting down on top of it, and leaning her elbows on her knees, enjoying the sun on her tanned skin. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize he was hitting on you,” Kelley laughs.

“Just because I invited him to my party doesn’t mean I wanted to do him. He was very much not my type,” Alex states simply.

“You mean he wasn’t your gender because pretty is definitely your type,” Ashlyn jokes.

“Shut up, Ash,” Alex angrily says, glancing over at Tobin.

“She’s not going to out you,” Ashlyn states, looking at Tobin too but with calmer features.  “Right, Tobs?”

Tobin looks up, “Huh.”

“You won’t say anything about Alex right?”

Tobin nods her head, “I don’t write the stories.  I only take pictures.” Alex studies her features, trying to figure out how much she can trust the woman.  “It would be your word against mine and I’m just some sleazy pap, right?”

Alex almost smiles but is able to hold her lips in a firm line.  “Yeah, but anything you hear you can’t tell anyone. It’s all off the record.”

Tobin shrugs, “Fine by me.  I’m not actually working today so...” she trails off, staring right into Alex’s reflective sunglasses.

“Alright,” Kelley claps her hands, “who’s hungry.  I don’t have much in the house since I just got home but I’m pretty sure there are still hamburgers in the freezer from Memorial Day.”

“What about buns Kel? Or Ketchup, tomatoes, cheese?” Ali asks.

“I said there might be burgers.  Be thankful if we have even that.”

“Do you at least have gas for the grill?” Ashlyn asks skeptically.

“Probably.  Conner loves to grill so he normally keeps it pretty stocked.  He hasn’t been here in awhile, I don’t think, so we’ll have to check.”  Kelley looks up at the house then over to Tobin. “Tobin, want to help me carry the grill down here?”

“Uh, sure.”  Tobin stands up, folding her towel and placing it on top of the cooler.  Kelley holds out her hands to Tobin, with Alex scoffing behind her, and pulls her to her feet.  They walk towards the house slowly, Tobin getting her first good look at the back of the house and just how huge it is.  “So is this your house?” she asks as they get closer.

Kelley half nods.  “Kinda. It’s me and a few other surfers.  We travel a lot so it’s nice being close to the waves wherever we end up when it’s not for a comp.”  They get to the long wooden steps and Kelley leads the way up. “This is probably the biggest though just cause we wanted it to be secluded and have parties and whatever.  I just keep a few surfboards here and that’s about it besides my bed.” They reach the top of the stairs. “So,” Kelley asks as she walks over to the glass door and pulling it open.  “How did you get into stalker photos.” 

Tobin follows her inside, looking around at the large house with very little furniture.  “It’s more that I like photography and I needed to pay the bills.”

“What kind of photos do you like to take?” Kelley asks while she leads Tobin towards the fridge.  

She starts digging around the freezer while Tobin answers, “I really like nature stuff.”  Kelley pulls out a few frozen patties, handing them over to Tobin one by one. “Water is probably my favorite,” Tobin finishes while trying to hold the six discs of meat.  Kelley reaches in again and pulls out a bag of frozen hot dog buns. 

“Not perfect but they should work,” Kelley explains, putting it on Tobin’s forearms as she starts searching the fridge.  “Hmm,” she says to herself as she turns around and starts opening random drawers and cabinets. She pulls out a stack of paper plates, which Tobin drops the patties on.  Kelley starts humming as she keeps looking through the kitchen. Two minutes later she has found a spatula, a handful of fast food ketchup packets, a roll of paper towels, and, after moving to the back to the freezer, a bottle of vodka.  “So you grab all of that and I’ll get the grill.”

Tobin looks at the large pile, trying to figure out how she’s going to carry everything in one trip.  “Uh…?”

Kelley looks at her then rolls her eyes.  She reaches under the sink quickly and pulls out a garbage bag and hands it over.  Tobin starts loading the items in while Kelley walks over to a pantry. Once Tobin is done and the bag is over her shoulder she looks at Kelley who just finished pulling a portable grill from the closet.

As they walk to the door Kelley asks, “Have you ever done surf photography?”

“No.”

Kelley steps to the side.  “Would you want to?”

Tobin thinks about it as she pushes the door open.  “I guess it would be kinda cool. I don’t have a waterproof camera though.”

“I think there is one around here somewhere,” Kelley smiles as she walks by.  “Bri is kinda into photo stuff too. Not sure where she keeps it exactly and it’s not super great quality but I do want some new pics for my instagram.  I’ll text her later.”

Tobin looks at her confused as she pulls the door shut.  They start walking down the stairs, “Yeah, I guess I could. Won’t Alex be pissed though?”

Kelley shrugs the best she can with the grill in her hands.  “She doesn’t need to know. What’s your schedule like? Are you free tomorrow?”

“Actually, not really.  I have an assignment that starts tomorrow and goes all week.”

“Okay.  Well we should trade numbers or something so we can figure out a time.”

Tobin pauses on the final step, watching Kelley, before responding.  “Yeah, sure. My phone is in my bag.”

Kelley smiles and slows her pace until Tobin is next to her.  When they reach the group Kelley gets to work on setting everything up.  She looks into the garbage bag then over at Ashlyn, Alex, and Ali. “Hey, Ash.”  Kelley smiles mischievously. “Can you warm my buns?” She tosses the bag of buns towards the three, laughing.  Tobin laughs too as Ashlyn looks at the bag in her hands confused.

“Kel, what the fuck.  These are hot dog rolls.”

“That’s all we had.  I haven’t had time to go shopping and no one’s been at the house for like a month.  Take it or leave it.”

“Okay fine, but I’m grilling.  You burned my grilled cheese last time you made me something.”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Kelley argues.  “I was too distracted by your horrible rapping.”

“You’re just jealous that Alex is going to have me rap something on her CD and not you.”

“Um, what?” Alex laughs.  Tobin sits on the blanket a few feet away from everyone and watches.  “Ash, I love you, but fuck no.”

“Oh come on.  Just a few lines.  It will be so good.  Then we could even go on tour together.”

“Okay, now that would be fun.  No rapping though.”

“Do you think you need a personal tattoo artist or I could tattoo your signature onto fans.  Come on give me something.”

Alex shakes her head, “It’s not as great as you seem to think.  Living on a bus, hours get all messed up, working non stop. It gets pretty repetitive.  Kel, you know kinda what I’m talking about, right?”

Kelley looks up from where she is crouched over the grill, “I sleep in hotels or a house.  I love traveling whether it’s for fun or competition. Also, I’m always near a warm beach. You sometimes are in the middle of Podunk, who knows where, about to get eaten by the corn people.”

Alex rolls her eyes turning back to Ashlyn.  “You can come visit me for like a stop or two if you want.”

Ashlyn’s face lights up.  “What if I came as your personal photographer?”  She turns to Tobin. “They do stuff like that, don’t they? Like does someone follow around singers when they’re on tour?”

Tobin shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know.  Isn’t it more like a videographer?” She looks to Alex for confirmation.

Alex ignores her, “You could come without a job title, Ash. And anyways, I still need at least two more songs before I can even think about recording.”

The conversation continues, sans Tobin, Alex telling stories about her adventures on tour.  Tobin eventually walks back over to Kelley and helps her light the fire.

The buns and burgers are toasted, cooked, and handed out.  Tobin sits down on the cooler, a cold beer next to her feet in the sand.  She looks over at the four friends as they laugh about something that had happened the previous night.

“What’d you do last night?” Kelley asks, looking up at Tobin.

“I was there, just outside.”

“You get any good photos of me?”

Tobin nods while taking a quick sip of her beer, “Got a few good pictures of you walking in.”

“What about leaving?” Ashlyn asks.  “Was she too wasted?”

“Uh,” Tobin looks at Alex quickly.  “They just weren’t great pictures.”

A few hours later they are all sitting on the deck around a fire in cheap beach chairs.  Kelley had found a ukulele and Ashlyn was plucking experimentally at the strings.

Kelley drops a new log on the flames, falling into her seat next to Tobin and looking over, “So what’s your new assignment?”  

“Uh,” Tobin looks around the fire, seeing Alex helping Ashlyn with her fingers.

“I just have to follow this celeb around,” Tobin says vaguely. 

“So you just like follow them all day and hope you get something decent?”  

Tobin nods, smiling as the flames start to overtake the new log.  She pulls out her phone, pulling up the camera. She leans over, pointing it at the fire, the ukulele in Ashlyn’s hand reflecting a soft glow in the background.  

Tobin gets a few shots before Alex’s voice stops her.  “What are you doing?”

Tobin looks up and everyone is looking at her, Alex glaring at her across the flames.  “Uh, just taking a picture of the fire.” Tobin taps the screen and brings up the picture she just took and holds it out to Alex.  

Alex grabs the phone and looks at the photo, seeing the only part of her that is visible is half of the side of her face which is silhouetted by the almost dark sky.  Ashlyn leans over then looks back up at Tobin, “Dude, that’s so cool. Can you send me this?”

Alex hands the phone over to Kelley who is reaching for it. Kelley looks down at the picture and starts swiping through, quickly going past the few Tobin had just taken.  She stops on one of a wave cresting. “Okay, if this was just from your phone I can’t wait to see what you do with an actual camera.” Kelley presses the home button and moves to enter her number into Tobin’s phone.  After a minute, she hands the phone back, “I texted myself so I have your number.”

Tobin nods, “Cool.”

Alex looks around at her friends and shakes her head, annoyed.  “I’m going to the bathroom,” she says before standing up and walking inside.

Ashlyn holds her hand out.  “Let me get your number too so we can surf again.”  Tobin holds out her phone and watches Ashlyn start to add her number.

“So wait, Tobin, who are you following around this week?  Is it someone cool?” Kelley asks.

“Uh,” Tobin glances at the door Alex had just disappeared into. 

Ashlyn starts cracking up, “Holy shit.  Are you serious?”

Tobin nods, pursing her lips.  “Please don’t tell her. She’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

“Why though?” Ali asks.  “If you know she hates you, why follow her?”

“The guy I sell most of my photos to wants some of her cause she’s getting more famous and he liked the photos I took last night.  He’s not really a guy you want to piss off or say no to.” Tobin shrugs, “I warned him I wouldn’t get much. I don’t know, he likes to stick me with the newer ones or women because I’m not as intimidating.”  She looks towards the door again. “I think that’s just aggravating her more though.”

The three nod and Kelley leans forward.  “Can I ask how it works?”

Tobin looks to the door again.  “I still need to be able to do my job.  I don’t want to give away everything.”

“We won’t tell her,” Kelley offers and the other two nod.

Tobin thinks it over for a moment before nodding.  “Okay, well basically I just follow her around as she does whatever.  I have her address so I’ll start there. If she leaves, I follow. I also have people give me tips if they see someone so I’ll tell a few people I’m looking for her and if she goes there I’ll know.”

“Like you have spies all over L.A.?” Ashlyn asks, excitedly.

“Yeah, kinda, but it’s not their job to find people.  Like last week I had a waiter for a restaurant tip me off when Ryan Reynolds got there.”

“And they just do that to help you?” Ali asks.

Tobin shakes her head.  “No. It’s basically a tip for a tip.  I have to pay them.”

“Do you have to pay a lot of people?”

Tobin shrugs, “A decent amount but I’m pretty good at picking spots where someone will show up and I can spot them pretty easy.  You learn a lot about people from watching them. The less you have to spend on getting a picture the more you actually make.”

The door opens again before anything else can be said.  All four of them turn to see Alex walking towards them. “What?” she asks when she sees them all staring at her.

“Nothing,” Kelley says quickly.

Alex looks at her skeptically, sitting down.

Eventually they decide to call it a night and Ashlyn drives Tobin back to her apartment while they ask her more questions about the art of successful stalking.

“So like what’s off limits?” Ashlyn asks.

Tobin doesn’t even hesitate to answer, “Children.  That’s probably the biggest thing, at least for me.  Like it’s not illegal for me to take the picture but I’m much more likely to back off if they tell me to.  Especially young children. I’ve had them ask me for like no flash if the child is sleeping or saying you can take pictures but no talking.  Celebs are more likely to get pissed if there are children involved. Not everyone follows that though.”

“So you listen if they ask you to stop?” Ali asks, turning to face Tobin.

Tobin nods, “Yeah, if I have a decent picture and nothing new is really going to happen.  Like yeah it would be great if I had a hundred photos to look through instead of twenty of... let’s say Ashton Kutcher jogging, but most likely they will all be somewhat the same and he’s more likely to give me a good photo later if I back off when he asks.”

“Have you ever been arrested for anything?” Ashlyn questions.

“Thankfully no.  I know what I can and can’t do.  People get in trouble more when they anger the celeb and things get physical.”

Ashlyn’s face lightens up and she glances in her rearview mirror at Tobin.  “Have you ever been in a fight?”

Tobin laughs.  “I wouldn’t call it a fight and it wasn’t with a celeb.”

“A bodyguard?” Ali guesses.

Tobin shakes her head.  “No, not yet at least. It was the other paps.  Been spit on, almost got hit by a car, got a black eye my first week.”

“You seemed fine last night,” Ashlyn recalls.

“Yeah, but I’ve been doing this for five years and I know everyone now.  It took almost a year for me to get anywhere near that kind of respect and it’s still pretty bad if I’m on one of the more high profile people.”

“How so?” 

“They care less.  They want the picture more and don’t really care who they step on.  They’re also a lot less likely to back off if asked.”

“So are there going to be a lot of people following Alex?”

“I think I’m going to be the only one following her.  A few might show up if she’s anywhere special but she still lives out here so she’s nowhere near where they want to be.”

“If I go get coffee with her tomorrow do I have to be in the photo?” Ashlyn asks.

Tobin shrugs.  “You don’t have to.  I might get a few with you in it just cause I need them but most likely you’ll be cropped if it’s print.  Might be in it if it’s online but if it looks really bad I can try to cut you out.”

“If I tip you off to where she is all day will you pay me?”

“She will hate you if she finds out but if it leads to anything good and not something I already know I don’t see why not.”

“Ash don’t,” Ali commands.

“I wasn’t going to.  I was just wondering.”  She pulls up to a red light and turns to look at Tobin, “We get celebs sometimes in the shop if you want me to let you know.”

Tobin laughs, “If you want.”

A few minutes later they stop in front of Tobin’s building.  Ashlyn gets out to help Tobin with her board. “Thanks for the ride.  I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ashlyn chuckles and climbs back into her car.  “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how's this going so far...


	10. Day 48

Tobin sits outside of Alex’s house, in the passenger seat of her car with the door open, headphones on.  She had been there for three hours and the only thing that’s let her know someone was inside the house was a light being switched off thirty minutes ago.  Alex’s car sits in the driveway so most likely it is her in the house.

Tobin looks over the short list of information she had been sent.  Address, two known hangouts, five other celebs she was recently spotted with, zero potential love interests.  She sighs in relief when a familiar jeep pulls up. Ashlyn parks behind Alex’s car and hops out, she waves at Tobin as she heads to the door.  Tobin takes a photo of the woman’s back as she waits for Alex to answer the door and a few more when the door is opened. The door opens enough so Ashlyn can get in and Tobin can see half of Alex’s body before the door shuts.

Tobin is once again alone and still very bored.  She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone to change the song when it vibrates in her hand.

**Ashlyn H: She has no idea you’re outside.  I’m kinda scared to tell her.**

**Tobin: If you guys aren’t leaving the house you don’t even need to**

**Tobin: or you could pretend you didn’t notice me**

**Ashlyn H: We’re leaving in a few.  She just needs to get dressed**

**Ashlyn H: Make sure you get my good side**

**Tobin: Ali’s there too?**

**Ashlyn H: Fuck you.  For that I’m telling Alex now**

**Ashlyn H: Good luck ;)**

Tobin stands up, closes the car door, and leans against the frame, ready for whatever is about to come out of the house.  She is waiting less than two minutes when the front door is thrown open and Alex is stalking across her yard. Tobin quickly puts her camera up and starts taking pictures until Alex holds up her middle finger.

“I can still sell pictures of you flipping me off,” Tobin tells her as she lowers her camera. “That’s really just a common misconception.”

“I thought I told you to leave me alone.  What are you doing outside of my house? Did you follow me or something last night?”

Ashlyn comes up behind them.  “Alex this is her job and I drove her home last night.  How would she have followed you?”

Alex glares at Ashlyn before turning back to Tobin.  “You got your picture. Now leave.”

Tobin chews on the inside of her cheek for a moment, “Well, actually, I can’t.  I’m following you all week.”

“You’re what?” Alex questions, taking a threatening step forward.

“I’ve been assigned to follow you all week,” Tobin repeats, watching Alex’s face contort even more.  “Trust me, I tried to get out of it but apparently your hatred for me is some kind of a draw. So here I am.”

“You’re going to follow me for the whole week?”

“Unfortunately,” Tobin groans.

“Well,” Alex smirks, “you’re going to get a lot of this.” She holds up her middle finger and turns on her toes.  Ashlyn gives Tobin an apologetic look and follows Alex back into the house.

A few minutes later, Alex comes back out in a baseball hat and large sunglasses, her hand extended out towards Tobin with her middle finger raised above her tightly clenched fist.  Tobin snaps a few pictures while she strides over to Ashlyn’s jeep and gets in.

Tobin quickly gets in her car and waits for Ashlyn to start driving.  She follows them as they drive around, groaning after they make their fifth loop.  Finally they pull into a mostly empty parking lot and Alex gets out of the car, pointing at an empty spot next to her.  Tobin pulls into the spot and rolls down her window as Alex takes a few steps closer.

“What do I need to do to get you to leave me alone?” Alex demands.  “This has to be illegal.”

Tobin shakes her head.  “It’s not. Just do whatever you would normally do.  Ignore me. I’ll be taking your picture but I won’t shout at you or get in your way. Pretend I’m not here.”

Alex turns to Ashlyn who is still in her car, watching them through the open passenger door.  She turns back to Tobin, “You can’t come in with us right?”

Tobin nods. “Go get coffee.”  She smiles. “I’ll be here when you come out.”

Alex glares at her for a few seconds, her nostrils flaring.  She then turns back to Ashlyn. “Let’s go.” She walks back to the jeep, slams the door shut and walks into the coffee shop.  Tobin smiles and leans back, grabbing her phone.

**Tobin: Would Alex be extra mad if I asked you to get me a coffee?**

It takes a little while for her to get a response.  She takes that time to check her accounts and see if anything exciting is happening elsewhere.  

**Ashlyn H: Omg she’d kill me**

**Ashlyn H: What do you like?**

Tobin looks out the open window of her car and through the glass window around the shop.  She finds Ashlyn staring back at her and laughs when she winks before turning back to Alex.  

They sit in the shop almost an hour.  Tobin munching on a granola bar while she waits, snapping a few shots intermittently if Alex turns her head enough to see her face.  When she sees them stand Tobin climbs out of her car, camera in hand.

Alex ducks her head as she walks by, Tobin getting a few pictures.  Once she is starting to climb in the car Ashlyn holds out a to go cup.  Tobin smiles and fishes a few dollars out of her pocket.

Ashlyn looks through her windshield and smiles at Alex’s still ducked head.  “I feel like we’re making a drug deal.”

“I mean it might get you killed,” Tobin offers.

“I told her not to look up until I tell her the coast is clear.”

Tobin glances over at the top of Alex’s head.  “Good call.”


	11. Day 49

Tobin sits in her car to avoid the much needed light morning drizzle. The front door of Alex’s house opens and the singer walks out barefoot in a Nike tank top and shorts. Tobin reaches for her keys that are sitting in the ignition but then notices Alex is walking towards her.

Alex gets to the car and knocks on the window with her knuckles. Tobin reaches over and rolls down her window slowly, not looking forward to what is to come.

“Why are you here?” Alex snarls and crosses her arms across her chest, her straight hair starting to frizz.

Tobin looks over at the camera next to her then back at Alex. “My job.”

“Well do it somewhere else.”

“I can’t do that,” Tobin tries. “Trust me, following you around was quite boring. If I could, I would be in the city actually doing something besides sitting in my car watching your house all day.”

Alex’s eyes light up slightly, “Have fun in your car.” Alex quickly turns on her heel and walks back to her house. She glances over her shoulder quickly, a smile on her face before slamming the door behind her.

For the rest of the day, Tobin sits in her car watching an almost empty seeming house.  Around 1, an unfamiliar car pulls into Alex’s driveway. Tobin takes a few pictures of the man getting out of the car. “Fuck,” Tobin mutters as he pulls a large paper bag out of the back row.

She watches the delivery man walk to the door and give Alex her food through her camera. Alex remains hidden behind the door frame. Only her hand visible when she hands over the money. That’s the last Tobin sees of her for the rest of the day.


	12. Day 51

Tobin sits in her car, looking through her pictures from today outside Alex’s gym.  _ At least she went out today. _  She gets slightly more agitated at each unusable picture she goes through.  “A wasted week and nothing.”

She drops her tablet onto the passenger seat with a groan as her phone vibrates.  She plucks it out of its stand on her dashboard and looks at the text.

**Ashlyn H: Hey, so I’m going out tonight with some friends and was wondering if you want to come**

**Ashlyn H: It’s a lesbian club**

**Ashlyn H: I get it that you’re working but maybe you could take the night off**

Tobin bites her lip, knowing the payday from this picture could be over $500 if she could get it.   _ Fuck _ .

**Tobin: I can’t.  I still need to follow Alex around**

**Tobin: You also need to tell her she can’t go**

It doesn’t take long for Ashlyn to respond.

**Ashlyn H: Why?**

**Tobin: If she goes I have to take her picture**

**Tobin: She could play it off as just going with friends but there are already questions as to why she isn’t seen with guys ever**

**Ashlyn H: Couldn’t you just not take her picture**

**Tobin: I could but if someone else gets a picture of her that would be a huge blow to me**

**Tobin: I’ve gotten nothing good out of her all week and that would be huge**

**Tobin: I’m going to be pulled from her tomorrow and then we can both be at the club at the same time and she’ll be fine.  She just needs to wait until after tomorrow or make it a straight club**

**Ashlyn H: Ew. Alright. I guess we can reschedule.  Are you up for coming another night?**

**Tobin: Totally.  I just can’t till after tomorrow**

Alex walks out of the gym door, talking into her phone. “Chris, I don’t want to work with someone I don’t know.”  Tobin drops her phone and quickly picks up her camera. She points it at the woman and is able to get a few photos as the singer searches for the keys to her car.

It’s only a few seconds before she has climbed into her car and has it running.  Tobin quickly prepares herself and follows Alex as she drives home. Alex ever so elegantly flips her off as she walks from her car to her front door.  Tobin rolls her eyes, climbs out of her hot car and walks a few steps to the shade of a tree with her camera.

She flips through the pictures she had just taken.  She raises her eyebrows and mutters to herself. “Might actually be able to sell this one,” she says of the images of a sweaty, pink faced Alex, hand slightly raised as she aims the key towards her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter coming tomorrow


	13. Day 52

Alex walks out her front door, eyes immediately spotting Tobin’s beat up car across the street, where it has been parked for the past five days.  She holds her middle finger up with one hand as she uses the other to lock her door. She keeps her finger up as she walks to her car and slides in.  They both start their cars and once Alex backs out Tobin pulls up behind her.

Alex slowly drives to Stripes, making sure Tobin is able to follow her on their fifteen minute trip.  She parks right in front and sees Tobin back into a spot across from her. They both get out of their cars simultaneously.  Tobin gets a few snaps of the back of Alex’s head before she disappears through the glass doors. She moves closer and gets a few more of her ordering her coffee through the glass.   _Just another coffee picture to add to the long list.  Maybe they’ll start something for her and her coffee addiction._

A few minutes later, she comes outside with two cups, one stacked on top of the other.  She uses her other hand to hold the middle finger up in front of her face. “Put the camera down,” she orders as she walks towards her car and where Tobin stands.  Tobin slowly obeys but keeps the camera pointed at Alex with her finger still on the shutter release. “If I promise to give you at least one decent photo later can you put the camera away for now?”

“Seriously?” Tobin asks.

Alex nods so Tobin quickly puts the strap of her camera over her shoulder and looks at Alex.  “Get in,” Alex demands. Tobin scrunches her eyebrows together and Alex uses her free hand to point at her car.  “Get in.”

“Oh-kay?” Tobin questions skeptically before walking around the car and getting in the passenger seat.  She looks over at Alex, who is already sitting in her seat. “Sooo…”

Alex holds out one of the cups of coffee.  “I wanted to say thank you.”

Tobin accepts the coffee hesitantly.  “For what?”

“Telling Ashlyn I shouldn’t go out.  I know you could have probably made a lot off of it and you don’t owe me anything but you still said something. You protected me.”

Tobin shrugs and carefully sips the coffee.  “I just don’t think anyone should be outed before they’re ready.”  Alex nods while Tobin’s face contorts and she takes another sip of her coffee.  “How did you know?”

“The barista knew your order,” Alex answers.  Tobin looks through the two sets of windows to see Emily standing behind the counter.

“Well, thanks,” Tobin holds up her coffee and reaches for the door handle.

“Where are you going?”

“Uh, back to my car,” Tobin replies.

“You live like right here, right?”  Tobin nods. “I promised you a photo and I need to go sign like two things with my manager.  Why don’t you just come? I’ll let you get a few shots or something then I can bring you back.”

“Uh...that sounds rather suspicious.”

“I promise it’s not.  You can even come in and get a picture of me signing it.  It’s for my new album. I start recording it next week, even though I haven’t finished writing all of it, which I think is ridiculous but what do I know, I’m just the singer/songwriter.”

“Uh that would be great but if you give me that kind of access I’m going to have to follow you around more.  It will show we have a friendly relationship.”

“And that’s bad,” Alex says in a way where Tobin can’t figure out if it’s a statement or a question.

“I thought it was.  You haven’t exactly seemed like you enjoyed my presence.”

“Alright, fine.  Can you think of a scene that is just enough to get the point across that you somehow by magic got a decent picture of me?”

Tobin nods, “That’s super easy.”

“Okay, so let’s go.”  She slides the key into the ignition, turning the engine on.

“Wait,” Tobin commands as she opens the door.

“It’s pointless for us both to drive there.”

“I need to go get my camera stuff,” Tobin explains.

“You have your camera.”

“Yeah but I don’t have my camera bag.”

“How many cameras do you need.”

“Just this one but it has all my extras, night lenses, and stuff in there.”

“We’re not going to be gone that long. You don’t need a night lense.”

“My gear costs more than my car.  I’m not leaving it in the parking lot.” Alex nods reluctantly and Tobin hops out, returning a minute later with a large camera bag.

“Wow, that’s a lot of stuff,” Alex points out as Tobin closes the door.  

Tobin shrugs and places it on her lap.  “Alright, I guess I’m ready.”

Alex backs out and starts driving.  They sit in an awkward silence, Alex being extra vigilant of other drivers and her mirrors to give her something to focus on.

“So,” Tobin says after twenty minutes of nothing, “you’re recording a new album.”

Alex nods, “That’s basically all I’ve been getting ready for, since the tour ended.”

“Do you write your own songs?”

Alex nods, “Yeah.  My label wants me to collab with someone for the last song or an extra for the deluxe edition but I’m trying to talk them out of it…. It’s not working out so well.”

“This is your second album, right?”

Alex bobs her head, “First full one.  I had an ep and a few singles,” tapping on the steering wheel to a beat in her head.

“So what are your songs about?  What kind of music is it?”

Alex turns her head, looking at Tobin, shocked.  “You’ve never listened to my music.” She turns back to the road.  “Okay that sounds kinda self-centered.” Tobin scoffs. “I just mean you’ve stalked me all week and haven’t even listened to one of my songs.”

Tobin shrugs, “I need to know more about your personal life then your professional life.”

“I guess.”  She switches lanes and takes the next exit.  She sees Tobin turn in her seat, looking out the rear window.  “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you’re not being followed,” Tobin responds,” her eyes still focused behind the car.

“Are we?”

“I think you’re good.”

Alex nods, “If it ever gets bad I could just hire you to help me avoid them.”

Tobin turns to Alex, “Can I offer a little advice?”

“Uh...sure.”

“Get a bodyguard…. And move.  You need something with a gate or at least a little more privacy.”

“Wow.”

“You’re too accessible.”  Alex nods in agreement, so Tobin continues.  “Talk it over with your agent or manager or whatever.  I just think that when you’re out, especially at night you should have someone looking out for you.”  Tobin looks at their surroundings, “Wait, pull over.”

Alex does as requested.  “What’s wrong? Are we being followed?”  

“No. There are sometimes a pap or two sitting outside these kinds of offices waiting to get details on new stuff.  I can’t really show up in your car.”

“It’s only a block away.  I’ll just wait here so you have time to get there then you could wait at the cafe across the street,” Alex offers.  “Sorry, I didn’t really think this through.”

Tobin opens the door, “I guess I’ll see you in a few.”  She climbs out and closes the door. Alex watches her until she turns the corner, waiting another minute before pulling back onto the street.  She takes the same turn Tobin did and parks her car in an empty spot a few buildings away from the office.

Alex grabs her purse from the seat behind her and climbs out of the car.  She sees Tobin leaning against the brick wall and looking at something on her camera.  She presses the lock button on her keys, causing a loud beep and subsequently, Tobin looking up.

Alex smirks at her as she starts striding over.  Tobin raises the camera to her face and starts taking pictures.  Alex isn’t sure how she should act so she smiles, but then realizes that might be too friendly so she raises her hand towards Tobin as she passes by.

Alex walks up the two steps leading to the door and puts her hand on the door handle when Tobin calls out.  “Over the shoulder half smile.” Alex turns slightly, giving Tobin a half confused look instead. “You’re not gonna give me a smile? Alright.  Maybe when you come out after signing your new deal.”

Alex rolls her eyes and pulls the door open, heading in.  Tobin looks around nervously and pulls out her phone.

**Tobin: So Alex wouldn’t leave me stranded in the middle of nowhere right?**

Tobin looks up at the building, debating the pros and cons of moving from the door.  She then looks to the cafe across the street. _If I sit outside I can see her._

She crosses the street and after getting herself a second coffee and breakfast sandwich she sets herself up to watch the door.  Her phone buzzes on the table and she picks up.

**Ashlyn H: What does that mean?  Where are you? How did she leave you somewhere**

**Tobin: I don’t think she left me.  I’m just making sure she won’t.**

**Tobin: For some reason I thought it was fine to get in a car with her.  I was too shocked she was being nice to me**

**Ashlyn H: Wait you were in a car with her**

**Tobin: I’ll explain later**

**Ashlyn H: You should be fine. She was pretty thankful about yesterday**

**Tobin: Cool**

**Ashlyn H: I think**

Tobin slowly sips at her coffee and watches the door.

Ninety minutes, a coffee, and a scone later Tobin was debating on if she should ask Ashlyn to check if Alex had ditched her or not.  The only thing stopping her was Alex’s car hadn’t moved. _Ten more minutes and then I’ll ask._

Seven minutes later the door to the building opens and Tobin hops up as Alex walks through the glass door.  She quickly crosses the street as Alex descends the stairs. Tobin gets quite a few pictures as they walk towards the car, Alex actually smiling towards the camera, before she lowers it.  She looks down at the screen and smiles.

“Not bad.”  She looks up at Alex, “These should be good.”

“Can I see?” Alex asks, walking closer to Tobin.  Tobin nods, pressing a few buttons and angling the camera.  She flicks through the ones she had just taken along with the ones she had taken earlier.  Alex points at one of the first ones Tobin had taken when she arrived. “I really like that one.”

Tobin nods, zooming in, “Yeah.  This is actually kinda what they look for.  You’re almost looking at the camera so it’s a good shot of your face but it’s not like you’re posing.”  Tobin smirks. “Thanks.”

Alex shakes her head and looks around the empty sidewalk, “So do I need to drive around the block or something?”

Tobin shrugs, “No one’s here on my end so that’s up to you.”

“Just get in the car.”

Tobin moves to the passenger door and climbs back into the blacked out car worth more than she’s made in the past two years.  They sit in silence for a few minutes, Tobin looking through her pictures more closely. Once she’s figured out the best ones to send to Dan she turns to Alex.  “So, are you going out tonight?”

Alex glances over at her quickly.  “Just because I did this doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you where I’m going from now on. This was a one time thing.”

“I was more just asking cause if you’re going to go home then so am I, but it’s also a Friday so I wasn’t sure.”

“Then yes.  I’m going home.”

Tobin smiles as she starts packing her camera away.  “Cool.”

Alex just nods so Tobin sits quietly for the remainder of their ride.


	14. Day 54

Tobin smiles as Kate McKinnon walks to the spot in front of her and starts calling out along with the rest of the men next to her. Kate holds up a finger gun and turns to the side. Tobin gets some great pictures before the rest of the cast joins her.

After a few nice pictures, the four actresses start goofinging around. The pictures become fun. They are soon ushered along the line for interviews. Tobin is almost positive that Kate winks at her but by the time she lowers her camera enough, Kate is turned towards Leslie Jones.

Tobin takes pictures of a few more celebrities as they walk by, heading towards the theater entrance. Chris Hemsworth walks by, causing some high pitched screams from the fans in the bleachers above them and a frenzy of flashes. Tobin takes a few pictures just to have for the night. She then hears Alex’s name and turns to see the singer walking along the red carpet. 

The vigor drops of the photographers around her as Alex stops in front of them. She is wearing a simple, black, mid-thigh dress with red heels. Her hair curled and brushed over her right shoulder. Alex places her hand on her hip and smiles for the cameras. Alex then spies Tobin among the sea of flashes. She adjusts her hair, puts her hand back on her hip and stares right into Tobin’s camera, giving her a large smile. 

Right before she’s about to walk away the smile drops from her face and she gives Tobin a fierce, almost annoyed look. Tobin is able to get two pictures before the singer turns away and heads further along the carpet.

Once all the celebrities are inside, watching the movie, Tobin goes through the photographs she got. She stops on the last photo of Alex she got, staring back into the blue eyes for a few seconds.  _ Wow...well this will sell. _ She continues through the smiling ones of Alex.  _ This was a good night. _

Tobin finishes going through her photos and sends them out as needed. Tobin then goes back to the last picture of Alex. She stares at it for a bit longer before deciding to call it a night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name that movie. also no, nothing is going to happen with km.   
> any predictions for the future?


	15. Day 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is real short and the next ones not that much better but there are some long ones coming up. Promise

Tobin stands in the loud, dark room, nursing a beer.  Ashlyn elbows her lightly and bobs her head in the direction of the woman that Tobin had just shrugged off.  Tobin smirks and shrugs, tucking her phone back into her pocket, with one new number. Ashlyn laughs and then points to the dance floor.  Tobin shakes her head but motions that Ashlyn should go without her. Ashlyn gives her a look but Tobin nods and Ashlyn turns. Tobin watches her weave through the crowd and make her way to the group that they had come with.

Tobin checks her watch,  _ 11:38. _  She drains the rest of the beer and sets it down on the table next to her. She pushes her way through the dancers, finding Ashlyn dancing, pressed up against Ali’s back.  She sees Kelley, Alex, and a few of their other friends she had met that night dancing around them as well as a few new friends that they have made in the past hour. She glances at Alex’s dance partner, a shorter, blonde woman. Their fronts pressed very tightly and Alex’s mostly bare, save for the short, tight, skirt, left leg between the woman’s legs.

_ Shit that would be good money _ Tobin thinks before turning her attention back to Ali and Ashlyn.  She taps Ashlyn’s shoulder a few times to get her to look over. She points to the door with her thumb and tries to tell her that she’s going to leave.

Ashlyn pouts but nods, making a texting motion and mouthing tomorrow.  Tobin nods and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm writing and I feel like adding some people (soccer players) to somehow incorporate into the story. Who are some players and do you have a purpose for them in this world? I'm open to any and all suggestions but not all will be used because some characters might already be in use in later chapters.


	16. Day 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just finished this and don't have the brain power to edit it so ignore the mistakes. I said this was gonna be short but it got lengthened... a lot. Almost all of this was written today. anyways thank you for the comments and ideas they help me get a new perspective and can actually make the days longer

Tobin groans, her head pounding as she blindly reaches for her phone that keeps chirping.  She grabs it and rubs her eyes of sleep. She clicks on her phone seeing a Google alert for Alex that she forgot to turn off. _Alex Morgan getting friendly at iCandy_

“Uh oh,” Tobin grumbles as she opens the article.  The first image is the front of the club. The name written in neon lights and rainbow flags flying on each side.

She passes over the few sentences to the next picture.  Tobin recognizes the blonde woman from last night then the back of Alex.  The next few pictures move around until Alex’s face is fully visible. The unknown woman has one hand on Alex’s neck and her face buried into the crook on the other side.  One of Alex’s hands rests on her hip and the other gripping the blonde hair.

She looks at the next few articles, all from sleazy tabloids.  Most claiming that they left together, talking about how Alex hasn’t been seen with any guys, and some even including a picture of Alex and Kelley from Alex’s birthday party together.

Tobin switches to her text messages.

**Tobin: Hey so Alex just got outed. You should check on her. Swear it wasn’t me**

She looks through one more article before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Tobin wakes up to light streaming in through her blinds. She groans and pulls her pillow over her face, trying to return to the dream that had just been interrupted while her hand slides down her stomach, inching under the band of her underwear, Just as it is about to reach its desired location her phone buzzes on the nightstand next to her. The memory of the gorgeous stranger starts to slip away along with the early morning desire. Tobin pulls her hand out of the covers and smacks at the nightstand until it connects with her phone.

**Dan L: You still got those pictures of Alex Morgan crying. You said she was outside a bar right?**

“Fuck you, Dan,” Tobin quips while typing out a response.

**Tobin Heath: You said you didn’t want them**

She gets a response back almost immediately.

**Dan L: Well now they’re worth something**

**Tobin Heath: I deleted them**

**Dan L: Fuck okay**

Tobin drops her phone and lets out an exasperated sigh.

Thirty minutes away, Alex sits in Christen’s empty office. She looks around at the photos on the shelves behind the desk. They are mostly of dogs but a few are of her. Christen walks in with a small paper bag and two coffees. She smiles sadly at Alex.

“How are you doing?” she asks as she holds out the tray for Alex to take one of the cups.

Alex shrugs, “Fine for now but there hasn’t been enough time for something bad to happen yet.”

Christen nods, “I meant more with the coming out part. You told me you hadn’t been ready yet.”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, “I wasn’t.”

“Well, we have a few options.” She glances at her watch. “She should be here any minute. I’ll let her explain.”

“Who’s going to be here?”

“A PR consultant. She specializes in this kind of thing. She called me super early this morning we talked for almost an hour. She has a lot of great ideas.”

“Who is it?”

“You’re not going to know her. Just hold on,” Christen demands as she starts to look through some paperwork on her desk. Alex groans and sits back to take a long sip of her coffee. They sit quietly for another minute until there is a knock at the door. “Come in,” Christen calls.

Alex turns her head around to see a woman with blonde short hair and a green plaid suit walk in. Christen quickly stands up and walks around her desk to shake the woman’s hand. “You must be Megan. It’s so good to officially meet you.”

Alex slowly stands up as Megan turns towards her. “The woman of the hour. I’m Megan Rapinoe,” she introduces herself as she shakes Alex’s hand. “Wish we were meeting under better circumstances though.”

Alex grins and nods. “It’s nice to meet you regardless.” They all sit down and Megan places two folders on the desk, one in front of Alex and the other infront of Christen.

“Okay so I drew up a bunch of plans based on how you want to handle this situation.”

“How do we handle this?” Alex asks incredulously. “I was outed. It’s pretty much been handled.”

Megan shakes her head. “Not exactly. You have quite a few routes you can go.”

“Alex, just let her explain,” Christen tries. “You’ll get to pick whichever plan you like the best. I just want you to know all your options.” Alex purses her lips but picks up the paper and starts to look it over.

Megan takes that as her cue to start talking. “So I’m going to go from one extreme to the other. Some don’t work super well but the pictures were a little grainy so there is always wiggle room.”

Alex nods and places the paper down, already not liking the first option she’d read.

“So first, refute the picture. Now you can do this a couple different ways. One, it’s not you, either through photoshop or a look alike. Two, the girl is simply a friend and the pictures were just taken at very in opportune times. Third and this is the least likely of the options but you could say that’s a guy. She was wearing jeans and a tee. Guys can have long hair and in none of the pictures could you definitively say that it’s a girl.”

Alex looks at Megan in shock, “Does anyone actually use your ideas?”

Megan nods her head, “Yes, normally it’s more of a preemptive thing though so they have less to combat. Many people are comfortable with who they are privately but want that to stay private. I do my best to make sure that happens. I told you not all the ideas would work with your situation but I want you to know all of the options.”

Alex rolls her eyes and looks to Christen, silently asking ‘what the fuck?’

“Well,” Megan continues, “option 2, is still on the your straight line. Girls experiment or you were drunk. Either one or both are entirely plausible.” Alex shakes her head so Megan continues. “We can find you a beard, I have a few male clients that would be happy to date you.”

“No,” Alex states.

“Well if you have any male friends that would be okay too. You just need to hold hands, maybe kiss on the cheek or a quick peck on the lips. Nothing serious.”

“No,” Alex demands. “That’s lying. I don’t want to lie about who I am.”

“Alright, what about a half truth. You could say you’re bi.”

“No,” Alex repeats. “This wasn’t some meaningless drunk girl kiss. Well it was meaningless but not the way you’re trying to portray it. I’m not bi either and I’m not going to say anything about my sexuality that isn’t one hundred percent true. Being bi isn’t a cop out. It’s not a phase.”

“I know it’s not, Alex, but I’m here to give you all your options,” Megan tries to explain. “I don’t think anyone should have to hide who they are but some people want to. I work to make sure no one is outed before they are ready.”

“Well it’s a little too late for that.”

“I know. I’m just trying to make it smoother.”

“All right, then stop giving me anything where I have to lie. It’s out there now. No going back.”

Megan nods, “Well you could just ignore it. If you’re asked questions, say no comment or say nothing. It will be out there but you don’t acknowledge it.”

Alex shrugs.

“Okay well I can set up some interviews with some magazines. We could set up tv interviews if you want something more live. Too bad this didn’t happen a month earlier or we could have done something at pride.”

“What if I just put something on Instagram?” Alex looks between the two other woman. “I have a few pictures from last year’s Pride. I’ll write something with it. Simple.”

Megan reaches into her folder again. “Do you want help? I have a few sample posts.” She pulls out a piece of paper, holding it out.

“I don’t want it to seem staged. I want it to just be me. Thank you for the suggestions but I think I can do this on my own.”

Megan places the piece of paper down on the desk. “Just look it over.” She looks at Christen, “Call me if you need any more help.”

Christen nods and stands up, reaching her hand out. “Thank you so much.” Christen shows Megan out and Alex pulls out her phone.

By the time Christen returns Alex has picked out three pictures she wants to use and is working on the comment to add with it.

Back in Tobin’s apartment, she gets another alert. She lazily clicks over to Instagram and opens the singer’s profile. Before Tobin clicks on the most recent picture she can already tell how the singer is responding. The first picture is of Alex in a white tank top with a tiny rainbow painted on her cheek. The next is of Alex wrapped in a rainbow flag in a sea of other people seemingly at pride. The last one is of a brick wall with the word love spray painted on it in white.

 **_alexmorgan13_ ** _I have never lied about who I was to anyone and I’m not going to start now. Assuming me (or anyone) is straight is antiquated. Why is straight the default? My private life is private and wasn’t something I felt needed to be shared with the world but it has been. I am a lesbian and proud of it. If and when I find myself in a serious relationship and my girlfriend is comfortable with the public I will wholeheartedly share how adorable/cute/funny/sexy/romantic/amazing/etc I think she is with each and every one of you. Until then though… public outings are disgusting and whoever took, sold, and published those photos should be ashamed. #loveislove_

“Good for you,” Tobin mumbles as she likes it, adding herself to the growing list of the thousand plus people that had already liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how we feeling? Hit me with your best shot. Also name the book/movie with the quote added somewhere into this chapter...  
> there was something else but I can't remember...hmm I'll probably remember it as soon as i post this. well anyways. Have a nice night/morning/day/w.e.


	17. Day 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all liked the previous chapter. There is a slight time jump to this.

Tobin leans against the barricade, camera tightly in her hands as she watches people walk by into the busy restaurant. She sees a car pull up and a tall man step out of the passenger seat.  He looks around and then opens the back door.

Tobin’s jaw drops slightly as Alex steps out in a short, shimmering, off the shoulder, silver dress with long sleeves. Alex finished the outfit with tall, black, ankle high boots. _Quite a lunch outfit._ She immediately starts taking pictures as Alex walks closer, the singer's eyes trained on some young girls a few people away from Tobin, calling out to her.  Tobin hadn’t seen Alex in person since their night out two weeks prior.

Alex’s popularity had blown up since she had been unofficially then officially outed. There was some hate but most was acceptance. Tobin had seen the YouTube clips of Alex on Ellen. Alex had been stoic as they talked about her emotional untimely outing but soon the mood was lightened when Ellen suggested they play a game. Tobin had skimmed the comments section seeing both positive and negative comments. Besides that Alex had done plenty of print and radio interviews, most of which Tobin had seen thanks to Twitter and Instagram. The number of followers she had on both social media sights had more than doubled with the newfound popularity.

Tobin continues taking pictures while Alex signs something for the two and takes a selfie.  Tobin is shoved as a woman in her early twenties pushes her way to the front on the other side of Tobin, large purse on her shoulder.  She rolls her eyes, _obsessive fan._ Alex starts working her way up, signing something for the person next to Tobin who puts her camera over her shoulder while she waits for Alex's attention.  Just as Alex is standing, the woman starts to struggle with something in her bag and Tobin glances over. She sees the woman trying to pull something clear out and turns back, her eyes locking with Alex’s.  

Before Tobin can say anything, she processes what she saw and starts to turn back.  She realizes what’s happening and starts to react before her brain can fully process it.  The woman upends a Ziploc bag of white powder onto Alex while saying a few hate filled words, right before Tobin can push her out of the way and trying to grab the bag.  

Within seconds, a stunned Alex is ushered away by one of the men surrounding her.  The woman stumbles to the side, eventually falling backwards to the ground milliseconds before Tobin is tackled by one of her other men in black.

The camera that hangs from her shoulder falls to the ground with a heart wrenching crunch as it lands.  The two lenses she has in a bag on her back rattle once the man on top of her stands up and rolls her into her stomach.  The emotional pain soon becomes physical as her arm is pulled up and behind her back much higher than she thought physically possible.  Luckily for Tobin, the people around them quickly point and tell the large man on top of her that the woman who had just run off was the one responsible and not Tobin.  The man quickly takes off after the woman, leaving Tobin face down on the ground. She places her palms on the cement and pushes up, struggling when the pain in her right shoulder causes her arm to give out.  She is able to fully stand with the help of a man that is behind her. Tobin thanks him with a smile that quickly falls when her fallen camera is held out to her. She can already see the lens is cracked and only half attached.  She thanks the young girl as she accepts the camera with her left arm and slides her way out of the crowd.

Once she is sitting in her car she looks the lens over more closely, deeming it unfixable.  She tries to turn the camera on with her left hand but the screen remains black. “Maybe it’s just the battery,” she tries to tell herself, knowing it’s not.  She reaches over carefully, places it down, and then pulls her backpack into her lap. She takes a few hopeful breaths, eyes closed while she pulls on the zipper.  She opens her eyes and looks down, her hope immediately slipping away when she sees her almost three thousand dollar lens cracked and crushed. The other lens’s glass broken, littering the bottom of her bag with tiny shards.

“FUCK,” she shouts as she tosses her bag on top of her busted camera, groaning again when her shoulder starts throbbing even more.  She quickly switches her car into drive and starts the forty minute drive home one handed.

An hour later, she slumps into the apartment dragging her broken gear behind her.  Jose looks up from his computer, confused. “I thought you said you wouldn't be back until after dinner.”

Tobin walks towards her room.  “There was an incident. Decided to call it quits.”  She puts her bag down then heads to the kitchen.

“What happened?”

“Some bitch powder bombed someone and I tried to stop her.”

“Why are you home though?” he prods.

“They thought it was me so one of the security guys tackled me and broke my stuff.”

Jose looks at her, trying to figure out if she's serious. “All of it?” Tobin nods before bending down to look through the fridge.  He stands up and walks towards her. “You should sue the guy.”

Unsatisfied, she stands up and closes the door.  “For what? How would I afford a lawyer anyways? Kinda need to use my money to somehow replace everything.”  She opens the freezer and pulls out an ice pack, gingerly placing it on her shoulder but still wincing in pain when it makes contact.  

“Woah,” Jose says, stepping closer.  “Let me see that.”

“It’s fine.  He just pulled my arm a little too hard.”  

“Let me see,” he repeats.  Tobin rolls her eyes and tosses the ice pack at him.  She looks down at her shirt and tries to move her shoulder then looks back up.  

“I don’t know how to do this,” she says defeatedly.

“I can cut it,” he offers.

Tobin’s face falls even more, “No.  This is one of my favorite shirts.”

He laughs.  “Tobin. It’s a black v-neck.”

Tobin nods.  “Exactly. Just help me?”

Jose continues to laugh.  “Well this is a first.” He steps closer and grabs her left sleeve, helping her pull her arm out.  Next he gets the collar over her head and slides it carefully down her arm, leaving her in a black bra in the middle of their kitchen.  “Holy shit, Tobs,” he says when he sees her red, swollen shoulder. “We’re going to urgent care, let me grab you a shirt.”

“No, Bati, it’s fine.  I just need to ice it,” she says to his back as he walks towards his bedroom.  He returns a minute later with a short sleeve button up. He helps her put her left arm through than buttons it up with her right arm inside.  Tobin pouts at him as he hands her the ice pack and grabs his wallet and keys.

“Let’s go, Tobs, or I’ll carry you,” Jose threatens.


	18. Day 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of interaction in this one. Enjoy

Tobin’s phone vibrates next to her.

**Kelley O’Hara: Hey I thought you were going to come over today**

Tobin groans, as she looks at her phone.  “Shit.”

**Tobin: Shit. I’m sorry.  I totally forgot**

**Kelley O’Hara: That’s fine.  You should still come. The waves look great and I have the camera**

**Tobin: I can’t.  I dislocated my shoulder**

**Kelley O’Hara: WHAT?!?!?**

**Kelley O’Hara: HOW???**

Tobin chooses her words carefully.

**Tobin: A minor disagreement at work a few days ago**

**Kelley O'Hara: That's crazy.  How long are you out?**

**Tobin: Two more days and I can take the sling off. It popped back in on it’s own**

It takes a few minutes for Tobin to get a response.

**Kelley O’Hara: I’ll be there in like 45 minutes.  Text me your address**

Tobin laughs as she types out a response.

**Tobin: What?**

**Kelley O’Hara: We’re hanging out loser.  Now give me your address**

An hour later, Tobin walks out her door, and climbs into Kelley’s waiting silver mini cooper.  

“Shit bro,” Kelley says when Tobin slides in.  

Tobin gives a one armed shrug, looking down at her sling, “Yeah.  Well whatcha gonna do?” Kelley looks over her shoulder, pulling back out onto the road.  “Where are we going?”

Kelley turns quickly and smiles.  “I texted Ashlyn earlier. We’re just gonna go hang out.  It’ll be fun, trust me.”

“Okay, cool.”  Kelley turns up the music coming out of her speakers and they softly sing along as Kelley drives.  After a five minutes Tobin looks over at Kelley, slightly recognizing the route. “Where are we going?” she asks, thinking she already knows the answer.

“Alex’s house,” Kelley says like it’s no big deal.

“Ar-”

“I already asked her if it was cool.  She said it’s fine as long as you don’t take any pictures.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Yeah, she’s kinda been in hiding for the past few days,” Kelley continues.  “Not sure if you know but someone dumped baby powder or something on her and said some homophobic things a couple days ago.”

Tobin nods, “I saw.”

“Yeah, so she’s kinda scared that stuff like that is going to keep happening and it could just get worse.”

“She’s gonna have to come out at some point.” Tobin pauses, smirking at her word choice.  “I meant into the public eye but also she shouldn’t have to hide who she is.”

“Says the person that gets paid to take pictures of celebrity secrets.”

“I would never out someone,” Tobin states adementaly.  “And she can keep who she’s dating or other things private if she wants but she shouldn’t have to hide in her house.  Those are two different things.”

Kelley shrugs, “If you say so.”  They sit silently for a few minutes before Kelley breaks it.  “So do you ever have to write stories?”

“Write is a strong word.  I’ll sometimes add a description so whoever uses it knows when, where, and stuff like that.”

Kelley pulls into Alex’s driveway behind a white BMW.  Tobin awkwardly climbs out of the small car and follows Kelley to the front door.  Without even knocking Kelley reaches for the handle and goes to push open the door.  Half a second later she faceplants into the white wood when it doesn’t open.

Tobin laughs as Kelley rubs her forehead with one hand, her other bangs with an open palm against the door,  “Open up.”

The surfer keeps banging until the door is flung open, revealing an annoyed Ashlyn.  “Jesus, Kel. Once was enough.” She looks past Kelley and see’s Tobin, “Hey.” Kelley pushes her way in and Tobin slowly follows after.  “Woah. What happened?” Ashlyn asks, pointing at Tobin’s sling.

“Minor misunderstanding.  I’m fine.” Tobin looks around, noticing the high end stereo in the living room.  “Wow.”

Ashlyn follows her gaze, “Yeah.  It’s pretty sweet. Her agent or something hooked all this up.  Come on, we’re all chilling in the kitchen.”

Tobin follows Ashlyn down a hall to the kitchen.  She spots Ali, sitting at a table who smiles at her for a second before her eyes land on the sling.  “Are you okay?”

Tobin nods as she walks in, noticing Alex and Kelley looking through the fridge.  She walks towards the table. “Yeah. Just dislocated it. It’s cool.” She sits down next to Ali and looks around the kitchen.  Kelley has begun to pull random things out of the fridge, Alex putting it all back in, causing an argument to ensue.

Thirty minutes later the five of them are sitting down, eating an assortment of nachos, leftover Chinese food, popcorn, and microwaved pizza.  “Wait,” Kelley mumbles around a handful of popcorn, “I still don’t get how you got hurt. Does the other guy have any injuries?”

Tobin finishes chewing and looks around the table, all eyes on her, even Alex is looking at her without a death glare.  “Wasn’t that kind of thing. I was at a job and a security guy thought I did something and jumped me.”

“What did you do?” Ashlyn asks.

Tobin shakes her head.  “I didn’t do anything. It was someone else.  I tried to stop them actually but it was too late.”  

Ali speaks up.  “Why did they think it was you?”

“Cause I’m paparazzi. Security instantly doesn’t like me so it’s not a big jump to assuming I did it since I was right there and somewhat involved.”

“What happened?” Alex asks, her first direct comment to Tobin since she had walked in the door.

“Uh,” Tobin tries to stall.  “You remember the other day at your event, well obviously you remember, but I mean do you remember seeing me at Neranos?”

Alex chews on her lip, thinking for a moment. “Oh right, but then…” she trails off.  “They thought that was you?” She looks down at the sling, “My security did that to you?”  Tobin nods, looking down at the food in front of them. “They didn’t tell me that. They just told me they chased after the woman. I’m so sorry.”

Tobin shakes her head.  “It’s fine. I’m the one that said you should hire them. Kinda my own fault.”

“No,” Alex says adamantly, shocking the table.  “You had nothing to do with it and you got hurt because of some homophobe who was there to attack me.”

“Uh.” Tobin’s not sure how to respond.  “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s my security’s fault,” Alex counters, staring straight into Tobin’s eyes with concern.

Tobin looks down and reaches out for some chips. “Yeah. He was a little violent.”  

After a few moments of silence Ali steps in.  “So they still didn’t catch the woman?”

Alex shakes her head here eyes still on Tobin, “Did you happen to get a picture of her?”

“I don’t think so.  I haven’t actually looked at any of the pictures I got.”

Alex quickly nods, “Of course.  You had other things going on.”

“I can take a look when I get back if you want.”

Alex shakes her head.  “It’s fine.”

Tobin nods and rolls her shoulder to loosen it.  “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Well Ali wants to raid Alex’s closet,” Ashlyn says,  “I was more thinking video games.”

Forty minutes later, Ashlyn sits between Kelley and Tobin on Alex’s couch, shouting at the screen as the two uninjured women try to shoot the guys on screen.  

Tobin looks around the living room and sees a guitar in the corner.  She stands up and walks over, picking it up out of the stand and sitting down in an armchair.  She places it in her lap awkwardly so the fingers of her right arm can pluck the strings. She hums to herself as she softly strums, her eyes still focused on the screen.

“Alright,” Ali says from behind them.  “What do you think Ash?”

Tobin turns and sees Alex and Ali standing at the entrance to the living room.  Ashlyn half turns to Ali, her eyes going back to the screen a second later. It only takes two more seconds until she has turned back around, the game forgotten, and she is staring at Ali in a floor length red dress that has a long slit up the side showing off her left leg.  Tobin smirks at Ashlyn’s jaw dropping stare. Kelley elbows her, trying to get her attention back on the game.

Ashlyn shoves the annoying arm away, “Hi.”

Ali smiles, “Hi.”  She walks over barefoot, leaning over the back of the couch and pressing her lips against Ashlyn’s.  

Ashlyn reaches up and cups the back of Ali’s neck, holding her in place.  After a few seconds Alex coughs loudly, interrupting their private moment.  They break apart, not remotely embarrassed. Ali turns to Alex, “Can I borrow this?”

Alex nods, “Have at it.” Alex walks around the couch and sits down in Tobin’s previous seat and kicks her feet up onto the table.  Ali heads back down the hallway to change so Ashlyn is able to refocus herself on the tv. Alex glances over at Tobin, noticing the guitar.

“Do you play?”

Tobin shakes her head.  “I know like one song that has like three notes. I haven’t played since high school probably and even that was limited.”

“That’s the guitar I write most of my songs on.  I used to keep it in a case but I try to play it whenever I’m not doing anything just to get some songs out, good or bad.”

Tobin nods, noticing how worn the strap is.  “How’s the recording going? Did you finish writing everything?”

Alex shrugs, “Technically, but I ‘co wrote’,” she adds air quotes, “meaning I wrote the whole thing except for one or two lines, a song with some noname pop-rapper that the record company just signed.  The song was decent. They changed a bunch of crap though so now it’s not really my vibe and doesn’t go with the rest of my album. I’m trying to get a few more songs out so that one isn’t as prominent and maybe we can bump it to a single or something.” Alex sighs, “I just need some inspiration or something. I feel a little tapped out.”

“You could write one about our relationship,” Tobin jokes, “and how from the start I was your favorite person ever.”

Alex’s eyes go slightly wide, “Yeah.”

Tobin continues with the joke, strumming the strings.  “She came at me like a flash of lighting. I was the boom of thunder that scared her away.” Tobin looks up, “You didn’t scare me away just so you know, well kinda when you almost ran over me.”

“I didn’t almost run you over,” Alex states.

“You most definitely did.  I felt the air as you sped by.”

Alex shakes her head as she reaches over to the end table and grabs a notebook and pen.  She quickly flips to an empty page and starts scribbling. She half glances up at Tobin who is watching her, “Can you keep playing.”

“I really don’t know what I was doing.”

“It doesn’t need to be great.  It just helps when I can hear something so I know what sounds it might need instead.”  Alex starts scribbling again as Tobin resumes strumming, randomly pressing down on the frets, checking the different sounds.

Alex glances up after a minute, “Can you go a little slower?”

Tobin nods and does as asked, Alex tapping her pen with the beat, mouthing words to herself.  Tobin watches Alex writing, crossing out, and making lines up and down the page, quickly filling the page with black ink.

After ten minutes, Tobin stops, stretching and clenching her arm and hand the best she can in the sling.  “Oh, shit,” Alex says, looking up, “I’m sorry.” She stands and reaches for the guitar, taking it. “I forgot about that.”

Tobin shakes her head, “It’s fine, you were in the zone,” thankful she can stop.

The singer sits back down and easily starts to softly play something far more complicated than Tobin was or could ever be playing.  Tobin watches her looking down at the notebook and softly humming, every once in awhile either writing or crossing something out.

Tobin glances around the room, noticing no one else seems surprised by Alex’s actions.  She tries to refocus on the tv but her eyes turn back to Alex, lost in her own world. Her face is half covered by the hair falling down in front of her.  Tobin pulls her phone out of her sling and points it at Alex. She takes a few pictures before hearing Kelley calling to her. “Tobin,” Tobin looks up and sees the three staring back.  “not cool.”

Tobin looks at her phone, seeing Alex still very focused and writing on the screen.  “Oh... she was just so focused and it looked like a good picture. I wasn’t going to sell it.”  Tobin looks over at Alex who’s completely oblivious to the conversation. “She just… I just…you’re right, sorry.  You said no photos.” She taps on the phone for a few seconds. “There. I deleted them.” She tucks her phone back into her sling.  “I take pictures when I see something that I think is cool.”

Alex looks up, still oblivious to what is going on.  “Can I play you guys something?” She looks at her three friends who are all still looking at Tobin skeptically.  “What’s going on?”

Ashlyn raises an eyebrow at Tobin, then turns to Alex.  “What’s the song? Please tell me it’s not what Tobin was saying earlier.”

Alex looks over at Tobin, “Uh, yeah, not at all.”

Tobin shrugs, “It’s cool.  I know it’s not my specialty.”

“Yeah.  So can I play it, see what you guys think?”  The four nod and give affirmation. “Okay so I haven’t fully figured out the music part just yet but I want to get the lyrics down first.  So just go easy on me.” Alex starts singing and playing the guitar.

When she finishes she looks around.  Ali claps and Ashlyn puts her arm around Alex’s neck.  “That was good Al,” Kelley says, leaning around Ashlyn.  Tobin nods in affirmation, proud that she gave Alex the idea for the song in some respect about not judging people even if it ended up being a different story.

Alex smiles but then turns to Tobin, worry back on her face. “They’re required to like me.  You’re not. What do you think?”

Tobin nods.  “Well. I’m upset that you made the song about you and not me but other than that it’s really good.”

Alex smiles again.  “Thanks.” She stands up and places the guitar back in the stand.  “I’ve gotta go call Chris and tell her I have a new song.” She starts dialing and walks out of the room with her notebook.

An hour later, Alex still hasn’t returned and the four are talking about the labor day party Kelley and her housemates are throwing.  Tobin stands up, looking around, “Bathroom?”

Ali points out of the room, “First door on the left.”

Tobin nods and walks out of the room.  A few minutes later she opens the bathroom door and hears a piano playing down the hall.  Tobin slowly walks towards the sound, standing outside a half closed door. She then hears Alex start singing the song she had previewed for them earlier, a few words changed.  

Tobin pushes the door open slightly and looks inside.  She finds a room with a couch and a desk in the corner.  Guitars around the room, a microphone in the middle, and a drum set in the far corner.  She sees Alex’s back, sitting in front of a keyboard. Tobin leans against the door frame and watches Alex’s fingers skillfully glide over and tap at the keys.  

Tobin glances around the room again and sees three framed posters on the wall from Alex’s tour with Taylor.  Two of them just have her name but one has a smaller photo of Alex behind Taylor.

Tobin waits until Alex’s fingers pull back and she writes down a few more things.  When it seems like she is taking a break Tobin softly knocks on the wooden frame, causing Alex to jump.

“Sorry,” Tobin says quickly as Alex turns around.  “I just was going to the bathroom and I heard you playing.”

Alex nods, “Yeah, sorry.  I just have to work when inspiration hits.  How long have I been gone?”

“Like an hour,” Tobin steps into the room slightly.  “Seems like you got a lot done. It sounds really good.”

Alex smiles, “Thanks.  I still need to figure out a few parts, but I’m not good on the drums.”

Tobin walks over and sits down on the stool, picking up a stick with her good hand.  “Does it need drums? I mean I’m no expert but it sounded really nice with just the piano.”

Alex reaches over for her water, “It doesn’t need it but the record company prefers faster stuff.  It sells better and can go on the radio easier. I think they get a bonus or something every time something is a top forty.”

Tobin taps the stick against her leg, “Could you do both?  I mean at concerts you can play whatever you want right, so wouldn’t you be able to do the piano version then at least.”

Alex nods, thinking about it.  “I’d have to be doing another tour, which I’m not sure is a thing at the moment.”

Tobin turns towards her fully, confused.  “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t you be having any more concerts?  Isn’t that a thing? Like, you make a cd then get a tour.”

Alex nods.  “Yeah, for people more successful than I am.”

“You’re pretty successful,” Tobin smiles, thinking back.  “I did have to follow you around for a week.”

Alex laughs, nodding her head.  “You did do that. Did you get anything usable from that week?”

Tobin shakes her head, laughing as well.  “Dan... the guy who buys most of my stuff, told me I never have to listen to him again.”

Alex scrunches her eyebrows together.  “What do you mean?”

“I warned him you were...well…,” Tobin’s not sure how to continue.

“Going to be a bitch?” Alex finishes.

Tobin laughs and nods, “Yeah, he didn’t believe me. So now I can... could take pictures of whoever.”

“What do you mean?”  Alex looks at Tobin’s arm.  “How bad is your injury?”

Tobin looks down at her arm then back at Alex.  “It’s not my arm really. I started doing this a while ago as a way to make money but it’s not really what I want to do with my life.”

Alex leans forward, elbows on her knees.  “What do you want to do?”

“Photography.”

“Isn’t that...Isn’t that kinda what you’re doing already?”

Tobin shakes her head.  “Not the way most of them do it anymore.  They get a camera and tape over all of the adjustable settings.  I barely take off days anymore to save up as much money as I can so eventually I can take like a month long break and go somewhere.  Alaska or South America or I don’t know.” Tobin drops her head. “Not sure what I’m gonna do now.”

“Why?”

Tobin sighs.  “A lot of things.  I’ll figure it out.  Once I’m out of this,” she gestures to the slings, “I guess I’ll just go back to stalking.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Tobin shakes her head.  “No.”

They stay silent for a few seconds. “Oh,” Tobin softly says. “The thing you put up on Instagram a few weeks ago was amazing. Not a lot of people would be brave enough to do that. It might be not a big deal to you but I thought you should know I was surprised and impressed.”

Alex shrugs. “I’m not going to say it was how I wanted to handle the situation but I didn’t want to lie. My manager actually hired someone to help me,” Alex starts to explain. “She had all these different plans for how I could deal with it. One of them was even offering to hook me up with one of her other clients so I could have a beard.”

Tobin laughs, “So did she help you write that?”

“Nope,” Alex smiles. “She told me all her ideas and I was like yeah no thanks, found a few pictures, wrote the thing, and posted it. It all happened so quick I was just happy there weren’t any huge typos.”

“I think that’s what made it feel real, not staged or handled. It felt honest and straight from you. I was nervous when I came out to my family. I can’t even imagine what it must have been like.”

Alex shrugs, “It really sucked but I’ve been getting a lot of support. The powder bomb is the only time something physical has happened. There have been a few hate filled things at events and I no longer look at comments on things unless I follow the person. Which kinda sucks too because there are some people that are super supportive but it just gets drowned out in hate.”

Tobin nods, “But you gotta feel safe. Could you get someone else to read them and show you the good ones?”

Alex smiles, “Oh yeah, cause that won’t make me sound conceded or something.”

Tobin laughs, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” The room fills with silence again for a few seconds until Tobin breaks it again, “Did you ever think it was me?”

“No,” Alex shakes her head. “The thought crossed my mind that you had the opportunity to do it that night but that was a few days after. Also you could have done it when Ash invited you the first time and you didn’t. I kinda just mostly figured that it was someone who was there and recognized me then submitted it to TMZ. I don’t really get how your job works but to me you seemed a little classier than TMZ.”

Tobin holds her hand up to her chest. “Well, shucks,” she mocks in a bad southern accent, "but yeah. I've sold maybe two things to them and that was at the beginning."

“HEY LOSERS,” Kelley calls from the other room.  “What are we doing for dinner?”

Tobin starts laughing.  “She is such a child sometimes.”

Alex nods.  “Pretty much.”  She stands up and walks to the door, waiting in the doorway for Tobin to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	19. Day 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but I'm glad you guys really liked the last chapter

Tobin sits at her desk staring at her broken camera. She takes a deep breath then turns it over. With a little effort she pops open the small cover, protecting the memory card and battery. She presses on both to release them from the damaged equipment. 

After inspecting the memory card to make sure it is undamaged, she pushes it into the reader she has hooked up to her laptop and waits. Thankfully, it instantaneously comes to life and her images start to load onto the screen, starting with the newest.  Tobin double clicks on the last picture she took.

Alex is leaning over slightly to sign a magazine against the barricade. Her long hair in waves, tucked behind her ear closest to Tobin. She is smiling and looking up at the fan through her lashes. Tobin’s eyes work lower to her exposed, tan chest just above the start of her sparkling top. With the angle she’s leaning at Tobin is almost able to tell with full certainty that Alex is not wearing a bra.

Tobin blinks a few times then quickly presses the arrow key, going through the rest of the pictures she had taken that day. She doesn’t spot the homophobic woman in any.

**Tobin: I went through my photos and didn’t see the lady in any of them.  Can you pass that along to Alex**

Tobin stares at one of the first pictures she had taken, a full body shot of Alex right after she had gotten out of the car. She copies them all and saves them to her growing folder of Alex Morgan pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you're thinking


	20. Day 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as a refresher for a few that some chapters are long, some are short. So far I've been good about giving updates everyday. If the short chapters annoy you then read every few days so there will be slightly more for you to read. You're getting a day at a time. Think about your own life, not everyday is a whirlwind of excitement. Good on you if it is.  
> If you want longer chapters just know that I turned a <300 word chapter into a >1700 word chapter because someone gave me an idea. I like the feedback. I won't change my story but you might spark something. If you don't want to leave it in the comments my tumblr is always open too

Tobin sits on the couch next to Allie, awkwardly trying to play FIFA against her.  

“I can’t believe how much you suck at this,” Allie teases as the replay of her fourth goal is shown.

Tobin rolls her eyes, “You do remember I’m playing with like an arm and a half right?”

Allie laughs as the game resumes, “You sucked long before that?”

“Bati you need to come get your girl before I kill her.”

“Eh, you gotta cover her part of the rent then.”

“Fuck,” Tobin mutters.

Her phone vibrates on the table and she leans forward to grab it, tossing her controller onto the couch since her concentration doesn’t seem to be making a huge impact.

**Unknown Number: Come outside**

“Uh, this is weird.”  Allie ignores her so she sends a text back asking who it is.

**Unknown Number: Just come outside Tobin.  I’m going to Stripes to get coffee. Meet me there**

She turns to Allie confused.  “Come get coffee with me?”

“Why? It’s not going to get you out of losing.”

Tobin rolls her eyes again, quickly pausing the game, then forfeiting.  She holds out her phone. “Come get coffee with me so I don’t die?”

“Wha-” Allie starts as she reads the texts.  “Dude this is so creepy. Who is this?”

“I don’t know. Hence the unknown number and you coming with me.”

“Fine,” she stands up, “but you’re buying the coffee.”

“Of course.”

Less than five minutes later, Tobin walks into the coffee shop a step behind Allie.  She pulls off her sunglasses and tucks them into her shirt collar, looking around. Allie looks back towards her.

“You recognize anyone?”

Tobin shakes her head.  “I don’t think so.”

“Let’s go get coffee.”

Tobin takes her phone out of her pocket, seeing no new texts.  “Did you somehow do this just to make me buy you coffee?”

Allie laughs, “No, but I’m going to kiss whoever did because I really wanted this coffee.”

Emily hands Tobin a coffee when they get to the counter.  “Hey, Allie. Sorry, she didn’t tell me you were coming too.”

“What?  Who?” Emily motions her head towards the corner while she starts making Allie’s coffee.  

The two turn and see a woman with jean shorts, a tank top, large sunglasses and a backwards snapback.  Allie leans over to whisper, “Do you know who that is?”

Tobin rolls her eyes, “Yeah.” She tosses a few dollars down for Allie’s coffee while ignoring the next question before she walks towards Alex.

“What are you doing here?” Tobin asks, sitting down across from Alex.

“I’ll explain a little later.”  She looks up at Allie who stands above them.  She reaches out her hand, “Hi, I’m Alex.”

“Allie,” Allie responds, shaking Alex’s hands.  “Can I?” she asks, motioning to the chair in front of her.

Alex nods then looks to Tobin, “So how’s your arm?”

“No different than the last time I saw you.”

Allie starts choking on her coffee and they both turn to her.  Tobin pats her on the back until she is able to get a few breaths.  Allie turns to Alex, “You’re that Alex? The singer? The one who hated her?”

Alex laughs, “Yeah, pretty much.”  She turns to Tobin, “I see you talk about me.”

“Wasn’t mostly good,” Tobin replies.

Allie puts her arm around Tobin’s shoulder and looks to her.  “She tells me everything. Except why we’re here.”

Tobin turns to Alex.  “I would like to know that too.  How did you get my number?”

“Ashlyn,” Alex states simply.  “She also told me more about the other day.”

Tobin’s eyes go wide for a half second before she regains her composure.  “What do you mean?”

“After you left the other night, she told me about your camera stuff.  How it all broke,” Alex explains.

“How did she know?” Tobin asks.

“Uh,” Allie cuts in, looking guilty.  “That might have been me. She texted me, asking about it.”

The two look at Allie confused and then Tobin groans, “I knew I shouldn’t have introduced you two.”

“I didn’t know that it was a secret,” Allie smiles.  “Sorry.” She pulls the hat off of Tobin’s head and places it on her own, sipping at her ice coffee.

“Yeah, well, she told me,” Alex continues.  “And since it was my fault, I wanted to fix it.”

Tobin looks at Alex, eyebrows furrowed.  “But it wasn’t your fault.”

“Well,” Alex leans over the edge of her armchair and picks up two white paper bags.  “I think it was.” She places the bags on the table and pushes them over. “So I tried to replace them.  I didn’t know what actually broke or what kinds you had originally but the person at the store said these were the best they had and that they should suit your stalking needs.”

Tobin looks at Alex, slightly awestruck.  Allie elbows Tobin to bring her mind back to the table.  “You really didn’t have to do that.” She reaches out trying to push the bags back but Alex’s hands hold them still.

“These are for you. Just look at them and tell me if I got the right stuff. If not you can come with me and we can replace them with the right ones.”

Tobin’s shoulders slump but she leans forward anyways to look in the bags.  Her eyes light up as she pulls out one of the two identical boxes, then looks to Alex.  “I can’t accept these.”

“Why not?  Is it the wrong brand or something.”

“No. This is a really expensive camera. I’ve been looking for a used one since it came out which is how I know that it’s over three thousand for one... And you got me two.”  Tobin glances into the other bag, noticing two boxes. The first, a regular, but high quality lens, similar to the one she had been using when she got tackled. The other, a long box with the picture of a lens on it worth at least five times more than the one she had lost, “which is significantly less than that.”  Tobin carefully places the camera back in the first bag next to its twin. “Thank you. I really appreciate this, but it’s too much. I can’t accept it.”

“But how are you going to take pictures?” Alex asks, disappointed with Tobin’s anticlimactic reaction.

“I have other cameras.”  

“But…,” Alex doesn’t know what to say.

“Really, Alex, it’s okay.  I know you feel bad but I don’t blame you. It’s a hazard of the job. I just can’t accept these. It’s way too much.”

“What if you pay me back for them?” Alex says quickly, having formed a plan.

Tobin shakes her head.  “It would take me over a year to save up this kind of money, probably more like two or three.”

“No,” Alex states simply, “not like that. I need pictures for my album and some press stuff.  You take those and we’ll call it even.”

Tobin’s face starts to contort.  “I’ve never done anything like that.  I don’t have that kind of experience or even the kind of equipment needed for a photo shoot.”

“What do you need?  I’m sure the studio has some stuff or we could go old school, no lights or production staff, just you, me, and a camera.”

Allie snickers and Tobin slaps at her, her eyes still on Alex.  “Why is this so important to you?”

“Because I can afford this and to some extent it is my fault whether it be my security, me being there, not being more careful in public so those club pics of me weren’t released in the first place, or any other item on a long list of reasons I could come up with.”

Allie reaches out and grabs the handles of both bags, “She’ll take them.”

“What?” “Great.” Tobin and Alex say at the same time.

“When do you need your pictures by?” Allie asks.

“About a month,” Alex replies.

“Woah, slow down,” Tobin inserts.  “I never said yes to this.”

“If we just do me and you it will probably be cheaper than what it would have been with a full staff.”

“Tobs, that would be great exposure,” Allie offers.

Tobin’s shoulders slump, “Fine.  What’s the theme?”

Alex perks up.  “I have no idea,” she chirps. “Isn’t that your job?”

“I didn’t know I had the job till two seconds ago,” Tobin sarcastically replies.  She sighs while combing her fingers through her hair. “Well what are your songs about?  Are they happy? Sad? Dark?”

“I’ll just send you a copy of what we have so far.”  Alex reaches into her purse, pulling out a notebook and pen.  “Write down your address and I’ll have it sent over later today.”

Allie grabs it and quickly jots down their address and slides it back to Alex.  “She’ll listen to it tonight.”

Alex smiles, turning to Tobin, “So we’re good?”

Tobin looks between Alex and Allie a few times, “I guess.”

Alex stands up satisfied, “Enjoy the camera stuff.  I don’t understand any of it but it was really fun buying it all. I got to test some of it out.”

Later that night, Tobin lays in bed, listening to the CD that Alex had had messengered over.

**Tobin the pap: Alex?**

It takes a few minutes for her to get a response and she uses that time to scribble notes into a notebook.

**Alex Morgan: Yes. Did you get it?**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah. I’m halfway through.  You’re actually not a bad singer**

**Alex Morgan: Wow. Thanks**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah... I also might have done some more Google stalking to figure out more about you**

**Alex Morgan: What did you find?**

**Tobin the pap: Not as much as most celebs but you do have your very own wikipedia page**

**Tobin the pap: You run your own twitter which helped too**

**Tobin the pap: I have a few different ideas so we can either shoot all of them and you pick from the shots or you can pick an idea and we just shoot the one**

**Alex Morgan: I’m free tomorrow morning if you want to go through them**

**Tobin the pap: Oh ok. I didn’t think you would want to meet.  Do you want to meet at your manager’s office?**

**Alex Morgan: No. It doesn’t need to be that formal. Just meet me at stripes at 10**

Tobin looks at the phone skeptically for a moment then tosses it aside. She restarts the song that is playing, humming along as she jots more notes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the part where you tell me what your thinking... go


	21. Day 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the most exciting chapter but they do interact

Tobin leans forward in her seat, tapping on her ceramic mug nervously.  Alex comes in, waving to Tobin before ordering her drink. A minute later she plops into the seat across from Tobin with a smile.  

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Tobin responds, looking up at Alex.

Alex notices Tobin’s arm.  “Your sling is off.”

Tobin looks down, “Uh, yeah.”  Tobin rolls her shoulder. “All better I guess.”

Alex leans forward, her elbows on the table.  “Cool, so whatcha got for me?”

“Right.” Tobin reaches down into her backpack and sits back up with her notebook, Alex’s name is called out.  

“Be right back,” Alex says, sliding out and bouncing over to the counter.  Tobin opens the notebook and turns it as Alex sits back down.

“Okay so I guess the first question is how do you want to deal with the being out part?”

Alex slowly sips her drink, dropping the straw from her mouth after a long few seconds.  “What do you mean. I came out.”

“I have some ideas that involve you somewhat flaunting being out but you would obviously need to be okay with that.”

Alex scrunches her eyebrows together.  “You’re gay too right?” Tobin nods, confused.  “So you want to sexualize me... for what...your own pleasure?  Get a girl on each arm?”

Tobin quickly shakes her head, “No, no, no, no. Not like that at all. I figured for your promos we could do a bunch of different photos in black and white except for one thing... like a balloon or something and each one would be a different color and we make it a rainbow. But like a rainbow would stress the gay thing. 

“I don’t know what your songs are titled but we pick an item to represent each song and the cover of your album could just be a collage of all the items. Really colorful. I could make it kind like a color spectrum.” Tobin looks down at her empty mug. “I don’t know, that’s kinda stupid.”  She turns her notebook to Alex. “I have a few more.” Alex looks down at Tobin’s slanted handwriting. “Do you think Kelley would be cool with letting us shoot at her house?”

Alex holds her hands up and looks at Tobin. “Wait, go back to the last idea. How would that work exactly?”

“Oh uh, well we would pick an item for each song.  Let’s say the song you wrote about dancing,” Tobin proposes.  “I was thinking a red shoe or blue flowers. Then like it would be a picture of you dancing at night in like a gazebo with the shoes or whatever. Not quite sure where but something like that.”

“That actually sounds kinda cool.  Would that be hard for you?”

Tobin shakes her head, “No. That’s like photoshop 101.”

Alex smiles.  “Do you have ideas for the other songs?”

Tobin flips a few pages through her notebook and Alex notices messy slanted writing or quick sketches covering most of the pages.  Tobin stops flipping and shows Alex. “Some of them are pretty rudimentary if I couldn’t think of anything but I actually thought that maybe certain objects would stand out to you from when you wrote the songs.”

Alex starts laughing as she looks more closely at what Tobin wrote.  “Those are some pretty good song titles.”

“You sent me a plain CD.  I didn’t know what they were called so I made things up to help me remember them.”

Alex laughs even harder when she gets to the bottom of the list.  “I don’t think I can use this but ‘That bitch from high school’ is a very accurate song title.”

Tobin chuckles, nodding.  “I’d have slapped her too.”

“Oh I didn’t actually slap her.  It’s just what I wish I did,” Alex explains. “Creative licensing is a wonderful thing.” 

Tobin frowns.  “Well for that song, now this would be really hard to get the perfect shot of but would be so cool, I was thinking we have you slap a water balloon.  The balloon is whatever color we decide for the song and will be like half broken with water starting to come out and ugh,” Tobin groans, “I’m not explaining this well but it will look soooooo cool if we get it right.”  Tobin flips through a few more pages and stops, pointing at a very detailed sketch of half a balloon with water making up the other side. Alex notices a few colors jotted down in the bottom corner with  _ green _ underlined a few times.  She looks up at Tobin who is looking back at her with an unreadable expression.

“You really thought a lot about this.”  Tobin nods, chewing on her lip. Alex turns back to flipping through the pages, slowly looking over Tobin’s ideas.  She stops when she reads an idea about unlucky symbols along with a well sketched image of Alex’s tattoo. “You know about my tattoo?”

Tobin blushes slightly and smirks, mumbling, “I’ve been to the beach with you, twice actually. Also, the internet.”  She gains a little more confidence and looks right into Alex’s eyes. “It’s pretty visible. ”

Alex nods, “Yeah, it is.  Just wasn’t aware you’d noticed.”  Tobin plays with her empty mug, not sure what to do.  “That’s actually going to be the name of the album,” Alex says as she turns the page again.

“Wait,” Tobin grabs her notebook back and flips through the pages.  A few pages beyond the picture of the balloon, Tobin stops on a page with ‘thirteen’ written in cursive sideways on the page.  She takes a pencil from behind her ear and starts scribbling in the margins. “What if for the album cover we have it look like Ashlyn is tattooing it on you?  I could cut out some of the detail so it looks slightly incomplete. Make the color pop more. Add some color.” Tobin looks up, “I could play around with it and give you a few options.”

Alex watches Tobin light up as she writes down her ideas and smiles at how excited she is.  “Ash would love that.”

“Oh, and what about for all the other pictures we could do things that are unlucky like breaking a mirror, going under a ladder, stepping on a crack, stuff like that.”

“Do I have to be the one breaking the mirror?”

Tobin rolls her eyes, “I guess not.  It could be already broken and you have a sledgehammer or something.”

They continue talking and laughing, going through most of Tobin’s ideas and then onto their own lives.  They don’t notice how long it has been until Alex’s phone starts ringing. She looks down at the screen, groaning, “Ugh, one second.”  She accepts the call. “Hey Chris....I’m getting coffee.…What mee- Oh. Shit. Yes. I’ll be there in twenty minutes” Alex stands up and grabs her bag.  “I said I was sorry….I’ll tell you when I get there...It was about the album.” Alex mouths, ‘I have to go,’ to Tobin, who nods in response.


	22. Day 90

“Wait, so I get to be on your album?” Ashlyn asks excitedly.

“ _Your hand_ will be working on the vine underneath.  That’s it,” Alex explains.

They sit silently for a few minutes, Alex tapping on the steering wheel as they drive to Kelley’s house.  

“So you actually like Tobin?  Like you realize she’s actually a nice, decent person,” Ashlyn wonders out loud, smirking over at Alex.

Alex looks at her out of the corner of her eye.  “Shut up. She has sold pictures of me multiple times.  I had my reasons not to trust her at first.”

“Yeah but then you bought her over ten thousand dollars of equipment and she’s shooting the artwork for your album.”

Alex shrugs.  “It was the right thing to do and she wouldn’t accept them without some sort of repayment so she’s taking all the pictures for free.”

“It’s not easy for people to accept large sums of money, in whatever form,” Ashlyn tries to explain.

Alex nods, “I know.”  They sit silently for a little while, the music on the radio softly playing out of the speakers.  “She’s actually pretty cool and I haven’t seen anything that I’ve told her end up online or anything.”

“She knows the difference between work and friends.”

Alex pulls into Kelley’s driveway, parking next to Ali’s white BMW.  “Come on. Kelley said they got the good stuff.”

A few hours later, Tobin leans against railing, looking out at the setting sun.  She smiles at the picture perfect view in front of her as she brings her beer to her lips.  She feels someone lean against the railing next to her and glances over.

“I know I’ve already heard them but I really do like your songs,” Tobin tells her, looking out at the beach where a few of the guests are wandering. Tobin gestures with her head towards the speakers playing Alex’s songs. “I had this one stuck in my head yesterday.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiles, drinking from her wine glass.  “I’m still a little nervous about releasing it though.”

Tobin shrugs.  “You’ll be fine.  Your fan sites are hopping.”

“My what?” Alex asks looking at Tobin.

Tobin turns her head, staring into Alex’s eyes through both of their sunglasses.  “Your fan sites. I know at least one of them is solely based on the fact that you’re out and that’s the biggest one or at least the most active.”  Tobin pulls her phone out of her pocket and starts typing. “They really want to know who you’re dating.” She holds the phone out to Alex once she gets to the right website.  “They’re mostly pairing you with Kelley because you took her to your birthday, she’s famous, and she’s out too. Ash is a possibility but they aren’t super sure. There’s also a few random people that I don’t know and then just random celebs that you’ve hung out with.”  Alex scrolls through the pictures of women she has been photographed with.

“They do realize that like half of the people I’m supposedly dating are dating other people, right?” Alex asks rhetorically.  “Mostly men.”

Tobin shrugs.  “They don’t care.  Once the gays latch onto something it’s like breaking fingers to pry them off.”

Alex laughs and hands Tobin back her phone.  “You seem to know a lot. You a member?”

“Yeah, actually,” Tobin mumbles.  “It’s members only and for me to get access to the stuff I had to sign up.”  Tobin gains a little confidence and sticks out her hand, “CreepyStalker17. Nice to meet you.”

Alex laughs, pushing Tobin’s hand away, “Oh God.  Was one through sixteen taken?”

Tobin shakes her head, “No.  I just wanted to have the perfect name and I figured that would set me apart.  Also I thought it fit our relationship at the time.”

“But why join?  You know I’m not dating anyone.  I barely have time to hook up with someone.”

“I was researching you.  I wanted to know what dirt they had on you.”  Tobin slips her phone back into her pocket. “I honestly know way too much about you.”

“Yet I know next to nothing about you.”

“Eh,” Tobin shrugs, “not much to know.”

“Come on.  Tell me something.”

Tobin shrugs, “What do you want to know?”

“Hmm,” Alex ponders, “Do I only get one question?”

“Yep, and you just wasted it,” Tobin sasses, “better luck next time.”  Alex rolls her eyes and bumps her shoulder against Tobin’s. “Fine. Ask whatever?”

Alex nods, “Alright, let’s see.  Where are you from?”

Tobin laughs, “I see we’re getting real personal here.”

“Hey,” Alex exclaims.  “You don’t have fansites for me to find out all of this info.  I’ve got to do it the old fashion way.”

“I’m from Jersey.”

“Why’d you come to LA?”

“I was going to UCLA but after a semester I realized it was too structured for me. I like being able to make my own schedule and I just couldn’t deal with that for four years so I started looking for somewhere off campus to live and that’s how I met Allie.”

“I always wonder what would have happened if I had ended up going to college.”

“Did you even apply?” Tobin asks, looking out at the water.

“Yeah. Cal, NYU, Berklee, UCLA too.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

Alex shrugs. “My parents really wanted me to go but my top choice was Cal and they don’t have a great program. I also didn’t really see the point of spending that kind of money for experience I could get in the world.”

Tobin turns slightly towards her. “You were in a cover band right?”

Alex laughs, “Yeah, for two years. Then I did some random stuff, singing background for other singers. Got signed by some low level company.” Alex takes another sip of her wine. “Got dropped after like two months. Luckily, Christen saw me singing like a month after that and she signed me right away.”

They watch their friends on the beach below, playing cornhole. After a few minutes, Alex places her almost empty glass down on the wooden railing.  “What did you go UCLA for?”

Tobin swirls the bottle in her hand.  “I don’t really know. That was one of the reasons I left.  I didn’t see the point. I took a photography class though and I really liked it. The picture taking part, not the assignment part.”

Before Alex can ask or even think of her next question Kelley bounds up the stairs calling out.  “Tobs we’re gonna go night surfing. Wanna come?”

“I didn’t bring my board or a suit,” she responds, looking down at her ripped jeans and t-shirt.

Kelley waves her hand as she walks over.  “I have so many suits that I’ve never worn.  You can take one and I have a few boards too.  I’m a surfer. Do you really think I don’t come prepared?”

Tobin laughs and looks to Alex who shrugs.  “Okay. I’ll be in in a minute.” Kelley gives a thumbs up then starts to poorly moonwalk towards the house while pointing at them.  She almost trips over the door frame before turning around and disappearing into the house.

“We can finish this later,” Alex tells her. “It will give me some time to think of better questions.”

Tobin groans.  “There was a reason I became a pap instead of a singer.”

“Horrible singing voice?” Alex jokes.

Tobin holds her hand up to her chest offended.  “What? That is preposterous. It was definitely not that and most certainly because I didn’t want to be interviewed.”

Alex smiles, playing along. “Of course.  I’m so sorry.”

Tobin grins and chugs the last of her beer before following after Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really liking yall's suggestions...even if they don't make it into the story it sometimes gives me other ideas. So keep them coming...people, places, events, anything.  
> Also just let me know what you thought of their little moment before Kelley so rudely and weirdly interrupted


	23. Day 92

Alex pulls into the parking lot for the address Tobin gave her, parking next to a white pickup truck. She climbs out, looking around for Tobin’s car, she doesn’t see it but the heat forces her to walk into the antique shop to wait.

**Alex Morgan: Just walked in. This place is huge. Where are you?**

**Tobin the pap: Upstairs**

Alex looks around the large collection of clutter, spotting a hidden staircase behind large canvases hanging from the ceiling. She walks up slowly, looking at the multitude of unusual road signs nailed into the wall. Tobin comes around the corner with a camera hanging from her shoulder and meets Alex at the top.

“Come on, you have to see this,” Tobin insists, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling her through a room of clocks. She pulls Alex through a doorway revealing the room of mirrors. “Okay, so I was thinking we need at least five… maybe more.”

“Are we gonna break all of them because I actually like this one,” Alex walks over to a large mirror covered in painted blue metal cross hatching. “It would look good in my room.” 

Tobin rolls her eyes and walks over, dragging it to the pile of the few she had already set aside. “So I was also thinking we should try to get some umbrellas while we’re here. Like really old ones.” She turns around and catches Alex taking selfies with all the mirrors in the background. “Seriously?”

Alex looks over, guilty. “It’s for instagram,” she reasons. “Gotta promote the CD.”

“Just help me pick out a few more, then you can ‘gram whatever you want.”

The singer tucks her phone into her bag. “Does it matter what they look like if you’re just going to smash it.”

“Yes it matters. The frames won’t break and not all are going to broken.”

Tobin chews on her lower lip, looking around the room for the right one. Alex watches her slowly walk around, moving mirrors out of the way to see ones hidden behind. Tobin pulls out long mirror surrounded by wood. She pulls the camera from her hip and points it at the mirror, carefully moving around.

“What are you doing?” Alex questions.

“It’s for the ‘gram,” Tobin mocks, turning the camera to get a longer shot. She pulls the camera away to examine the photos she had taken. “Seeing how it looks through the lense,” Tobin honestly explains before she pinches her lips together. She lowers the camera and stares at the piece in front of her. Her shoulders slump and she moves on through the room. Alex watches her for another minute before getting bored and looking through the piles around her. 

Twenty minutes later, Tobin is satisfied with seven mirrors plus Alex’s personal finds. One by one they take them downstairs to the front desk to store before continuing through the shop. 

“So what else do we need?” Alex asks.

“Umbrellas and a few salt shakers.”

“I have both of those in my house.”

“I want old ones and your salt shaker is a moose,” Tobin deadpans as she enters the kitchen supplies section.

“Marvin is family. I’ve had him since I was eighteen.”

“Oh wow, a fact about you that wasn’t on one of your fan blogs.” Tobin starts picking through shelves of salt and pepper shakers. “I finally have something to add. I’ve felt so left out.”

“Is all the stuff on there is true,” Alex asks as she wanders into the light section.

Tobin shrugs, holding a glass shaker up to the light. “Probably not but who knows. I thought some of the stuff was pretty out there but you named your salt shaker Marvin so maybe it was all true.”

“Like what?”

“Uh,... you got straight A’s in school.”

“That’s true,” Alex replies with a smile. “I put that out there myself in an interview though.”

“Of course.”

“It was for a stay in school and get good grades thing. I wasn’t bragging about my grades,” Alex defends. “What else was on there?”

“Um… I don’t really remember. If it didn’t help me get a picture of you I didn’t really care. Knowing where and when you had your first kiss wasn’t something I cared about.”

“Two thing. Did they really have that on there?” 

Tobin shrugs, “I think so. I skimmed.”

“Also, come here. Could we use this?” Alex points at something on the ground so Tobin has to walk over.

Tobin rounds the corner of table and sees the two rusty light up numbers that Alex is pointing at. “We can if they come apart, or I guess I could Photoshop it, but unless your tattoo says thirty one it doesn’t really go with the theme.”

Alex looks at the price tag and shrugs. “It’s twenty bucks. I’ll have my dad look at it.”

“Speaking of, he’s still cool with us using his warehouse tonight right?”

Alex nods as she picks up the lights, “Just as long as we clean up the glass. I was thinking we could order some food and eat as we work.”

Tobin nods as she looks around the room for anything else they might need. “Sounds good.” She picks up two salt shakers she had found, “Want to bring your rust pile to the counter while I go grab a few umbrellas.”

“Is that everything?”

Tobin shrugs, “I walked through before you got here and didn’t see anything else.”

After Alex pays for everything they carry it all out to Jose’s truck. “I’ll see you at seven,” Alex says from the door of her car.

Tobin nods, “Make sure you bring your wardrobe.”

“Kristie already helped me pick out like ten options. We’re all set.”

A few hours later, Tobin finishes setting up the construction lights while Alex changes into her first outfit. She steps behind the camera, taking a few test shots to make sure the lights reflecting off the mirrors isn’t too bright.

“When are you gonna break them?” Alex asks from behind her.

“I’m gonna do it in a bit,” Tobin says, standing up, “first I wanna get a few with them intact.” She turns around and sees Alex wearing a gray sports bra, short black spandex, white workout gloves, and all black sneakers. “What uh… what happened to your outfit?” she asks. 

“This is it. It’s tough and I look hot.” Alex walks a few feet over to where her dad had left them a few sledge hammers. “Kristie and I spent a long time finding the right color combo.” 

“For black and white photos?” Tobin quips. She looks just over Alex’s shoulder as the singer lifts the largest sledge hammer. “I thought you didn’t want me sexulaizing you?”

“You’re not doing anything. I look hot in this, don’t I?” Tobin doesn’t respond and Alex continues. “And I wanted to show off my arms if I’m going to be swinging this thing around.”

Tobin nods, “Okay, well get in there, swing away.”

Alex walks in front of the camera and positions herself as Tobin tells her for the multitude of shots.

“Okay,” Tobin calls. “You ready to break some glass?”

“No,” Alex states. “You said I didn’t have to.”

“Fine,” Tobin groans, stepping around the camera. She tosses the zip up she was wearing towards her stuff before walking towards Alex. “Holy crap,” she says once she’s handed the sledge hammer. 

Alex grins, “You should come to the gym with me.”

“No thanks” Tobin replies as she walks towards the mirrors, dragging the tool behind her. “I’m good. I get my cardio in by chasing down people. That’s more than enough for me.” She lifts the sledge hammer slightly and knocks it into the glass. A soft tink is heard but nothing breaks. Alex starts laughing while Tobin brings it up again and hits the mirror much harder. The glass spiders but doesn’t shatter. Alex continues laughing, doubling over, using her hands on her knees to support herself. “Shut up,” Tobin groans.

“Fuck,” Tobin mutters. She drags the sledge hammer to the next one, lifting it up over her shoulder this time. She brings it down with a shattering crash. “Finally,” Tobin sighs and turns towards Alex who is wiping her eyes. “Let’s get a few pictures, then I’ll break some more.”

Alex nods, breathing heavy, “You really need to work out more.”

Tobin glares at her, taking a sip of water. She gets a few more pictures from each of the different angles before telling Alex to go change into her next outfit. Tobin spots some large shards of the broken glass on the ground from her third smash. “That’d be cool,” she mumbles as she walks over and kneels down. She starts arranging the glass, trying to reassemble the pieces.

“Fuck,” she hisses as she pulls her hand back and looks down at her finger, a red line quickly forming. “Crap.” She stands up and walks over to her bag to look for something to stop the bleeding. Blood starts dripping down her finger to her hand.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks as she walks back into the room in a little black dress and tall gladiator heels. “Is that blood?” Tobin doesn’t respond, grabbing her zip up to keep the blood from falling onto the floor. “Shit.” Alex runs as best she can to the office in the corner where the first aid kit hangs from the wall. She grabs it and jogs back over, bending down in front of Tobin. Alex pulls some gauze out  and hands them to Tobin while looking through the rest of the kit while saying, “Hold that tight.” Tobin does as she’s told, scrunching her face as she does. “What happened?”

“The glass,” Tobin mumbles, embarrassed, “I was moving it around.”

Alex shakes her head. “Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to play with broken glass?” She finds antibiotic cream along with some medical tape and looks at Tobin. She applies the cream to fresh gauze. She then opens up a a few sterile wipes. “Okay, let me see.” Tobin pulls the bloody pad away and Alex looks at Tobin’s pointer finger. Alex gently grabs her wrist and turns it to inspect the injury better. Dried blood coats her finger, now the cut only slowly oozing. “Well it looks a little better.” Alex grabs an alcohol prep pad and cleans up some of the blood. She hands Tobin the new gauze and grabs the tape. 

Once Tobin’s finger is taped up Alex rests her arms on her knees and looks into Tobin’s eyes. “Why were you touching the glass?”

Tobin looks at Alex’s handywork. “It was gonna be a cool picture. Your face in the broken glass.” Alex smiles and shakes her head while Tobin tries to defend her actions. “I was thinking it could be the picture on the CD. Your eyes kinda staring at the top from two or three broken pieces. The CD looks shattered.”

Alex tilts her head slightly to the side. “You really have a good eye for this kinda thing. Are you sure this is your first time?”

“I might have the eye but I don’t have the skill or know how.” She holds up her injured hand. “Case and point. Thanks by the way.” 

“It’s a minor injury and you’re not bleeding through the gauze so you shouldn’t need stitches.” Alex observes. “Can you still take pictures or do you want to call it a night?”

“We can keep going,” Tobin replies. She looks down at Alex’s outfit and decides she wants to meet Kristie. Her eyes find Alex’s again. “Do some more mirror ones in this then we can move onto the umbrella.”

Alex stands and holds out her hand to help Tobin up. Once she’s standing, she looks up, at least 6 inches separate their eyes because of Alex’s height. She looks down at the heels Alex’s is wearing then looks over to the first mirror she tried to smash. “I got an idea,” she smiles while walking over and laying the mirror down on the ground. “Step on this,” she instructs. She looks back down at the mirror and holds up her hand. “Hold on.” She glances at Alex’s waist. The fabric hugs the singer’s hips with no visible protruding lines. “You’re uh...you’re wearing something under that right?”

Alex laughs. “Are you asking me if I’m going commando?”

Tobin’s cheeks heat up. “It’s a mirror,” she points out, looking down at the reflective surface. “If you weren’t I didn’t want to accidentally get a shot of...it.”

Alex smirks at Tobin and takes a few steps closer. She towers over Tobin confidently. “I appreciate you protecting my modesty but I’m fine.” She carefully places the heel of her shoe over the crack. “You meant like this right?”

Tobin looks down between them and nods, “Perfect.” She takes a step back then turns around and walks over to her camera. Tobin picks up her handheld and starts to get numerous pictures from a variety of angles.

Tobin stops right in front of Alex and points the camera down at the mirror. She takes a few pictures then stops. She hums to herself for a second then looks up. “Turn a little bit to the left,” she instructs. Alex starts to follow Tobin’s instructions. “Sorry, your other left.”

“So my right,” Alex jokes as she slowly turns.

“Wait, stop. That’s still not right.” Tobin puts her camera strap over her shoulder and reaches out to grab Alex’s hips. She shifts Alex to the proper position while looking down to make sure it’s correct. “Lean forward a little so I can see your face in the reflection. Nope, too much,” she corrects.  “Almost like you’re standing up straight but a little over.” Alex does as told. “Perfect.” She looks up at Alex and releases her hips. “Don’t move.” 

Tobin grabs her camera and looks down. “Perfect,” she starts taking pictures again. “Smile for me. A little less. Good. Now give me playful.”

“What does that mean?” Alex asks, raising her eyebrows.

“I don’t know… like flirty,” Tobin tries.

Alex laughs, “You sure are getting real personal here Tobs. First you ask me about my underwear and now you want my bedroom eyes.”

“What? No.” Tobin takes a step back. “Sorry that’s not what I meant. I was just trying to find the right picture.”

Alex shakes her head. “I’m messing with you. Just come take the pictures so we can order some food.”

Tobin repositions herself then takes pictures, focusing on Alex’s eyes. “Perfect Alex. Don’t move.” After taking a plethora of shots from various angles, Tobin repositions her again.

Tobin steps back and starts to go through the images. “These are amazing. Come look.” Tobin turns the camera towards Alex who walks over and slightly bends down, her hair falling over Tobin’s shoulder. 

“That’s so cool,” Alex breathes, her eyes focused on the camera’s screen. “I need some of these for instagram.” 

“Let’s figure out what we’re using for your album before you put our best ones out on the internet.”

“Fine. I’m gonna go change.”

“Wait. This is a good outfit for the umbrella scene too. Can you just change your shoes? Do you have a pair of flats?”

Alex nods. “Yeah. I’ll change.” Alex reaches into her purse and pulls out a folded piece of paper. “You order, I’ll take a chicken gyro.”

Tobin grabs the menu and nods while pulling out her phone. “We got four more things to shoot tonight so let’s try to get the umbrella done before the food gets here.” 

Alex salutes as she pulls out a pair of white Toms.  “I have two outfit options for this though so it might take some time.”

“Then let’s get at least one out of the way, we’ll eat, do the other one, then do the ladder.” Tobin starts to enter the phone number into her phone. “The crack and salt should be super easy.” She brings the phone up to her ear. “You want a drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we like???


	24. Day 94

Tobin pulls up in front of Infinite next to Ashlyn’s jeep, grabbing her camera bag before climbing out. She gets to the front door and knocks after realizing it’s locked.  A few seconds later a light switches on and Tobin sees Alex sleepily walking over to her.

“Why did I agree to this idea?” she asks as she pulls open the door.

Tobin smiles.  “You loved this idea two days ago.”

Alex yawns, “Yeah. That was before I found out I had to be here at seven in the morning. I’m still recovering from our last photo shoot.”

“If we didn’t have to go through a bajillion outfit changes maybe we wouldn’t have been there until one in the morning.”

Alex bows her head, “I just want coffee.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and holds out her camera bag which Alex takes, confused.  She runs back to her car and grabs her half finished coffee. She returns to the door and trades it for her bag.  “I drank half of it but the rest is all yours if you want.”

Alex looks at it for half a second before bringing it to her lips.  She takes a long sip, shoulders relaxing as the lukewarm coffee enters her body.  She sighs when she lowers the cup. “Ugh, that’s so good.”

Tobin laughs, “If I had known it was that easy to appease you I would have bought you cold coffee months ago.”

Alex glares at her but then relaxes.  “I probably would have thought it was poisoned or something.”

Tobin nods, “Yeah, probably.”  She looks around the quiet, empty shop.  “Where’s Ash?

“In the back trying to figure out the exact angle she wants her hand at so it shows her arm off just right.”

Tobin grinds her teeth.  “Uh, really only her fingers were going to be in it and I was probably going to take out any of her tats that were showing. We’re only here because I want the tattoo needle.”

Alex laughs, “She’s going to be devastated.”

“I’ll take a few.  Maybe I can get it so her sleeve is in it and that can wrap the box.”  Tobin groans. “But that’s the wrong arm.” She runs her hand through her hair.  “I’ll take a bunch and if I have to cut it, I’ll just have Ali tell her.”

Alex smirks.  “You’ve quickly learned how to disappoint Ash.”


	25. Day 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter that you might not like me for but patience. Just wait until tomorrow.

Tobin sits in Alex’s kitchen, her computer open in front of them along with a bunch of printed pictures scattered around the table.  Alex places a glass of water down while Tobin plays with the lighting of an image on her computer.

“Which do you like better?” she asks, glancing over as Alex sits down.  She flicks back and forth between the two nearly identical images.

“Hmm. Can you lighten my skin a little in the darker one?”

“Yeah.” Tobin leans forward and a minute later it’s done.

“That’s perfect,” Alex exclaims with a smile.  “That’s it.”

“You sure?” Tobin asks. “Because I can change it more or use a different angle.”  She starts flipping through the shots she has laid out on the table.

“No, no,” Alex says, reaching her hand out to stop Tobin.  “I really like this one. Do you want me to send them to Christen? She’s sorta freaking out since we haven’t told her anything. I didn’t even tell her we had taken the photos so this will be a nice surprise for her.”

Tobin shrugs and drains the rest of her water.  Alex opens her email and starts a new one. She goes to the attachments then looks over at Tobin who is refilling her cup at the sink.  “Where did you save them?”

“Uh,” Tobin thinks as she places the full cup down on the counter.  “In the Alex Morgan folder on the external drive, then in the CD folder.  It’s called thirteen underscore final CD. That has just the edited ones for the CD. But also send her the final promo ones too.”

Alex grins as she follows Tobin’s directions. “I have my own folder, huh?”

Tobin shakes her head at Alex. “Yes, you, along with every other person I’ve ever photographed.  I just pulled yours out of the work folder because I had to go to it so often.”

Alex sends the email as Tobin sits back down.  “So what else is in there?”

Tobin reaches over, pulling the laptop closer.  After a few clicks she turns it back to Alex, “Every picture I’ve taken of you.”

Alex looks down and sees that below the CD folder each folder is categorized by a date and sometimes an event name.  She clicks on the earliest one, 05_16_16. There are only ten pictures and Alex instantly recognizes them.

“You still have these.”

Tobin nods, watching the screen.  “I keep everything unless it’s not of anything or the picture is too blurry that you can’t even see what it’s of.”

Alex opens up one of the middle pictures,  turning to Tobin bemused. “This isn’t too blurry?” she asks about the blurry image of herself halfway through turning around.

Tobin shakes her head.  “I could clean that up enough to sell to one of those cheap online sites if they were going for a certain angle with a story. I never would but I keep it just... on the off chance I guess.”  She smiles. “I did try to sell these at first but I wasn’t getting enough for ‘em. Then when you got outed Dan, the guy I tried to sell them to, offered me more for them. I didn’t sell them but anything can be worth something eventually in the right situation.”

“Why didn’t you sell them,” Alex asks, leaning forward.

“Because I knew they wanted to use them along with those other pics. I don’t know what story they were going for but it would have been untrue and been even more hurtful for you. You should have been allowed to come out on your time in your own way.”

“Well I appreciate you not selling them but if you’re never going to sell them, why keep them?”

“I never delete anything potentially useful. They’re the first few I’ve ever taken of you.  It’ll be a nice memento for when you finally start to like me.

Alex starts laughing.  “Oh yeah. I wonder when that will be. I still just really can’t stand you.”

“I can tell.  You overworked me. I was even injured on the job.”  Her phone vibrates on the table next to her arm and she glances down.

**Bati: Ment to ask you earlier but do you think you could stay out late tonight? It’s our anniversary ;)**

Tobin groans as she types out a response.

**Tobs: Fine but I might need to come back in a bit to grab my camera bag**

Tobin shakes her head as she drops her phone.  “What’s up?” Alex asks of Tobin’s distress.

“It’s Allie and Bati’s anniversary today,” Tobin groans.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Alex asks confused.

“It is because they are both loud and Allie doesn’t have boundaries.”

Alex starts laughing. “You getting kicked out for the night?”

“I’ll probably just go work or maybe go up into the hills and take pictures of the stars. I could stay up there for hours.”

“Or,” Alex offers, “we could go out and celebrate the album being officially finished.”

Tobin looks down at her turtle print shorts and tan colored t-shirt, deeming it acceptable enough. “I’m down,” she replies, “as long as I don’t have to change and I can leave my stuff here.”

Alex nods, “Cool. I’ll text some people. You good with dinner then iCandy?”

Tobin nods and starts packing up her stuff while Alex walks out of the room with her phone.  She walks back in a few minutes later, phone in hand. “Hey do you have a Twitter? Or an Instagram.”

“Uh, yeah?” Tobin replies confused, “But I don’t use them like most people.  I follow celebs so I know where they are and stuff. I mean I guess I post stuff to insta on occasion but it’s mostly just pics I take in my free time, not of celebs or people even.”

“A simple yes would have sufficed,” Alex teases.  “What’s your name?”

“It’s just my name.”

Alex types on her phone then smirks up at Tobin.  “Nice seagull.” She looks at it more closely. “Have I seen this before?”

Tobin shrugs.  “I did sell it.  It’s actually the only one I’ve ever sold that wasn’t of a celeb.  It was used for some print ad. I don’t even remember what it was for.”

Alex nods as she continues typing on her phone, “There.  Posted.” Alex holds her phone out to Tobin. It shows Alex’s latest Instagram post.  Tobin can tell from the little blue dots at the bottom that there are multiple pictures. The one on the screen is of Tobin from about an hour ago where she is looking at the computer screen while holding up a paper copy of one of the mirror photos they had taken, her tongue sticking out slightly.  She swipes through the pictures, seeing some of the photos that didn’t make the cut from their photoshoot. 

Below the pictures Alex typed out a comment.

**_alexmorgan13_ ** _ just over a month until #Thirteen comes out and I just finished up one of the last steps with the amazing @tobinheath Look at these amazing photos she took that didn’t make the cut. Go check her out.  She’s actually pretty decent with her camera when she’s not stalking me. She might even be releasing some of the many bloopers from our photoshoot. Also huge thanks to my pops, @infinitetats and @ashlynharris24 for letting us use your space and arm  _

Tobin looks up to Alex, “Seriously?  You just had to get the stalker thing in there didn’t you?”  Alex nods. “And thanks for the pic. My mom will be so proud that celebs are taking my picture now. It’s like I got a promotion.”  Alex’s phone buzzes and Tobin hands it back.

“Oh shit. I forgot Kelley was in Australia.  Okay well that’s one less person for tonight.”  She looks down at her phone again as it buzzes. She laughs then looks up at Tobin.  “She’s also annoyed that you haven’t done her surfing photos yet.”

“I was going to do them but then the whole arm thing and now she’s not here.  So you can tell her either that it’s her fault or she should fly me to Australia.”

“I’m not getting into a fight on Instagram with her for you.”

“Oh, I thought that was in a text.”

“Nope, it’s on what I just posted,” Alex smiles, “which already has 500 likes by the way.  I’d be a really good pap. I should get this picture framed.” 

“I’d really rather you not.”

“Fine,” Alex groans sarcastically. She looks down at her phone, scrolling. “Oh, they’re all commenting on how good your photos look not mine.” She pouts her bottom lip sticking out.

“That’s cause my photos are of you.”

“I guess. That means you have to help me pick out an outfit though. You have a good eye or something.”

“Uh,” Tobin stalls, “you should call Kristie. I think we have very different styles.”

Alex rolls her eyes and waves her hand up and down in Tobin direction.  “No kidding. I’m going to pick it out and you tell me if it looks good. You can do that much at least, can’t you? I mean you objectified my outfits at the shoot.”  Tobin nods, pushing her computer into her backpack. Alex walks out of the kitchen motioning for Tobin to follow, “Come on.” 

Tobin grabs her phone and follows after.  She sees Alex walking down the hall and then through a door she hasn’t yet been through at the end of the hall.  When she walks in it’s immediately obvious that she is in Alex’s bedroom. A large bed sits in the middle of the white walled room.  Tobin glances around and sees two doors on the far side of the room, light coming from one of them. She hears some rustling from the second one and walks over.  The first door she passes is dark and after glancing in realizes it’s the bathroom. A large room with double vanities, a stand alone shower, and seperate bath.

She continues walking to where the light is coming from and finds Alex in the back corner, shuffling through a very small section of her clothes.  “Damn,” Tobin mutters, causing Alex to look up. “I guess it’s a good thing you’re a celeb,” Tobin jokes.

Alex looks at her confused, “Why?”

“You are taking up this whole closet.  You’re going to need to buy whoever you end up living with their own.”

Alex laughs, “This isn’t even all of it.  The other bedroom has all my like super fancy stuff.  This,” she gestures to the room they’re standing in bigger than Tobin’s kitchen, “is just the stuff I wear on a normal day.”  Tobin looking around, shakes her head. “You can sit,” Alex offers, “Pointing to a chair behind the door that Tobin hadn’t noticed.

“Of course, because a chair in the closet is the first thing I think of,” Tobin mutters as she closes the door and sits down.  Alex pulls a few items from the rack and hangs them on a hook. She pulls off the sweatshirt she’d been wearing, leaving her in just gray sports bra and basketball shorts.  She tosses the sweatshirt towards an open basket in the corner as she starts digging through a drawer. 

Tobin quickly looks down at her phone, distracting herself from the half naked body in front of her.  She notices an instagram notification and scrunches her nose as she opens it. The little, red notification circle on her Instagram app is higher then she has ever seen it.  She opens it and sees instantly that she has over fifty new followers, a lot of likes on her older posts, and even a few messages that she ignores. She glances up as Alex is pushing her shorts off to reveal black, lace boyshorts. Tobin quickly looks back down.

“Your fans really don’t know how boring it is going to be to follow me,” Tobin says as she starts looking at the new comments on her photos.

“What do you mean?” Alex asks.  Tobin glances up and sees Alex shimmying as she pulls up ripped white jeans. She also notices that Alex has changed into a simple black bra as well.

“You uh...some of your fans started following me.  I hope they realize they won’t be getting pictures of you.”

Alex starts looking through her clothes again while glancing over at Tobin.  “Oh, come on. You have to post some of those pics. They’re so good but just not enough to make the album.  As long as you don’t post the one of me freaking out about the spider I will like everything you post.”

Tobin smiles, remembering the scream she had heard when Alex had gone to the bathroom for an outfit change. “Okay but I’m sure Christen wants some sort of hype from it and I don't really post pictures of life stuff.  No one really cares what I’m having for dinner. This was a more for me account.”

Alex grabs a teal crop top and walks to the mirror.  “I mean maybe not but you could post pictures of what we're doing and they might.” She pulls the loose fitting shirt on and starts playing with her hair, trying to figure out what style to go for.

“Want me to take a picture now?” Tobin asks, still confused.

“No,” Alex says as she brings all of her hair over her left shoulder.  She turns to Tobin, “What do you think? Too much, not enough?”

Tobin looks her up and down once before responding, “You look good.”

“Should I try something else,” Alex asks, looking towards the clothes next to her.

Tobin shakes her head.  “Not unless you want to but I like this.” Tobin gestures to Alex's body.

“Cool.  Now shoes.” She walks over to the other side of her closet where does of shoes take up shelf space.  “What do you think? Heels, flip flops,” she gestures to everything in front of her.

Tobin stands and walk over, “How tall do you want to be.”

Alex smirks and glances over.  “The taller the better, always. More power.”  She glances over at Tobin who is making a face.  “What, do you not like it when a girl is taller?”

“What? No, that’s fine. I was just disturbed by these,” Tobin says, pointing at black studded heels with a bowtie to secure the ankle.  

Alex laughs and picks them up.  “These are so uncomfortable. They went with the dress I wore to the Grammys. They’re probably the one thing Kristie has ever picked out for me that I disagree with. I only still have them because I don’t want anyone else to bear the same pain.”

Tobin picks up a pair of simple beige shoes with a large heel.  “What about these?”

Alex grins, taking them out of Tobin's hands.  “Perfect. I told you, you could be helpful.”

“Another one of my many skills,” Tobin sasses, “shoes and accessories.”

“Oh,” Alex smirks as she takes Tobin’s seat and pulls the shoes on.  She motions with her head over to the dresser in the middle of the room, “pick some accessories then.”

Tobin looks at Alex confused but steps over and pulls open the top drawer.  Tobin looks at the few bracelets nicely laid in the dresser. She closes that as she pulls open the next one that is has rows of rings, some very fancy and some just simple bands.  Tobin pulls out a skinny silver band, placing it down before continuing her search through the drawers. Tobin finds a black watch and places it next to the ring as Alex walks over next to her.  She then finds a black choker in the final drawer and sets it with everything else. “And you thought you would be no help,” Alex comments as she slips the watch onto her wrist. “Do you want to borrow anything?”

Tobin shakes her head, “This is my normal going out outfit.”

Alex nods.  “I’ve noticed.  It works for you though. You look good,” she smirks, her face then scrunching.  “Did you want to invite someone?”

“No,” Tobin shrugs.

Alex’s smile grows and she looks at Tobin devilishly.  “We’ll just have to find you someone.”

“Oh God no,” Tobin groans.

“Come on,” Alex whines.  “I’m really good at this.  What kind of girl are you looking for?  Did you say yes to tall or no?”

Tobin shakes her head and walks out of Alex’s closet.  Groaning, she regretfully responds, “Taller is okay I guess, but it doesn’t really matter.”

Alex smirks and follows after Tobin.  “Blonde, brunette,” Alex raises her eyebrow, “redhead?”

Tobin shakes her head again, “We’re not doing this.”

Alex holds up her phone, “I’ll just ask Allie.”

Tobin groans, “Not you too.”  Alex grins as she starts typing her text. 

“Then tell me the kind of girl you like,” Alex demands, looking up.

“Fine,” Tobin sighs. 

Alex smiles and places her phone down. “Come on,” she heads out into the bedroom, “I gotta do my makeup.” Tobin follows Alex into the bathroom.

Alex stands in front of the second mirror while Tobin heads to the edge of the bathtub and sits. Alex starts pulling out bags and palettes. “Okay do you have pictures of any exes?” She glances over at Tobin before starting to clean her face.

“Do you have pictures of your exes?” Tobin questions.

“What about like Instagram, Twitter, Facebook even?” 

“Let me see.” Tobin pulls out her phone and starts looking around. “Here.” She holds out her phone for Alex who takes it.

“She’s cute,” Alex coos at the image of the tanned brunette on the screen. “How long did you guys date?”

“Only a few months. I met her at UCLA but then once I dropped out we kinda grew apart. She was really into her studies, wanted to graduate then go work in Paris. Dating a college dropout wasn’t high on her list.” Tobin shrugs. “Looks like she made it to France.”

“That sucks. Is there anyone else?” Alex hands the phone back and starts applying her foundation.

“Nothing serious. Went on a few dates here and there but nothing that ever lasted more than a few weeks.”

“Can you get any pictures of them?” Alex asks.

Tobin sighs and keeps looking through her phone. She holds it up a few minutes later. “Uh this is a private account but she’s in the picture. The blonde one was a blind date. We went out a few times. We just didn’t really click.” 

Alex turns with her highlighter in hand. She looks at the phone then at Tobin, nodding with a smirk. “Who else?”

Alex slowly does her makeup while looking at pictures of Tobin’s past conquests. After a few more images Tobin puts her phone down. “That’s it.”

“Okay so what about personality wise?” Alex asks, looking at Tobin through the mirror as she draws her eyeliner on.

Tobin shrugs. “I don’t know, creative, or at least the ability to appreciate mine.” 

“Mmhm,” Alex nods, “What else?”

“I don’t know. Confident I guess. A good person. I don’t know what else.”

Alex turns to Tobin, “Fine. We’ll just have to set you up with a bunch of different girls.” Alex smirks. “See what sticks.” Tobin groans and bows her head.

An hour later Tobin is sitting in between Alex and Ashlyn.  They had just ordered their drinks and Alex leans over. “What about Sofia?” Alex asks.

Tobin looks away from her conversation with Ashlyn, “Huh.”

“The waitress,” Alex replies like it’s obvious.  “Tallish, long hair, pretty smile. Basically just what some of your previous love interests looked liked.”

Tobin turns back to Ashlyn, ready to ignore Alex, but Ashlyn is leaning around her, “Are we setting Tobin up?”

Tobin groans but Alex nods, “Trying to, but she won’t tell me what she likes.  Allie gave me some physical features but I’m not sure about the rest of it,” both of them carrying on the conversation like Tobin’s not even there.

“Well are you trying to get her laid or find her a date?” Ashlyn asks.

“Hmm,” Alex looks at Tobin, pursing her lips.  After a few seconds she asks, “Do you do casual hook ups?”

Before Tobin can respond, Sofia returns with their drinks.  She starts to place them down with a smile and Alex elbows Tobin gently.  “Actually,” Alex tells her, “do you mind if I see the wine list again. My friend Tobin here,” Alex points towards Tobin, who gives Alex a strange look in return, “reminded me that we’re celebrating and that requires a fancy wine.”

“Of course,” Sofia smiles at Tobin before handing out the rest of the drinks.  “I’ll be right back with the list.”

Tobin buries her head in her hands as Alex leans over, “What kind of wine do you like?”  Tobin shakes her head, hands still covering her face.

“Here you are,” she hears from behind them, feeling a pinch on her leg from Alex’s direction.  She looks up to see Alex accepting the menu. 

“Thank you,” Alex smiles, handing the wine list to Tobin.  “Do you mind me asking you something unusual?”

“Uh, sure,” Sofia replies skeptically.

“How old are you?” Alex asks.  Tobin kicks Alex awkwardly under the table but Alex doesn’t acknowledge it.

“Twenty,” she replies, “but I can still bring you alcohol, I’m just not allowed to drink it,” she smirks, her voice dropping slightly, “legally.”

Alex laughs and elbows Tobin.  “Just give us a few minutes and we’ll have a decision on the wine.”

Sofia glances at the table with a smile before walking away.

Alex turns to Tobin, “Is that too young for you?  How old are you anyways? Am I older than you?”

Tobin sits patiently, waiting for Alex to finish.  “I’m older than you and I’m not going to date our waitress, so could you stop flirting with her for me?”

Alex groans, “Fine.”  She takes the wine menu out of Tobin’s hand to study carefully, “Maybe you’ll loosen up with some alcohol.”

Two and a half hours later Tobin walks into iCandy with Alex’s arm looped through her hers, the rest of their group following behind.  Alex pulls Tobin towards the bar, pointing towards the tables to tell everyone else they should find a table. Once they get to the bar and have the bartender’s attention, Alex orders four shots and a slew of drinks.  The shots are placed on the counter first. Alex pushes two to Tobin before grabbing one of the glasses in front of her. She quickly downs one it and looks to Tobin who is looking back at her skeptically. 

“Drink it,” Alex commands.

“Fine,” Tobin throws the shot down her throat.  She points at Alex, knowing their drinks from dinner are already giving her a slight buzz, “but don’t let me go home with anyone okay?”

Alex nods as she picks up her other shot.  Tobin grabs her own and they clink glasses before each tossing it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have two semi minor characters that need to be filled with soccer peeps. One can be nice, cute, ditzy even, the other kinda the opposite. I have an idea of who they are already but I'm not convinced I like them in the roles so any input is good. Also any others you want to see in here I'm always open for. It can only add to the story.


	26. Day 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is everything you ever wanted.

Tobin groans as she rolls over tentatively, her hand going to her head. After a minute she slowly opens her eyes, noticing she’s not in her own room.  She sits up quickly but instantly regrets it as her headache worsens. She looks to her left and sees an unopened water bottle and a bottle of Tylenol sitting on the bedside table.

Tobin slowly reaches over taking a long sip of the water then popping the pills in her mouth and taking another generously long sip.  She looks around again, still not recognizing her surroundings. She looks down and realizes she’s not in her own clothes either.  _ Fuck. _ She groans as she gets out of bed, water still in hand as she looks around for her clothes, not finding them.  She stumbles to the door, pulling it open. She immediately raises her hand to her eyes, blinded by the bright light of the hallway.  Tobin blindly stumbles down the hallway as she tries to rack her brain for some memory of last night, not able to remember anything from after her second shot.

“Good morning sleepy head.”  Tobin glances to the right towards the familiar voice.  She sees Alex sitting on the couch in the living room with a cup of coffee in her hand, the television on softly behind her.  “How are you feeling?”

Tobin groans in response, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.  

Alex laughs softly while standing up, “Come into the kitchen.  I’ll make you some breakfast.”

Tobin groans again but slowly follows after Alex.  She falls into a chair, crosses her arms on the table and drops her head onto them.  She listens to Alex move around the kitchen, opening cabinets and the fridge. After a few minutes a soft tap of a glass being placed down in front of her causes her to raise her head.  

“It’s Gatorade,” Alex tells her before walking back to the kitchen.  Tobin cautiously sips at the blue liquid before downing the whole thing.  She watches Alex stand over the stove, humming softly as she cooks. A few minutes later she walks over with a plate in her hand.  

When it’s placed down in front of her Tobin sees scrambled eggs, toast, and a cut banana.  She smiles up at Alex, “Thanks.”

Alex nods and turns grabbing the bottle of Gatorade from the counter and filling up Tobin’s glass again.  She places the bottle down next to Tobin’s water bottle and heads back to the stove. Tobin takes a few slow bites.  Her head still hurting, she closes her eyes and blindly tries to bring the food to her mouth.

She hears Alex start laughing as her fork hits her chin instead of her open mouth.  Tobin puts her fork down and pouts at Alex as the singer sits down across from her. “What happened last night?” she asks.

Alex leans forward.  “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Shots,” Tobin shutters at the thought.

“Which time?” Alex questions further.

Tobin starts whimpering, “There was more than one?”

Alex softly laughs.  “You met some people, you’re a very friendly drunk by the way, and you kept doing shots with them.”

Tobin takes a few bites, chasing them with both water and Gatorade.  “I blame you for everything,” she moans.

“Me?” Alex asks. “I saved you.  You almost went home with two of them.  Imagine if you had woken up there instead of here.  They seemed kinda kinky too. You might have been tied up or something.”

Tobin shakes her head slowly, whimpering.  “You got me drunk and tried to set me up.”

“That was not who I was trying to set you up with,” Alex explains.  “I got you like four different girls numbers and you were also dancing with this really hot chick I sent over to you.”  Alex looks at Tobin’s neck and smirks. “Pretty sure that that,” Alex pokes softly at Tobin’s neck, “is from her.”

Tobin pokes at her neck, feeling a slight sting as she runs her finger over where Alex pointed.  

“You told me not to let you go home with anyone though so I brought you back to our table.  Ali and I danced for a little bit and then when we came back there were five new people at our table and you were doing shots with them.”

Tobin pouts as she brings a slice of banana up to her lip.  “How did I get here?”

“Well,” Alex starts, “after I told them you weren’t going home with them because I was pretty sure you didn’t want to see their vibrator collection,” Tobin’s face falls into her hands to hide her burning cheeks.  Alex chuckles softly and continues, “I was going to have Ali and Ash take you home but we couldn’t find your keys and Allie wasn’t responding. I have the spare bedroom and your stuff was here so I took you.”

Tobin nods, mumbling “Thanks.”

“It’s cool. I don’t have anything until tonight and it was kinda fun pimping you last night.”

“I hate you,” Tobin grumbles.

“I mean if you call Kelli tonight you might change your tune,” Alex jokes. “She was pretty hot. Tall and blonde too in case you don’t remember that.”

Tobin mutters under her breath as she takes her last bite of toast.  Alex grins, “You might not want to tell her that you were getting naked with me though.”  Tobin starts coughing, the piece of toast stuck in her throat. She grabs for her water and takes a few gulps, trying to clear her airway.  Alex stands up and starts patting Tobin on the back. Tobin coughs a few more times before settling. “You okay?”

Tobin nods, taking a large sip of water.  It takes her a minute but finally she looks up and after rubbing her throat asks, “I did what?”

“When we got here I brought you to my room to get you a change of clothes.  I came out of my closet and you made me sit on my bed. You then did, what I think you must have thought, was a very sexy strip tease.”  

“No,” Tobin moans.

“Yes.” Alex laughs, “ It wasn’t half bad actually for how drunk you were.”

Tobin looks down, noticing she isn’t wearing a bra.  “Uh, how far did I get?”

“You almost finished,” Alex answers.  “I figured I needed you undressed to change so I might as well let you do you but once you were in your bra and underwear I tried to stop it.  I handed you your clothes which you threw across the room. I went to go get them and by the time I turned around you had your bra off. I was able to compromise with you.  You put the shirt and pants on and I had to slow dance with you while I sang.”

Tobin shakes her head back and forth as much as her hangover will allow.  “I’m so sorry,” she mumbles. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that drunk.”

Alex shrugs, “It’s good for blackmail later.”

Tobin narrows her eyes at Alex.  “Why? Haven’t I already suffered enough?”

Alex grins, “Maybe, but can you imagine what Kelley would say if I told her you spun your bra above your head and shimmied over to me.”

“I didn’t.”

Alex smiles widely, “You did.”

“Okay,” Tobin slowly pushes herself up, “well I’m going to go die now. Thank you for breakfast.”

“Tobin, it’s fine, seriously.  You had a lot to drink and I had been kinda egging you on for a lot of the night.  You almost went home with someone twice. It’s not shocking that you were in that mindset when I brought you home.”

“Did I do anything else?” Tobin asks hopeful.

“Uh,” Alex replies.

Tobin falls back into her seat.  “Oh God.” She looks at Alex, worried, “What did I do?”

“Well after you threw the clothes you kinda started trying to undress me so that we would match.” Tobin groans. “And when I finally got you into the bed you asked me to lay down with you, which I shouldn’t have but I figured it would make everything go quicker, so I did and...”

Tobin looks at her expectantly as Alex plays with her fingers, “And?”

Alex shakes her head, “And nothing.  That was it.”

Tobin looks at her skeptically, “I don’t believe you.  What did I do? I was super drunk and I’m so sorry for whatever it is.  I didn’t mean it but can you just please tell me what it is.”

Alex opens her mouth a few times, before finally saying, “You kissed me.”

Tobin just stares at her open mouthed, “I...I...How?”

Alex looks at her slightly amused, “What does that even mean, how?”

“Like I kissed your cheek or…”

“It was more than that,” Alex offers.  Tobin looks at her, waiting for more. Alex sighs.  “We made out for a bit.”

“We did? Shit.  I’m so sorry,” Tobin apologizes, freezing as her thoughts catch up.  “Wait  _ we  _ did?”

“I was drunk too,” Alex defends, “not as gone as you were but still… I had been drinking too.”

“No, no, no,” Tobin quickly says, “I wasn’t judging you.  I mean I don’t have the right to judge anyone after what I apparently did last night but I was more just shocked that it had happened.  That was it right? Did it go farther?”

Alex shakes her head, “I realized we probably should stop so I went back to my own room and you fell asleep.”

Tobin bites her lip and gazes across the table at Alex.  “I really am sorry. It didn’t mean anything, I was just really drunk. I’m sorry.”

Alex nods, “Yeah, it’s fine.”  She reaches over and grabs Tobin’s empty plate.  Tobin watches Alex walk over to the dishwasher and put her plate in, ending the conversation.

“Okay. Cool.” Tobin stands up. “I’ll just get my stuff and uh...go.”

Alex doesn’t turn from the counter. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know each and every one of your thoughts following reading this... please tell me them all. Pretty please.
> 
> Also on a different note. I don't think I'm gonna be able to post this weekend. I haven't decided how I'm going to deal with that yet. I'll inform you tomorrow


	27. Day 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna be without my computer until Monday. I will post 3 chapters that you can read as you choose. Either all at once or one each day. They are all very short and for that I apologize (bad timing I guess). You can still send messages here or tumblr and I'll respond when I can.

Tobin leans against the barricade and turns to Matt. “Where have you been? I had to cover Beiber all by myself.”

Tobin laughs.  “You would have been doing that all by yourself anyways.  You know I stay clear of him whenever possible after last summer.”

Matt shrugs, “Okay fine but still, you’ve been MIA.”

Tobin nods, “I had a run in with some security and some of my gear got busted.  I had to do some other work to pay for my new stuff.”

Matt looks down at the camera in her hand, “Damn, where did you work? Why aren’t you still working there. Dude, hook me up.”

Tobin shakes her head, “It was a one time thing and I think I screwed it up by getting super drunk with the boss.”

A car pulls up as Matt laughs at her misfortune.  They take pictures as a few celebrities pass by.

Matt looks over at her, “So what happened? What did you do?”

Tobin sighs, “I tried to kiss her, well I did kiss her, and now we haven’t talked since.”

“That bad of a kisser huh?” Matt jokes. Tobin glares at him and turns back to the next car pulling up.


	28. Day 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2

The sun beats down on Tobin as she taps on the hood of her car, eyes glued to the house in front of her. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out.  **Unknown Number** . Tobin glances back at the house before answering it.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Tobin Heath?” a woman’s voice asks.

“Yes it is. Who is-”

“Hold please.”

“What the fuck?” Tobin grumbles as she pulls the phone back, the call is still going. She brings it back to her ear, “Hello?”

No response for a few moments, then a soft click. “Hello,” a new voice asks. “Is this Tobin Heath?” Tobin notices some sort of English accent.

“Who is this?” Tobin asks, getting straight to the point this time.

“My name is Jess Fishlock. I represent Joanna Lohman. I saw-”

“I think there’s been some sort of mistake,” Tobin interrupts. “I’m not sure how you got my number but I don’t think I’ve ever taken pictures of her and if I have not in the past three years. You can’t sue me.”

“Tobin, that’s not why I am calling at all,” Jess explains. “I saw the photographs you took for Alex Morgan’s new CD. They were amazing. Jo has a new album coming out in January and I would like you to take the pictures.”

“You do?” Tobin asks in disbelief. “How?”

“Yes. I first saw what Alex Morgan posted on Instagram. The use of mirrors was quite well done. I did some digging and got a look at your final edits. The amount of time you put into those pictures and the results was amazing. There’s not much that gets passed me but somehow your ability before now did.”

“I don’t think they were that great.” 

“Don’t undersell yourself. Jo is on vacation now so I’m not sure exactly when she’ll be back but I would like to talk through everything with you. Come with any ideas you might have so we can discuss them.”

“I… uh. Okay.” Tobin looks up and sees Colin Farrell walking to his car. The two others also there are taking pictures of the actors. She sighs but doesn’t reach for her camera. “I actually have some ideas that could work very well for her.”

“That’s great,” Jess replies. “I’m going to transfer you back to my assistant so she can set up an appointment for you to come in. I look forward to working with you Tobin.”

“Yeah, yes,” Tobin stutters. “You too.” There’s a click. “What the fuck,” Tobin sighs.


	29. Day 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

Tobin sits on her board, facing out towards the horizon where the dark waters meet the light sky.

“Tobs,” she hears from behind her.  She turns around and sees Ashlyn paddling towards her.  She stops a few feet away and sits up. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yeah,” Tobin agrees, “I’ve been working almost every day to make up for all the missed time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were surfing today?  We could have come out together.”

Tobin looks to the shoreline, “I kinda figured you wouldn’t want to.”

Ashlyn looks at her confused.  “Why?”

Tobin glances over, not sure if she knows and doesn’t care or doesn’t know.  “From when we went out to celebrate…”

“You got drunk,” Ashlyn points out, “it happens to the best of us.”

“And everything that happened?” Tobin questions.

“I mean we were a little worried you were going to go home with them but you didn’t seem too upset when we told you we were taking you home.  Did you ever call that chick? The blonde one you were making out with. The one with legs for days.”

Tobin’s mind immediately jumps to Alex before she realizes who Ashlyn is talking about.  She shakes her head.

“She must be pretty upset.  She was all over you. Pretty hot too,” Ashlyn smirks, turning her board around.  She starts paddling ahead of an oncoming wave.

Tobin watches her for a second before her eyes scan the beach again, looking for anyone familiar.

Ashlyn glides back up to Tobin who then takes off, paddling into a wave. They trade off a few times before Tobin sits calmly in the water after Ashlyn returns.  She glances over at the taller woman, “You here alone?”

“Probably,” Ashlyn replies.  “I came alone but Ali said she would come after she got a few errands done but she probably is just going to go home and nap.  She had a long week at work.”

Tobin nods, lightly swinging her feet in the cool water under her.  “Have you heard from Alex?” she asks, not looking up from her board.

“She’s in New York doing a bunch of press stuff for the album.  She’ll be back in a few days I think.”

“Cool,” Tobin nods.


	30. Day 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this makes up for my absence

Alex sits in her hotel lobby, eyes glued to the black screen of her phone. “Alex.” Alex doesn’t look up.” Long, dark, tattooed fingers snap in front of her face. “Alex.”

Alex looks up startled and sees Sydney staring down at her. She smiles as she stands up to give her friend a hug. “Hey Syd.”

“You spacin’?” Sydney asks. Alex nods. “Is this about the thing you didn’t want to tell me over the phone?” Alex nods again. “Alright well hit me. What are we talking about?”

Alex shakes her head and looks around, “Let’s get to the field first.”

“Okay,” Sydney nods, “but first you must put this on.” She reaches into her large bag and pulls out an orange jersey.

“Why couldn’t you have brought a white one?” Alex asks taking the jersey and shaking it out to see the back.

**_Dwyer_ **

**_14_ **

“The orange grows on you,” Sydney defends turning to walk back to the waiting Lyft outside. “Trust me. I was ready to divorce his ass when he got traded.”

“I thought you liked Houston,” Alex comments as she slides her arms into the jersey and follows after.

“I do now,” Sydney smiles and climbs into the car. “We finally found a house so we can move out of the condo.” Sydney reaches into her bag again. “I have pictures.” The step by step walkthrough of the new house takes the entire drive to Yankee stadium.

Once they are situated in the suite with other family members Sydney turns to Alex. “Spill. Why’ve you been acting weird?”

“Uh yeah.” Alex looks out at the mostly empty field and the filling stands then glances around the milling room. She turns her attention back to Sydney with a sigh. “Do you remember Tobin?”

“Uhhh.”

“The paparazzi chick that was following me around everywhere.

“Oh, yeah right. Is that getting worse? I thought she helped you out a while ago.”

“Yeah. It’s not bad... per say,” Alex starts. “We kinda became friends. She took the pictures for my album.”

“Oh, that’s who that was. I was wondering who that was in your kitchen.”

“Yeah, well that was her. After we finished that, we went out to celebrate. I was sorta getting her drunk and trying to set her up.” Alex takes a deep breath. “She got super drunk and I took her home to sleep it off.”

“Her home or yours?” Sydney asks leaning towards Alex as the players come out onto the field.

“Mine. I put her in my guest bedroom. She uh...she kissed me after that. The-”

“What?” Sydney exclaims, grabbing Alex’s bicep.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and remove your hats for the playing of our national anthem.”

The two remain silent until the players run out to take their places.

“She kissed you?” Sydney whisper shouts, aware of the people around.

Alex blushes, “Well it was more we made out for a while.”

Sydney falls back into her chair, hand clutching her chest. “What kind of make out session was this.”

“Um…,” she glances out to the field, “isn’t that Dom?”

Sydney looks down to the field, picking out her husband easily. “Yeah. If he gets on base I clap, if not I still clap. It’s repetitive. This kiss thing is new for me. Was it hot?”

“We were in her bed. Well the guest bed. It was...Yeah.” Alex nods. “It was hot. She was…”

“She was what?” Sydney questions.

“Strike one.”

Sydney claps her hands, “Good try baby. You got this. What kind of make out session was this?”

Alex watches Dom swing and miss again. “She was on top of me. It was amazing Syd. Her hands were...,” Alex sighs. “Her lips were so soft but then her hands were holding me so tight. All I could feel was her, like everywhere. She was holding my hips, pulling my hair, pinning my hands down.” Alex looks down as the crowd cheers and Dom walks back to the dugout. Sydney claps sympathetically but her eyes remain on Alex. “Syd, we didn’t even do anything more than kiss but holy shit I wanted to.”

“So did she stop it? I’m confused.”

Alex shakes her head, “No. I stopped it. She was super drunk. I didn’t want anything to happen while she was drunk.”

“Do you think it would have?”

Alex shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know. I wanted it to. I wanted her lips everywhere.”

Sydney glances around to confirm no one is close enough to hear them. “This is the same person that you wanted to run over with your car right?”

“I didn’t run her over but yeah. She’s actually cool.”

“Was there tongue,” Sydney smirks.

Alex nods, “Yeah… and teeth.” Alex smiles just thinking about it. “When I say amazing kiss I mean it. Ah-Maze-Ing.”

Sydney wiggles her eyebrows. “Orgasmic?”

“No,” Alex insists but after a slow breath continues, “but almost. Her knee was right there, pushing up, and she was kissing my neck and I was close.”

“But you stopped it?”

Alex nods. “Yeah. I didn’t want our first time, well our first time together, to be while she was that drunk. Also, I watched her make out with two people earlier that night.”

“So what? You pushed her off, then continued the next morning?” Sydney inquires.

Alex shakes her head. “I went back to my own room. She didn’t remember anything the next morning. She barely remembered getting to the club. Eventually, I told her about the kiss and she just started apologizing. Saying it didn’t mean anything.” A cheer sounds from below as the two teams switch sides. “How could I possibly tell her that I wanted it to mean something after that.”

“She could have just been saying that,” Sydney tries to justify.

“You didn’t see her face. She looked mortified. I didn’t tell her all the details, just that we made out. She deals with celebrities all the time, probably doesn’t want to date one.”

“Well has she brought it up since?”

Alex shakes her head, “We haven’t spoken since I told her.”

“Do you want to date or just fuck?”

“Both,” Alex answers. “Besides the great kissing and how hot she is, she-”

“Wait,” Sydney interrupts. “What does she look like again?”

“Are you serious right now?” Alex answers.

“Yes. You just called this girl hot and said she’s the best fucking kiss you ever had. I didn’t realize the turn your relationship with her was going to take so I kinda forgot what she looked liked.”

Alex groans and pulls out her phone, searching for a picture of the photographer. After a few swipes she comes across a picture they had taken in her bathroom mirror before they left for dinner. Alex had given Tobin her phone and has one arm wrapped around the much shorter woman’s shoulder thanks to her heels while the other hand rests on her hip. They are both looking at the phone in Tobin’s hand while her other hand rests over Alex’s. She stares at the picture for a second, not remembering how their fingers slightly intertwined or that her cheek was resting on the top of Tobin’s head. She turns the phone so Sydney can see, but the phone is taken out of her hand anyways. Sydney starts swiping, looking for more pictures.

“Not my type but I can see it,” Sydney notes while still scrolling.

“There aren’t that many Syd,” Alex points out while reaching for the phone.

Sydney reluctantly gives it back. “So what’s she like. She seemed pretty chill from like the minute that I actually talked to her.”

“Yeah, she is,” Alex nods. “She’s funny and nice. She’s also pretty talented. Like I thought camera stuff was kinda just point and shoot but it wasn’t and she had a great eye. Also she gets my creative side too. I was explaining my process and she genuinely was interested. It’s a kind of nice surprise from other people I’ve dated.”

“So if you want to date her you need to talk to her. She’s probably embarrassed.” Sydney starts clapping, eyes not even on the field, “Good catch, Dom.” Alex looks down and sees Dom tossing the ball towards the pitcher’s mound while jogging off with the rest of his team. “What did I tell you?” Sydney smirks. “You just need to explain to her that what happened didn’t change anything.”

“But it did,” Alex groans. “I didn’t really think of her like that before and now it’s all I imagine. I’ve written like three songs about her and the kiss.”

Sydney smiles. “Okay girl. You could just play her one of the songs.”

Alex shakes her head adamantly, “Never. Never ever. I wrote them but they suck.”

“Fine,” Sydney groans, “but I still think you need to talk to her.”

Alex falls back into her seat. “Fine, but not yet. I still need some time.”

“Fair enough. But I’ll give you a week before I check in and if you haven’t at least texted her I will message her myself.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Then talk to her. Just a hi.That’s all I need.”

“Okay fine,” Alex groans. They turn back to the game, switching to Sydney's pregnancy plan.


	31. Day 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the morgan is morgan andrews

The phone buzzing in her pocket brings Tobin out of her day dream. She looks around the fancy office waiting room and then pulls out her phone. 

**Kelley O'Hara: Come over. Let’s hang and take the pics**

**Tobin: I’m about to go into a meeting. What about Wednesday**

**Kelley O’Hara: I have a photoshoot then**

**Tobin: Then why do you need me?**

**Kelley O’Hara: It’s a land shoot and I don’t get the photos they take. It’s for a magazine**

“Tobin?” Morgan calls with a large smile.

Tobin looks up at the curly haired brunette.

“Jess can see you now,” the secretary says, pointing to the set of frosted glass doors next to the desk.

Tobin stands, shoulders her bag, and walks to the doors. She takes a calming breath before pushing one open. Seated behind the large, wooden desk in the room is exactly the person she expected to see after doing an extensive amount of Googling.

“Tobin,” Jess says in her Welsh accents. She walks around the desk, extending her hand. “It’s great to meet you. Thank you for coming in.”

Tobin reaches her hand out to shake the incoming hand. “It’s great to meet you as well.”

Jess motions to a dark blue couch along the wall. “Please sit.” Tobin follows her lead. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m good,” Tobin responds. “Thank you though.”

“Well then, let’s get started.”                                                                  

Tobin nods and reaches into her backpack. “So I have one main idea but if you don’t like it I have a few others that I would just need to flesh out.” Tobin pulls out a folder and places a few mostly black and white photographs on the table. “I was thinking you do a black and white campaign with pops of color. Like this one.” She points to a picture of a deserted intersection at night. The red from the stop light is the only thing in color.

“These are just examples using pictures I took a while ago. The objects would be things more relatable to her songs.” Tobin pulls out a hand drawn sketch. “Then I was thinking we use her mohawk ‘cause I know that’s like her symbol. Either she dies her hair or I can color it in afterwords with the rainbow and we put that in the center of all the objects plus a few a more. That would be your album cover. I would probably play around and see if they should be organized by color or a mash up but that could be up to her as well.”

“Not completely original,” Jess offers, looking over the images in front of her, “but this could work. You keep the shots dark and it fits with her image quite well. I prefer the ones at night. Would she need to be there for these other pictures?”

“Uh,” Tobin shakes her head, “she doesn’t have to be except for the one of her hair. When I was planning the idea I had assumed she would be but I can work around it. I imagined she would be wearing or using the object but it could just be stand alone. For example she could be on her bike waiting for the light to turn green.”

“Plan for both,” Jess concludes. “I never know with Jo. I will run this idea by her but let me see what else you got.”

“Of course, For that one though, she would at least need to be somewhat involved even if not physically there, so I know what objects if any came to her while writing the songs.”

“She doesn’t write the songs,” Jess explains. “She sometimes gives input or will give a few lyrics for the writers to work off of but she’s more just a singer.”

“Oh, okay.” Tobin’s not sure what to say next.

“I’ll pull together the lyrics for some of the songs and have them sent to you and send you over any recordings we have. But let me see your other ideas.”

“Right.” Tobin opens her notebook and flips through to the pages she had written over the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do we like where the story is going?  
> Any predictions? wants? hopes? desires?


	32. Day 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that actually read the notes...I have no input :P

Tobin adjusts her hat on her head as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and glances at the screen, keeping her eyes trained on the store in front of her. She brings the phone up so she can see both the phone and doorway.

**Ashlyn H: Hey having a hang out at my place.  Starts at 5. You need to be here. Allie already said she was coming**

Tobin glances at the time, 2:40.

**Tobin: I’m waiting on someone.  Not sure how long it’s going to take.  I’ll try**

**Ashlyn H: Boo**

A little over two hours later, Tobin slides into her car and grabs her phone.

**Tobin: Just finished.  I want to head home and shower so with traffic and stuff I’m going to be like 2 hours late.  Should I still come?**

It takes Tobin almost an hour and a half to get home with all of the L.A. traffic and she looks at her phone while walking up the stairs.

**Ashlyn H: Yes still come!!!**

Tobin showers, running a comb through her hair before pulling on shorts and a tank top.  She pulls her hair up into a wet bun on her way out the door, almost forgetting her flip flops.  She pulls up to Ashlyn’s at 7:15 and walks to the door, hair still wet.

She knocks  only to hear a loud, “It’s open,” shouted back.  She pushes the door open and sees a bunch of people, most of whom she knows or at least recognizes from previous hangouts, sitting around the living room.  Allie waves to her from the couch and Tobin walks to the open seat on her far side, slapping the back of Jose’s head as she’s passes.

“You finally made it,” Ashlyn comments as Tobin sits down.

“Yeah, sorry. I had to shower.”

“It’s all good,” Ashlyn waves her off.  “You want a beer?”

“Just one,” Tobin states, earning a laugh from the few that had also been at iCandy a couple weeks ago.

“Hey, Al,” Ashlyn calls, turning towards the kitchen. “Grab another beer?”

Tobin hears a muffled response as the conversation in the living room resumes. Tobin listens as Ashlyn starts talking about a movie she had just seen.  Less than a minute into the conversation, Tobin feels a large weight crash into her lap and arms wrap around her neck. “Where have you been?”

Tobin turns to see Kelley grinning at her.  “I’ve been working.”

“I texted you.”

“Yeah and I texted back.”

“Telling me you were busy,” Kelley rolls her eyes.

“As I said...workin’.”

“When are you going to be free?” she whines.

“I’m free right now,” Tobin states as she pushes Kelley off of her lap and onto the floor.  A beer is then held in front of her. Tobin grabs it and looks up, “Thanks Al...ex.”

Alex nods and walks around her, sitting on the floor near Ashlyn’s legs.  Tobin watches her, their eyes locking momentarily when Alex looks up again.  She half smiles before turning to Kelley who is animatedly telling a story about her trip to Puerto Rico.  

Two hours later most of the room has cleared.  Tobin decides to take the day off tomorrow so she just sits back when Allie and Jose say their goodbyes.  

Kelley sits down in the now open seat, “Why weren’t you at my welcome home party?”

“What party?” Tobin questions.

“Me and Alex’s welcome home party last night,” Kelley states.  “Alex.” Tobin looks over at Alex who is staring back at Kelley.  “I thought you said you were inviting Tobin to our party.”

“Uh,” Alex drawsout. She glances at Tobin, “Guess I forgot. Sorry.”  Alex shrugs then turns back to Ali. Tobin sighs and turns to Kelley, asking her about her trip.

Tobin glances over when Alex stands up a few minutes later and watches her walk out of the living room. Tobin grabs her long time empty beer bottle and heads for the kitchen. She places her bottle down with the pile of others in the empty kitchen.  She then walks into the hallway, leaning against the wall a few feet away from the bathroom door.

A minute later the door opens and Alex walks out, drying her hands off on her shorts.  She looks up, startled when she notices Tobin.

“Uh, sorry,” she nearly whispers, “I didn’t know you were waiting.”

“I wasn’t. Can we talk?” Tobin asks, motioning to the kitchen.

“Uh, sure.” Alex finally replies after a few seconds delay.

Tobin steps back into the kitchen, turning to Alex and leaning against the counter.  “Are you okay?”

Alex nods, “Yeah, why?” glancing at Tobin before looking around the kitchen.

Tobin sighs.  “Let me rephrase.  Are we okay? I really didn’t mean to make things awkward.  I mean if this was just a work thing and that’s all, then that’s fine.  I just sorta thought we were becoming friends.”

Alex shifts uncomfortably.  “It’s not that. We were friends… are friends.  I just…I want... It’s more… Did it really mean nothing to you?”

Tobin nods emphatically.  “I swear. I don’t even remember it and if I could take it back I would in a heartbeat. I’m so sorry that I kissed you. I’ve never done something like that before.”  Alex chews on her lip and nods, looking down. “So are we good?” Tobin asks, trying to catch her eyes. “Do you need more time? Do you want to go back to not being friends?”

Alex shakes her head slowly, looking up.  “We’re good.”

Tobin studies her face for a second, trying to get a read on Alex’s expression.  She smiles eventually, “Cool.”

Alex forces a smile back,  “Yeah, cool.”

“Ready to go back out there?”

Alex nods and lets Tobin lead the way.

Tobin sits down next to Kelley again who turns to her immediately.  “We’re doing the surfing pics tomorrow. No is not an option.”

Tobin laughs, “Okay. Sounds good.”

Kelley smiles, “You too Alex. Ali has to work cause she’s boring but I already know you have the day off.”  Alex nods, glancing around the room before looking down at her phone and typing out a text.

**Alex Morgan: I talked to her**

**Alex Morgan: She apologized again and said it meant nothing AGAIN. She doesn’t want to be with me**

It takes only a few seconds to get a response.

**Syd LD: Finally. You couldn’t avoid her forever.**

**Syd LD: What’d she say?**

**Syd LD: Oh, sorry Al. What are you gonna do?**

**Alex Morgan: Keep being her friend I guess**

**Alex Morgan: It was just a crush. A short lived crush.**

**Syd LD: I’ve met a few hotties here if you ever want a hook up**

**Alex Morgan: I don’t want a hook up. I want someone to come home to**

**Alex Morgan: I want more than sex**

**Alex Morgan: I want what you and Dom have**

**Syd LD: You could try some online thing… Do they have that for celebrities?**

**Alex Morgan: I’m not going on Tinder**

**Alex Morgan: Can you imagine what would happen if the paps got ahold of that**

**Syd LD: What about an athlete? I’m sure Kelley knows some through UA**

**Syd LD: Dom just said sometimes his teammates get dates through their agents**

**Syd LD: There’s a soccer team here. I’m sure you could get an invite to meet them. Or really any team. Just check out the rosters and see if there’s anyone of interest. I can come with you**

**Alex Morgan: I feel like that would be so awkward. I guess if you meet someone who you think would be good for me then I’d try it but I don’t want to do a set up. That’s too forced**

**Syd LD: I got it. I’ll keep my eyes open for you ;)**

**Alex Morgan: Great**

Alex leaves not long after, confirming with Kelley that she will be at the surfer’s house tomorrow. Her phone buzzes just as she’s climbing into bed. She gets comfortable then pulls the phone off of the charging dock. It’s an Instagram notification for something she was tagged in. She’s about to put her phone back down when she notices the name of the account. She smiles confused and opens up the app. She reads the comment while waiting for the image to load.

**_tobinheath_ ** _ I know you said not to post this but I thought it was crucial that your fans see everything that went into the making of #Thirteen :P #sorrynotsorry #howdidyouevenseeit _

Alex rolls her eyes and scrolls back up to now loaded video. She clicks on the white triangle.

Alex sees herself standing on the toilet in bare feet, her red heels discarded. She is halfway through changing, in spandex shorts and a shimmering top. “Tobin I’m serious,” Alex whines holding up one hand trying to block herself from the camera. “Just kill it.”

Tobin laughs and the camera shakes a little. “It’s not even the size of my pinky.”

“Stah-ah-ahp,” she whines again. “I’ll fire you.”

“You forced me to be hired,” Tobin retorts from behind the camera.

“Just kill it please.” Alex begs, almost slipping and squealing as she tries to get even higher.

The video stops and Alex swipes over to the image of Tobin’s finger pointing at the tiny spider on the bathroom wall.

Alex likes it and then types out a comment

**_alexmorgan13_ ** _ I can’t believe you posted this after I cleaned up your blood. It was late, I was tired, and you were being super mean to me. Go back to posting pictures of trees _

She goes through the images that have been posted since she was last on, liking most of them. It only takes a few minutes before there is a response, causing her phone to vibrate. The video and her comment have a lot more likes and comments since she was last on it.

**_tobinheath_ ** _ I was not being mean. You tripped all on your own. I just laughed about it for 5 minutes after. And I will have you know I have less pictures of trees then you do of coffee. _

**_alexmorgan13_ ** _ Addictions are a serious thing. Don’t judge my coffee obsession _

Alex puts her phone back down and rolls over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they talked...


	33. Day 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late. I've been at work for the past 13 hours.

Tobin tightens the strap around her wrist while Kelley finishes tightening the GoPro to the front of her board.  Tobin looks out at the rough surf, then the dark clouds. “You ready?”

Kelley smiles at her with a large nod of her head. “Those are some good waves. Let’s do this.”

They wade into the water until it’s waist high. Kelley then paddles a little slower with Tobin hanging onto the back.  They eventually get beyond the break and Tobin lets go, letting Kelley dip under the oncoming wave. A minute later, Tobin sees Kelley start paddling and she brings the camera up.  She’s got a few pictures when the wave washes over her, pushing her under. She comes up and starts looking through them until Kelley paddles over. 

“How’d they come out?” she asks.

Tobin grabs onto her board for support and turns the camera to show Kelley.  They bob over the passing waves as Kelley looks at the shots.

“I think I need to be a little closer,” Tobin comments.

“Yeah,” Kelley nods. “I wasn’t going to say it  _ but  _ since you did, these really suck.”

Tobin laughs.  “Wow thanks.”

Over an hour later, Tobin latches onto Kelley’s board, wiping the rain and salt water out of her eyes.  “Can we go in? I’m cold and tired.”

Kelley nods. “Sure but only cause if you drown you’re gonna take the camera down with you.”

“Drag me in,” Tobin commands, ignoring Kelley’s sass. 

Kelley paddles in, an exhausted Tobin hanging on the back.  They jog up the beach together grabbing the now soaked towels they had left in the sand on the way.  Tobin pulls off the borrowed wetsuit, sitting down in a plastic chair to free her legs. She uses her wet towel to wipe the sand off her feet in front of the glass door leading in from the porch.  

Kelley leans her board against the railing then pulls the sliding glass door open,  “Can you guys bring us some dry towels?” She steps in, standing on the mat. “Tobin, get in here.”

Tobin drops her soaking towel now in just her bikini and steps inside next to Kelley.  The cold air of the air conditioned house hits their wet skin, causing them both to shiver even more.  Tobin crosses her arms and bounces on her toes. Half a minute later, Ashlyn and Alex walk into the kitchen with a few dry towels.  Ashlyn looks beyond them, out the large windows, “It’s raining?” She drapes a towel over her shoulder and shakes open another, holding it for Kelley.  Kelley quickly steps into it and Ashlyn wraps the towel and her arms around the surfer. 

Alex holds out a folded towel for Tobin who reaches out with a shivering hand to take it. Alex’s eye quickly look over Tobin’s tanned skin before it is covered by the towel while Tobin glances over to see Ashlyn trying to warm Kelley through the towel.  “Kel...if I lo-lose my toes...I-I’m... suing,” Tobin chatters, bending her knees and curling into a ball with the towel wrapped around her.

“You don’t need your toes to take pictures,” Kelley says, bouncing on her feet to get the blood flowing, “you’ll survive.”

Tobin glares up at Kelley from her curled position.  “Hate you,” she gets out through clenched teeth.

Tobin stands up once she can somewhat feel her toes and grabs her bag from the kitchen counter heading for the bathroom.  She comes back out five minutes later in warm, dry clothes to Alex and Ashlyn sitting in the living room watching MTV. 

Tobin grabs a ratty blanket off the back of the couch and plops down in the empty seat next to Alex.  She tucks her legs and then the blanket under her.

“Still cold?” Alex asks, not turning away from the screen.

Tobin nods, “Yeah, that water was rough and freezing.”  Tobin yawns and settles back into the cushions. “And the rain made it worse.”  

“At least you had a wetsuit,” Alex states. 

Tobin nods, yawning into the pillow.

“Did you guys get good pictures at least?” Ashlyn asks.

“Yeah, I think so.” Tobin shivers. “The screen on the camera’s super small though.”

“Want me to go get Kel’s computer?” Alex offers

Tobin shakes her head. “Not now. Maybe in a little bit.” She curls herself into a ball. Within a minute, her eyes close and she is asleep.

A few hours later, Tobin wakes to a loud clanging, looking around the now dark, empty living room.  “Are you kidding me?” she hears Ashlyn ask from another room. Tobin stretches her arms out of the blanket. She glances down and sees a thick comforter on top of her.

“Would you shut up,” Alex commands in a forced whisper.

Some plates rattle.  “Is that why you’ve been acting so weird with her?” Kelley asks.

Tobin turns her head towards the kitchen, unable to hear Alex’s response.  She stands up and yawns, stretching again. Kelley’s head pops around the corner.  “You’re up,” she chirps, excitedly.

Tobin yawns again, nodding.  “Yeah, sorry. That was just a lot of swimming.”

“Dinner’s almost ready.” Kelley glances back into the kitchen. "It would be done if Ash hadn’t dropped the pot but it’s all good.”

Tobin smiles as she stumbles into the kitchen where Ashlyn and Alex are wiping red sauce off of the counter, cabinets, and floor.  Alex looks up at Tobin through her fallen hair before refocusing on the sauce. Tobin watches Alex tuck her hair behind her ear before looking around the kitchen.  “What happened in here?”

Kelley smirks, “Alex, was telling us about y-”

“Kelley,” Alex scolds.

Tobin glances between the three of them for a few seconds, Kelley and Ashlyn smirking back at her and Alex blushing.  Her eyes stop on Alex. “You told them,” she states planely.

Alex nods, “Sorry.”

Tobin shrugs, “I kinda thought you already had.”

Alex raises her eyebrows as she stands up.  “Uh, no.”

Kelley steps in between them, “So Alex didn’t tell me the whole story and I was so rudely left out of these clubbing festivities. What happened?”

“Dinner’s ready,” Alex says loudly behind them.  “Let’s eat.”

Kelley quickly grabs a plate, piling spaghetti onto it and moving to the table. The other three also fill their plates with mostly sauceless pasta and sit down but at a much slower pace. Kelley is seated next to Tobin and across from Ashlyn.  “Okay, so spill, what happened?”

Alex glares at Kelley as she twirls her fork.  Tobin glances over at Alex to see if the singer wants to explain but she doesn’t make a move so Tobin answers. “I was blackout drunk and apparently a little needy, which I blame on her because she was trying to set me up. So then I kissed her and she pushed me away and that’s it. It was really just me being super drunk but I apologized and I think we’re all good now.” She looks to Alex for confirmation and the singer gives a small nod back.

Kelley glances between the two, pouting.   “That’s no fun. Where’s the wild night of sexcapeding?”  Kelley groans and leans down, rubbing her shin. “Ow,” she glares at Alex.

Alex looks at Tobin, mouthing ‘Sorry,’ with a small smile.  Tobin shakes her head, offering a large grin back. “No sexcapeds. Just a really drunk me trying to force myself on Alex and her being nice enough to make me breakfast the next morning.”

“So nothing has happened since?” Kelley continues to ask.

Tobin shakes her head, looking at Alex, “We’re just friends. I’m apparently a very friendly drunk.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Ashlyn comments around a bite of food.

Kelley looks between the three then stops on Tobin with a smirk. Tobin looks back confused. Kelley slowly turns to Alex, smirk still on her face. “So Alex,” Kelley almost challenges, “was she a good kisser?” Ashlyn chokes on her food, Tobin’s hand pauses halfway to her glass of wine, and Alex glares daggers at Kelley. Tobin’s eyes dart from Kelley over to Alex. “Well…,” Kelley pushes, staring right back at Alex with a devilish glint in her eye.

Alex’s cheeks start to pinken. “We’re  _ not _ discussing this.”

“Why not? I’m sure Tobin would appreciate any tips you could offer her.”

Tobin shakes her head. “Nuh-uh. Leave me out of this.”

“She was drunk. I’m sure she kisses differently when she’s sober.”

Kelley turns to Tobin, “You got a lot to work on apparently.”

“No,” Alex interjects. “I didn’t say it was bad...only that she was drunk.”

“So she was good…?” Kelley asks confused.

Alex ignores the question, bringing her glass of wine to her mouth and turning to Ashlyn, hoping to be saved. Luckily Ashlyn comes to the rescue and starts describing a horrible dog tattoo she had to do for a client the previous week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember what this chapter is about...so tell me what you liked, didn't like, and anything else you want to share and hopefully by then I'll have remembered.


	34. Day 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is real short (really) so this is a warning in case you want to wait until tomorrow to read. I think you all will like this chapter though so I leave the decision up to you

Tobin scrunches her eyebrows together as she opens and reads a new text.

**Alex Morgan: Hey :D What are your plans for tonight?**

Tobin checks that it’s actually Alex a few times before responding.

**Tobin the pap: Working why**

**Alex Morgan: Where are you**

**Tobin the pap: Just about to walk out my door**

**Alex Morgan: Can I come?**

**Tobin the pap: You want to stalk people with me???**

**Alex Morgan: I’m sorta on the way. Come pick me up. I can be ready in 10**

Tobin places her bag down in the back seat of her car, checking her phone again, before starting the car.  She pulls into Alex’s driveway eighteen minutes later. She only has one foot out of the car when the front door flies open.  Alex steps out in a beat up LA Dodgers hat, large, fake glasses, a loose, white baseball tee with black sleeves, knee length, baggy cargo shorts, and a beat up pair of white Chucks. She locks the front door then turns around and starts skipping to Tobin.

“You ready?” the singer asks happily as she stops at the front of the car.

“You sure about this?” Tobin asks.

Alex nods and smiles as she walks around the car, getting in without a verbal response.  Tobin looks around for a moment before getting back into her seat. She glances over at Alex who has already pulled Tobin’s camera bag into her lap and is looking inside. Tobin backs out of the driveway and starts heading for the city.  “Nice disguise,” Tobin jokes after five silent minutes.

“I figure I just needed a little something but I didn’t know what.  I rarely know what people behind the camera look like anyways so I don’t think I’ll be recognized. I had Kristie help me. She found these cargo shorts for me and I actually like the shirt except it’s a little big.”

“How did she do that in ten minutes?”

“Uh,” Alex stares out the window. “I told her yesterday to get me a few disguises.”

“How did you know I was working tonight and would let you come with me?”

“You work most nights,” Alex turns to Tobin, “and I knew you couldn’t say no to me.”

Tobin nods along, still confused.  It’s silent for the next ten minutes as Tobin drives them closer to their final destination.

“So who we gonna see?  Who’s the target? The mark?”

Tobin shrugs.  “I was going to figure that out once I got closer.”  She taps on the steering wheel for a few seconds then turns to Alex quickly, “Actually do you have leads, ya know, as an  _ insider _ ?”

“What do you mean?”

Tobin shrugs, “Do you know of any parties or anything?”

Alex shakes her head, “If I did, wouldn’t I would be there instead of here with you.”

“Yeah I guess.” Tobin looks over at her. “So why are you here again?”

“I want to see what you do and I figure we need to hang out more so it stops being so awkward, especially after the Kelley thing.”  

Tobin snorts as she changes lanes and glances towards Alex.  “So we’re good or atleast getting there?”

Alex nods, “Yeah, we’re good.” Alex looks down at her hands, fidgeting with the ring on her finger. “And just so you know with the Kelley thing,” Alex glances over at Tobin in her peripheral. “I didn’t want to say this in front of her because I would never hear the end of it but it was… it was uh… the kiss was good.”

Tobin glances over at Alex for a brief moment. “Okay. Um, thanks, I guess. I’m sure it was good for me too.”

Alex shakes her head and turns to look at the side of Tobin’s face. “You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know that without Kelley being, well Kelley.”

Tobin smiles and meets Alex’s eyes quickly before refocusing on the road. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Tobin reaches into her cup holder for her phone, holding it out for Alex.  “Want to check for me? See if anything’s going on.”

Alex takes the phone and finds Tobin’s Instagram, looking through it.  “There’s a party in New York if you want to go check it out.”

Tobin laughs as she changes lanes again, “That’s a little bit out of my budget.”

Alex keeps scrolling. After finding nothing on Instagram she switches to Twitter.  “I never realized how pointless things people posted are.” Alex states, not looking up. After another minute she looks over at Tobin, “I don’t see anything.”

“I’ll look when I get off the highway.”

“Don’t believe me?”

“I believe you don’t see anything but you don’t always know what to look for. I mean I found you and you didn’t say what bar you were at that first night.”

Alex nods, “I repeat, stalker.” Alex drops Tobin’s phone and reaches over for the radio.  “So they’re releasing two of my singles next week.”

Tobin turns to her and smiles, “That’s really cool.”

“Yeah and they’re throwing this party for me and stuff.  I was wondering if you were free. It’s next Friday.”

“I mean I don’t have anything scheduled.  What would you want me to do?”

Alex looks at her confused. “What do you mean?”

Tobin gets into the exit lane.  “Like walk around and take pictures, get pictures at the door, just of you…”

“I meant come as a guest,” Alex corrects, “not to work. The party’s kinda for you too. They’re using your pics for all the promos and stuff.”

“Oh... okay.  Uh, yeah. I guess.” Tobin smiles, looking over at her quickly before refocusing on the road.  “That sounds cool.”

Alex nods, “Yeah.”

Tobin pulls over onto a side street and parks.  She takes her phone and starts looking through her accounts.  After a minute she looks up, “Andrew Garfield or Justin Timberlake.”

“How the hell did you figure out where either of them are?”

Tobin grins, “I’m a professional.” Tobin looks at the time, “Make a decision. There will be more people on Justin so your cover might be blown but he’s also normally more fun.”

“So we should go see Andrew then right?”

Tobin shrugs, “Andrew it is.”  She pulls back out onto the street and continues driving.  She parks on another side street thirty minutes later and pulls the keys out of the ignition.  She turns to Alex, “Ready?”

“Uh, I think so.” 

Tobin takes her camera bag from Alex’s lap, opening it and pulling a few things out.  She grabs her other bag from the back and transfers some of her equipment into it. “Okay,” Tobin pulls her extra camera out of the first bag and hands it to Alex.  “This can be yours. I’ll help you with the settings ‘n stuff when we get there. Tobin reaches in again and pulls out a small bottle of pepper spray. “Keep this in your hand.  If you palm it right around the camera it’s not noticeable and you should be fine.”

Alex looks at then back up at Tobin.  “What’s it for?”

“That’s pepper spray,” Tobin responds slowly, looking at Alex with wide eyes. “It’s in case you get attacked. It’s always good to have it.  I’ve only had to use it once so you’ll probably be fine but it’s a just in case.” Tobin reaches into her shoulder bag and pulls out her own.  She holds it in her palm then grabs the camera around it, showing Alex. “See. It stays in your hand but you can still take pictures.” Tobin looks down at their stuff then turns to Alex.  “Okay, I think that’s it.” She puts her other bag in the back then climbs out of the car. She walks around to the sidewalk, waiting for Alex to shut her door before locking the car.

Tobin leads the way to entrance of the restaurant where a few other paparazzi are also waiting.  She walks over to the valet, slipping her hand into her pocket before shaking his hand. He smiles at her and they talk for a minute before she turns around and walks back to Alex who is waiting a few feet away.

“What was that?” Alex asks.

Tobin glances around, looking for a spot, and walks over to the wall of the restaurant.  “He gave me the tip so I had to pay him for it.” 

“That’s how you found him?  Then why was I checking Twitter and Instagram if you just have little minions everywhere?” Alex asks.

“Because if I find them on my own, I don’t have to pay for it. That’s how I found Justin.”  Tobin slips the camera strap over her arm and reaches out for the camera in Alex’s hand. “Let me adjust the settings for you.”

Alex hands over the camera and watches Tobin take a few pictures in between adjusting the settings of the lens. After a minute, Tobin hands the camera back. “That should be pretty good as long as you’re not super far away. It’s basically just on auto so take as many pictures as you can and I’ll go through everything later.”

Alex holds the camera up and snaps a photo of an unready Tobin. She pulls back trying to see it, she then looks up at Tobin who is rolling her eyes. “How do I look at it?”

Tobin shakes her head before showing Alex how to view it. Alex takes a few more of random people milling around the sidewalk before she’s satisfied. Once she’s lowered the camera, Tobin raises her eyebrows. “You good?”

Alex smiles sheepishly, nodding. “Just testing out the equipment. It’s like a sound check before going out on stage.”

Tobin laughs, “Oh right, exactly like that. Why have I never thought to do that?” Tobin leads her over to where a few guys are also waiting outside the door. Tobin introduces Alex as a friend who wanted to tag along for the night and luckily her disguise and lack of superstardom keeps her just at Lexi, Tobin’s friend. That doesn’t keep the men’s prying eyes off of her but the baggy clothes somewhat help keep their sexual comments at bay.

They joke around, Alex mostly watching how Tobin interacts with them.  A waiter walks out, handing a ticket stub to the valet Tobin had paid. Tobin leans over to Alex, “Get ready and just try not to get pushed around too much.”

Alex looks around, not seeing anything but everyone else seems to be preparing for something. Tobin nods her head towards the door while she, along with the others that are around them, raise their cameras pointing them at the glass door.  Less than a minute later, a sedan pulls up in front of the valet station and the restaurant door opens. The cameras start clicking loudly as pictures are repeatedly taken. Andrew walks by, holding a menu up in front of his face as he walks towards his car.  Alex steps back so as not to get trampled by the mob of men plus Tobin. He quickly climbs in his car and drives off. 

Once his car is no longer visible Tobin walks over to Alex, “You ready to go?”

“That was it? That was like thirty seconds.”

Tobin grins and starts walking back to her car.  “Not as glamorous as you thought?”

“I guess I just never really thought about all the prep you do just to get a photo.  Was it even worth it to come here?”

Tobin shrugs.  “I’ll probably get like thirty for these so with gas and stuff I maybe made like a day’s worth of coffee.” She looks over to Alex as they round the corner.  “What’d you get?”

“Uh,” Alex looks down at the unused camera in her hand. “I kinda forgot to take any pictures.”

Tobin laughs as she unlocks her car.  “Good thing this is only a hobby for you.”  She puts her bag and cameras in the back seat while pulling her phone out of her pocket.  

They end up going to a few more places, Alex finally taking a few pictures, although they are too blurry or only partials so Tobin deletes them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you didn't wait... what'd ya think?


	35. Day 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was super short. next one should be longer though :D

Tobin pulls into Alex’s driveway a little after one.  She puts the car in park and turns to Alex who is taking her seatbelt off.  “So did you have an at least not so terrible time?”

Alex nods, “I actually had a little bit of fun. It wasn’t what I imagined.”

Tobin cocks her eyebrow.  “What did you imagine?”

“Sleazy guys everywhere.”

Tobin laughs, “I mean some of those guys are kinda sleazy but there are some good ones too. Not sure if you noticed but a  few wanted your number or asked me if you were single so if you get any calls don’t be surprised.”

“What?” Alex asks shocked.

“Kidding,” Tobin replies with a smile, “jeeze, Lex, chill out.”

Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head staring hard into Tobin’s eyes. After thirty seconds she reaches over for the door handle.  “I’ll see you later.” Tobin nods and Alex climbs out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone people still want to see? I'm coming to the need for minor characters and will take any suggestions (soccer world related or hollywood celebs)


	36. Day 120

“Kel, mind if I invite Tobin to lunch?”

Kelley shakes her head and smiles, “Can we get her drunk?”

Alex flips her off while typing with her other hand.

**Alex Morgan: There may or may not be a super A lister and some d listers getting lunch at Nobu Malibu at 1:30 if you want to grab some pictures**

**Tobin the pap: Is it you?**

**Alex Morgan: Aw that’s so sweet. You think I’m a super A lister.**

**Tobin the pap: I think you think it’s funny to say you are. Not much happens in Malibu and I’m at LAX right now. Joe Jonas is supposed to be coming in soon.**

**Alex Morgan: You have three hours before you would need to be here. Just come eat lunch with me, Kelley, and one of her surfer friends.**

**Tobin the pap: You’re hilarious. You think I can afford that place. I have my pb &j all packed up.**

**Alex Morgan: I’ll cover it for you. Just come hang out with us.**

**Alex Morgan: Please!!!**

**Tobin the pap: I’m working**

**Alex Morgan: Will a picture of me, Kel, and Brianna Cope really not be worth enough to get you over here for a few hours? We’ll smile for you, wave, blow kisses, do whatever you want**

**Tobin the pap: Not really. If JJ comes in soonish and I get a decent pic maybe I’ll come**

**Alex Morgan: Kelley says she’ll buy you all the alcohol you want**

**Tobin the pap: You guys are weird**

**Tobin the pap: Wait does she just want to me to get drunk again**

**Alex Morgan: lol. I told her you were onto her and she said shit. If I promise not to let you get drunk will you come. The food is super good. The restaurant is beautiful. And I need something to break up the talk about how awesome it is to be a surfer and getting to travel to all these beautiful beaches**

**Tobin the pap: You just want someone with a less glamorous job then you and I assume Ashlyn is working…**

**Alex Morgan: If I say yes will you come. It’s a free lunch. Then we’re just gonna hang at the beach the rest of the day.**

**Alex Morgan: Kel says you can borrow w.e. You need**

**Tobin the pap: Fine but no alcohol and I need to leave around 5 to get back to the actual city**

**Alex Morgan: Deal :D**

After an hour and half of not hearing from Tobin Alex decides to text her again.

**Alex Morgan: See Joe yet?**

It doesn’t take long for her to get a response.

**Tobin the pap: Nope still just chilling but I saw Kelly Clarkson. Asked her what she thought about you. She asked me who you were so I guess that answers my question**

**Alex Morgan: I can’t tell if you’re joking or not…**

**Tobin the pap: Obviously. She’s not even in LA**

**Alex Morgan: It’s creepy that you know that.**

**Alex Morgan: My phone says with traffic it should only take you 45 minutes to get here so you should leave in like 30**

**Tobin the pap: Thanks mom. But I gotta wait for Joe.**

**Tobin the pap: Since that stupid song came out people want to see him**

**Alex Morgan: Kelley now wants cake**

Alex doesn’t get a response back. She checks her phone every few minutes until they have to start their own trip over.

As they are locking up their bicycles the phone vibrates in her pocket. Alex scrambles to pull it out and to read the text.

**Tobin the pap: Chocolate or vanilla**

**Alex Morgan: Chocolate obviously... why?**

Alex doesn’t see the three little dots appear as she waits for Kelley to finish locking up her bike. They walk through the mostly empty parking lot to the front of the restaurant. “Table for four, under Morgan.”

The hostess checks her planner and nods. “Of course, Miss Morgan.”

“I’m not sure if our fourth is going to make it or not,” Alex adds as the woman pulls out four menus.

“That’s not a problem. Would you like to be seated at your table or I can show you to the bar.”

“Can we still get drinks at the table?” Kelley asks.

“Of course.”

“Table then,” Kelley answers. The hostess nods and leads them through the restaurant to the patio looking right out over the ocean. “Wow,” Kelley breathes, elbowing Alex. “Why haven’t you taken me here before?”

“You live twenty minutes away from here,” Alex replies. “Take yourself.” They are shown to two wicker couches facing each other with a table in between.  Alex sits first, not sliding to the far side. Kelley slides in on the opposite side and Brianna sits across from Alex.

“Dude,” Brianna smiles, pulling out her phone. “This is awesome.” She takes a few pictures, pushing Kelley out of the way as she tries to get images of the ocean.

“Hi,” a voice interrupts from next to them. The three turn. “My name is Yuki. Can I get you started off with something to drink?”

“OOooh,” Kelley smiles, grabbing the drink menu. “Yes.” She quickly snaps the menu closed and holds it out for the other two. “I will have the cocktail of the month.”

Yuki scribbles it down, “The Sunset Spitzer, very popular.”

“That sounds good,” Brianna nods. “I’ll take that too.”

Alex drops her hand from reaching for the menu. “Make it three,” she smiles.

Yuki nods, “I’ll get those right away and come back to get your food orders.”

“Thank you,” Alex says before pulling her phone out. She sees a message notification and quickly unlocks her phone. She sighs when she sees it’s from Christen and puts her phone back down.

After they’ve ordered their food and are sipping their cocktails, Alex glances out at the ocean. “We should rent a party boat next summer.”

Kelley shakes her head. “I get seasick.”

“What?” Brianna asks. “You basically live on the water. How do you get seasick?”

“It’s different on a boat then on a board. Add alcohol and I’ll puke all over my office.”

“You mean my office. You’re going to puke all over my office.”

“Our office,” Kelley corrects.

Brianna looks to Alex, about to say something then her eyes travel over Alex’s shoulder, “Da-yum.”

Alex turns, not sure what she’s gonna find when she turns but not expecting to see Tobin walking towards them. She’s wearing black flip flops, gray khaki shorts, a sapphire blue v neck with a floral pocket and the sleeves folded up. Tobin’s wavy hair is draped over one shoulder. Her camera bag hangs across her chest and one camera hangs by its strap from her shoulder. Alex glances back quickly at Brianna who has a large smile. Alex hops up from her seat, stepping in between the two, blocking Brianna’s view.

“You came,” she gleefully exclaims.

“Yeah,” Tobin nods as she reaches Alex. “Joe showed up so I left.” Alex spreads her arms out and takes a small step forward into an unexpecting Tobin. After a moment Tobin reciprocates the hug. “Uh, hey, Alex.” She steps back, out of the embrace and around Alex. “Hey, Kel.” She holds out a fist for Kelley to bump.

“Tobs,” Kelley cheers, “took you forever.”

“I was working. I actually have a job unlike you lot.”

“We have a job,” Kelley claims, motioning between her and Brianna. “Alex I’m not sure about but she makes money somehow.”

Tobin ignores Kelley and turns to Brianna and extends her hand, “I’m Tobin.”

“Brianna,” she smiles in response, taking Tobin’s hand.

Before anything else happens Alex nudges Tobin’s shoulder. “Slide in.”

Tobin lets go of Brianna’s hand and glances down at the empty couch, eventually sliding in and placing her camera down on the table. She pulls the bag off her shoulder, “Oh, Kel, I got you something.” Tobin reaches into her bag and pulls out a chocolate gas station cupcake.

Kelley smiles and reaches out, taking the plastic container from Tobin’s hands. “Yay.” She puts it in her canvas bag, “Thanks bud.” 

“No problem.” She looks down at the table. “Did you guys order yet?”

“Yeah,” Alex nods. “We just got a bunch of food to share. I didn’t know what you wanted to drink though.”

Tobin looks at the table again, noticing they all have the same drink. “What did you guys get?”

“It’s… something sunset,” Alex tries to remember. “It’s got Prosecco, pineapple juice, club soda, sake and some other stuff.” She picks it up and holds it out. “It’s really good, try it.”

Tobin shakes her head. “I was serious about the not drinking.” They look up as Yuki comes back with a plate of sashimi and a plate of shrimp. 

“Hi,” she says to Tobin. “So glad you could join us. Can I get you something to drink?”

Tobin smiles up at the waitress, “Just a water would be great. Thanks.”

“I’ll get that for you right away. Do you need a menu?”

“Uh,” Tobin looks at her tablemates. “Did you get enough for me?”

Kelley nods, already sliding food onto her plate, “We got more than enough.”

Tobin turns back to Yuki, “I think I’m good then, thank you.”

“Alright. The rest of your food should be out shortly.”

Tobin looks out at the ocean, “This is so cool.”

Alex smiles as she uses her chopsticks to transfer a few pieces of shrimp to her plate. She looks up and sees Brianna looking in Tobin’s direction, eyes lit up. She quickly holds out the serving plate to the surfer, “Want some, Bri?”

Brianna turns and takes the plate with a smile, “Thanks.” She starts to fill her empty plate while turning back to Tobin. “So Tobin,” she says, getting the photographer’s attention as she holds out the shrimp. Tobin takes it silently, waiting for the rest of whatever Briana is about to say. “I saw the pics you took for Kel. They were great. Did you really take those on my camera?”

“Thanks, and uh yeah. Hope that’s okay,” Tobin smiles.

“Totally.” Brianna points with her chopsticks, “That is a beautiful camera.”

“Thanks,” Tobin repeats, placing the empty plate down. “Alex actually got it for me.”

“Do you like it? I’ve been looking for a new camera and I’ve been going back and forth between a few.”

Tobin picks up the camera and holds it across the table, “Try it out. I really like it. The only downside is it’s not mirrorless but I wouldn’t even call that a downside because it helps for night shoots and stuff.”

Brianna shakes her head while taking the camera. “I have no idea what that means.” Brianna brings the camera up and takes a picture of the table. She points the camera out towards the water and readjusts the lense. “This is great,” she exclaims, pulling back to see the images she’s taken. “After lunch, can I play with it more?”

Tobin nods, “Totally.” She lifts a piece of sashimi to her lips, taking a bite. She moans softly as she slowly pulls the chopsticks out of her mouth. She feels eyes on her and turns to Alex, pausing midchew as her eyes meet Alex’s. She finishes chewing and swallows before asking, “What?”

Alex smiles and rolls her eyes, turning back to the table. Her eyes catch Kelley’s who is looking at her weird, shrimp halfway to her mouth. Alex shakes her head so Kelley doesn’t say anything. They talk around their food as plates continue to appear in front of them, replacing the previous empty ones. 

“How much food did you guys order?” Tobin asks as another plate is placed on the table.

“We just ordered everything that looked good and asked them to space out the delivery.”

“This is so good.” Tobin says around a mouthful of steak, placing her chopsticks down. “A lot better than the take out I normally get.”

Alex sips on her martini, her third drink of the afternoon. She slides closer and puts her arm around Tobin’s shoulder. “I should show you my favorite restaurants.”

“What?” Kelley interrupts, Alex’s arm dropping. “Show _me_ your favs. I want the good noms too.”

“Alright,” Yuki says as she places a long, white, rectangular plate down. “This is the last one before dessert.”

“You guys got dessert too?” Tobin rubs her stomach. “I think I’ve gained ten pounds.”

“Same,” Brianna agrees, “but so worth it.”

Alex places her hand down on the couch, less than an inch from Tobin’s. Tobin lifts her hand to grab one of the tuna lettuce wraps. “I don’t know if I can eat this,” Tobin groans seconds before opening her mouth and taking a bite.

Twenty minutes later they all sit backas the last plate is taken away. “I don’t think I need a board anymore,” Kelley sighs. “I will just float.”

“That and I think we ate enough fish that we’re part sea creature now,” Brianna adds.

The check is placed down and Alex pulls her wallet from her bag, not even looking at the cost as she slides her card into the black folder. Tobin shakes her head slightly in disbelief, wishing she had that kind of monetary freedom.

Once Alex has scribbled her signature down she looks around at the other three, “You guys ready?”

“Can we walk along the beach for a bit?” Tobin asks.

“Oh, yeah,” Brianna smiles. “I wanna try the camera out.”

Alex’s smile falls and turns back to Tobin, “Didn’t you need to get back?”

Tobin shakes her head, “Not for a few hours.” Tobin points to the stairs at the edge of the balcony. “Let’s go.”

They make their way to the beach. Tobin walks next to Brianna, showing her each setting of the dial and explaining them in detail. Kelley and Alex walk a few steps behind. “Alex,” Kelley draws out slowly.

“What?” she almost barks. “Sorry,” she immediately adds. “What’s up?”

“Is there still nothing happening between you and Tobin?”

“What?” Alex stops walking and turns to Kelley. “No. I mean yes. We’re just friends.”

“Then why are you acting so weird?”

“I’m not,” Alex insists, glancing over at their other two. They are stopped twenty feet away a little above the surf facing the ocean.

“You so are.” Kelley looks back and forth between Alex and Tobin a few times while the singer remains quiet. “You like her don’t you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Alex sighs. “She’s not interested and has made that abundantly clear,” motioning towards the other two.

“You do know Bri isn’t interested in her,” Kelley explains. “She’s hooking up with someone else. They’re not like official or anything but she wants it to be.”

“Then what’s with all that?” she asks as Brianna leans in close to Tobin, her hand on the photographer’s shoulder.

“She’s really into taking pictures,” Kelley states. “Did you not see her staring at it when Tobin walked over?”

Alex sighs and sits down in the sand. “I don’t get it.”

Kelley sits down next to her and looks over seriously, “Don’t get what?”

“She kissed me. I kinda assumed that meant she might like me.”

“She doesn’t remember kissing you,” Kelley tries.

“Yeah but doesn’t alcohol just bring out what you feel?”

“Maybe she was just horny and you were the nearest body. When you told her what did she say?”

“She apologized. Said it didn’t mean anything.”

“What if that’s because she thinks that’s what you want to hear?”

Alex shakes her head. “No it was genuine. I brought it up again and it was the same reaction.” She turns to look at Kelley. “I’m being serious here Kel. I’ve known you since before Taylor. Have I changed or something cause based on some of Tobin’s exes I think I match what she looks for physically.”

Kelley reaches out and places a soft hand on Alex’s outstretched leg. “I mean you just paid like six hundred bucks for lunch without even blinking an eye.”

“I don’t do stuff like that often,” Alex defends.

“Yeah maybe not but your car, getting stopped by fans, your new songs coming out,” Kelley lists. “Maybe she just doesn’t want to date a celebrity, or that you don’t want to date a non celeb, or that she just doesn’t want to date. There’s a lot of things. It could be anything. I mean sometimes people just don’t want to date.” Alex’s head falls back as she lets out an exasperated breath. “But like if you want to keep taking her out to expensive places but need a third so it’s not a date I will always be available.”

Alex glances over at Tobin and Brianna who are laughing at something. “Should I keep trying?”

Kelley shakes her head, “I have no idea. Do you know if she wants to be dating?”

“No idea.”

“Hey,” Brianna calls. “Kel. Alex. Look out at the ocean.” They both turn and look to see Brianna holding the camera in their direction. “Not at me,” she groans.

Kelley smiles and looks at Alex pushing her chin with a sandy finger towards to water, looking towards the ocean herself. 

“Kel,” Alex laughs, “you just got sand all over me.”

“It’s just sand,” Kelley smirks. “I spend most of my life with sand somewhere on me, usually in uncomfortable places but that’s mostly because sex on the beach is hot but uncomfortable.”

Alex bursts out laughing, “Oh my God, Kel. TMI. Did not need that visual.”

Kelley starts to defend herself as the other two join them. They joke around for an hour until Tobin’s phone starts buzzing. She glances at it, scrolling through the notifications. The screen then turns black and Dan’s face appears along with a repetitive buzzing.

She answers it with a groan, “I just got all the notifications.” She holds out a finger to the group and stands up, walking a few steps away. “Slow down Dan.”

Alex watches her, oblivious to the conversation going on around her until Kelley snaps her fingers in front of Alex’s face. “Do you want to head back to the house so we can change and do a little surfing?”

“I’ll be doing some tanning but sure,” she nods.

“WAIT. NOW?” Tobin nearly shouts, turning in a circle as the three turn to her. “Shit. I’m in Malibu…. Fuck. Um... It’ll take me at least an hour to get there.” Tobin puts her hand on her head, pulling on her hair. “Got it.” 

She quickly hangs up and walks back to the group. “Sorry guys I gotta go.”

“I didn’t know paps had work emergencies,” Kelley laughs as Tobin gathers her stuff quickly.

“There is when Abby Wambach is getting arrested.” Tobin stands. “Thanks for lunch and everything,” she turns to Brianna, “great meeting you. I’ll see you guys later.” She sprints up the beach towards the restaurant and her car.

“Well, okay,” Alex sighs softly. She turns back, “So you want to head back?”


	37. Day 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is aware of where we're at it's Friday Sept 16th. The party is 1 week away.

Tobin puts her camera around her shoulder before digging her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

**Alex Morgan: Want to get dinner? I got a new place I want to try that’s supposed to be amazing**

**Tobin the pap: I’m working**

**Alex Morgan: Did you eat yet?**

**Tobin the pap: No but I’m going to be here all night.  Miley is throwing some huge thing**

**Alex Morgan: I’m in the city too.  I’ll go to in n out. Text me what you want and where you are**

**Tobin the pap: You really don’t have to do that.  I’ll get something from around here**

**Alex Morgan: I just parked…**

**Tobin the pap: Double double**

**Alex Morgan: Vanilla shake?**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah**

**Alex Morgan: Don’t forget to text me the address**

Thirty minutes later Tobin feels a tap on her shoulder, followed by a gruff yet high voice. “Order for Tobin.”  She turns around and sees Alex in an oversized white t-shirt, sneakers, short jean shorts, and a beanie pulled down, covering most of her hair.

Tobin immediately starts laughing when Alex holds up a slightly grease stained In-N-Out bag. “Quite the disguise.”

Alex smirks and holds the bag out for Tobin. “It was what I had in the car.  I don’t normally go to radio stations with a bunch of different clothing options.”

“I didn’t make you come,” Tobin says as she takes the bag from Alex and walks a few steps away, leaning against the wall.  She pulls her burger out moaning as the smell hits her. Alex reaches over and takes the camera from the photographer's shoulder. Tobin nods in appreciation as she stuffs a few greasy fries into her mouth.  She then glances at the smaller bag still in Alex’s hand, “Is that my shake?” Alex nods and opens the bag, reaching in and handing the white cup over to Tobin. Tobin takes a long sip, then holds it out to Alex, “Want some?”

Alex looks down at the offered drink for a moment before reaching out and taking it.  She glances again at the straw before wrapping her lips around it. She takes a slow sip, watching Tobin open her burger and take a bite. Alex places the shake down next to their feet and leans against the wall next to Tobin. 

“Did you eat?” Tobin asks around a mouthful of food.

Alex nods, “Yeah. I was starving so I ate mine on the way over.”  Tobin nods, taking another bite then holding the bag out. Alex smiles and reaches in, pulling out a few fries, “Thanks.”

Tobin scarfs her food down quickly, reaching into her pocket when she’s done.  “How much do I owe you?”

Alex shakes her head as Tobin pulls out her wallet.  “Don’t worry about it.”

Tobin reaches in pulling out a ten,  “You sure? I can actually afford this one.”

Alex nods, grabbing Tobin’s garbage.  “Yeah, don’t worry about it.” She hands back over Tobin’s camera and turns away.  Tobin watches her confused until she sees the garbage can a few feet in front of her.  Alex turns back and walks over to Tobin. “So who are we waiting on?”

“Miley mostly,” Tobin answers.  “She’s always good for a crazy picture or two.”  Alex nods, looking to the door. “Wait. We?”

“Yeah,” Alex smiles. “I figured I would chill.”

Tobin rolls her eyes but swings her bag around to her front and reaches in, pulling out her back up camera and spray to give to Alex.  Alex’s smile spreads wider across her face. She takes the camera and quickly takes a picture of Tobin. 

“Are you going to do that every time?” Tobin groans.

Alex nods and smiles, “Maybe.”

Tobin rolls her eyes.  “Why?”

“Why not?”

Tobin shakes her head and starts walking back to the line of photographers.  Tobin pushes through and Alex follows right behind her to the barricade. “Are you good?”

Alex looks to Tobin, nodding. They both lean against the barricade, their shoulders pushed hard against each other by the men around them.

They talk for the next hour, waiting for something to happen.  “You can leave if you want?” Tobin offers after the hour of nothing turns into a second.

Alex shakes her head, “I haven’t even taken a picture yet.”

Tobin shrugs and looks down, then back to Alex.  “If you’re sure, but if you get bored or something you can totally leave.”

Alex shakes her head again. “Nope.  I’m having fun with you.”

“Cool.” Tobin smiles and nods, “How was your interview?”

“Good,” Alex smiles widely. “Your pictures are causing a lot of hype.”

Tobin nods, “Yeah, I actually got a uh… another job from it. Well maybe.”

Alex looks at her with a smile. “Yeah. Christen told me she had been getting calls asking about you.” Alex’s eyes light up from headlights as a car drives by, “She obviously told them you were horrible to work with and were late constantly.”

“Yeah,” Tobin sighs, shaking her head. “Don’t know why you didn’t fire me.” She shrugs. “It’s just my charm.”

Alex nods vehemently, “Oh yeah. Totally.” There’s a few moments of silence before Alex quietly asks, “So who is it?”

“Joanna Lohman,” Tobin replies. “Her manager wants me to do the pictures for her next album.”

“Oh,” Alex says softly. “So you’re gonna do it?”

Tobin nods, “Yeah, if I can. I mean you know Jo’s kinda a loose cannon. I’m still waiting to see if she likes the ideas I pitched to her manager.”

“Okay,” Alex replies. “What did you pitch?”

“Well the one I put the most thought into was the color one I told you. She liked it but didn’t love it.”

“If she doesn’t use it it could be cool for my next album.”

“Your next one?” Tobin looks around and lowers her voice, “This one’s not even out yet.”

Alex shrugs nonchalantly. “I’ve already got like one and a half songs written for it. Kinda how I keep making money.”

“So what, you’ll be done by December?”

Alex shrugs again, “When a song comes to me I write it. No idea how long it will take. What were the other ideas?” she asks trying to change the topic.

“Well I think the one her manager was leaning towards the most was recreating some old like queer culture pictures and then some new ones. I really wanted to have like the same person kinda aging with the movement but not sure how that would logistically work. I warned her though that I had no idea how to do any of the casting or anything for that kind of stuff but she didn’t seem too concerned.”

“That could be cool.You could just get a bunch of models that sorta look the same each like thirty to forty years older than the next. With makeup you could easily age one into the next.”

“I mean I’ll actually have a budget with her so I can hire a few people,” Tobin goes on, not hearing Alex’s comment. “Not sure who exactly I would be hiring. Also I don’t know if she’s even going to be there for most of the shoots.”

“I guess you’d need a lighting guy,” Alex offers. “And hair and makeup cause no one likes to do that when someone else could do it for them.”

“Let’s see if I get the job first.”

“Just be careful around her. I’ve heard some things.”

They’re silent for a few minutes, then Alex turns to Tobin. “So, I was wondering... Actually, Kel asked me a question yesterday and I didn’t know the answer. Well, like, I think I do but I wasn’t sure.”

“Um, okay, this could go either way… what is it?” Tobin asks hesitantly.

“She just asked if you were dating anyone… so that we could invite her out with us next time we go out.”

Tobin shakes her head, “Wow that was pretty mellow for Kelley. No, I’m not dating anyone. I don’t really have time to meet anyone.”

Alex nods, “Yeah.” She chews on her lip for a minute. “So like would you want to date someone?”

“I’m not looking but I guess if someone came along and was able to handle me being super busy I wouldn’t say no.”

Alex smiles. “I get that. Finding someone who could handle the pressure of all this,” she motions to the group of men around them, “is hard.” Alex studies Tobin face as she continues, “Some people think it’s gonna be parties and traveling all the time.”

“You get to travel on tour,” Tobin points out.

“Yeah but it’s not to beaches or nice cities all the time.”

Tobin shrugs looking out over the barricade, “I still think it’d be cool. If I could afford it I would drive around to like the least populated town in each state and take pictures of the town, people, and maybe one thing from every town to see how they’re all the same but also different. Either a stop sign, or a cop car is probably what I’d do.”

Alex smiles at Tobin, leaning slightly closer. Tobin turns and looks at Alex confused. “Sorry that’s stupid. I know. I’ll probably never leave Hollywood.”

Alex shakes her head, pulling back. “No,” she says softly. “That’s not stupid. That actually sounds really cool. Something right out of National Geographics or something.”

Tobin smiles shyly, “Thanks.” 

They drop back into silence. Forty minutes later Miley is gone and they sit against the wall, looking through the pictures.

“Wait,” Tobin says suddenly.  “Go back.”

Alex scrolls back to the previous picture and Tobin takes the camera.  “I might actually be able to sell this.” She looks at Alex with a grin. “Do you want me to?  It won’t be much cause there were so many people here but it’ll probably get picked up by someone.”

Alex shrugs.  “It’s up to you. I just pressed the button. You did everything else.”

Tobin smiles.  “I’ll see what I can do but I actually need to get these sent off now or they won’t be worth anything.”

Tobin stands and reaches her hand out for Alex, pulling her up.  “Where’d you park?”

Alex nods her head down the street.  “Three blocks down in a parking garage.”

Tobin nods and starts walking in that direction.  Alex sees Tobin’s car on the next block and starts heading for it even though she needs to turn to get to her car.  Tobin unlocks her car and places her bag in the passenger seat. She turns to Alex with a smile as she closes the door.  “So do you want me to use your name for the photo?” as 

Alex shakes her head.  “Please don’t.”

“Do you want me to change it?  I could make your name Alexander Morgan or Morgan Alex or something with Lexie.”

“Just use your name.  I don’t really care.”

“Are you sure?” 

Alex nods.  “It’s your thing.  I just enjoy being on the other side of the flashing lights.”  

Tobin nods.  “So I guess I’ll see you in a week.”

Alex nods again, “Yeah.  Or do you want to do something tomorrow?”

“Uh, I was gonna work,” Tobin responds 

“All day?” Alex almost pouts.

Tobin shrugs, “Hopefully I’ll get something good by dinner time and I can call it a day but you never know. It might be a slow day”

Alex nods, “Okay.” She steps into Tobin wrapping her arms around her neck.  “Text me when you’re done.”

Alex steps back just as Tobin’s arms start to rise.  “Wha-... okay. Later.”

Alex smiles and walks back towards the parking garage.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna ask you guys if you were cool with me finding a song for Alex to have 'written' for T because writing a song is fucking impossible for someone that knows next to nothing about music but as I was searching for a possible one I found the perfect one. (wow that was a really long sentence w.e.) So now your opinion on this is not relevant on this topic hence me informing you that on day 3?? (that's actually what i have in my doc) there will be a song written by someone with actual skill added into the story and you will enjoy my country music obsession whether you like it or not.  
> Also on a happier note, something big happens next chapter...can you guess what?


	38. Day 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived. Hope you enjoy

Tobin checks the time, 5:37,  _ Not bad. _

**Tobin the pap: Just finished**

**Tobin the pap: Also I have your money from the photo yesterday. It was in the Enquirer if your mom wants to frame a copy or something**

**Alex Morgan: Where are you?**

**Alex Morgan: Keep it.  It’s your payment for putting up with me while you’re working and thanks but I’m not telling her. She never needs to find out.**

**Tobin the pap: Sitting in traffic heading home**

**Alex Morgan: Come pick me up. We can go to the place I wanted to take you to yesterday**

**Tobin the pap: I’m really tired. I’ve been working all day. I just want to lay down**

**Alex Morgan: Then come over.  We can watch a movie or something**

**Tobin the pap: Alright. Be there in an hour. Order food.**

**Alex Morgan: Yay :D**

A little over an hour later Tobin pulls into Alex’s driveway and walks to the front door, knocking.  The door opens almost instantly and Tobin walks inside, smelling pizza. “Hey,” Alex greets.

“Ugh, that smells good,” Tobin responds, heading for the kitchen, following her nose.  Alex smiles and follows after her. Tobin finds the box and pulls out a slice, turning to Alex.  “So what are we watching?” she asks before taking a large bite.

Alex shrugs and grabs a piece for herself, putting it on a plate.  “I have all forms of watching movies from touring so probably anything you want to watch I can find.”

Tobin smiles and grabs another slice, dropping it on a plate before walking towards the living room.  “Anything but a kids movie. I was at the Storks premiere all afternoon. I need some grown up entertainment. A comedy sound good?”

Alex nods and plops down on couch, looking over at Tobin. “Looks like you got a little sunburn.”

“Probably did,” Tobin admits looking at her reddish arms. “Okay, Mila Kunis. We’re watching this.”

Thirty minutes into Friends with Benefits, Alex leans forward, putting her empty plate down on the coffee table and grabbing a quilt from the armchair.  “Cold?” she asks Tobin.

Tobin shrugs, “A little.”

Alex shakes out the blanket and drapes it over their legs.  She brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them under the blanket.  They watch the rest of the movie in basically the same position. When it finishes Alex turns to Tobin, “Popcorn?”

Tobin nods but holds her hand out. “I’ll make it, you pick the next one.” Tobin stands up and pauses, looking back down at Alex.  “Where is the popcorn?”

Alex smiles and rolls her eyes. “Pantry, left side.” Tobin nods and walks out of the room.  Alex cues up the next movie as she hears a clattering in the kitchen. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Tobin calls back as the sound of the microwave starting emanates from the kitchen.

A few minutes later Tobin comes back in with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water tucked under her arm. “Ya ready?”

Alex nods, accepting the bowl from Tobin.  Tobin drops down onto the couch right next to Alex and reaches over into the bowl, her eyes focused on the screen at the opening credits paused on the screen.  She looks to Alex after a few seconds, “Let’s go.” Alex quickly picks up the remote and presses play.

An hour into the second movie, Alex lifts the bowl from her lap and reaches around Tobin, placing it on the couch.  She curls her legs up underneath her and leans her head against Tobin’s shoulder. She yawns into her hand and places it lightly on Tobin’s forearm before, adjusting her head against the bony joint. Tobin peripherally glances at Alex before refocusing on the movie.  

The movie eventually finishes and after a few seconds of Alex not picking her head up, Tobin looks down to find Alex sleeping.  She waits until the credits finish rolling before looking down again and reaching her hand out, slowly shaking Alex’s legs.

“Alex,” she whispers.  “Alex, the movie’s over.”  Alex stirs slightly, her hand falling onto Tobin’s lap.  “The movie’s over,” Tobin repeats.

Alex tilts her head up to Tobin, her eyes barely open, “Whaa-”

Tobin smiles and waits for Alex to sit up.  “I should go. It’s getting late.” 

Alex nods, stretching out her body which causes the blanket to fall to the floor.  Tobin stands and grabs her stuff off of the table. Alex stands up and follows Tobin to the door, running her fingers through her hair.  “Sorry, I fell asleep.” 

Tobin shakes her head as she puts her hand on the doorknob.  “It’s cool. I’ll see you later.” She pulls the door open and turns to Alex, looking down as she reaches into her pocket for her car keys.

Alex nods, staring at the top of Tobin’s head.  Tobin pulls her keys out and looks up, smiling at Alex who is now only a step away.  Tobin tilts her head to the side as Alex gets even closer, her hand going behind Tobin’s neck and pulling her in.  Tobin opens her mouth to say something but Alex’s lips press against hers before she can get anything out.

Alex pulls Tobin in tightly, her lips moving against Tobin’s still ones. Tobin pulls back against Alex’s hand and looks at her confused as the singer’s eyes start to open. 

“Oh my God,” Alex mutters, stepping back.  “I’m so sorry.” She looks down, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.  

Tobin puts her hand up against the door, then moves it to her hip then puts it down by her side, not sure what to do with the seemingly useless body part at the moment.  She looks at Alex who appears to be a few inches shorter with how much she is slouching. “Uh. Okay.”

“You should go,” Alex says still staring at her feet.

“Alex?” Tobin tries to get her to look up. 

Alex shakes her head but glances up at Tobin through her eyelashes.  “Just go,” she mutters.

Tobin takes a few steps backwards out the door and Alex reaches up, forcefully shutting it.  Tobin hears the lock click into place and she stares at the white wood for a minute, still in shock, before turning to her car.

She pulls out her phone, glancing back to the dark house.

**Tobin: Are you free tomorrow?**

**Ashlyn H: Yeah. It’s supposed to storm though so I don’t think we should surf**

**Tobin: I want to talk. Coffee?**

**Ashlyn H: Totally. Stripes at 10?**

**Tobin: Cool**

She starts her car and looks at the dark house again before driving home, hoping Allie is still awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next?


	39. Day 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another day in the life...

Tobin sits in Stripes, tapping her third cup of coffee nervously against the table, her leg bouncing from the mass amount of caffeine. She’d been sitting there for the past half hour after not being able to lay in bed pointlessly tossing and turning. She had gotten maybe a total of two hours of sleep between the multi-hour talk, filling in Allie on the past month of Alex interactions, and the inability to sleep. 

She looks through the list of text she had sent since she had gotten home.

**Tobin the pap: Can we talk?**

**Tobin the pap: Why did you kiss me?**

**Tobin the pap: I’m sorry for reacting like that. I just wasn’t expecting it.**

**Tobin the pap: Come on Alex please**

**Tobin the pap: Why aren’t you answering me**

**Tobin the pap: Alex you can’t kiss me, kick me out, then ignore me. You need to talk to me**

**Tobin the pap: We need to talk about this**

**Tobin the pap: Seriously, Alex. Where are you?**

**Tobin the pap: Talk to me**

**Tobin the pap: Fine I’ll give you some time if you don’t want to talk right now but we need to talk soon. We’re not going to do this thing again where we don’t talk for weeks because of some stupid kiss**

**Tobin the pap: I don’t know what happened but if we talk we can get past it**

Ashlyn walks in through the door five minutes before ten, waving to Tobin as she heads to the counter.  Tobin places her phone down

Ashlyn sits down a minute later with a cup of coffee, running her fingers through her damp hair.  “Hey.”

Tobin smiles, “Hi.”

“So, what’s up?” Ashlyn asks, taking a sip.

“Uh,” Tobin looks down at her mostly empty cup, “not really sure how to...how to uh... say this.”  Ashlyn sits quietly, waiting for Tobin to continue. “So I went over to Alex’s last night.”

Ashlyn nods, “Uh-huh.”

Tobin swirls the coffee in her cup, sitting silently for a moment.  “What did Alex tell you about when I kissed her?”

Ashlyn scrunches her eyebrows. “She uh...it was basically what you told us at dinner.”

“She didn’t say anything else about it?”

Ashlyn shrugs, “I don’t know.  She described it in a slightly nicer way than you were blacked out but just you were drunk and you two kissed and then she stopped it.”

Tobin looks at Ashlyn, sighing.  “She kissed me last night. I was leaving and she kissed me. We weren’t drinking so it wasn’t that and I just don’t know what to do.  I texted her when I got home and she hasn’t responded but I know she’s read it.”

Ashlyn holds up her hand, stopping Tobin.  “Wait. Start at the beginning. What happened?”

“So she wanted to go out but I was kinda tired so we ended up watching movies at her place.”  Tobin nervously glances around. “During the second movie she kinda fell asleep on my shoulder which was different but fine I guess and when the movie was over I woke her up.”  Tobin puffs up her cheeks, slowly letting the air out. “Then I was leaving and was standing at the door and she kissed me. I kinda pulled back cause I wasn’t like expecting it and then she apologized and stuff.  I tried to talk to her about it but she just told me to leave and I just don’t really know what to do or how to handle it.”

Ashlyn nods throughout Tobin’s monologue.  “Wow, okay.” Ashlyn slowly breathes out, keeping her smile hidden behind a sip of coffee.  “If she hadn’t told you to leave what would you have said.”

Tobin shakes her head.  “I don’t even know. I was in shock.”

“Well what about now?”  

Tobin chews on her lips, shrugging her shoulders.  “I still don’t know. Like I don’t even know if she was just still half asleep or what.  But then like who goes around kissing people when they’re tired.”

“Okay well, let’s say she was half asleep and somehow it meant nothing and it was all just a mistake like the first one, what would you do?”  Ashlyn asks, trying to be rational.

“Uh,” Tobin sighs, “just try to forget about it like the last time.”

“Okay,” Ashlyn nods.  “Now what about if she likes you?”

Tobin starts chewing on her lip again, shaking her head.  She looks down at her cup for a moment then back at Ashlyn.  “I really don’t know. I’m still slightly unsure of where our relationship stands but she’s been coming on jobs with me recently and I-”

“She’s what?” Ashlyn interrupts.

“What?” Tobin asks.

“She’s going on jobs with you?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. She’s been hanging out with me while I work.”

“Like you’re doing an event that she’s at and she comes to talk to you for a minute?”

Tobin shakes her head.  “No. She wears a disguise and I give her a camera. It’s only happened twice. The first time she had me come pick her up and the second, she brought me dinner after a some radio thing she had to do.  That’s weird right. Like I think Allie has brought me food maybe once but she didn’t stay.”

Ashlyn nods, taking everything in. “Can you see yourself dating her?”

Tobin swirls her cup. “I mean before yesterday I wasn’t thinking about dating anyone.”

“And now…,” Ashlyn pushes.

“And now I don’t know.” Tobin smiles, thinking about the fun she has head with Alex. “Maybe. I mean I like hanging out with her and I think she’s attractive. But I don’t really get why she would want to be with me.”

Ashlyn groans, trying to refrain from spilling what Kelley had told her two day ago. “Okay but seriously why else would she kiss you. I feel like she was tired, and wasn’t really thinking all that clearly so she was saying goodbye with a goodnight kiss like I do with Ali.”

“So you think she likes me?” Tobin asks.

Ashlyn nods, “I think it’s a pretty reasonable assumption.”

Tobin nods, looking out the window.  “So…”

“So,” Ashlyn interrupts. “I think you need to talk to her.  Maybe give her some time though, at least a day. Also you need to figure out what you want it to mean?”

Tobin nods, “Yeah. Okay, that’s basically everything that Allie said. Thanks.”

“No problem buddy.”

“How’s Ali?” Tobin asks to change the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to post tomorrow it depends on quite a few things but I will get it out at some point. I know it's a big one. I won't leave you. :/


	40. Day 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the day has arrived...

Tobin raises her hand and hesitantly knocks on the door.  She waits a minute before knocking again, louder. This time she hears something from inside and puts her hands into the pockets of her jeans, the lock loudly being turned on the other side of the door.  When it slowly opens, Tobin catches Alex's slight hesitation to immediately close the door. Luckily she resists and the door stays open and she stares Tobin down, waiting.

“Hi,” Tobin smiles.

“Hi,” Alex returns, the joy not reciprocated.

“You haven't been answering my texts,” Tobin states.

Alex nods, “I've been busy.”

Tobin peers over her shoulder into the dark house then asks, “Well, are you free now?”

Alex looks right into Tobin's eyes for a few seconds. “I have something tonight.”

“But what about right now?”

Alex closes her eyes for a second before responding, “Sure, I guess I have a little bit of time.”

Tobin nods, asking, “Can I come in?” when Alex stands firmly in the doorway.

Alex glances back into her house then bows her head, repeating, “I guess.”  She backs up and lets Tobin pass by. She shuts the door and turns to her guest.  “So what's up?”

“We need to talk about the other night.”

“Why?” Alex asks, defensively crossing her arms.

“Because you kissed me and we can’t just ignore it. We need to talk about it.”

“It was stupid. I was tired and wasn’t thinking straight. It didn’t mean anything.”

“But I don’t think that's true.  At least not entirely.”

“Well it is,” Alex states, shifting uneasily.

Tobin looks right into Alex’s eyes even though she is looking to the side.  “Well I don't believe you,” Tobin challenges.

Alex looks over at Tobin, a mix of emotions contorting her face but settling on harsh. Tobin recognizes the glare from when she first met Alex.

Before Alex can say anything Tobin speaks again.  “You’ve been acting kinda weird around me since the night at the club. First you were super distant and then extremely friendly. Did that first kiss mean something to you?”

“What are you…? No.”

“Do you like me?” Tobin continues to press.

The glare dissolves momentarily but quickly returns.  “I...Wh…What?”

“You've been spending a lot of time with me...while I’m working... doing the job that you hated me for.  And then you kissed me.” Tobin tries to read Alex's expression but can't quite decipher the far away look in her eyes or the fact that her crossed arms have tightened in front of her chest.  “So I've been thinking and really was only able to come up with you like me.”

“You kissed me and I didn't push you on it when you said it was a mistake. Why can't you do the same? It was a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you.”

“I was wasted and you were somewhat drunk.  We both agreed that was a drunken mistake. This was different. We were both very sober the other night. Also, you also still haven't answered my question.”

Alex groans, “No. Okay. Is that what you want to hear?  I don't like you. Can you just leave now?” motioning towards the door.

Tobin studies Alex, chewing on her lip.  “I’ll leave if that’s what you really want but answer me this first...Did you like kissing me?”

Alex’s lips tighten into a hard line.

After a few seconds of no response, Tobin grins, “That’s what I thought.”  She turns and reaches for the door handle.

“Wait,” Alex commands.  “That was a stupid question.  It was a pretty bad kiss. You weren’t even kissing me back.”

“I didn’t say which kiss,” Tobin smirks, turning back around.  “Did you want to try again?”

“Why are you doing this?” Alex whines, shrinking into herself more.

Tobin tilts her head down, looking to meet Alex’s eyes. “Because I think you like me.”

“Fine,” Alex throws her arms up in the air. “I do. So what?  It’s not like it means anything. We’re not dating. We’re not hooking up or anything. I’ll write another song or something about it and get over it.”

Tobin smirks at what she just heard. “Another song? Am I your muse?”

Alex scoffs and shakes her head, glaring at Tobin. “This is why I didn’t tell you earlier. Just get out.”

Tobin crosses her arms and plants herself firmly in front of the door.  “No.”

“What do you want from me? A story? Some picture you of me getting rejected so you can sell them? Just get out.”  Alex is almost in tears.

“I really wish you would stop thinking that about me, especially now,...but regardless I’m not rejecting you. I really think we need to talk about us.”

“Why? So you can tell me you don’t like me back?  You think we’re better as friends? That we shouldn’t even be friends anymore?”

“No, no, and no,” Tobin lists, answering each question in turn, waiting for Alex to pick up on what she’s saying.

“Then what?” Alex asks angrily not understanding Tobin’s response.

“I think we need to talk about this if we’re going to become a thing.  If you want to be with me, we need to talk about how public you want to be and stuff.”

“Public?  I’m not going to tell anyone about this and if you are remotely the kind of person I think you are you won’t either.” She glares into Tobin’s soft eyes.

“What about your friends tho?  My friends? I think Allie would kill me if I didn’t tell her I was dating someone.”

“Why would…” Alex looks at Tobin suspiciously, still not catching on.  “What do you mean?”

Tobin lets out a slow breath, trying to hold back her laughter.  “What I’ve been trying to say is you said you liked me and I might like you back but I still think we need to talk about it.”

Alex stares her down.  “Why?”

“I’ve been thinking about it since you kissed me,” Tobin shrugs, “and I don’t know.  I think we get along pretty well. You’re cool and chill. Not hard on the eyes.” Alex glares at her again but the slight upward curl in her lip relaxes Tobin.  “So what do you think?” Tobin asks. “Wanna give it a try?”

Alex looks at Tobin, trying to confirm that she’s serious.  “Are you messing with me?”

Tobin shakes her head, “No. I didn’t really think about you that way before hand because I didn’t think you would ever want to date someone like me but if you're serious about liking me than I would seriously like to date you...or at least try. If that’s alright with you.”

Alex blushes slightly, bobbing her head once.

Tobin smiles.  “Cool. High five?”  She holds up her open hand.

Alex starts laughing, wiping away the tears that had built up. “Have you ever been in a relationship that started with a high five?”

Tobin shakes her head.  “No, but those obviously didn’t work out seeing as we’re in this situation.”  Tobin shakes her hand a little, still holding it up.

Alex sighs, shakes her head, but against her better judgement, brings her hand up, connecting it with Tobin’s.  Tobin latches on, interlocking their fingers and pulling on Alex’s hand as she takes a step in. She brings her other hand around Alex’s waist while connecting their lips.  It’s a little sloppy at first as Alex regains her balance in Tobin’s embrace but soon their lips are moving against each other’s. Tobin drops Alex’s hand, cupping it around her cheek instead. 

Alex’s hands move to Tobin’s torso, resting over her ribs.  Tobin pulls away after a minute, a large toothy grin spread across her face.  “Did you like that one?” she asks. “That had to be better than the second one but was it better than our first one?”

Alex blushes and shoves at her shoulder, looking down.

“Okay, we’ll get to  _ that  _ later,” Tobin says of Alex’s expression, “but now I  _ really  _ think we should talk,” Tobin says again, grabbing Alex’s hand and walking around her.  She pulls her into the kitchen, dropping her hand and walking to the fridge. “Can we talk about the ‘how public’ thing, cause I think that’s kinda important cause you’re… well you and I’m not a you but a me. I think the me part has two problems, well maybe three but you’re already out so let’s just call it two.”

Alex watches Tobin stand up out of the fridge, Gatorade in hand. “What are these two problems?”

Tobin closes the fridges and turns. “Well one is more just that I’m not a celeb. People will hound me more because, as you put it, I  _ don’t  _ have a wikipedia page for them to find out my deets. The second is my job, that part will suck for both of us. It could affect my job but I also think it will affect your relationship with people if they think I’m using you or something. People might distance themselves from you if you’re with me. Basically I can see it as a PR nightmare if spun the right way.”

“So then it should stay private. I mean like I know I’m not hugely famous but it would be nice to just keep it between us, at least for now, until it becomes more serious.”

Tobin nods as she takes a long sip and walks back to where she left Alex standing.  “I’m fine with not going public but I wasn’t kidding about Allie killing me if I don’t tell her. I’ll probably get hounded next time I see her. She almost took off work so she could drive me here.”

“We can tell people but I just meant in general, keep it out of the public.”

“Can we not tell Kelley,” Tobin asks seriously.

Alex laughs, “I wish. She already knows I like you though. Also, you know it will be thirty times worse if we wait and she finds out some other way.”

“Like on one of your fansites,” Tobin jokes.

Alex grits her teeth.  “Yes. I also think you should stop being a member of those.”

“Why? Shouldn’t it be the other way around.  Now I’m kinda like your biggest fan,” Tobin grins.  “President even. Although I honestly haven’t listened to any of your earlier stuff or been to a concert.”

“Are you even a fan?” Alex asks with a smirk.

“I think so,” Tobin nods, “I know way too much about you to not be at least a low key fan. I mean I know where you live. I’ve been in your house before.” Tobin wiggles her eyebrows.

“I think that just puts you back at creepy stalker.”

Tobin shrugs, “If that’s what you want to call me that’s fine.”  Tobin shrugs again. “Hey that might actually make it easier to stay private.”

Alex scrunches her eyebrows.  “How?”

“If you say stalker instead of whatever I am if you ever need to talk about me in public.”

Alex shakes her head.  “Oh yeah,” she sasses. “What did I do this weekend? Oh I just had a quiet night in with my stalker. Watched a Rom-Com.”  She rolls her eyes at Tobin. “Yeah you’re right that sounds so much better than girlfriend.”

Tobin nods, “Okay, fair enough, but is that what I am?”

“My stalker? No. I mean that one week you were but you were a friendly, mostly non creepy stalker.”

“I meant...wait  _ mostly _ ?” Tobin laughs.

“You had your moments where you kinda appeared out of nowhere.”

“I know how to tail someone but fair point,” Tobin agrees. “What I meant was, am I your girlfriend?”

Alex looks at Tobin, nodding slowly.  “I mean, I think that’s what dating is. We’re not just hooking up and I’m not into the whole open relationship thing.” Alex looks right into Tobin’s eyes.  “Are you?”

Tobin shakes her head.  “Never really tried it.”

“Okay so then...yeah...cool. You’re my secret girlfriend”

Tobin smirks and takes another sip of her Gatorade.  “Why are you so nervous?”

“I haven’t dated anyone in a long time... basically since I signed... two years ago. I’ve never seriously, grown up relationship, dated someone.”

Tobin hops up on the counter. “Why?”

Alex shrugs, “I mean I was a kid before this. I’ve been super busy since. I spent almost a year getting ready for or on tour and I haven’t really met anyone or had time.”

“What about that girl from the club with the pictures leaking?”

Alex shakes her head.  “That was just fun. I didn’t even get her number.”

“Okay,” Tobin accepts with a nod.

“What about you?” Alex asks, looking up at Tobin.

“I already told you this. I haven’t really dated in forever.”  Tobin scrunches her face. “Like I’ve been on dates but it wasn’t really dating.”

“And that’s not what this is?” Alex asks for clarity.

Tobin nods, “I don’t think so.  I mean if we for some reason just fight a lot than yeah but I think we get along pretty well now that we’re talking so I don’t think that will happen.  I didn’t really know any of them beforehand and we just didn’t click on a personal level.”

“And we do?” Alex asks, looking for confirmation.

“I think so,” Tobin responds with a smile.

Alex nods, “Okay. I think I agree with that.”

Tobin finishes her drink, screwing the cap on and tossing it towards the garbage a few feet away.  It hits the rim and bounces off, skittering across the floor. Alex raises her eyebrow at Tobin.

“Wanna get that for me  _ babe? _ ” Tobin asks mockingly.  Alex shakes her head and points behind her.  Tobin groans and slides off the counter. “You’re no fun.” Tobin picks the bottle up and drops it into the garbage before turning back to Alex.  “So when did you start liking me?”

Alex bites her lip, blushing.  It takes her a few seconds to answer.  “Uh, I guess the night we went out. I wasn’t as drunk as you seem to think.  I only had one drink after our shots.”

“You told me you were drunk.”

Alex nods, “Okay yeah, you’re right.  I kinda lied ‘cause I was embarrassed.  I was tipsy at best, but I was pretty level headed by the time we got back here.”

Tobin smirks, “So you took advantage of me?”

“What?  No,” Alex states adamantly.  “You still kissed me first and I maybe should have stopped you sooner but I didn’t start it or ask you to  _ strip _ for me.”

Tobin laughs, “Shit, kinda forgot I did that.”

Alex nods, “Yeah. You did.”

“Can we forget that ever happened?”

Alex shakes her head. “Oh no. I will never forget that.”

Tobin raises an eyebrow, standing only a few inches in front of her.  “Did you like it?” 

Alex shakes her head again, pushing her slightly away.  “Okay you can go home now. I need to get ready anyways.”

Tobin pouts.  “But we didn’t finish talking.”

“You’re making fun of me.  I don’t need to talk more about that.”

“I’ll help you get ready,” Tobin offers.  “I think I did a pretty good job with that last time.”

Alex shakes her head, “Kristie already picked out my outfit.” She walks out of the kitchen.  “Come on,” she calls over her shoulder.

Tobin grins and bounces after her, catching up right before Alex enters her bedroom.  Alex points at her bed. “Sit,” she commands, walking towards her closet. Tobin obediently sits and Alex walks into her closet, shutting the door most of the way. “Why do I have to sit out here? You let me in there last time.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. You gotta work your way up to that. I don’t give it away for free.”

“Then what were you doing last time?” Tobin asks bemused.

“Changing in front of a friend,” Alex states “You weren’t even looking. You spent most of the time on your phone. You had your chance.”

“Fair enough,” Tobin sighs. “I was trying to give you your privacy. What are you getting ready for?” Tobin calls after her.

“Extra. It’s just more promotion stuff for the album,” Alex responds.  

“Ooh, fancy.”

“I guess.”

“You nervous?  Is this your first time on tv?”

“I’ve been on tv before but I guess I’m still a little nervous.  They’re going to do a little demo of one of my songs.” Alex sighs.  “I should get used to it though. I have a ton of interviews lined up for the album release for like the next two months. Most of them I'll have to sing.”

Tobin nods to the closed door before falling back onto the comforter.  “You’ll be fine. From what I’ve seen, you never seem nervous in front of crowds.  I mean you’ve performed in front of what...fifty thousand. You got this.”

“In person is a lot easier than in front of a camera.”

“I still think you’ll be fine.”  The door opens and Alex steps out.  Tobin sits up, leaning on her elbows.  Alex stands just outside the closet in a loose, gray, off the shoulder shirt and jean shorts.  Tobin looks Alex up and down. “You look good.”

Alex smiles, “Thanks. I need to go soon. They want me there an hour early.”

Tobin slides off the bed.  “That’s fine. I guess I’ll see you later.”

Alex hums in response, stepping in front of her.  She glances down at Tobin’s lips before looking back into her hazel eyes.  “I could come by after if you want.”

Tobin’s face falls slightly.  “I gotta cover a premiere. I would say come but there’s going to be a shit ton of press and fans and unless you come in a beard I think you’ll be found out.”

Alex strokes her chin.  “Yeah, I don’t think that would be a good look.”

Tobin nods, “I’ll walk you out.”  Alex smiles and turns, walking out.  She quickly gathers her things and finds Tobin waiting for her at the front door.  

“I’ll text you,” Alex tells her as she picks up her keys.  Tobin nods and steps in front of her, tilting her head up and pressing a soft, lingering kiss against Alex’s lips.  

They both pull apart smiling. “I can’t wait.”

Tobin receives a few photos of Alex making funny faces while sitting in hair and makeup before she has to start her own drive into the city.  They text back and forth slightly after Alex’s interview while Tobin waits for celebrities to walk by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and now its over


	41. Day 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this, haven't had time to read through it, apologize for any major mistakes (let me know if anything is super confusing). I'll go through it when I have time, probably Sunday, and fix the major stuff.  
> In case you didn't notice I upped the rating for this chapter (not sure if it actually counts as M but I figured better safe than sorry).  
> Enjoy!

Tobin carries the tray of coffees to the door, knocking. It opens a minute later, a groggy eyed Alex wearing seemingly only an oversized shirt on the other side.

“What do you want?” she groans.

“Good morning to you too, _sweetheart_ ,” Tobin smiles while pushing her way in. She presses a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips and walks by, heading for the kitchen.

“I’m going back to bed,” Alex mutters as she turns around and walks in the opposite direction.

“Oh good, I’ll join you,” Tobin says quiet enough so Alex can’t hear her. She takes a sip of her coffee then walks down the hall after her tired girlfriend. She pushes the bedroom door open and watches Alex climb up into bed and under the large comforter.

Tobin walks over to the edge of the bed and places the coffees down on the bedside table. Alex pulls the comforter up over her head but the “go away,” is still audible. Tobin rolls her eyes but pulls her coffee out of the tray and walks out of the room heading for the kitchen.

Tobin looks around the empty room for a few seconds then heads to the fridge. She opens it and looks around, nothing in particular catching her eye. She then moves to the pantry where after a minute of searching she finds a box of pancake mix. “This’ll do.” It takes a while but she eventually finds the rest of the ingredients she needs, a bowl, measuring cups, and an electric griddle. She mixes everything together and then glances down the hall towards the still quiet part of the house.She picks up the bowl and places it in the fridge.

After cleaning everything up, Tobin heads to the living room to watch something on the television. She plops herself down on the couch reaching for the remote when her eyes spy Alex’s notebook open on the table. She looks down at the scribbles all over the page with _Mercy_ written in neat handwriting at the top. She reads through what she thinks is the song, trying to decipher what goes where with the arrows, circles, and carrots making it slightly hard to tell what goes after what. She leans back with the notebook in her hand and a smile across her face.

After reading through it again, Tobin places the notebook back down, ignoring her desire to flip through the rest of the pages to see what else her new girlfriend had written about her. She kicks her shoes off and puts her feet up on the table. She stares at the dark television and slowly sips her coffee, mind a blur trying to come up with something she could do for Alex in return for the numerous songs Alex could probably write.

Tobin doesn’t even notice when Alex walks into the room until the coffee is pulled from her hands. She watches Alex place it on the table and straddle her lap, using her shoulders to help balance. Tobin bites her lip and looks up at Alex, her hands instinctively moving to the singer’s hips. Her eyes glance down and she still can’t tell what, if anything Alex is wearing for bottoms. She looks back up into Alex’s blue eyes.

“Good morning.”

Tobin can smell the fresh mint on her breath. “Morning,” Tobin breathes back.

Alex leans down and presses her lips against Tobin’s. Tobin leans into the kiss as Alex’s hands slip past Tobin’s shoulders and wind around her neck. Alex smiles as they continue to make out. She grabs the brim of Tobin’s snap back, lifting it off and placing it on her own head as she pulls back.

Alex looks down at Tobin whose eyes are still partially closed and lips puckered out. “What are you doing here?” Alex asks as she lifts her shirt, revealing a pair of light blue boy shorts. She pulls her phone from the waist band and quickly pulls up the camera.

“Well we kinda got together yesterday and barely saw each other,” Tobin explains while watching Alex check herself out, adjusting the hat to find the best angle.

Alex smiles, looking down at Tobin. “I guess that’s a good enough excuse and you brought me coffee so that makes up for you waking me up at this ungodly hour.”

Tobin glances at her watch. “It’s nine thirty.”

Alex nods, “Exactly. I was up late last night.”

“Doing what? You were done by like six. I didn’t get home until almost three.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Alex asks in shock. “Here take your coffee back.”

She turns around to grab both coffees off the table when she notices her open notebook on the table. She slowly turns with the coffees in her hands, “Did you uh...did you see…”

Tobin nods and takes her coffee, “Yeah. I looked at that one but I didn’t look through at any other page.” She takes a sip.

Alex mimics her, the cold caffeine hitting system almost immediately. “It’s not done yet.”

Tobin shrugs, “It seemed pretty good to me, but what do I know.”

“I’ll want your opinion once it is finished,” Alex offers, putting her free hand on Tobin’s bicep.

“Can you at least tell me how it ends? Did I set you free?”

Alex bobs her head up and down eagerly, “More like the opposite really, but in a good way. In a way where I could actually finish that song and a different one. That’s why I was up so late.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t done.”

“The music isn’t. I basically finished the lyrics. They might change here or there just to be the right length with the timing but I like where the lyrics are at. I always do this to myself though. It is so much easier to write lyrics if you already have the music to accompany it, yet I somehow forget this and just write a song with random music bits in my head then somehow have to turn it into a song.”

“It seems to work out pretty well. I like everything on your CD.”

“Even if you didn’t,” Alex states, her finger in Tobin’s face, “you’re now obligated to tell me that.”

“I told you that ages ago. That’s not new information.”

Alex leans down, pressing a hard kiss to Tobin’s lips. She lets out a deep breath and looks directly into Tobin’s eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” Tobin nods. “What’s up?”

“Have you remembered anything from the night you kissed me?” Alex asks with confidence, her fingers playing with the hem of Tobin’s shirt.

Tobin looks at Alex silently for a few seconds then shakes her head. “No. Why? There was more wasn’t there? What did you not tell me? Was it the kiss or something else.”

“I was just wondering if you remembered. I told you everything.”

“Did you want to reenact the kiss?” Tobin’s eyes go wide and she looks  at Alex’s hands still holding onto her shirt.

“Absolutely not,” Alex responds.

“Actually could we,” Tobin says immediately after, then “wait why not?”

Alex freezes, “Uhhh.”

“What happened?”

“Um,” Alex searches for the right words. “So maybe the kiss was a little more passionate than I lead you to believe.”

“What? Did I strip again?”

Alex shakes her head. “No nothing like that. It was just a really good kiss and I don’t want to jump to that point in our relationship yet.”

“Jump to what? You just straddled me in a shirt and underwear and we made out.” Alex starts to open her mouth but Tobin cuts in with a new thought. “Oh my God. Did I like feel you up or something?”

Alex can’t stop her lips from spreading to reveal her teeth. “Over my shirt yeah, a little. Well a lot actually.”

“So what happened?” Tobin asks, staring straight up into Alex’s eyes.

Alex sighs, “If I tell you everything you can’t laugh or make fun of me and no interruptions.

Tobin nods. “Yes, anything.”

“And it doesn’t change anything about now,” Alex continues.

“Okay.”

“Alright fine, but let me get dressed first,” Alex compromises, groaning as she pushes up off of Tobin’s lap.

Ten minutes later Alex sits down on the opposite end of the couch from Tobin fully dressed with light makeup on, facing her. “I need you to stay over there okay?”

“You’re kinda scaring me,” Tobin admits.

“It’s not bad. I just need you to not touch me while I tell you this...okay?” Tobin nods. “And no laughing.” Tobin pretends to zipper her lips and locks them, holding out the ‘key’ to Alex who takes it with an eye roll.

She takes a deep breath. “Okay so we were in the guest bedroom....

_“Lay down with me,” Tobin giggles, sitting cross legged on the bed facing Alex. “It’ll be like a sleep over.”_

_“I have my own bed and you really need to go to sleep, Tobin,” Alex pleads._

_“Pwease,” Tobin begs, sticking out her bottom lip and making her eyes wider and almost puppy like._

_Alex groans, “Fine, but just for a few minutes okay, slide over and lay down.”_

_Tobin smiles and quickly turns, climbs under the comforter, and rolls over to make room for Alex. Alex climbs onto the bed and lays down over the comforter, staring up at the ceiling._

_“No,” Tobin moans. “You gotta be under.” She reaches out and starts trying to pull the sheets down. Alex sighs but lifts herself so Tobin can move the blankets how she sees fit. Once everything is out from under Alex, Tobin lifts the blankets up and brings them back over the singer._

_Tobin leans across Alex to put the edge back over the side of the bed. She looks down at Alex beneath her with a smile. “See, better.”_

_Alex nods, “Yeah, sure Tobs. Whatever. Just lay down and go to sleep.”_

_Tobin shakes her head, still hovering a foot above Alex. “Not without a goodnight kiss.”_

_“A what?” Alex asks shocked as Tobin starts to lean down._

_Alex brings her hand up to stop Tobin, her hand meeting her shoulder just as their lips connect. Tobin starts moving her lips against Alex’s still ones. She places a hand on Alex’s hip and slides her over to the middle as she situates herself on top. Alex’s halting hand tightens to grip the shirt she just lent Tobin while beginning to kiss back. Tobin kneels over Alex, one hand holding her hip the other rubbing up her side._

_Alex leans up into the kiss and Tobin snakes one hand behind the singer’s head, tangling her fingers through her hair and pulling. Alex moans into Tobin’s mouth. Tobin grins then sucks Alex’s bottom lip into her mouth while tightening her grip on the handful of hair. She slowly pulls away, her teeth grazing the singer’s lip as they pull apart. Alex reaches up with her other hand trying to pull her back down. Tobin lets herself be pulled back down, meeting Alex’s lips forcefully. They continue to kiss while their hands explore each other’s bodies._

_Tobin’s hand slides up Alex’s side, her thumb brushes over the hard nipple pushing up against the soft tank top. Tobin pulls away to glance down. Alex’s hands that had slid under the back of Tobin’s shirt reach up higher, trying to pull her back down. Tobin sits back on her heels, quickly grabbing Alex’s hands by the wrists and leaning forward to pin them above her head. Alex gasps and looks up into Tobin’s dark eyes. Tobin smirks playfully as she brings her hands together and then pins both wrists under one hand. She puts her other hand back on Alex’s side with her thumb brushing over the hard nipple. Alex bites her lip and looks down as Tobin’s thumb goes back and forth trying to make it even harder. She then slides her hand so her pointer finger meets her thumb, squeezing and rubbing through the fabric as she bring her lips back down to Alex’s._

_Immediately, Tobin takes Alex’s lip back into her mouth, sucking on it while her fingers keep working on her chest. Alex tries to pull her hands out of Tobin’s surprisingly strong grip to no avail. Alex gasps as Tobin bites down and pulls back on her lip, refocusing her full attention on the woman above her. Tobin reattaches their lips, kissing her again. Alex kisses back, trying to push up into Tobin as her body heats up immensely._

_Tobin releases Alex’s chest and switches hands, keeping Alex pinned as she works on Alex’s other nipple. Alex is so distracted that she doesn’t notice Tobin’s tongue inside her mouth until it’s stroking the roof of her mouth._

_She moans softly at the feeling while her hips instinctually jerk up, hitting against Tobin who is still straddling her. Tobin glances down their bodies then adjusts her position. The photographer lays on top of Alex and puts one leg in between Alex’s, her thigh just lightly resting over where the two legs converge._

_“Tobin,” Alex breathes out softly. Tobin’s eyes find hers again. “Kiss me,” she begs. Tobin obliges right away. Her hands shift as well to accommodate her new position. One hand goes back under Alex’s head while the other reaches down to Alex’s waist, sliding around. Tobin slowly starts rocking, digging her knee down into the bed, she uses her hand to pull Alex’s lower body into her._

_Now freed, Alex’s hands reach down and grip Tobin’s hips tightly, trying to pull her even closer. Alex pushes her tongue past Tobin’s lips, trying to get a similar reaction that Tobin had gotten from her but Tobin pulls back slightly. Alex is about to say something when Tobin leans down again but turns her head and presses her lips against Alex’s neck, sucking on the skin._

_Alex sighs loudly, tilting her head up to expose more of her skin to Tobin’s expert lips. Tobin works down to the collar bone, her hips still moving, meeting Alex’s with each thrust. Tobin nibbles along the skin then traces back over it with her tongue. Alex’s hands work back under Tobin’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin on her back. She gets up to Tobin’s shoulders and digs her nails in, scratching down slightly to hold her close. This causes a slightly harder bite where her shoulder meets her neck which leads to Alex moaning out and her hips jerking up hard against Tobin’s leg. Tobin pulls back with a devilish smirk and a raised  eyebrow. Alex tries to connect their lips but Tobin grips her hair tight and pulls her head back to expose her neck even more._

_Tobin sucks hard below Alex’s ear, the singer moaning again in response. Tobin works down Alex’s neck, leaving marks and eliciting a moan with each bite. Once Tobin is low enough, Alex turns her head so her mouth is near Tobin’s ear. Each moan, louder than the last as Tobin keeps sucking and biting the bottom of Alex’s neck. Alex’s hips also get more erratic._

_“Keep going,” Alex pleads, eyes tightly closed. Tobin switches sides, moving to the clean, untouched skin. The hand gripping Alex’s hair moves back down to her chest and pulls on her nipple through her shirt. Alex fingers dig into the tanned skin then rake down Tobin’s back. They stop on her sides and try to guide each thrust. “Oh,” she moans repeatedly into Tobin’s ear as the photographer tries to mark up the other side of her neck. “Fuck, Tobin,” she sighs. “Mmm. Don’t stop.” Alex’s hips jerk hard against Tobin’s leg. “I’m close,” she moans out, pushing her chest up into Tobin’s hand. “I’m close,” she repeats again. Her eyes shoot open and her body stills, going limp._

_Tobin keeps kissing and rocking for a few seconds. She then starts to kiss her way up Alex’s neck and along her jaw. She’s about to press a kiss to the singer’s lips when she notices the shocked look on her face. She pulls back, “What?”_

_Alex pushes herself up so she is sitting back against the pillows with Tobin on all fours over her legs. “We can’t do this.”_

_Tobin looks at Alex confused and sits back on her heels. “We just did.”_

_Alex shakes her head. “No. We can’t do this anymore. Not while you’re this drunk.” She quickly slides off the bed and stands at the edge. Tobin turns to her. Alex looks over Tobin’s disheveled appearance and can only imagine what she looks like._

_Alex gives Tobin a small smile and reaches her hand out, placing it on Tobin’s bicep, feeling the muscle underneath her fingers that had been able to keep her pinned. “I’m not saying I want to stop, just that we should. If you want to continue this tomorrow,” she says, “when you’re a little more sober…,” Alex bites her swollen lip, trying to think of what to say. “If you want to do this again, just ask to see the marks you left.” She presses a hard kiss to Tobin’s lips, cupping her cheek softly even after she pulls away. “I hope you ask,” Alex says before stepping back from the bed. “Goodnight.”_

...So then I went back to my room and you fell asleep,” Alex finishes, looking down at her hands, to embarrassed to look up.

Tobin watches Alex, “Wow. Okay. Should I apologize?”

Alex looks up slightly, “No. I could have pushed you away a lot sooner.” Tobin nods, but stays silent. “Say something.”

“Uh… I don’t remember seeing any marks the next morning.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I was wearing a sweatshirt and made sure my hair was covering everything. It was mostly on the one side so it wasn’t too hard to cover up.”

“But you didn’t use makeup?”

Alex shakes her head, “Not if you were gonna do that again. I didn’t think you really wanted to be eating concealer.”

Tobin watches Alex carefully, “So you wanted me to ask to see them?”

Alex nods. “I thought it might take you a bit to likework up the nerve and at first I wasn’t sure if you really didn’t remember anything. I kinda thought you were joking around or maybe didn’t remember some of it.”

“I’m sorry,” Tobin sighs, reaching out and resting her hand on Alex’s foot. “If I remembered any of it I’m sure I would have asked.”

Alex nods, “Well it doesn’t really matter now. I don’t want to jump to that.”

Tobin squeezes Alex’s foot. “What would have happened if I did remember and had asked to see them?”

Alex shrugs. “We would have continued.”

“On the kitchen table?” Tobin quips.

Alex rolls her eyes. “No you idiot.” Alex smirks. “I would have taken you to my room…,” she gets a little quieter, “or the couch.”

Tobin’s head tilts slightly to the side, “You mean the couch we’re sitting on?”

“What other couch could I possibly be referring to?”

“So if we couldn’t make it to your room, we would’ve just popped on over here?”

Alex pulls her knees in tighter. “I said no making fun of me.”

“Woah. Not doing that at all. I’m just trying to get into your mindset. The kiss sounds hot.”

Alex bobs her head slightly. “Mhmm.”

Tobin smirks, “Well, I can’t wait for it to happen again.” Alex just bobs her head again, not responding. “You hungry?” Tobin asks, changing the subject for Alex’s sake.

Alex nods, “Uh, sure?”

“Cool,” Tobin smiles and stands up. She walks to the kitchen, plugging the griddle in first so it can warm up. She then gets the mix from the fridge and plates from the cabinets.

Alex walks in just as Tobin is pouring the batter onto the hot surface. “It’s been like five minutes. How did you do all this?”

Tobin wipes her cheek on her shoulder before pouring the next pancake out. “I made the batter after you so lovingly kicked me out of your room.”

Alex pouts, “I was sleeping. You woke me up.”

Tobin sets the spoon and bowl down and looked at Alex. “With coffee and kiss. The two best things,” Tobin explains.

Alex smiles and walks over to Tobin who is picking up her spatula. “Too bad you don’t come with a kiss the chef apron.”

“Do I need one?” Tobin asks.

“Guess not,” Alex concludes as she takes the final step into Tobin, gripping her hips and holding her in place as she presses their lips together.

Tobin pulls away after a minute much to Alex’s displeasure. She turns in her grasp and lifts the edge of one of the pancakes. “Perfect,” she says softly before flipping the four golden circles.

“Why have you not been making me breakfast all along?” Alex asks, resting her chin on Tobin’s shoulder.

“This is only my second morning here and the first one you made me breakfast. But also I can’t make much besides pancakes or a bowl of cereal so don’t get too excited.”

“Cereal is nice too.” Tobin turns back around. “I guess as long as I get coffee I’m happy.”

A few hours later, Alex is zipping her suitcase closed on the floor in her closet. She looks over to Tobin who is sitting in the chair next to the door. “You sure you don’t want to come.”

Tobin looks up from her phone at Alex. “Yeah. I gotta work too. It might not be as glamorous but someone has to sit outside the homes of celebs and take their pictures.”

“What about the thing with JoLo?”

Tobin shrugs. “Her manager emailed me a few days ago. Jo is thinking about the idea. Needs time to ‘mull it over’,” Tobin explains, using air quotes. “Not really sure how someone holding up a sign is all that much of a thinker but who knows.”

“Your creative genius is sometimes just too much for us lowly singers,” Alex smiles, walking over and sitting down on Tobin’s lap. “So what should I say if some dude tries to hit on me tonight?”

Tobin raises her eyebrow, “I don’t think our relationship status should change how you react to a _dude_ hitting on you but if someone of the female variety does you should say something about not mixing work with pleasure because a lot of other things could be interpreted as secretly dating and if it gets out then I give it a week before we’re found out.”

“A week?”

Tobin shrugs with a confident smirk, “I mean it wouldn’t take _me_ that long but not everyone is as skilled at stalking as me.”

“Oh really?” Alex jokes. “Didn’t know I was dating the top stalker.”

Tobin shakes her head, “Not the top but I’m up there. I can sell my stuff for a little more cause they’re normally better quality and they know someone else would buy it for that price so they might as well get the best they can.”

Alex smiles down, impressed with the new information she was learning. “Oh, really?”

“I’m serious. That first batch I took of you I wanted a hundred and Dan offered me twenty. When he wanted it during your whole coming out I could have made him pay two hundred easy. If he had been thinking about the possibilities and not who he wants to bang or something he would have had the picture he wanted for half the price.”

“Wait a picture of me would have been worth two hundred?” Alex asks confused. “Yeah he would have put it out for open market where multiple sources could purchase it. He would have made at least a hundred with how many gossip blogs and magazines were running your story. A crying picture of you would have been gold for them.”

Alex presses a firm, hard kiss to Tobin’s lips. When she pulls away, she smiles down at the confused photographer. “Thank you for not selling it. I know I wasn’t great to you in the beginning but I keep learning more and more about how you sorta looked out for me even while trying to do your job. It makes me like you even more.”

Tobin nods, not sure how to respond. Alex’s phone buzzes and she hops up and walks over to the dresser that it sits on.

“Hello… Okay. I’ll be right out.” She hangs up the phone and looks towards Tobin. “Car’s here. I gotta go.”

Tobin nods and stands while Alex gathers her bags. “Oh before I forget, do you want Kristie to pick you out something for the party? I’m meeting with her Thursday, I could have her pull a few things for you too.”

“How dressy is this thing?” she asks as they depart the closet.

Alex shrugs, “I mean I’m gonna be a little more dressed up because of the red carpet but you could wear white or black jeans and it would be fine as long as you have a nice jacket or something. I mean it’s a music thing. Styles are weird in the music industry. Wear whatever you want. I’m sure there will be at least one person there in sweatpants.”

Tobin pulls open the front door. “I guess if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Not at all.” She hands her bags to the waiting driver before turning to lock her house. “So will I see you when I get back?”

“I think I have to work some fucking club opening. I would say if you want to go as a guest maybe but there’s going to be so many paps there it might be a little dangerous.”

“Okay,” Alex smiles glancing at the driver who is waiting by the car door for her but looking down as to give them privacy. She leans in and kisses Tobin, slipping her tongue through Tobin’s lips quickly before pulling away. Tobin rolls her eyes. “I’ll see you Thursday then. Not sure when but I’ll have Kristie bring the clothes here.”

“Okay, have fun. Don’t party too hard,” Tobin warns.

“I have an interview the next morning at like seven, I’ll probably be in bed before you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me your deep dark secretes or tell me what you think about this chapter or both. Also tomorrows chapter is super short


	42. Day 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did we all make it through yesterday's update? Also go see oceans 8

Tobin slaps at her bedside table for her phone.  She accepts the call, not registering the name. “Hello?” she yawns as she puts the phone to her ear.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Wha…?” Tobin yawns again, pulling the phone away from her ear and glancing at the screen.  She blinks a few times, hearing noise come through the speaker, until her eyes are able to focus **_Kelley O’Hara_ ** _._

“Kelley?” Tobin questions, bringing her phone back to her ear.  “What time is it?” She glances over at her bedside clock, _2:53._

“I don’t know.  Almost noon,” Kelley says dismissively.  “I want to know more why Alex told me that you guys got together _TWO DAYS AGO. Two days… ago._ ”

“She told you,” Tobin says, her voice laced with sleep.

“She texted me while I was surfing and now she’s not picking up.”

“Kel, It’s three am here.”

“I don’t care. I need to know more. I need a distraction before the next round in an hour.”

Tobin groans and rolls over, shutting her eyes, yawning and settling back down against her pillow.  “She kissed me last week. I confronted her about it. We kissed again.” Kelley squeaks. “We’re together now. That’s it.”

“No. I need more,” Kelley demands.

“Goodnight, Kel,” Tobin yawns, pushing the phone away and rolling over.  She falls asleep to the distant sounds of Kelley yelling at her through the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows it going?


	43. Day 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly just fluff...enjoy

“Holy crap,” Kristie exclaims as she walks into the room. “That’s so ugly,” she says of the dress Alex is wearing. “Take it off.”

Alex looks down with a disgusted face. “Thank you for agreeing. I was wondering what you were thinking.”

“There must have been a mistake because that is not what I was shown.”

Alex turns, looking at herself in the mirror. “Wanna have some fun?” she asks.

“What’da ya mean?”

Alex shakes her head and turns towards the door, calling “Tobs, can you come in here for a sec?”

“Yeah. Just give me a minute. I think I put this is backwards… Wait no this is even worse...Let me just change real quick.”

Tobin walks into the room wearing her own clothes but holding up a white romper. “This is a no,” Tobin states, throwing it to the bed.

Kristie quickly picks it up and places it on a hanger. “Never seen someone say no to anything Herm ès.”

Alex clears her throat to get Tobin’s attention away from Kristie who is fawning over the piece Tobin had just tossed. “So what do you think of this dress?” she asks while checking her reflection out in the full length mirror on the wall. She runs her hands over her hip, soothing out the random pieces of fabric that intertwine and separate around her midsection.

“Well um...its a look.”

“Kristie think it makes my butt look kinda weird, but I don’t know… I kinda like it.” Alex turns to see the reflection of her backside. “What do you think Tobin.”

“I think you should go with whatever you like the best but I’m not really a fan of this one.”

Alex’s shoulders slump and she lets out a faux annoyed breath. “Dammit Tobs. Won’t even lie and tell me I look good.”

“You look good,” Tobin replies quickly. “I never said you didn’t. It’s the dress that doesn’t look so good.”

Alex walks over to Tobin with a large smile and presses a quick kiss against her lips. “We both hate this dress. I just wanted to see if you would tell me how hideous it was or not.”

Tobin shrugs, “Honestly I think like half the outfits celebs wear on the red carpet are ugly but then they get best dressed. I don’t think you should really use me for what looks good and what doesn’t. I prefer something simple without a lot of frills.

Alex turns to look at Kristie, “Got anything simple?”

“Yeah,” Kristie nods. She turns around to the clothing rack she had set up. “I have a nice two piece dress. The bottom is a little frilly but nothing too much.” She pulls a black garment bag off the the rack and hands it to Alex. “I really like this option.”

Alex takes it and sets it down on the bed, unzipping the bag and turning to Kristie with a large smile. “Help me out of this.”

Kristie walks to Alex’s side and starts unclipping the various fasteners holding Alex’s dress together. 

“Uh, I’m gonna go try on my next thing,” Tobin mumbles, taking backwards steps out of the room.

“You sure?” Alex smiles, holding the dress up to cover her bare chest. 

Tobin nods, “You’re not giving it away. Remember?”

Alex rolls her eyes but nods, “Come back so you can tell me if you like this one.”

Tobin nods “Just tell me when you’re ready,” and turns to the guest room.

“How long have you been dating?” Kristie asks as she helps Alex step out of the dress.

“This is day four,” Alex states as she moves closer to her bed in just her underwear.

“And you’re already having me dress her?” Kristie asks in disbelief.

Alex shrugs. “I had asked her to come to the party before we started dating and I thought she might kinda like the star treatment, even if just for a day.”

Kristie nods, “It was a new experience looking for clothes in her style. I’m normally just looking for dresses. In the future though it’s a little easier if I’ve met the person before, seen how they dress themselves, so I know what they like.”

Alex nods and slips the gray, shimmering top over her head. “I asked her about this as I was leaving for Seattle.”

Kristie picks up the bottom half, unbuttons it, and holds it out for Alex to step into. Once it is brought up, Kristie adjusts the high to low hem so it frames Alex’s legs.  “This is so much better,” she comments as she stands back up, checking Alex out. “I would say do a matte palette for everything.” Kristie leads Alex to the mirror, standing behind her as she plays with the singer’s hair. “I think either up in a messy bun or wavy over one shoulder would work best.”

Alex smiles at her reflection as Kristie gathers her hair. “I like this one,” Alex states.

“Do you want to get your girl’s approval?” Kristie asks as she adjusts Alex’s part.

Alex shakes her head. “No. This is definitely the one. I kinda wanna surprise her. Can you take a few pictures first?” pointing towards her phone.

Once Alex has changed back into her shirt and shorts she walks out of the bedroom and a few steps down the hall, knocking on the closed door.

“Come in,” Tobin calls.

Alex pushes the door open and sees Tobin chilling on the bed, straight legs crossed at the ankles with her feet hanging off the edge. 

“This looks good.” Alex holds a hand out, “Stand up so I can see.”

Tobin sets her phone down and stands with Alex’s help. Tobin has on a plain white t-shirt under a black suit jacket with a small chain hanging from the pocket. Her dress pants match the jacket and leave half a foot of her tanned ankle exposed leading into the white Adidas superstars with three black stripes. 

Alex twirls her finger above Tobin’s head. “Seriously?” Tobin groans, but rotates so Alex can see her from all angles. Kristie walks in just as Tobin is completing her turn. 

“Okay,” the blonde says as she steps in between the two, “this is almost perfect.” She undoes the jacket button, opening it up. She then grabs the hem of the shirt and starts tucking it into the pants. Once most of the shirt, save for the front right have been tucked in she stands back, eyes glancing up and down Tobin’s body. She steps forward again and adjusts Tobin’s hair so a small chunk lays over each shoulder which she then tucks behind each ear.

Kristie steps back a final time and turns slightly to Alex. “What do you think?”

“I think that’s the one,” Alex responds while looking Tobin up and down with a smile.

Kristie nods in agreement, “Perfect.” She starts to put the previous pieces Tobin had tried on away. “Alex can you go pick out which other dresses you liked?”

“Wait, I thought you wanted my opinion.”

Alex shakes her head. “I did but then I decided I wanted to wait so you could see the full effect. The hair, makeup, and dress all at once. I think you’ll like it.” She winks at Tobin before turning around and walking back out the door.

“I’m in for it aren’t I?” Tobin asks as she starts pulling her shoes off.

Kristie looks over from the foot of the bed. “She knows how to flaunt it,” Kristie explains. “You’re just along for the ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are we predicting for tomorrow?


	44. Day 130

Tobin drums her fingers against Alex’s exposed leg, her head turned towards Ashlyn. After five minutes, Alex puts her hand over Tobin’s, stilling it.

“Tobs, it’s just my parents.”  Tobin turns from Ashlyn, slightly pouting.  “And we’re not even telling them.”

“I know. I mean you could have told me yesterday.” Tobin looks out the window of the limo as they approach the let off spot.  “But I’m good. Your leg is just soft.”

Alex chuckles, while Ashlyn gags next to them.  “Hey look. We’re here,” Ali announces.

“I’ll see you inside.” Tobin leans over, kissing Alex’s cheek.  “And you look amazing.” Tobin’s eyes slide down and slowly work their way up Alex’s uncovered legs to the inch of stomach between the two pieces of the dress, then back to Alex’s light pink lips.

Alex nods, squeezing Tobin’s hand.  The limo door next to her opens and she slides out.

Tobin walks between Ali and Ashlyn, stepping around Alex as she poses in front of her album cover. Tobin glances back at her before they head into the venue.  Ashlyn looks around at the large posters of Alex hung around the room. 

“Did you take all of these?”

“Yeah,” Tobin nods, smiling at her work being displayed.  

“That’s really cool,” Ali tells her, squeezing her arm.  

“Let’s go get something to drink,” Ashlyn says, heading for the bar. The three get a drink then start to head to their table, passing a large blow up of Alex’s reflection in shattered glass. They stop and stare at the image Tobin created. “Dude, how did you do this? It’s really cool.”

Tobin shrugs and continues walking towards the table. 

“Wait, did you take these?” a voice asks from a nearby table.

The three turn and see a dark skinned woman slowly standing up with a smile. “Uh, yeah.”

“Her eyes in this one,” the woman motions to the one they were just looking at, “are really cool. I’ve been staring at it for a while.” Tobin glances back at it, pushing her hands into her pockets. “I’m Abby,” the woman continued, sticking her hand out.

Tobin reaches out, “Tobin.”

“So did you take all the photos?” Abby asks.

“Yup.” Tobin slips her hand back into her pocket, looking around and rocking back and forth on her feet.

“That’s cool. Who else have you shot for?”

Tobin shakes her head, “First time.”

Abby moves a little closer to Tobin, turning to face the rest of the room. “How’d you come up with this idea?”

Tobin shrugs, “I don’t really know. It just came to me.”

“Hey Abs,” Alex exclaims coming up behind the two. She puts an arm around each of their shoulders. “You meeting my personal photographer?”

“Yep,” Abby smiles.

Alex turns to look at Tobin. “Abby works at the recording studio. She helped put together everything.”

Tobin nods, “Cool.”

Alex turns back to Abby. “I’m going to steal her. There’s a few other people that want to meet her. I’ll see you later though. I already have a new song I want to get in the booth and record.”

“Okay,” Abby smiles, “Nice meeting you.”

“You too,” Tobin returns the smile then lets herself be pulled away by Alex’s arm around her shoulder. “So who am I meeting?”

Alex shakes her head, “No one, just come to the bar with me. I can’t really hang out. I have to talk to like everyone here.” Alex drops her arm from around Tobin’s neck.

“Then what was that?” Tobin questions.

“It looked like she was getting a little close.”

Tobin smirks up at Alex. “It that jealousy?”

Alex leans against the bar, “Champagne please.”

“Is that a yes?” Tobin asks again.

“Shut up,” Alex says softly before she accepts her drink. She turns around and scans the room. She sighs, takes a large sip of her drink then turns to Tobin. “Okay, I have to go talk to those guys over there but I’ll see you later.”

Tobin nods, looking for Ali and Ashlyn. “Have fun.”

“Oh I won’t,” Alex says before downing the rest of her drink, setting it down on the bar and walking over to the two tall men in fancy business suits, a large smile plastered on her face.

Forty five minutes later, Tobin feels a tap on her shoulder.  She turns to find Christen standing over her. “Alex wants to see you in the back room.” Ashlyn starts laughing and Ali slaps her on the back.

Tobin ignores them and nods, piling a few macaroni cupcakes onto a plate before she follows Christen out of the main room.  Christen points to a door and Tobin follows her finger. She knocks on the door and tries the handle. It turns in her hand and she pushes it open.  She’s sees Alex sitting on a couch and walks towards her, holding up one of the tinfoil cups. “Babe, these are so good. Do you think you could get extras for me to take home?”  Alex’s face turns to slight horror and Tobin stops. “What?”

Alex stands up, holding her arm out, towards the other side of the room where an older man and women stand.  “Uh, Tobin, these are my parents. Mom, dad this is Tobin.”

Tobin forces a nervous smile on her face.  She drops the cup back onto the plate and wipes her hand as she takes a few steps towards them, sticking out her hand when she is close enough.  “It’s really nice to meet both of you.”

“You too,” Alex’s mom responds, looking her up and down then looking at Alex as she shakes Tobin’s hand.  “Although Alex hasn’t mentioned you before.”

“Mom,” Alex chastises.

“What?  I’m allowed to wonder why I didn’t know you were dating someone.”

Alex sighs,  “It’s still kinda new and was sorta too early for meet the parents... like as a girlfriend, but I wanted you to meet her so when I told you later you knew who she was.”

“How long have you been dating?” her dad asks.

“A few days,” Alex answers, stepping closer to Tobin so their arms brush, “but we’ve known each other for a few months.”

“How’d you meet?” Pam asks.

“Uh,” they look at each other.  “Through work,” Alex answers. “Tobin’s a photographer.  She’s actually the one who took all the pictures out there.”

“Is that why you called me last month about camera equipment?” Mike questions.

Alex nods, looking down to hide her blush.  She then quickly looks up at Tobin, completely changing topics.  “Where are your shoes?”

“Uh?” Tobin glances down at her feet.  “I wasn’t wearing them when Chris came over to tell me you wanted to talk.”  She glances over at her girlfriend’s parents. “So uh…” she holds up the plate in her hand, “macaroni?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think?


	45. Day 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (although you might not have even realized I was gone since I didn't stop posting). The updates should hopefully be a little more thought out

Tobin leans against the doorframe as Alex teeters up the driveway after saying a long goodbye to their friends. “Tonight was great,” Alex slurs slightly.

“It was,” Tobin agrees, holding out her hand. Alex grabs it just as she trips over an uneven stone along the walkway. “You certainly enjoyed all that champagne.”

“Mmhm,” Alex smiles leaning her face against Tobin’s. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Tobin sighs.

“Ooh, bed. Let’s go.” Alex grips Tobin’s hand and pulls her into the dark house. Tobin has just enough time to close the front door as Alex pulls her towards the bedroom. They stop in front of the bed and Alex turns quickly to kiss Tobin. The kiss is sloppier than normal. 

After a minute, Tobin pulls away. “I’ll get your pjs.”

Alex shakes her head and reaches for Tobin’s arms. “I don’t need pjs.” She reaches up and grabs the front collar of Tobin’s jacket. Tobin’s arm starts to slip out of the sleeve and Alex keeps pulling until Tobin is only half wearing the jacket. 

Tobin turns her head and looks down at the jacke then back at Alex. “Alex… whatcha doing?”

“I want to kiss you more.”

“Okay fine but first let’s get you ready for bed. We don’t want to wrinkle the dress right.”

Alex nods and releases Tobin’s jacket. Tobin quickly sheds it and tosses it to the bed. She then turns and enters Alex’s closet. It takes her a half a minute to find the section of sleepwear. She’s looking at the selection when she hears a bang coming from the bedroom. 

“You all right?” Tobin calls, turning back to the door.

“Yeah,” Alex drunkenly replies.

“Do you have a preference in what you wear?”

“No. I’m good.”

“Alright.” Tobin pulls a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt from the shelf and walks back out of the closet. Once she gets to the door she sees Alex leaning against the bed while trying to step out of the bottom of her dress. She also notices Alex is now wearing the jacket she had just removed. “What are you doing?”

Alex turns to look at Tobin, a devilish smile spreading her lips. She steps out of the dress and fully turns to face Tobin. Tobin’s eyes slowly travel down Alex’s barely clothed body. The jacket opening reveals Alex had shed the top and was only wearing Tobin’s jacket. Her eyes continue traveling down to the black lace underwear. Tobin’s eyes then travel down Alex’s long legs to the last bit of apparel, the high, high heels she is posed in, making her legs look even longer.

Tobin holds up the two pieces she had grabbed. “I… uh...pjs.”

Alex walks over confidently, towering over Tobin. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Tobin forcefully swallows. “I don’t think your heels will be very comfortable.”

Alex places her hands on Tobin’s shoulder then lifts her left leg, wrapping it around Tobin. She slowly strokes it up and down Tobin’s clothed calf. “What do you think now?”

“Uhh… I uh,” Tobin looks over Alex’s shoulder at the blank wall, “I think you should get ready for bed.”

“I am ready.” Alex drops her legs and takes a few steps back to the bed. She keeps her eyes locked with Tobin’s as she tries to slide back onto it in a smooth hop but the alcohol in her system cause the attempt to be a little less sexy. The jacket opens around her stomach as she leans back but stays covering her chest. “Are you going to join me?”

“Al, your drunk.” Tobin bites her lip and looks over Alex’s exposed skin then back up into the piercing blue eyes. “You didn’t want anything to happen last time when I was drunk. If you were sober and asking I wouldn’t be saying no.”

“But it’s different now. I want it to happen. I want you Tobin.”

“Alex,” Tobin sighs, “I want you too. Please don’t make this harder than it has to be. We need to wait though.”

Alex groans and falls back into the bed. Tobin walks closer, stopping at Alex’s legs. She undoes the buckle around each ankle and drops the shoes to the floor. She then shakes out the shorts and slides them up Alex’s legs. 

“Lift your hips up for me,” Tobin instructs. Alex crosses her arms over her chest but does as Tobin asks.Tobin finishes pulling up the shorts. “Now sit up.”

Alex groans but pushes herself to a sitting position. Tobin opens the shirt up and holds it out while looking up to the ceiling. She can see in her peripheral Alex pulling the jacket off then reaching her arms into the shirt and pulling it over her head.

“You’re no fun,” Alex grumbles once the shirt is fully on. 

“You’ll thank me in the morning,” Tobin tells her as she walks to the side of the bed and pulls the covers down. “At least I hope you will,” she says softly.

Alex slides back and Tobin pulls the comforter over her. Tobin leans down kissing Alex, who passionately kisses her back. She can taste the champagne on her lips as her tongue slips into the singer’s mouth.

Eventually Tobin pulls back out of Alex’s grasp. “I’m gonna head home.”

“No,” Alex whines. “Stay.”

“I have to be downtown by noon.”

“It’s closer from here.”

“All my stuff is at my apartment. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Alex pouts so Tobin pushes her lips against Alex’s again. She slowly pulls away, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. She kisses the top of Alex’s head then reaches over to grab her jacket. “Text me when you wake up.”

“Why can’t you stay here?”

Tobin brushes the hair out of Alex’s face. “I shouldn’t.” Tobin takes a step towards the door. “I’ll talk to you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are we thinking? How we taking it?  
> Also a side question... did anyone read this when I had it on tumblr?


	46. Day 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that false alarm chapter thing. Thought I could add emojis but apparently I can't or nothing else posts. If you know how to do it let me know... Now i'm grumpy but I hope you like the chapter

Kelley taps her foot impatiently and looks at Alex. “What is taking her so long?”

Alex rolls her eyes, “She said she was stuck in traffic.” Alex motions towards the glass doors, “Let’s go get some coffee.”

“Fine,” Kelley groans and drops her shoulders. “Let’s go get this stupid coffee while we wait for your stupid girlfriend to get her stupid ass here so I make fun of you two.”

“You can’t do it here though,” Alex insists. “We’re keeping this a secret. You can’t just blurt it out to the entire shop.”

“Fine,” Kelley repeats, pushing the door open. “We’ll get the coffee then we need to go somewhere else,” Kelley looks across the streets, “we’ll go to Tobin’s apartment so I can make fun of you. Text her to meet us there.”

They get in line and Kelley pulls her phone out, typing quickly. Alex feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out.

**Kelley O’Hara: Alex and Tobin sitting in a tree**

**Kelley O’Hara: K**

**Kelley O’Hara: I**

**Kelley O’Hara: S**

**Kelley O’Hara: S**

**Kelley O’Hara: I**

**Kelley O’Hara: N**

**Kelley O’Hara: G**

“Seriously Kel?” They step forward as the line moves.

“Should I keep going?”

“Nope.” Alex quickly shakes her head. “Not there yet.”

“Yet?” Kelley smiles. “So that means you at least,” Kelley looks around at the few people in front of them. She then looks down at her phone and starts typing again.

**Kelley O’Hara: Really really like her**

Alex nods after reading it. “Yeah, but don’t tell her.”  

“Why not?”

“Not really there yet either. Like I think she knows but we don’t really talk about that stuff.”

Kelley opens her mouth then sighs and brings her phone back up.

**Kelley O’Hara: Have you guys done anything?**

Alex reads it quickly and shakes her head, “Not anything past first.” Alex looks around and lowers her voice to almost a nonexistent whisper. “We did a little more that first time when we were drunk and it almost went further the other night”

“What’s a little more…?” Kelley asks. “What happened the other night?”

“Next.”

Kelley looks down at her phone as they step forward and starts typing.

“Hey Em,” Alex smiles at the barista she had come to know much better in the past few weeks. “Can I get Tob’s and my usuals to go and then,” she turns to Kelley who is still typing, a paragraph it seems, “Kel what do you want?”

Kelley lowers her phone and looks up towards the boards, “I’ll just get a uhh... Oh, I’ll have a,” she looks down, “medium haze…” her eyes lock with Emily’s.

Emily stares back, fingers hovering over the tablet in front of her. Emily glances over at Alex then back at Kelley, confused. “A medium, hazelnut…,” Emily tries to figure out what Kelley was ordering. “Latte, coffee, Americano, cappuccino… tea maybe?” Emily glances to where her coworker is busy making drinks then back to Kelley with a small smile. “I’m sorry I don’t know what you want.”

“I uh, ...Americano. I… a medium hazelnut Americano please.”

Emily smiles and nods and enters their drinks in then accepts Alex’s credit card. Kelley looks behind them and smiles, noticing there’s no one behind them. Alex elbows Kelley confused by the surfer’s unusual behavior.

Kelley leans against the counter and smiles up at Emily as she hands Alex back her card. “I’m sorry about that. I’m just not used to talking to such beautiful woman.”

Alex can’t hold in a burst of laughter but Kelley pushes on with a silent Emily stuck in front of them. Kelley sticks her hand out, “My name is Kelley by the way. Two e’s.”

Emily grabs Kelley’s hand hesitantly. “Emily.” The receipt finishes printing and Emily pulls her hand back, Kelley’s hand following slightly. Alex takes the receipt and signs it.

“So how old are you?” Kelley asks, ignoring Alex.

“Uh,” Emily glances between Kelley and Alex a few times, “nineteen almost twenty.”

“So I’m only four years older,” Kelley states with a smile, “that’s nothing.” Emily nods once, looking at Kelley with wide eyes. Kelley leans forward on both elbows. “Are you in school?”

Emily shakes her head, “No.”

“Cool. Not sure if I could take it if you were that much smarter than me.”

“An ice coffee, a latte, and an Americano.”

“Kelley,” Alex tries to get her attention. “Our coffees.”

Kelley nods and pushes herself to a standing position. She quickly gets her coffee and then stops as an older couple walks in. She steps behind him as they begins to order.

“Kelley,” Alex whisper shouts, “what are you doing?”

“I want to talk to her more.”

“She’s working.”

Kelley shrugs, “I’ll move over if people come in.”

“She has other things to do then to entertain you.”

“I still want to try to get her number.”

“I thought you wanted to go to Tobin’s place?” Alex tries.

“She’s not even here yet.” Kelley answers, watching Emily step to the glass display to grab a brownie. Alex rolls her eyes and goes to sit down at a nearby table. She slowly sips her coffee while Kelley steps up to the counter again. Kelley leans against the counter again while Emily smiles shyly back at her.

Alex pulls out her phone.

**Alex Morgan: Please get here quickly. Kelley has decided she wants to flirt rather than sit with me**

**Alex Morgan: So now I’m here watching her hit on Emily by myself.**

**Alex Morgan: I have coffee for you though**

**Alex Morgan: At least she might not tease us as much**

Alex sets her phone down on the small table and looks back towards Kelley who is tapping on her paper cup and looking up at Emily with large, doe eyes.

Five minutes later, the door opens and Alex glances over, about to turn back to the entertainment in front of her when she realizes it’s Tobin walking through the door. She smiles and holds up the coffee to get Tobin’s attention.

Tobin walks over, glancing at Kelley. “What’s with her?”

“Did you not see my texts?” Alex asks as she hands over the coffee. “Kelley is flirting with Em.”

Tobin sits down across from Alex and glances over at Kelley and Emily. Emily laughs and Kelley pulls her phone out of her pocket and hands it over to the barista. Emily takes the phone and starts typing. She looks up halfway through, smiling at Kelley, then finishes entering her number.

“Wow,” Alex sighs. “That’s not how I thought this was going,” Alex states while Kelley pockets her phone.

“We’re going to be here a while,” Tobin sighs and sits back into armchair. “So how has she been so far?”

Alex shrugs, “I think she’s been holding back on the teasing until we were together.”

“Oh, joy.”

‘Wanna just leave?”  Alex asks. “Go get dinner somewhere? I mean it will take like two hours for us to get anywhere.”

“I just came from the city. I was looking forward to a nice, relaxing night in.”

“I’m sorry,” a younger voice starts from behind them, “are you Alex Morgan?”

The two turn to find two young teenage girls with hopeful smiles.

Alex turns her body fully towards them, “Yes I am.”

“Can we have your autograph?” one of them asks.

“Um...yeah. Of course.” Do you have a pen or something?”

The two girls go wide eyed and start to look around. Tobin reaches down into her bag and pulls out a pen and tiny notebook. “I’m always prepared,” Tobin jokes as she hands the two items over to Alex.

“My personal assistant,” Alex explains as she flips to a blank page. “What are your names?”

“Mal.” “Tierna.” They say over each other.

Alex quickly jots each of their names down along with a quick message and her signature. She rips the two pieces of paper out and hands them to each of the girls. They talk for a few minutes as the two girls tell Alex how much they love the two new songs she had just released.

“I really hope you guys like the rest of the CD when it comes out.”

“I’m sure we will,” Mallory says.

“Do you guys want a picture?”

“Could we?” Tierna asks.

“Of course,” Alex looks over at Tobin. “I take a professional photographer with me everywhere I go.”

Tierna holds out her phone. Tobin takes it and pulls up the camera pointing it towards the three. Tobin takes a few photos before handing the phone back.

“Thank you so much,” Mallory says, smiling at Alex.

Alex says goodbye to the two, hugging them both then sitting back down. She smiles at Tobin who smiles back. “We’re gonna have to be more careful about coming here,” Tobin sighs softly.

Alex nods and looks over at Kelley who is standing off to the side as someone orders a drink. Alex stands up and walks over to Kelley, “Hey Kel can we go?”

Kelley glances over and waves at Tobin. She nods at Alex’s request, “Let me just say goodbye.”

“Of course.” Alex turns and motions with her head over to Tobin. Tobin stands up and walks over to the other two. She waits next to Alex as Kelley steps back up to the counter.

“Well I have to go now but I’ll text you later about getting dinner and maybe you can show me how to dance.”

“Okay,” Emily laughs softly. “As long as it’s tacos.”

Kelley nods and reaches to where Emily’s hands rest on the counter. “Of course,” Kelley smiles. Kelley backs away then turns, flashing a large smile to Tobin and Alex. “Let’s bounce.”

The couple follows Kelley out the door. “Tobs can we go to your apartment?” Alex asks. She leans in closer, “So I can kiss you.”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Tobin nods.

Tobin leads them across the street to the large brick building. She enters the four digit code and pulls the door open, allowing the two to enter before following them. “Third floor,” she tells them as they start to head up the stairs.

Tobin fishes her keys out of her bag as they reach the third floor. The two stop and Tobin pushes past them and unlocks her door, pushing it open. “Honey. I’m home,” she calls out.

“Um, excuse me?” Alex says from behind Tobin.

“Tobin,” Jose calls from his desk, spinning around in his chair with his arms held high.

Tobin points her thumb over her shoulder as she takes a few steps inside, “I brought some people over.”

“Hey Bati,” Kelley smiles as she walks in, looking around and moving towards the couch. “Wanna make fun of these two with me?”

Jose smiles disappointedly, “I gotta finish this code by tonight but have at it.”

Kelley turns to the other two. “Okay. I need to start with the most important question first.” She leaves them in suspense for a few seconds, “Is Alex a pillow princess?”

Tobin stumbles, catching herself on the arm of the couch. Jose starts laughing, holding his large headphones up in front of face, seconds from putting them on. Alex glares at Kelley, “Seriously Kel?”

“What? That’s a serious question.”

“I don’t know yet,” Tobin answers truthfully. Alex backhands Tobin’s arm. “What was that for? It’s the truth. I don’t know yet.”

“It’s not true,” Alex insists. “I am _not_ a pillow princess.”

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and find out,” Kelley smirks.

Tobin sits down next to Kelley causing the surfer to turn on her. “Have you taken nude pictures of Alex? Was this like a Titanic thing with a camera?” She looks up at Alex. “Did you come out in a robe then take it off all sexy?” She looks back at Tobin, “Did she tell you to take pictures of her like she’s one of your French girls?” Kelley’s eyes go wide. “Did you have a heart necklace on?”

“Kel, stop,” Alex insists. “I already told you we haven’t done anything like that.”

“Hmmf,” Kelley huffs. “You two are no fun. At least with Ali and Ash I can joke about them in bed together.”

Alex sits down across from Kelley. “Well how about you don’t make fun of us and I won’t make fun of how bad you were when trying to talk to Emily.”

“I got her number,” Kelley defends.

“Yeah, after barely being able to speak then also insinuating that you might be too old for her.”

“She’s almost twenty.”

“Which means two years ago she was seventeen,” Alex smirks.

“Hey, you’re younger than Tobin.”

“Yeah by like a year.”

“I would like to add, on Kelley’s behalf, that since Kelley never finished high school she has about the same maturity level as a teenager.” Alex starts laughing as Kelley pushes Tobin to the side. “Hey, watch the coffee.”

Kelley crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. “That was rude, Tobin.”

“Just defending the lady’s honor.” Tobin tilts her coffee in Alex’s direction.

“Why thank you fair maiden,” Alex jokes back.

“Can we just order some food?” Kelley whines.

“Not yet. We should wait for Allie to get home.”

“When is that going to be? I’m hungry,” Kelley whines.

Tobin glances at her watch. “In like an hour. There’s stuff in the kitchen if you want a snack.”

“Sweet,” Kelley places her nearly empty cup down then hops over the couch.

Alex stands and takes Kelley’s seat. She places her cup down too, then leans into Tobin. After a few seconds she pulls away. “I’ve been waiting for a while to do that.”

Tobin smiles back. “I mean we could do it again if you want.”

Alex leans in and presses her lips against Tobin’s. She pushes into her more than the previous time with her left hand moving up to Tobin’s cheek.

“Ew, gross,” Kelley says from behind them. “I’m trying to eat here.”

Alex flips Kelley off with her other hand and she pushes in even closer to deepen the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways....that's Kel


	47. Day 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil bit of fluff

Alex climbs into the car and reaches over to grab Tobin’s arm.  “Oh. My. God. We just saw Beyonce. I was two feet away from Beyonce.  Oh. My. God. Babe.” Alex shakes Tobin’s arm, “That was  _ fucking _ Beyonce.” Tobin laughs and looks down at her camera while Alex continues to hyperventilate.

“Alex, take a few breaths,” Tobin urges. “You’re fine.  Is that really the first time you’ve been in the same space as her?”

“I mean she was at the Grammys but I was in the way back and she was on the stage.” Alex releases Tobin’s arm and grabs her phone. “I did cross paths with Blue Ivy but I didn’t even realize it was her till the next day.”

Tobin smiles and reaches across the center console, taking Alex’s hand while she quickly tries to type on her phone. “I didn’t think you got star struck.”

“It’s Beyonce,” Alex exclaims. “If I can ever be half as good as her I’d be ecstatic.”

Tobin smirks, “What if I think you’re better?”

Alex laughs, “Then I know that you’re being a suck up because you’d be the only person to think that.”

“Am not. I’m sure your parents would agree with me.”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Alex jests.

Tobin obliges, leaning forward to kiss Alex.  Alex grips the hair at the back of her head to hold her tightly in place.  When they pull apart Tobin’s head tilts to the side and gives her a dopey smile.  “Anyone else you really want to see. I’ll figure out where they are right now and we’ll go see them and then come back to the car and do that again.”

Alex laughs and strokes her cheek with the pad of her thumb.  “Come on. It’s getting late. Drive me home. I need to be up early tomorrow.”

“Oh, really?” Tobin asks sarcastically. “I had no idea.  You should have told me. Where could you possibly be going?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Fuck you,” Alex laughs, “I need to go to the gym everyday.”

Tobin looks Alex up and down. “I think you’re good.”

Alex falls back into her seat, blushing, “Stahp.”  Tobin grins and starts the car. “You could come with me,” Alex offers. Tobin snorts out a laugh as she puts it into gear. She then reaches over and rests her hand on Alex’s leg.  

Halfway through their drive, Alex looks over at Tobin.  She smiles at the dark outline next to her, illuminating the driver every few seconds when a car passes in the opposite direction.

“What’s up?” Tobin asks, keeping her eyes on the road.

“Just thinking about stuff.”

“What kinda stuff?”

“You and me stuff,” Alex replies softly.

Tobin glances over for a second, “Okay, now you gotta tell me.”

Alex sighs, gaining some confidence in the exhale.  “Why’d you kiss me?”

Alex can hear the the confusion in Tobin’s voice when she hesitantly replies, “Cause you told me to.”

Alex picks up Tobin’s hand that still rests on her lap.  She looks down at the long fingers, “No. The first time.”

“Oh, uh...I was drunk.  I still don’t remember it, but you explaining it was nice.”

“Yeah but do you think that maybe your drunk brain was doing something that your sober self kinda wanted.”

Tobin laughs softly, “I don’t know really. I mean I’ve thought you were hot for a while, cause… well you are, but I was kinda confused about our relationship. We were fighting, then we weren’t, then you bought me a bunch of stuff and I just wasn’t sure where we stood...like even on a friendship scale. Also, I didn’t think you would want to date me so it wasn’t something I really ever considered.”

“Okay,” Alex nods, sort of understanding her.  “So you don’t...you didn’t want me to kiss you the second time.”

“I mean it was a surprise for sure but I’m glad you did,” Tobin says as a response. Alex smiles and squeezes her hand, accepting the answer. 

Alex looks out the window for a few silent minutes then looks back at Tobin. “Hey Tobs.”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to say anything back but I want you to know that I like you.”

Tobin glances over at Alex. “I like you too.”

“You don’t just have to say that.”

“Alex we’ve been dating for almost two weeks. I like you.” Tobin glances over at Alex when she stays silent. “I like you as more than a friend. Do you really not see that?”

Alex smiles at Tobin and nods, “I do I just wasn’t sure if you were ready to talk about it.”

“I like you, Alex Morgan,” Tobin states eyes focused on the road. “I would shout that out the window right now if it wouldn’t blow our cover.”

Alex’s smile falters slightly and she watches the side of Tobin’s face. “Yeah. Don’t want to blow our cover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and even a little heart to heart at the end


	48. Day 136

“I’m waiting,” Tobin shouts from the couch towards the kitchen.

“Hold your horses,” Alex calls back.

“I’m hungry and I was promised a killer lunch.”

“It will be amazing.”

Tobin’s phone starts ringing. She leans forward as she shouts one final thing to the kitchen, “Didn’t know you could cook.” She sees who is calling and quickly accepts the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi Tobin. I have Ms. Fishlock for you.”

“Yes. Okay.”

The line clicks and then it is ringing again. Tobin waits silently, tapping her bare foot against the table. 

The ringing stops. “Tobin?”

“Yes. Hi Jess.”

“So Joanna has looked through your ideas and went with the gay through history one.”

“Cool. I’ve actually developed that idea a little further.”

“Great. Are you free now?”

“Yeah. So I was thinking it’s still a woman holding a sign through like different times. Either with a few different models or the makeup artist could age them. I’m not really sure how easy that is.”

“That can be figured out easily. We can get you whatever casting director, stylist, and makeup artists you need.”

“That great. I was thinking in the first picture the woman is alone with just her sign but the-”

“Who are you talking to?” Alex asks as she walks into the room with a large tray. Tobin waves her hand in Alex’s direction trying to quiet her.

“After the first image,” Tobin continues, “she is with someone. Towards the end maybe even add in a kid.”

Alex sits down and places tray with two full plates on the table. She looks at Tobin confused as Tobin holds up a finger. Tobin goes into further detail, with each shot so Jess can get set everything up for the shoot. Alex eventually picks up her plate and starts eating while Tobin continues talking.

When Tobin finally puts the phone down Alex looks over at her. “So you got the job?”

Tobin nods, “Yeah. She’s gonna put together some stuff for me so I have to go in next week to sign paperwork and meet with the casting people.”

“That’s good,” Alex smiles, looking down at her plate.

“Did you really make this?” Tobin asks picking up the other plate.

Alex sighs and shakes her head. “No. I ordered it. I just had to heat it up. I really wanted to try this place and you said it’s probably best that we didn’t go out together.”

Tobin smells the food before filling her fork. “Yeah.” She slides the fork past her lips and softly moans. “This is amazing.”

Alex glances over with a smile. “There’s more in the kitchen if you want to take it home.” 

Tobin nods as she brings the fork up again. She swallows before replying, “It’ll be the best dinner I’ve had sitting on the curb.”

“You sure you don’t want to come with me?”

Tobin shakes her head. “Gotta pay rent.”

Alex nods, silently thinking while she lifts her fork up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two things:  
> 1\. thanks for the idea bc   
> 2\. tomorrows chapter still needs to be written and I don't actually know when I'm going to have time to do it so... it will either be really late or if it doesn't get done I will post 2 at some point to make up for it.


	49. Day 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a day late woops...but I warned you. I actually would have had a chapter up yesterday but I was listening to music at work yesterday and a song came on and it was perfect but it needed to go in at this point in the story. That meant I needed to write a whole other day before what I had mostly written already came up (I'm moving that back already. I was trying to force a jealous T thing and it wasn't really working so I have to rewrite a bit of it).
> 
> For the promised double up it's not going to be today. I'm going to wait for a shorter chapter day so it will be a nice surprise :D
> 
> So anyways, this is my first chapter with an actual song in it. The song is Stupid by Levi Hummon. As with any future songs (unless stated otherwise) I wrote/own/etc. none of it. It's a great song though, one of the songs I would listen to on repeat when it first came out. Anyways if you want to check it out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZG67PzHnkI. The whole song is in the chapter if you want to wait (it's pretty obvious when you get to it but it's what's in italics)  
> Also for the song I understand that it's a dude singing it and it's not super popish but use your imagination. I mean you're already doing that cause of the story so just keep it going.

Tobin walks back into her room wrapped in a towel, she’s looking through her closet when her phone buzzes on her desk. She pulls a pair of underwear on before walking over.

**Alex Morgan: Are you free in an hour?**

**Tobin the pap: I was gonna leave soon to work. Want me to stop by your place for a little bit first**

**Alex Morgan: I’m not home. I’m at the recording studio. Are you free for tonight?**

**Tobin the pap: I can be**

**Alex Morgan: I’ll pick us up something for dinner. I wanna show you something**

**Tobin the pap: Okay. I’m fine with whatever. I’ll probably be home around 6**

**Alex Morgan: :D okay. See you then**

Tobin drops her phone to finish getting dressed.

Eight hours later Tobin, trudges back into her room and sets her camera bag down on the desk. She pulls her phone from her pocket.

**Tobin the pap: Home. Allie and Bati are going out in a bit so we’ll have the place to ourselves unless you want to go out with them**

She gets a response back a few minutes later.

**Alex Morgan: I’m here and I brought dinner. Let me in**

Tobin grabs her keys, slips her flip flops on, and walks out of her apartment. She walks down the stairs and pushes open the heavy door, poking her head out. Alex stands on the other side of the door with large sunglasses and a black baseball hat pulled down. She’s got a paper bag hanging from her fingers and her guitar bag slung over her shoulder.

Tobin pushes the door open more and Alex quickly slides past her. Tobin pulls the door shut once she’s in. As soon as Tobin turns away from the door, Alex presses their lips together.

“Hi,” Tobin breathes.

Alex smiles back and pulls her sunglasses off. “Let’s go upstairs. I’m starving.”

They start up the stairs, “So what did you want to show me.”

“Oh, right.” Alex squeezes Tobin’s hand. “It’s a song I wrote. I was recording it earlier. I brought a copy to play you.”

“So you recorded a song days before your CD comes out.”

“Yeah.” She smiles. “We’ll probably release it as a single once the hype from this one dies down. Probably right before the tour.”

“What song? The Mercy one?” Tobin asks reaching the door to her apartment. Alex shakes her head as Tobin pushes the door open. “Well hello there,” Tobin smirks as Allie turns in surprise.

“I thought you were in your room,” the blode says.

“Nope. Went downstairs to let Alex in.”

“I see that. Hi Alex.”

“Hey,” Alex replies. “You look great,” she continues looking over Allie’s short dress.

“Thanks.”

Once the two leave, Tobin leads Alex to the table and walks to the kitchen to get plates, “What did you get? That doesn’t smell like chinese.”

“It’s Italian. From Rao’s. It’s kinda near where I was. It’s really good.”

Tobin nods, “Yeah. I’ve stood outside before. It always smelled good.”

“Maybe that’s how we should figure out where to eat. Just base it on where you’ve gone for work.”

“I feel like that would be a horrible idea,” Tobin scoffs as she sets the plates down.

“What? Why?” Alex asks as she pulls out a bottle of wine.

Tobin ignores the question looking at the bottle. “Umm...wine?”

Alex nods and smiles, “Yeah. What’s wrong? You liked this one didn’t you?”

Tobin stares at the label, shaking her head in confusion, “When did I have that?”

“The night we went out to celebrate,” Alex responds. “You know. Before the kiss.”

“Oh right. Uh yeah. It was good, very ...wine-ey.”

Alex chuckles, “Do you want me to just go get beer?”

Tobin shakes her head and walks into the kitchen. “We can drink wine.” Tobin starts looking through the drawers, finding the corkscrew in the second one she looks through. She hands it across the counter to Alex before turning around and opening the cabinet full of cups. “So coffee mug or margarita glass?”

“What?”  Alex looks at Tobin confused as she turns the corkscrew into the cork.

“I don’t have wine glasses,” Tobin explains, “But I do have coffee mugs or plastic margarita glasses.”

Alex thinks for a minute, “Let’s go fancy.”

“Umm…”

Alex chuckles, “The margarita glasses.”

“Cool,” Tobin pulls out Tow and places them on the table just as Alex pulls the cork out.

Alex pours the wine into each while Tobin pulls the food out of the bag. They eat while Tobin describes her long day of stalking.

Once they’re finished they stay seated, slowly sipping their wine. “Okay, so what’s the song.”

Alex smirks. “I wrote it about you.”

Tobin tilts her head to the side and smiles. “Really?”

“Yep,” Alex’s lips spread even wider. “It’s called Stupid.”

“No really, what’s it called.”

“It’s called Stupid.”

Tobin’s face falls, “Oh.”

“It’s not bad,” Alex promises. “You’ll understand when you it. Do you have a laptop?”

Tobin nods. She grabs her plate and Alex’s, “It’s in my room. Let me just clean this up first.” Tobin carries the plates to the dishwasher while Alex recovers their food. Once Alex has placed the leftovers in the fridge she turns to find Tobin waiting near the table with their glasses refilled. “You ready?”

“Oh,” Alex says surprised. “Uh yeah.” She walks over to Tobin, following her down the hall after grabbing her guitar case. Tobin pushes open her door and walks in, moving straight for her small desk.

Alex looks around the space, her eyes drawn to the wall of photographs Tobin has pinned up. She steps closer to get a better look. There are a few with people in them but most are of nature. She can hear Tobin humming behind her and tapping her fingers on the desk. She turns and sees Tobin typing her password into her computer.

Alex carefully sets the case down on the bed and reaches in to pull out the flashdrive out of the velcro pocket. Tobin swings around to face Alex. “When did you write this?” Alex hands over the drive which Tobin takes and turns to plug into her computer.

“I actually had music for this already so after the kiss I kinda started coming up with some of the lyrics.”

“Which kiss?”

“The first one.”

“Oh,” Tobin nods, turning back around to face the singer.

“Yeah, so I mostly finished it that day after you left. I rewrote one of the verses,” Alex looks up trying to remember, “last week I think.” She sits down on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been so busy with all this other stuff, but I really wanted to record it. It’s probably not a perfect recording but I wanted to have something so I don’t forget what I wanted sounds like.”

Tobin nods, “I don’t really understand but sure.”

“Just play it,” Alex insists.

Tobin turns back around, turning the volume up then pressing play.

A guitar starts playing followed by a drum. Tobin turns back around, nodding her head to the beat. She leans back, puts her feet up on the bed, and closes her eyes. Alex watches Tobin, knowing her voice is about to come through the speakers.

 _“I don't care, what the talk is_  
_Ain't sure, what the truth is_  
_Don't wanna overthink a kiss, ye-ah_

 _I just know when it feels right_  
_I just miss what you felt like_  
_We can add this up when the sun shines_  
_But tonight, but tonight_

_I wanna be stupid_  
_I don't want things to make sense_  
_I don't wanna be right_  
_Don't wanna move on_  
_Don't wanna waste time_  
_Don't wanna be strong_  
_I wanna be reckless_  
_And a little bit dangerous_  
_Don't wanna be shy_  
_Don't wanna back down_  
_Don't wanna be cool_  
_Don't wanna be proud_  
_I wanna be stupid, stupid_  
_With you-hoo-hooo”_

“I wasn’t being stupid,” Tobin states quickly, keeping her eyes shut.

“Mmhm,” Alex agrees as her voice starts singing again.

 _“Your eyes give it all up_  
_So let's see what they're made of_  
_Don't have to fall back into love, no_  
_Cause sometimes you just need a good time_  
_Some hearts just need to rewind_  
_We're too young, and we're too high_  
_Not to be dumb, not to be blind and”_

Tobin smiles, nodding her head slightly to the beat.

 _Stupid_  
_I don't want things to make sense_  
_I don't wanna be right_  
_Don't wanna move on_  
_Don't wanna waste time_  
_Don't wanna be strong_  
_I wanna be reckless_  
_And a little bit dangerous_  
_Don't wanna be shy_  
_Don't wanna back down_  
_Don't wanna be cool_  
_Don't wanna be proud_  
_I wanna be stupid_  
_I wanna be stupid_  
_With you_

_Let's go another round when the sun comes up”_

Tobin’s eyes open wide then a smile pulls at her lips, even though she tries to hide it.

_“Loving how your lips just shut me up”_

Alex chuckles softly then smiles back at Tobin.

_“But I can't shut up the crazy inside my head”_

Tobin starts mouthing some of the words as the chorus comes back on.

 _“I wanna be stupid_  
_I don't want things to make sense_  
_I don't wanna be right_  
_Don't wanna move on_  
_Don't wanna waste time_  
_Don't wanna be strong_

 _I wanna be reckless_  
_And a little bit dangerous_  
_Don't wanna be shy_  
_Don't wanna back down_  
_Don't wanna be cool_  
_Don't wanna be proud_  
_I wanna be stupid, stupid_  
_With you-hoo-hoo_

_I wanna be stupid, stupid_  
_With you-hoo-hoo_  
_Get stupid, stupid (Don’t care what the talk is)_  
_With you ( Ain’t sure what the truth is_  
_Don’t want to overthink a kiss_  
_I wanna be stu-pid...with you)_

The song comes to an end and the room becomes silent for a second before it starts to replay. Tobin turns and lowers the volume so it’s barely audible. They sit silently for a little bit longer, Alex eventually breaks it, “So?”

“Soo... you wanted to keep going?”

Alex nods, rolling her eyes at Tobin’s inability answer her actual question. “Yeah. I mean looking back I’m glad we didn’t because you would have woken up with no memory of it and I think if we had had sex and you didn’t remember it I… I definitely would not be this comfortable around you anymore.”

“I wouldn’t really call what we were doing sex,” Tobin tries to clarify.

Alex shakes her head. “Do you really think it would have stopped there?”

“Oh,” Tobin looks back at her computer as the song continues to play.

“I would have reciprocated,” Alex explains confidently. “We would have gone further.”

Tobin slowly turns back to Alex. “It was a good song.”

Alex smiles, “Thanks.”

“Did Christen ask you about it at all?”

Alex laughs, “Yeah. I told her it was just a hookup which technically wasn’t lying.”

“Technically,” Tobin agrees.

Alex’s smile grows. “I think I’m gonna tell her soon.”

Tobin scrunches her eyebrows together. “Do you have to? I don’t think it’s that important that your manager knows that I get drunk and hook up with clients.”

“Oh, so that’s all I am?” Alex jokes.

Tobin shrugs, “I mean you were a client. You paid me in cameras instead of money but it was still a thing where I worked for you.”

“Did you like working _with_ me?” Alex asks.

“Besides that fact that you made fun of me constantly...yeah. It was fun. A lot more fun than stalking.”

Alex smiles. “Well maybe you could switch. There are so many legitimate things that need photographers here.”

“Let’s see if I get another job after this JoLo thing first,” Tobin insists.

Alex nods. “I think you will.”

Alex reaches over to where Tobin set down their plastic, margarita-wine glasses and picks one up, taking a long sip. She pulls the guitar off the bed and leans it against Tobin’s desk. She picks up one leg and steps over Tobin’s which are still propped up on the bed. Tobin starts to move but Alex sits down on her lap, stilling her.

“I’m gonna be a little stupid now,” Alex proclaims before leaning in quickly and pressing her lips hard against Tobin’s. Alex’s hands start on Tobin’s face but slowly work down to her shoulders then her sides, continuing until they get to her hips. Alex leans back and looks down as the two pant slightly from heated kiss. Alex’s fingers grasp the hem of Tobin’s shirt and bring it up. Tobin lifts her hands from Alex’s hips to make it easier for Alex to lift the shirt all the way off.

Even before the shirt has finished clearing Tobin’s hands Alex’s eyes are focused on the exposed skin. “You’ve seen me in a bikini before,” Tobin jests.

“This is very different,” Alex states simply before leaning back in and kissing Tobin even harder than before. Alex’s hands rub over the warm, tanned skin, lightly scratching her stomach when Tobin bites down on her lip.

After a few minutes Tobin pushes Alex back. “Can we move? This chair was not designed for this.”

Alex nods and stands. Tobin lowers her feet and takes Alex’s offered hand. Alex takes a step back into the bed, laying down across the comforter. Tobin quickly climbs on top and looks down. “This remind you of anything?”

“Shut up,” Alex pleads, leaning up to capture Tobin’s lips. Tobin wraps an arm under her and pulls her fully onto the bed. Alex squeals then laughs into Tobin’s mouth, the grip around the back of her neck staying strong, making the move easier.

Alex pulls away slightly and starts kissing along Tobin’s jaw, not being careful as she nibbles. Alex feels Tobin’s fingers brush the skin under her shirt. Alex flicks out her tongue. Tobin’s fingers travel farther up.

“What do you think your doing?” Alex breathes into Tobin’s ear.

Tobin freezes. “Um…”

“Take it off,” Alex urges before biting her earlobe. Tobin moans softly. Alex loosens her grip and lightly traces her nails absentmindedly over Tobin’s back while sucking on the skin down her girlfriend’s neck.

Tobin pulls back. “Sit up,” she instructs which Alex quickly does. In less than three seconds, the white shirt is pulled up and over Alex’s head and is tossed to the side. Tobin places her hand on Alex’s side where her hips curve in, rubbing up and down as she leans back down. Their bare stomachs coming together. Alex tangles the fingers of one hand in Tobin’s hair while she uses her other hand to cup Tobin over her bra. She squeezes with one hand while grabbing a handful of hair with the other.

They continue kissing while their hands explore each other’s torsos. Tobin’s fingers slip under the wire of Alex’s bra, squeezing. Alex moans softly into Tobin’s mouth.

Alex eventually flips their positions. She places her right hand on the bed and puts the other flat against the bottom of Tobin’s ribcage. She slowly slides it up, keeping her lips against Tobin’s collarbone as she leaves marks.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tobin asks playfully. Alex pulls back and looks at Tobin confused, her fingertips pause under the wire. “Take it off,” Tobin smirks, repeating Alex’s own words back to her.

Alex looks down into Tobin’s dark eyes, questioning the older woman for just a moment before following instructions. She reaches around with her free hand, easily finding the hooks and undoing them. The wire over her fingers becomes looser and she lets her hand continue moving up. She pushes the strap off one shoulder. Alex scrapes her nails down Tobin’s arm, connecting with the strap and bringing it all the way down Tobin’s arm. Her eyes are focused on Tobin’s chest as it is slowly revealed. Her fingers squeeze the nipple a few times before massaging the right side of her chest with an open hand.

Once the strap has cleared Tobin’s hand she tosses it the other side where Tobin quickly pulls it completely off and throws it away from the bed. Alex leans down, pressing a searing but quick kiss against Tobin’s lips. She then slowly works down the left side of Tobin’s neck to her chest. She keeps kissing as the somewhat hard feeling of ribs under her lips turns soft. Tobin’s hand tangles in her hair and she pushes her chest up slightly.

Alex glances up and sees Tobin’s eyes are closed, her lips plush and slightly parted as she breathes heavily. Alex continues nibbling, Tobin’s grip getting tighter with each bite. Alex stops just above where Tobin’s hand was trying to pull her, spending a long time, kissing and sucking on the new skin. She leaves it bright red before working lower. As her lips wrap around Tobin’s nipple, she can hear Tobin sigh above her. Alex continues sucking, her tongue flicking out every once in a while causing Tobin to moan each time. She switches to the other side after a minute, bringing up her free hand to replace her lips.

“Al,” Tobin sighs. Alex glances up, not moving her mouth from Tobin’s skin. “That feels good,” Tobin smiles, looking down at Alex with barely open eyes.

Alex smirks and sucks Tobin’s nipple into her mouth. Tobin’s head falls back into the pillows a soft moan vibrates through her closed lips. Alex smiles and continues sucking around Tobin’s chest, making sure to leave plenty of marks. She quickly works her way up Tobin’s neck to get to her lips. She reconnects them, pushing her chest down into Tobin’s.

Alex pulls back and glances towards the computer. She groans and pushes herself up.

“Uh, where ya going?” Tobin asks, moving onto her elbows.

“I just realized the song was still going and I can’t do this to my own song.” Alex leans over the computer.

Tobin smirks, “I was kinda enjoying the serenade while you did _that_.”

Alex turns and sees Tobin’s half naked body. She freezes, eyes focused on the tan skin slowly rising and falling.

“My eyes are up here,” Tobin quips.

Alex quickly glances up into Tobin’s eyes then turns around to stop the song. Once the room is silent she climbs back on top of Tobin, placing both hands on the bare chest below her. “These are a good size,” Alex comments. “Fit in my hand perfectly.” She licks her bottom lip, “and my mouth.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Tobin groans.

Alex squeezes, causing Tobin’s head to fall back. “Ridiculously hot.” Alex leans down, lips against Tobin’s ear. “At least that’s what you told me.”

“Mmhm,” Tobin nods, eyes still closed.

Alex kisses Tobin’s cheek. “Do you want me to keep going?” Alex asks.

“Can we just lay here like this?”

Alex nods and moves her hands so one is under the pillows and the other is connected with Tobin’s. She rests her head on the pillow and looks over Tobin’s chest.

“It’s a good thing you can go to work with hickies all over.”

Tobin snorts, “Yeah but can you imagine what would happen if they knew where they came from. I would not make it home.”

Alex nods, looking at the side of Tobin’s face. She reaches out her lips and presses a soft kiss to Tobin’s temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you actually like the song? Am I converting anyone yet?  
> Okay so maybe the song wasn't your thing (I don't get how but w.e.), what about everything else?


	50. Day 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty short but it could be shorter

Tobin sits on Alex’s couch, one hand behind her head, the other over the back of the couch.  She turns when Alex walks in, blinking up at her. “Alex.”

“Yeah,” Alex asks, not looking up from her phone.

“Do you think we could go on a real date?” Tobin asks.  Alex looks up from her phone. “Like I know you want to stay on the D.L. but something low key.”  Tobin looks down worried when Alex doesn’t respond. “We don’t need to. Nevermind.”

Alex sits down next to Tobin, cross legged and facing her.  “We can do that. I’m not sure where though. I got stopped at the grocery store this morning.”

“Your disguise skills are subpar. I could easily fix all that,” Tobin jokes as she looks back up.  “Are you sure?”

Alex nods, “Yeah, but you know I’m going to be gone for like a week.”

“Yeah. We can do it after. I just wanted to ask,” Tobin bobs her head absentmindedly. After a few seconds she continues, “I wish I could go. I know you say it sucks but I really like travelling around.  You never know what you’re going to see.”

“I know exactly what I’m going to see.  A bunch of radio booths, a stage, a million camera flashes, and finally a recording studio in Miami to do some acoustic stuff.”

“Miami’s nice and sunny.”

“I was told not to bring my swimsuit.”

Tobin grins, “I’m not going to say I’m upset by that. The less people seeing you in barely anything the better.”

Alex rolls her eyes and leans forward, resting her head against Tobin’s bicep.  “Nine days without being able to kiss you is going to be hard.”

Tobin nods, “Yeah but your CD is coming out and you’re announcing your tour. The fun is just beginning.”

Alex falls forward while twisting so she’s laying in Tobin’s lap and looking up into brown eyes.  Tobin smiles down at her and cups her cheek in her hand. “Guess we should make the most of the time now,” Tobin grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up with predictions.   
> Also what are some interview questions for Alex that y'all want answered


	51. Day 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point something out that seems wasn't clear. The CD Alex is out promoting, the one Tobin took the pictures for, is in no way about Tobin. Tobin gave her a slight idea for one song at her house but the song wasn't ever about Tobin.  
> The songs Alex has written about Tobin will be on her next CD but she has maybe 3 (it'll depend on what songs I end up finding).

Alex reaches for the driver’s hand, using it to balance as she steps out of the car and onto the plush red carpet. “Thank you,” she smiles stepping into the flashing sea of lights.

The sound of her name being shouted at her from almost every angle fills her ears. Alex turns to the fans that sit in raised bleachers and raises both her arms. She waves, causing more screams. She feels Christen’s hand on her back and turns to the large groups of cameras. Christen leads her to along the carpet to her first mark. She stands over the tape and smiles, posing as the men shout at her. She tries to look beyond the bright lights but isn’t able to find see any faces. She shifts positions and looks slightly over her shoulder. She repeats the process again a few feet down the carpet.

After Christen motions her along to the third and final spot Alex blows a kiss towards the cameras. “Make sure you print that one,” Alex calls to them as she then moves along to the few television reporters waiting with cameras.

The first is with E News. She internally groans as they ask her boring questions about who she’s wearing, how long it had taken her to get ready, and what she felt about the praise she was getting for the singles she had released.

Christen is about to step in to move her along to the next camera so the interview holds up a finger. “One last question,” he promises. “Are you dating anyone?” Alex is glad she had prepared a Tobin approved answer. “I feel like you would know already if I was.” Alex smiles thinking of something to ad lib, “I mean the paparazzi follow me around constantly. I want to be known for the music I make, not who I’m dating.”

“What has that been like? Since your singles came out you’ve been everywhere. What are the big differences between before and after your sudden arrival?”

“Well I wouldn’t call it sudden,” Alex starts. “I  _ was  _ on tour with Taylor Swift for most of her last tour. Getting used to being recognized everywhere has been… a learning curve. I’m grateful for my fans, it’s just something that will take me a little while to get used to.”

“Thank you. I’m excited to hear the rest of your songs tonight. Have fun.”

“Thank you,” Alex smiles before getting ushered along. The next three have the same meaningless questions.

Alex grins when she sees the final person in the line has an ‘ellen’ microphone and the teenage girl hold it is bouncing on her toes.

Alex walks over with a smile. “Hi,” she greets going in for a hug. “What’s your name?” she asks as she pulls back.

“Ellie.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m hoping you have some interesting questions.”

“Uh,” Ellie looks down at the notecard in her hand. “I think so.”

“Are you gonna ask me who I’m wearing?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow. Ellie shakes her head. “Then you’ll do perfect.”

Ellie relaxes slightly and turns to the two people behind the camera. They give Ellie a thumbs up and Ellie turns back to Alex. “What was your last google search?”

Alex smiles, biting her lip. She holds her hand out towards Christen. “Can I have my phone?”

Christen reaches into her bag and pulls out Alex’s phone. Alex quickly taps on it. She starts laughing. “I really wanted  In-N-Out so I googled ‘are there any in n outs in nyc’. Unfortunately the answer was no.”

“I don’t know how similar they are but Shake Shack is pretty good if you want a burger and milkshake,” Ellie offers.

Alex smiles. “That sounds good. Maybe after this if they don’t feed me.”

“They better feed you,” Christen softly groans off camera.

Alex hands her phone back to the apparently hungry woman as Ellie looks down at her cards. “So this is kinda two parts. The first isn’t really a question but how you reacted to being outed by staying true to who you were and proud of being part of the community… it gave me, and I’m sure a bunch of others, hope. I came out to my family and am out at school now.” 

Alex’s smile grows, “That’s great. It takes strength to be yourself.”

“The second part is do you think that has any impact on your writing or musical career.”

Alex puts her hands on hips, “Really making me think on these one. Well I guess the pronouns in my songs are different from what a straight singer would have. You’ll notice almost all my songs don’t actually mention gender. I wrote them before I was outed so yeah.” Alex shrugs, “Maybe I’ll change it live. I just know that if anyone else wants to sing it I don’t want them to change the gender to suit who they prefer to sleep with. They didn’t write the song, no one’s going to think you’re gay if a girl sings a song and uses female pronouns for the love interest.” Alex purses her lips, “That’s probably one of my biggest pet peeves when artists change the pronouns for meaningless reasons. I’ve covered songs and use the male pronouns. Doesn’t make me straight. Still digging the ladies.”

“Are you dating anyone?” 

Alex laughs, “I think I’m a little too old for you.”

Ellie blushes, “That’s not what I meant.”

Alex glances at the camera. “I’m trying to focus on work. Doesn’t leave a lot of time for dating.”

“I was going to ask what your worst date experience was.”

“Everything before senior year of high school,” Alex answers immediately. "I was still convinced I should be dating boys and no offense to any of them, they were all nice guys, but the kiss at the end,” Alex shivers and makes a face causing Ellie to laugh. “I realized what I was missing my senior year.” Alex winks at Ellie which causes her to relax fully.

Ellie looks down at her cards. “Do you like sports?”

“I like going to games but I don’t keep up with teams. I’m an LA girl born and raised but I do have a Houston Astros jersey sitting in my closet because I’m friends with one of the players. In my defense though,” Alex holds up a finger, “he played for the Dodgers when I met him. So I’ll root for them too unless they’re playing each other. Then it is Dodgers all the way.” Alex looks towards the camera, “Sorry Dom.”

“Did you have any jobs in high school?”

“I worked at a summer camp before my senior year. It was a music camp and I got to sing basically the entire time. That’s really all I know how to do.”

“What do you think is your vice?”

Alex pinches her lips together. “Hmm...Food. Just any food. I’m busy a lot so I probably have In-N-Out more than I should but when I do have time I love trying all the really good restaurants. I drag whoever I’m with, with me. My girl-,” Alex internally cringes, “-friends love it because they get a free meal out of it and of course my lovely company.” Alex relaxes, hoping she played it off well enough. Christen starts to step in but Alex waves her off.

“Looks like I’ve got time for one more.”

“Are you sure?” Ellie asks.

Alex nods, “Yeah. It’s my party. It can’t start until I get there.”

“Okay so the pictures for your album were really cool. Could you just talk about the inspiration behind that?”

“They’re awesome right?” Alex nods. “Yeah, I can’t take any of the credit. One of my friends is an incredible photographer, Tobin Heath,” Alex does finger guns towards the camera, “look her up. She came up with a bunch of ideas but since my album was already called Thirteen we went with the unlucky images. I unfortunately had to be with all the unlucky stuff but the photos came out great and I made her break the mirrors. She cut herself like right after that so the curse is real. We shot most of them in my dad’s warehouse one night. It was crazy but super fun.”

Christen eventually steps in again and after Alex smiles for a selfie on the girl’s phone and signs the ellen box logo from the microphone she moves her into the studio where she is again met by a couple dozen screaming fans. 

Alex greets the hosts and sits down on the mini stage for the introduction. Alex smiles and laughs as she talks about writing and singing her new CD.  

Once that ends, she has twenty minutes to change and relax before she has to go back on stage to perform. Changing takes five minutes, as she quickly pulls the dress off and changes into a t-shirt, jean shorts, Timberlands, and of course, a purple and turquoise flannel that she ties around her waist. 

Alex turns to Christen who is typing on her phone with a plate of finger food next to her, “Where’s the food?” 

Christen doesn’t even look up, “The green room is out the door and to the right and no it isn’t green.”

Alex smiles and picks up her phone from the counter, heading out into the hall. She walks into the beige room with two tables full of food and drinks lining the left wall and a large L shaped couch to the right. Alex sees a woman with a snapback covering their face apparently napping on the couch. She turns to the food and grabs a plate, filling it with as much as she can force down in the next fifteen minutes while the stage is transformed. She sits on the other side of the couch from the sleeper and starts eating.

Halfway through the plate the woman sits up unexpectedly, the hat flying from her face. Alex’s jaw drops when she recognizes the woman,  _ Abby Wambach _ . 

Alex tries to control her inner fangirl. She slowly continues eating while the older woman rubs her face and looks around for her hat. Her eyes land on Alex and she smiles. “Hi, sorry, must’ve fallen asleep.”

“It’s cool. What are you doing here?”

“They interviewed me earlier and I’m doing one of your interviews in the middle.”

“Oh, cool. I’mma big fan.”

Abby smiles and sits down closer to Alex after retrieving her hat. “You’re pretty good yourself. My agent sent me your new CD. It was great.”

“Wow,” Alex smiles, “really?”

Abby nods, “You’ve got big things coming your way.”

“That means a lot.” 

“After you're done with this do you want to go out?” Abby asks, glancing down at Alex’s bare legs for a moment. “There’s this great club a few blocks over. The music is good, drinks better, and the women are all tens.”

“Uh,” Alex shifts slightly, now uncomfortable. “I can’t I have to be up at five tomorrow and I’m still on west coast time.”

“That’s what caffeine pills are for. I have a bunch in my car.”

Alex shakes her head, “Maybe next time. I have a long week, I want to try and get into a normal sleep schedule.” 

“Alright kid,” Abby accepts, pushing herself to her feet. “Hit me up whenever you want.” 

“Of course,” Alex nods, watching the older woman grab a bottle of champagne from the table then walk out the door.

Alex grabs her phone and starts to type while using her other hand to messenger food to her mouth.

**Alex Morgan: Pretty sure Abby Wambach just tried to hit on me…**

Christen knocks on the door and Alex looks up, “They want to run a quick sound check before they go live.”

She puts the plate on the table and slides her phone into her pocket. Alex sings a few lines of Stupid and then looks towards the side of the stage. They hold up a finger and she hears “Give us a minute.” in her ear piece.

She pulls out her phone and sees Tobin texted her back.

**Tobin the pap: What? She’s like 15 yrs older than you. How did she hit on you?**

**Tobin the pap: What did you say???**

**Tobin the pap: Also the interview was nice. I should be able to catch like half of your set before I have to work**

**Alex Morgan: She was in the green room while I was eating. Sat close to me and kinda looked me over while inviting me to go to some club with her. I don’t know it just felt weird**

**Alex Morgan: I said no obviously. Kinda dating this hot photographer**

**Alex Morgan: btw I gave you a shout out on Ellen so you’ll probably get a bunch of moms following you pretty soon**

“Okay, Alex,” she hears, “let’s do that one more time but I think we’re good.”

Alex puts her phone in her pocket and sings a few lines of Mercy.

“Alright we’re ready. We’ll be live in one minute.”

“Thanks,” Alex says into the microphone, looking down at the set list tapped to the stage, making sure she knows the order as she hears the countdown start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is a very weak attempt at jealous T. there will eventually be a better jealous T but it'll be a while. It'll involve Alex kissing someone else (yes I know I gave something away from something on day 300+ but you have no idea what it means) *maniacal cackle*


	52. Day 145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little fluffy text convo for our long distance couple...

Tobin checks the time, doing quick mental math in her head,  _ 7pm here so 10 on the east. _  She pulls her phone from her pocket.

**Tobin the pap: How’s it going**

It doesn’t take long for Alex to respond

**Alex Morgan: I just got back to my room I think I saw sunlight maybe once**

**Tobin the pap: How was your day?  Think you have a future career as a radio host?**

**Alex Morgan: No. Don’t know why Chris thought I would be good at this**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah you’re horrible in front of press.  Kinda a bitch actually**

**Alex Morgan: Stop being rude**

**Alex Morgan: What are you up to**

**Tobin the pap: Working**

**Tobin the pap: Already got a few of Leo. Big score. 100 big ones**

**Tobin the pap: Now I’m waiting on mila kunas**

**Alex Morgan: She’s pregnant isn’t she?**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah so I probably won’t get much. I have a decent relationship with her, don’t want to fuck that up and really don’t want to anger her security**

**Alex Morgan: So are you just there cause she’s hot. Is that how you pick up your women?**

**Tobin the pap: Yes actually**

**Tobin the pap: Please don’t make me laugh**

**Alex Morgan: I guess it did work that one time but don’t go trying it out on anyone else**

**Alex Morgan: Why? You hiding in their bushes or something**

**Tobin the pap: No**

**Alex Morgan: Then why can’t you laugh???**

**Tobin the pap: Remember when I told you I got caught in the mob at the airport yesterday**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah?**

**Tobin the pap: I kinda got pushed into one of those cement poles and bruised my ribs**

**Alex Morgan: OMG are you okay?**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah. I have a bruise and sometimes it hurts to breath**

**Alex Morgan: So NO you’re not okay**

**Alex Morgan: How bad is the bruise**

**Alex Morgan: Did you go to a doctor**

**Tobin the pap: No mom. Idk. It’s a bruise**

**Alex Morgan: Did you break a rib?**

**Alex Morgan: Can you send me a pic when you get home**

**Tobin the pap: No. It’s just sore**

**Tobin the pap: Don’t you think it’s a little early for me to be sending you naked pics?**

Tobin watches the typing bubble appear and disappear numerous times as Alex tries to figure out what she wants to say. Tobin decides to keep going.

**Tobin the pap: Is this you telling me you want to start sexting? :P**

**Alex Morgan: You said it was your ribs**

**Tobin the pap: My ribs kinda go all around my chest ;)**

**Alex Morgan: Nvm**

**Tobin the pap: So you come back Thursday right? Chris isn’t adding anything**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah Thursday. Are you going to take pictures of me walking to my car?**

**Tobin the pap: No but maybe I could be at your house when you get home**

**Alex Morgan: Or you could just pick me up**

**Tobin the pap: You sure you want to get picked up in my car**

**Alex Morgan: What do you mean?**

**Tobin the pap: You’re getting kinda famous now and my car is not luxury**

**Tobin the pap: Also the windows aren’t tinted so it will be easier for someone to see me**

**Alex Morgan: I don’t really care but you can take my car if you want**

**Tobin the pap: You’d let me drive your car?**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah why not. I have insurance. Ali has the keys to my house and my car keys are right next to the front door**

**Tobin the pap: Okay :)**

**Tobin the pap: She’s coming. Talk to you tomorrow. Night**

A few hours later, when Tobin gets back to her room, she pulls her shirt off and stands in front of the mirror.  She tugs the bottom of her sports bra up slightly and snaps a picture with her phone, getting most of the fading bruise in the shot. She bites her lip, looking at the picture then pulls off her bra. She brings one arm across her chest, then takes the picture again. She inspects the second picture to make sure everything is covered before sending both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...with a little bit of spice ;)  
>  Also I'm cleaning today so I will take any and all forms of procrastination. I'll answer any background questions or anything if you have them. Also I realized while writing a chapter for a future day that I normally find outfits online so if I ever don't describe them well I can show you...anyways...I think I'll shower first...that's the easiest thing to clean


	53. Day 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. Had kinda a shitty day and there was more I wanted to add but it doesn't look like that's going to happen.  
> Secondly, I know I said I didn't feel comfortable writing those pg13/m scenes and I don't but then they come up and I write them...not sure why. anyways if you want to skip it just skip the italics. you won't miss a thing. Promise  
> Hope you enjoy the fluff

Alex wakes up to the incessant beeping of her phone alarm. She groans but rolls out of bed and turns the alarm off automatically. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes while trudging to the bathroom. Leaving the lights off she starts to brush her teeth while looking at the texts she had received since falling asleep. She first looks at the schedule Christen had sent her for the day, sighing thankfully when she notices a three hour gap in the middle of the day.

Alex clicks on Tobin’s next and nearly drops the toothbrush when she sees the picture Tobin sent. She puts the phone down and quickly spits and rinses out her mouth with mouthwash. She sits down on the edge of the tub and grabs the phone again. She scrolls up noticing another picture, this one with Tobin in a sports bra. She taps on it then uses two fingers to zoom in where Tobin is lifting up the tight fabric. Alex can clearly see the long purple and black mark going down the front left side of her girlfriend’s torso going up into the bra and ending at the top of her hip.

Alex switches over to the other photo and zooms in on the bruise again. Alex still can’t see the top of the bruise with Tobin’s hand wrapping around to cover everything yet barely anything at the same. Alex scrolls up to Tobin’s face. It’s hard to tell exactly what’s running through Tobin’s mind as she tries to get the right shot with her eyes focused on the phone screen. She spreads her fingers out to see the entire picture again and bites her lip at the amount of tan skin. She reaches behind her and quickly turns on the shower then types out a text while it warms.

**Alex Morgan: I don’t even know how to respond to this. I’m gonna call you in like twenty. I just need to shower**

She sets her phone down and quickly strips off her clothes, depositing them on the floor then stepping into the steaming spray of water. She pulls her hair up into a bun  on top of her head while letting the hot water run over the rest of her body. Once her hands are free she rubs the soap over washcloth, getting it sudsy, which she then runs down each arm. Alex bites her lip, thinking about the picture Tobin sent, her mind going back to when she had last seen Tobin as her hand travels down her stomach.

_ Alex blinks up at Tobin, leaning into the hand on her cheek. _

_ “Guess we should make the most of the time now,” Tobin says softly.  _

_ Alex nods and reaches over to lift the hem of Tobin’s shirt. She presses soft kisses to the warm skin then starts to reach up but the shirt falls down into her face. “Off please,” Alex asks. Tobin immediately reaches up and pulls it over her head. Alex reaches up and slides one strap of Tobin’s bra off her shoulder so it hangs limp near her elbow.  _

_ Alex kisses higher, softly nibbling on the fabric of the bra as she works her way up. She turns over and moves closer until she is kneeling on the couch, straddling Tobin. Tobin puts her hands on Alex’s hips and starts to pull her shirt up but Alex grabs her hands, stopping her. “I don’t think so.” _

_ Tobin looks up at her confused. “Why not?” _

_ “I am about to have my photograph taken in many different outfits, by many different people,” Alex begins to explain. “The marks from the last time are almost finished healing.” _

_ “That’s what makeup is for,” Tobin whines.  _

_ Alex shakes her head and pulls at the collar of her shirt, pointing to a mostly healed mark. “This was visible through the makeup.” _

_ Tobin pouts. “What if I just use my hands?” _

_ Alex smiles down at Tobin pitifully. “We both know that that’s not going to happen and I can’t show up to my release party covered in hickies and still pretend I’m not in some sort of relationship.” _

_ Tobin falls back into the cushions. “Fine. Then you don’t have to do this. We can watch a movie or something.” _

_ Alex grips Tobin’s shoulder with one hand and leans back with the other to grab the remote off the table. She hands it to Tobin then leans down to connect her lips with the soft skin below Tobin’s ear. _

_ “I thought we were watching something,” Tobin says softly, her hand rising to the back of Alex’s head. _

_ Alex pulls away for a second. “You can.” She nibbles on Tobin’s ear. “I need a little of this,” she switches to the other side, nibbling on that ear, “before I go away.” She pulls back and looks into Tobin’s eyes as her hand reaches around Tobin’s back. Once she finds the hooks she grins down at her girlfriend who seems confused and turned on. “I need something to remember you by,” she says, unhooking the bra. Tobin nods up at her, mouth parted slightly. Alex glances behind her at the black screen. “Are you gonna watch something?” _

_ “No. I… I’m good.” _

_ Alex pulls the remote from Tobin’s hand, dropping down on the couch. She smirks and looks at Tobin. “Do you want to touch me?” _

_ Tobin nods, reaching towards her. Alex quickly grabs her wrists and pushes them back against the couch cushions. “I said no,” she smirks. “I want you to tell me what you would do to me and I’m going to do it to you.” _

_ Alex releases Tobin’s arms and she sits back putting her hands in her lap, waiting patiently. Tobin looks up at her unsure what to do. “Um… what?” _

_ Alex puts one finger at the top of Tobin’s sternum and runs her nail down, catching it the bra and slightly pulling before releasing it and putting her hand back in her lap. “If the roles were reversed what would you be doing?” _

_ “Um finishing taking off your bra,” Tobin stammers. _

_ Alex smiles, “Perfect.” she reaches up to Tobin’s shoulers guiding them down from the top of the couch and sliding the bra off at the same time. Alex subtly licks her lips as she drops Tobin’s bra to the floor. “Now what?” _

_ “Kiss you.” _

_ Alex grins, “Where?” _

_ “Um the lips… at first then start to work down.” _

_ “And where are my hands?” Alex replies leaning down so she’s only a few millimeters from Tobin’s lips. _

_ “On uh… on my chest.” _

_ Alex leans in, kissing Tobin while her hands rise up as Tobin instructed. Tobin’s chest slightly rises into Alex’s hands as her head is pushed back into the couch by Alex’s lips. Alex kneads Tobin’s chest, pulling her lips back after a minute much to Tobin’s displeasure. Alex smiles down at Tobin waiting expectantly while her hands still slowly move. _

_ Tobin groans. “Now I would take my shirt off so I could feel your skin against mine.” _

_ Alex raises her eyebrow up at Tobin. “Fine,” she gives in, “but no touching.” _

_ “I need to put my hands somewhere,” she complains. “It feels weird.” _

_ Alex chews on her lip for a few moments. She releases Tobin’s chest and without hesitation pulls her shirt off. She then grabs Tobin’s hands and places them on the sides of her upper thighs over her shorts. “Anything covered by my shorts you can touch,” Alex concedes. _

_ Tobin slides her hands around gripping Alex’s butt. “I can work with this.” _

_ Alex smiles and flicks her hair so it’s all over one shoulder. She glances down at her chest. “So what would you do next?” _

_ “I could show you,” Tobin tries, her hips lifting up slightly, shifting Alex on her lap. _

_ Alex smirks knowing just what she’s going to do to Tobin. “I have a better idea. A little payback. Lay down.” _

_ “Payback? For what?”  _

_ “Lay. Down.” Alex repeats motioning to the open couch. Tobin turns and lays back. Alex quickly adjusts her position, lying on top of Tobin with their legs over lapping. _

_ “Payback for what?” Tobin asks again. “What did I do?” _

_ “I think you’ll like it,” Alex smiles bringing her knee up in between Tobin’s legs. Tobin groans, her eyes closing. “Yeah. I definitely think you’ll like it.” _

_ Alex leans down and starts sucking on Tobin’s neck, rocking her hips to move her thigh up and down against Tobin. Alex brings up one hand to resume where she had left off a minute ago while she works her lips down to Tobin’s collar bone. _

_ Tobin grabs Alex’s hips, holding them firmly as Alex keeps grinding into her. Tobin’s hips start to match Alex’s. Alex pauses momentarily, smiling to herself before kissing back up to Tobin’s lips. Tobin’s moans into Alex’s lips.  _

_ After a few minutes, Tobin’s hands start to slide up but Alex is too focused on her motions to reprimand the woman under her. Tobin’s moans start getting louder, encouraging Alex to keep going. Alex works towards Tobin’s ear, nibbling on it. “That feel good baby?” Alex breathes. _

_ “Mmhm,” Tobin squeaks while her fingers dig into Alex’s skin.  _

_ Alex nibbles on the skin again. “Should I keep going?” _

_ “Don’t stop,” Tobin demands turning to look at Alex with partially opened eyes.  _

_ Alex bites her own lip, watching Tobin’s face with each thrust. “So hot,” Alex says softly before reattaching her lips with Tobin’s. Tobin’s moans grow louder, unable to keep up with the kiss, Alex starts sucking on Tobin’s neck. The photographer’s head tilts backwards into the cushion.  _

Alex leans her forehead against the cold tile of the shower, slightly out of breath, one arm bent above her head to support her and her other arm hangs limp. After a minute, she grabs the soap again to clean herself up. Next, she turns the water off and grabs a towel, thanking the world that being in a radio booth means she doesn’t have to look perfect. 

She looks at her phone while she starts to apply her makeup.

**Tobin the pap: Should I have not sent those?**

**Tobin the pap: Sorry. I was kinda on a high from my own night. I thought you would like them**

Alex presses the phone button and puts it on speaker as the ringing starts.

“Hello,” a tired voice comes through the speaker.

“Hey,” Alex smiles. “You sound cute when you’re tired.”

“Mm’kay,” Tobin responds. Alex smiles while listening to the sounds Tobin makes trying to wake up. “Are you mad?”

“No,” Alex immediately replies, almost messing up the line she had been drawing around her eye. “I enjoyed the pictures. You had seemed against it so I was surprised you ended up sending anything.”

Tobin yawns, “I wanted to show you the bruise and I also kinda missed you.”

Alex smirks. “Oh you did?”

“Yeah.”

“I miss you too, but the pictures were nice. Made me start thinking about the night before I left.”

“What about it?” Tobin asks.

“What do you think?” Alex replies. “I got in the shower and started thinking about getting you off. I can’t wait until I’m back.”

“Why’s that?” Tobin asks, not fully processing what Alex is saying.

“So I don’t have to get off by myself,” Alex states, wishing she could see Tobin’s reaction.

“Oh.” Tobin stutters, “Oh. Okay. Yeah. I- yeah same.”

“So what happened last night? Why were you ‘on a high’?” 

“Mila gave me a good picture. We talked for a bit cause there was no one else there while she waited for her car.”

“You say you talk to celebs but I have never seen this. They always seem to ignore you when I’m there.”

“I bring you to crowded spots cause you’re more likely to go unnoticed. I was the only one there,” Tobin explains. “Also don’t forget I talked to you. You went psycho and tried to kill me but other celebs understand that if you let me get a decent pic I’ll leave them alone. It’s more mob mentality when there’s a bunch of paps when things go crazy. Hence the bruse.”

“So what would have happened if I had been nice when I first met you?”

“Hmm.” Tobin yawns again. “I mean you were crying. Basically the same stuff would have happened but I would have asked if you were okay and then not gotten run over.”

Alex starts running a brush through her damp hair. “I forgot about that douche bag. He was a huge dick though based on what I felt he didn’t possess one.”

“What do you mean felt?” Tobin questions.

“He grabbed my hand and,” Alex scrunches her face, disgusted, “put it over his… thing.” Alex looks at her reflection, seeing what else she needs to do.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well do you want to talk about what’s happening when you get home?”

Pleased with her appearance, Alex puts her stuff down while picking up the phone, “I told Ali that she or Ash needed to let meet up with you at some point to either let you in or give you the key. I’m gonna be tired when I get back so I don’t really want to go out but we can chill at the house. Then I have some press thing to do the next day but on Saturday I’m one hundred percent free.” Alex walks out of the bathroom to find something to wear.

“Can we do our date that day?”

“A day date?” Alex asks skeptically.

“An all day date,” Tobin tries to explain. “I’ll pick you up with a nice iced coffee. We can stop somewhere for lunch then I was thinking a picnic for dinner.”

Alex smiles as she pulls her towel off. “That sounds good. Where are we having the picnic?”

“I’m not telling?”

“Hmph.” Alex starts digging through her suitcase. “Fine. I wasn’t going to tell you this but since you want to torture me, two can play that game.” Alex pauses for effect before continuing. “I’m standing in the middle of my room completely naked, still a little wet from my shower, and… a little more wet from my shower  _ activities _ .”

Tobin wimpers into the phone. “Why are you telling me this when you’re in fucking Boston?”

“Because I’m a tease obviously,” Alex grins finding a bra. She’s about to pull it on but then stops and moves to lay it on the bed before looking for the rest of her outfit. “So did you ever get a date on when you’re taking the photos for JoLo’s album?”

“Yeah,” Tobin responds. “It’s like two or three weeks away. The sent me pictures for the models they hired and they’re perfect. They only need two, a young and an old then makeup tricks can fill in the rest of the timeline. They also found a super cute little boy...”

Alex finishes laying out her outfit while Tobin continues to talk about the shoot. She takes a picture and sends it. 

“...I gotta figure out how big the signs need to be-” 

“Tobs?” Alex interrupts.

“Yeah.”

“I sent you a picture. It’s what I’m gonna wear today.”

“Okay, hold on. Let me go look.” There’s some tapping on the phone. “I really like those joggers. Where’d you get em?”

“Kristie got them for me. I’ll ask her later. You can have them when I get back if you want. Did you notice something missing?”

“Uh,” Tobin’s voice gets a little farther away. “I don’t know. A sweatshirt? Is it going to be cold? I know you’re little SoCal body can’t handle anything below seventy.”

Alex starts pulling the clothes on. “I take offense to that. I can go down to about sixty five. But yeah the studios  can be a little cold sometimes. I’ll grab something on my way out. That’s not what’s missing though.” 

The breathing disappears as Tobin pulls the phone away again. Alex hears slightly taping while Tobin zooms in on the image. Her voice then comes through, louder and more awake than before. “Are you messing with me?”

“Nope,” Alex smiles. “Did you figure it out?”

“It’s the underwear right? I don’t see any in the picture.”

Alex smiles as she pulls up the gray pants. “Very good. It’ll be our little secret.”

“You really are a tease,” Tobin groans. 

Alex silently checks her reflection in the mirror. Happy with what she sees, she pulls down the side of her pants to show the bare skin below and sends the picture to Tobin.

After looking at it, Tobin huffs. “Ugh. You’re killing me. Can you come back now?” 

“A few days,” Alex promises. “But until then I think I might go on an underwear strike.”

Tobin whimpers. “Kill-ing-me.”

Alex smiles, “I gotta finish getting ready. I’ll text you later and if you’re not busy I’ll call you during my break.”

“Okay,” Tobin groans.

“Miss you.”

“Miss you too,” Tobin replies, adding, “so much,” before they both hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go kill some cultists (video game not real life)


	54. Day 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments on yesterday's chapter. They made me feel better. I will respond to them tonight probably when I get back from work.

Alex steps out into the hallway, eyes looking down at her cell phone.

“That was a great song,” a female voice says from a few feet away.

Alex looks up, “Thanks.” She realizes who the woman is. “Oh my God you’re Pink. Hi.”

The older woman sticks her hand out, “Alecia’s fine. What’s your name?”

“Alex. Alex Morgan.”

“Oh,” she nods her head in recognition. “You just came out with that CD. I haven’t heard the whole thing but what I did hear, I liked.”

“Seriously?” Alex asks, shocked. “Wow. Thank you.”

“So are you just rerecording some of your songs acoustically?”

Alex glances back into the control room she had just walked out of. “No. Well yeah that’s my song but it’s not on the album.”

Pink tilts her head to the side. “Why not?”

“I wrote it after but it’ll be on my next one. I recorded a kinda shitty version in LA. I wanted to see what that sounded like acoustic and there was like ten minutes before we were gonna break for lunch.”

“I was getting lunch too. Want to join me?”

Alex’s smile takes over her face. “Yes,” she jumps.

Alex is led down the hall into a large dressing room. Along one wall is a table of food. “Help yourself.”

Alex smiles and nods. They each fill a plate then sit at a table. “So’d you write that song?” Pink asks.

“Yeah,” Alex nods before taking a bite of the sandwich she had made.

“Can I ask what the inspiration for it was?”

“Uh. I wrote if after a hookup.”

Pink smiles, leaning forward. “Did anything come about after the hookup?”

“Um,” Alex glances around to make sure they are alone in the empty room. “Yeah. It took awhile but we’re dating now… but like it’s a secret so don’t say anything...not that you really would. Like not even my manager knows.”

“Why not?”

“She’s a pap.”

“Oh.” Pink pops a grape into her mouth. “So what?”

“They’re sorta like the enemy of Hollywood. I don’t like most of my interactions with them.”

The blonde scoffs. “I’m sure some of them are good people. How long have you guys been dating?”

Alex thinks for a second then smiles, “It’ll be a month next week.”

Pink starts humming Alex’s song. “What were the lyrics? I want to be stupid. I don’t want things to make sense.”

Alex nods, “Mmhm.”

“Did you know she was a pap when you guys hooked up?” Alex nods again. “So you knew the risks but still wanted to be with her. Don’t you say something about being reckless?”

“Yeah.” Alex softly sings, “ _I wanna be reckless, and a little bit dangerous._ ”

“So you wanted to be with her and knew that it was a little risky.”

“I still do. I just don’t want other people judging us for it.”

“Fuck them. If you guys want to stay private for yourselves that’s fine but don’t stay private because of other people.”

Alex stays silent thinking over what she’s been told.

“You’re going to be followed around, criticized for anything and everything, and sometimes you might feel like shit. You have to be strong on your own but having people around that support you and that you can lean on are also really important.”

“She can support me in private. We don’t need to be out for that.”

“No but are you keeping it private for you or her. If she doesn’t want to be in the spotlight that’s fine. She knows exactly what she would be in for, probably better than you even.  That would be keeping it private for her. Or if you don’t want that life for her yet that’s fine.”

“I don’t know. She always talks about protecting me when we talk about staying a secret so I guess she doesn’t really care. Also she’s trying to do more than just work as a paparazzi. She’s really creative. She did the pictures for my album and is working on someone else's.”

“It will still probably take her a while until she’s officially not a pap anymore. So I think it’s a little unrealistic to wait for that. As hard as you try, the paparazzi are relentless and they will eventually find you out.”

Alex sighs. “I know. So you think I should come out.”

“I think you should do whatever you want.”

“But what happens if I say we’re dating and people stop wanting to hang out with me.”

“Why do you want to hang out with someone who doesn’t want to hang out with you because you’re dating someone with a job they don’t like? It’s not like she’s a corrupt politician. She takes fucking pictures. Do you trust her? Has she ever sold something from when you guys were alone together?”

Alex shakes her head. “Never.”

“Then people should trust your judgement and screw them if they don't.”

Alex nods, thinking over what she had been told. “Hey Alecia,” a voice says from the door. “They’re ready for you.”

“Okay, thanks. I’ll be there in a minute.” She waits for him to walk away then turns back to Alex. “Obviously do whatever you want but do it for you. If she’s okay with the attention that will come with dating you then I’d say fuck it and tell everyone. Shout it from the rooftops.” She laughs, “Better yet, shout it from center stage. She’s proven you can trust her so I don’t think there’s anything you have to hide.” She stands up and walks to the door. “Also,” she turns back around, pointing at Alex. “I want to hear that song on the radio soon.”

Alex nods and smiles. “Of course and thank you for the advise.” Alex stays seated, quietly finishing her lunch. She thinks about what she had been told, thankful for the advice from someone who had been in the industry for so long. She comes up with a plan before heading back to finish her day of recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this feel sincere to you guys? It kinda fell flat in my head but I built this up so much in my head too that I'm not sure. I wanted this talk to have a big impact on how Alex sees her relationship with Tobin.  
> Also there is an acoustic version of stupid on the interwebs but I don't like it. I think he rushes parts and stuff but check it out if ya want.  
> Anyways hope you're ready for this uphill climb the roller coaster has started on.


	55. Day 149

Alex lays back in her bed after a long day.

**Alex Morgan: Does paparazzi ever follow you around**

**Syd LD: In Houston? No**

**Alex Morgan: What about when you were here? I don’t really remember it but I wasn’t there for part of it and then you moved.**

**Syd LD: Nope. I mean maybe if we were still in LA with the season he’s been having but I think you get followed around more than he does. I don’t do that much that anyone would care about me.**

**Syd LD: Maybe when I write my tell all cooking book that everyone and there dog has to read**

**Alex Morgan: I don’t think a book about how to burn your chicken is going to sell very well**

**Syd LD: I’m getting better. Don’t judge**

**Alex Morgan: Sure ya are Syd**

**Syd LD: Don’t be mean. I won’t answer whatever question you actually wanted to ask**

**Alex Morgan: Oh right. I’m just trying to figure out how bad it will be for Tobin**

**Syd LD: Are you guys going public?**

**Alex Morgan: Not yet. And I still need to talk to her but I don’t want to hide anymore**

**Alex Morgan: All our dates have been in my house because I’m scared someone’s going to see us**

**Syd LD: I think Tobin knows what she got into dating you**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah. I guess. I’m gonna talk to her about it next week. It won’t happen for a little while but maybe we stop hiding it so much and just kinda like let the world find out eventually**

**Syd LD: Why next week? I thought you were done tomorrow**

**Alex Morgan: I am but she has a date planned or something on Saturday so I don’t want to talk about any of that. Our 1 month is coming up so I’m thinking of doing it then. Get a nice dinner delivered and we talk**

**Syd LD: Then maybe some more …. ;)**

**Alex Morgan: Hopefully**

**Syd LD: OMG ALEX MORGAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY INNOCENT FRIEND**

**Alex Morgan: I was never innocent Syd**

**Syd LD: True true. Gimmie the deets**

**Alex Morgan: I miss her and I want to take our relationship past 2nd. I don’t think it even counts fully as 2nd but I miss her doing whatever it is**

**Syd LD: It’s been like a week how are you gonna handle 3 months**

**Alex Morgan: It’s been 9 days**

**Syd LD: Still. I hated the month Dom was away for Spring Training**

**Alex Morgan: Well she might come with. I talked to Christen earlier about having Tobin be the tour photographer**

**Syd LD: And…**

**Alex Morgan: She loved the idea. She gotta check a bunch of paperwork stuff first though. I’m worried Tobin won’t like it though cause she kinda likes getting jobs on her own**

**Syd LD: Not into nepotism. Great girl you got**

**Alex Morgan: She’s honest and is good at her job even if she hates the premise**

**Syd LD: So you still trust her.**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah. She separates me and work really well unless I’m with her while she’s working**

**Alex Morgan: And hopefully after the tour she can stop stalking people and work more as a photographer**

**Syd LD: Is that what she wants?**

**Alex Morgan: I don’t know if she really wants to be a tour photographer but she likes to travel and take pictures of stuff**

**Syd LD: Have you guys talked about it at all**

**Alex Morgan: Just the fact that it’s happening. Nothing more**

**Syd LD: So are you gonna pay her for following you around with a camera**

**Alex Morgan: Yes. I’m not telling Christen we’re dating yet so she gets the fair pay and stuff. Christen also said she might get some new camera equipment because they’re working on a deal or something**

**Syd LD: So she’ll get a bunch of money to take pictures of her girlfriend**

**Alex Morgan: And the band, crew, and fans**

**Syd LD: Sure Alex sure**

**Alex Morgan: Goodnight Syd**

**Syd LD: Night**

Alex opens up a new text.

**Alex Morgan: So do you think sometime next week we could do dinner at my place?**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah sure. You find a new place you want to try?**

**Alex Morgan: No… Well maybe but I want to talk to you about some stuff but it’s kinda work related so I don’t want it to ruin your date.**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah. I think I have a party or premiere next week but other than that I was just driving around.**

**Alex Morgan: Okay. I’ll have my people call your people. I’m going to sleep. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.**

**Tobin the pap: Lol. Night Alex. I can’t wait until we’re in the same time zone again.**

Allie knocks on Tobin’s parted door, pushing it open.  Tobin looks over from her desk where she had been going through the pictures she had just taken.  “What’s up?”

Allie sits down on Tobin’s bed.  “You’ve been working a lot.”

Tobin nods, “Yeah. I figure if I work more now then I can take off a little more time when Alex gets back.  She’s like always busy now with her CD coming out and stuff so if she has free time I don’t really want to have to work.”

“So you really like her,” Allie smirks.

Tobin’s cheeks pinken, “Yeah and my schedule is for the most part super flexible unlike hers.”

“She comes back tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, I’m picking her up from the airport around one and then we’re probably just going to hang out at her place for the rest of the day.”  Allie wiggles her eyebrows and Tobin rolls her eyes. “Not like that.”

“How do you know?  I assume she misses you as much as you missed her.”

“We haven’t gotten that far,” Tobin mutters.

“What? You were covered in hickeys after the last time you saw her.”

Tobin nods slightly.  “We’ve kissed and like a little... ya know but not much more.”

Allie grins, leaning forward, “What’s ‘a little ya know’?”

Tobin shakes her head so Allie reaches over, incessantly poking at her until she caves.  “Shirts were off,” Tobin replies.

Allie grins, “Were you wearing a bra?”

“At first,” Tobin blushes

“Was hers on?”

Tobin nods.  “But like I,” she pauses to chew on her lip, “I went in.”  Allie’s eyes go wide and a smile spreads across her face. “Not like that,” Tobin scolds.  “I went under her bra.”

Allie smirks, “I guess one good thing about her being famous is I’m sure there are pictures of her online in very little so you can get your fix.”

Tobin shakes her head, “Probably.”

Allie laughs, “Yeah right, like you don’t know.”

“I’ve only Googled her when I had to follow her or for the CD and for that I was the one taking pictures so I wasn’t looking at others.”

Allie blows out a short puff.  “Alright fine. What’s your plan for when she gets back then?”

“We’ll probably just chill, watch movies, order food, simple stuff.  She’s kinda worn out and she’s got something the next day. I’m kinda thinking of taking her into the hills the day after that though.”

“She like hiking?”

Tobin shrugs, “I don’t know but it wouldn’t be a huge hike.  We’re trying to keep our relationship private and she’s gotten a lot bigger since her single came out so it’s getting harder to be in public.”

“Have you been in public with her?”

Tobin nods, “Yeah, we went out to lunch like two weeks ago and two paps came up to her as she was leaving.  I had gone to the bathroom so she texted me kinda freaking out. She ended up driving two blocks away just so I could get in the car without them seeing.  But then I also took her to Beyonce and no one noticed, but those guys normally don’t notice anyone but the big names. She had on a disguise sorta so I don’t know.  It’s hard to really know so we are trying to be careful.”

“What would happen if they got a picture of you?  I mean it’s not like you’re famous and unless they got a picture of you kissing or something they wouldn’t know.”

“I mean I think the worse case scenario is I get recognized by one of the paps and it comes out that she’s dating one or just really friendly.  I think it would make it harder for her with people if they just think I’m using her or something and it might get kinda annoying for me but she’s not big enough for anyone to be tailing me yet. If it gets out I think it’s gonna be worse for her than it is for me.”

“Who knows about you guys?”

“Uh, you and Bati are the only ones I’ve officially told. I accidentally told her parents, oh wait... I also kinda told my mom, and-”

“How do you _kinda_ tell your mom?” Allie laughs.

“She texted me to call her when I woke up the other day.  I had wanted to talk to Alex but she could only talk to me at like seven in the morning east coast time so I got up early and that’s when my mom texted me to call her so I did when I got off the phone with Alex.  I didn’t really know how to explain being up at five here since she expected me to call her at like noon.”

“Did she know who Alex was?”

Tobin shakes her head, “I didn’t tell her who, just that I had just started dating someone and there were on the east coast for work so I was up.”

“So then your mom knows,” Allie states.  Tobin nods. “So your sisters know.”

Tobin nods again, laughing slightly.  “Yeah, probably. Surprised they haven’t called me.”


	56. Day 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on how poorly i edited yesterdays ch there's probably a stupid mistake in this one too but I can't be bothered to check so just let me know and I'll fix it.

Tobin shields her face from the flashing lights as Alex climbs into the car behind her. “Go,” Alex instructs as she slams the door closed. Tobin puts the car in drive, honks the horn once as a warning before tapping on the gas.

“Where are your bags?” Tobin asks, glancing in the rearview mirror.

“Christen’s getting them so I don’t have to spend more time putting them in the car. I told her to give them to me when I see her tomorrow.”

Tobin exits the airport and picks up speed to match the rest of the cars. She checks her mirror as she switches lanes, feeling her seat being pulled back slightly. She looks back at the road and sees Alex’s shoe planted on the center console.

“Seatbelt,” Tobin jokes as Alex pulls herself into the front seat. 

Alex plops down then leans over to kiss Tobin’s cheek before buckling herself in. “Hi.”

Tobin laughs, “Hi.” She checks her mirrors again before glancing over at Alex. “How was your flight?”

“Amazing. I took a nap.”

Tobin glances over, “The luxuries of first class.”

Alex nods, “You know it. If only it could have made it so my flight wasn’t delayed four fucking hours.” She reaches over to turn down the radio, groaning, “I don’t think I can listen to the radio ever again.”

“Why? Isn’t that like how you make money?”

“Doesn’t mean I need to hear it.” She then switches to a much higher, perky voice. “This is Alex Morgan and you’re listening to the sounds of despair here on sixty six point six.”

“So it was a good trip?” Tobin nods, glancing at Alex through her peripheral.

“Totally,” Alex says in her normal voice. “I just want to go home, take a shower, put sweats on and never leave.”

“Until tomorrow,” Tobin adds.

“Until tomorrow,” Alex agrees with a groan.

They sit in silence as Alex reclines the seat and turns in the chair to watch Tobin drive as her eyes slowly begin to close.

Tobin changes lanes a few times causing Alex to smile and whimper. “Stop swerving.”

“I think someone’s following,” Tobin replies, eyes glancing from the mirrors to the road and back. Alex quickly turns around. “The red Toyota.”

Alex glances forward and points at a sign for an upcoming exit. “See if they follow you when you get off.” Tobin puts her blinker on to get over into the next lane. “What are you doing? You don’t signal to the person following you what you’re gonna do.”

“I do if I’m worried that the potential driver will swerve to keep up and push someone else into danger.”

“He’s taking the exit too. What do we do?”

“Leave it to me. I know how to not lose a mark which means I also know some tricks for losing a tail.”

Alex watches as Tobin slows to a stop at a yellow light. She groans  and looks over at her girlfriend. “I guess I’ll trust you but you could have made that light regardless.”

“Precious cargo. Not gonna risk it.” Tobin looks around, recognizing where they are and puts her blinker on again. “You hungry?”

“Only if you’re getting me a burger.”

Tobin smiles and nods. “You think I would offer anything else?”

Alex glances behind them. “He’s still following us.”

“I know.” Tobin speeds up a little to change lanes, coming to a stop in front of the red turn signal. “Do you have money on you?”

Alex glances at where Tobin is turning into it. “Where are we going?” She sees the sign for the Hollywood Park Casino. “I don’t want to gamble.” 

“We’re not. Do you have money on you?” Tobin repeats.

Alex reaches into the back for her purse. “I think I have like fifty.”

Tobin holds out her hand. “Great. Give it to me.”

Alex looks at Tobin confused but pulls the money out and places it in her hand. Tobin makes a fist around the money. “Thanks. Now get in the back.”

Tobin steps on the gas and motions with her head.

“Fine.” Alex climbs over the seats again into the back row. “You’re being very demanding today. I kinda like it.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and pulls up to the valet stand. “Stay in the car.” Tobin opens the door and gets out. Alex watches her talk to the valet and eventually holds out the money. The valet takes it and motions over a smaller valet. Tobin shrugs her jean jacket off and allows the valet to open the door. Tobin looks in and holds up her jacket around the second valet as the other one climbs into the driver’s seat. 

“Lay down,” Tobin instructs. “And meet me at the In-N-Out down the street.” Tobin points in the direction they had been driving. “Get in the drive through line. I’ll see you in a bit.”

The door closes and Tobin leads the covered valet in through the glass doors. The Range Rover drives away, into the parking garage.

Twenty minutes later Alex leans out her car window, “Hi. Can I have a double double, Dr. Pepper, a cheeseburger, vanilla shake, and two fries.”

Alex holds her phone in her lap, tapping on it while she waits for the cars in front of her to move. There’s a tap on the window and Alex’s phone launches up. “Holy fuck,” Alex shrieks, looking towards the window to see a smiling Tobin, peering through the dark glass back at her.

“Let me in,” Tobin commands. Alex unlocks the car. Tobin opens the door and quickly climbs in. “We’re safe. The guy was leaning on his car when I left.” Tobin shakes her head as she buckles herself in, “Amature.”

Alex pulls forward, now one car away from paying. “You really could work as security or something. That was some high level thinking but I do want my money back.” Alex holds out her hand expectantly.”

“Ha ha.” Tobin leans over and presses a soft kiss to Alex’s lips. “What’d ya get me?”

“Your usual.”

Tobin smiles, “Sweet.”

An hour later, Alex pulls into her driveway next to Tobin’s car. Tobin crumples up their garbage and gets out. “So our afternoon of lounging is out the window. What do you want to do?”

“First I really want to shower but then can we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?”

Tobin smiles, “Sure.” 

Alex unlocks the door and pushes it open with a sigh. “So good to be home.”

“You wanna watch The Blind Side?” 

Alex nods, “Set it up. I’ll be out in like ten minutes.”

After showering, Alex walks into her closet, finding a cute pair of comfortable underwear, loose sweats and a tank top. She checks her reflection quickly, redoing her messy bun then heads back towards her girlfriend. Almost true to her word, Alex walks into the living room fourteen minutes later. She sees the title screen for the movie playing then notices Tobin laying on the couch. 

“Want some popcorn?”

Alex gets no response as she walks closer. She realizes Tobin’s eyes are closed and her breathing is slow and even. Alex grabs a blanket, presses play on the remote, then lays down next to Tobin, covering them both with the blanket. Alex slides backwards into Tobin’s front and reaches for the woman’s right arm to bring it over her waist. She interlocks their fingers and lets her head rest comfortably on the pillow. Content with their positioning, Alex focuses on the movie as Sandra Bullock starts counting.

The movie’s almost over when Alex feels soft kisses on the back of her neck. “Welcome to the real world sleepy head.”

“Sorry,” Tobin breathes. “I didn’t even realize I was tired.”

“Do you want to go to bed?”

Alex doesn’t get a verbal response but she does feel Tobin bury her face in the back of her neck. She laughs and rolls over. “How is it I’m on east coast time but you’re the one that seems to be jet lagged?”

“I was up early. Then I just hung out at the airport working while I waited for your flight to get in.”

Alex tries again. “So do you want to go to bed?”

“I don’t want to leave yet.”

Alex presses a slow, soft kiss to Tobin’s lips. “I meant here.”

“Oh.” Tobin studies Alex’s expression. 

“I just meant sleep,” Alex promises.

“In your bed?”

“That’s what I was thinking but you could sleep in the guest room if you want.”

“Okay,” Tobin yawns, looking past Alex at the movie. “We can finish this first.”

Alex watches Tobin’s face for a little before rolling back over and watching the last fifteen minutes of the movie. Once the credits start, Alex reaches over and turns the television off.

Tobin stretches and pushes herself up. “Can I borrow something?”

Alex nods, “Yeah. Of course.” Alex pulls Tobin up and holds her hand down the hallway. She pulls a large shirt and basketball shorts from a shelf and hands them over. “I’ll get you a toothbrush,” Alex offers, leaving Tobin alone in the room.

Once they are both ready for bed Tobin crawls across the bed laying directly in the middle. She raises the sheets so Alex can climb in next to her. They kiss for a minute but when Tobin pulls away to yawn Alex doesn’t let her continue it. She rolls over, slides back into Tobin, and lets herself be held. 

Soon Tobin is sleeping soundly behind her. Alex sets her alarm for the next morning and relaxes into Tobin’s light grip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't actually written it yet but tomorrow's ch is probably gonna be short.  
> What did you think of their reunion?


	57. Day 151

Alex blindly reaches for her phone to stop the alarm from going off. Her hand only feels her pillows, not able to reach the bedside table. She opens her eyes and sees the back of Tobin’s head. She realizes that at some point during the night they had shifted to the far side of the bed with Alex now spooning Tobin.

Alex slides her arm out from under Tobin causing her to groan, “Turn it off.”

“I am,” Alex replies while rolling out of bed. She heads into the bathroom to start her morning routine, letting Tobin sleep.

She quietly walks in between her closet and bathroom twice and out to the kitchen once with no movement from Tobin. Alex stands in front of the full length mirror and looks up her outfit starting at her tan suede booties, up her dark washed skinny jeans, to her light white and gray flannel over a loose gray tank top. She walked over to her dresser and after looking through her jewelry grabs a large gold watch, a few beaded bracelets, and two longer necklaces.

The singer looks herself over one final time then walks out of the closet and heads for the kitchen. She picks up the pot she had made and pours two mugs. She adds sugar, groaning when she realizes there’s no milk in her empty fridge. 

Alex heads back towards Tobin and places the full mug down. She sits on the edge of the bed and lightly rubs Tobin’s arm through the comforter. “Tobs. I gotta go soon.”

“Sleep,” Tobin whines. 

“I’ve been up for like an hour. I made you coffee, sorry I kinda forgot I didn’t have milk. You can stay in bed if you want but I have to leave in a few minutes.”

Tobin opens one eye hesitantly. “Do I have to go?”

“I guess you could stay. I’m coming back around one for a few hours but then I have some party thing with a bunch of execs or something.”

“I should work then.” Tobin sits up.

“You can stay a little longer if you want. Just lock up when you leave. You still have my key right.”

Tobin nods. “Okay. Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex leans down, pressing a light kiss to Tobin’s lips so she doesn’t ruin her lipstick. “There’s not much but help yourself to anything.” Alex then races out the bedroom then house. Tobin soon can hear the Range Rover pull out.

Thirty minutes later Tobin climbs into her own car.

**Tobin the pap: I locked up. You really need to go shopping**

It only takes her a few minutes to realize she had left her camera bag in Alex’s car. Luckily the rest of her belongings are in her pocket.

**Tobin the pap: So...I left my camera stuff in the trunk of your car. I’ll use my other gear for now but I’m going out tonight and I really need one of the lenses in that bag**

**Tobin the pap: Can you drop it off at my place before you go home? The code to get up is 8889 and Bati and Allie are both there all day so just knock.**

It takes a few hours for Tobin to get a response.

**Alex Morgan: Yeah. I have it. I’m leaving now so I’ll be there in like 50**

**Tobin the pap: Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the fluff because things are about to change. You have been warned


	58. Day 152

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I already on chapter 58??? anyways hope you enjoy the chapter... at least some of it. either way, let me know ;). To those who have already read this story, you will now be able to share at least some of your feels.

Tobin groans as she stares down at her car and runs her fingers through her hair. “Fuck,” she mutters while pulling her phone out of her pocket. She presses on the screen a few times then brings it up to her ear.

“Hello?” Alex answers.

“Hey. So do you think you could drive today?”

“Yeah what happened?”

“Flat tire.”

“You don’t have a spare?” Alex asks.

“I do but you’re not supposed to drive far with a spare.”

“Okay. What do I need? I was waiting for you to get here before getting dressed disguise master.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and leans on the hood of her car. “Hmm. let’s see. Wear the Astros jersey with a tank-”

“Won’t a bright orange jersey draw attention to me?”

“To your clothes yes, but normal people won’t look at your face with any real interest. It will divert their eyes. Also the Astros jersey will make them think you’re from out of town.”

“Okay,” Alex sighs, “what else?”

“Either a black or white loose tank top.” Tobin hums. “Black would be better. Comfortable sneakers.”

“What, no specific colors?” Alex mocks while putting her phone on speaker so she can move around her closet.

“No. We’re just going to be doing a fair bit of walking so you should be comfortable. I figured you have so many that you would pick whichever pair went best with the outfit.”

“Alright what about pants?”

“It’s not super hot so yoga pants or joggers.”

“Did you get some sort of training in paparazzi avoidance?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in like twenty minutes. Do you want to get coffee and food first?”

“Sure,” Tobin agrees. “But I wasn’t done. Put your hair in a braid and bring a baseball hat, but not your Dodger’s one.”

“So demanding,” Alex jokes. “I’ll text you when I’m getting in the car.”

Five minutes later Tobin is sitting at Stripes with her camera gear and a cooler, scrolling through her phone when she gets a text.

**Alex Morgan: On my way**

There’s a picture underneath of Alex in the exact outfit Tobin had described. Alex is holding up a peace sign and making a kissing motion towards the mirror.

Tobin hops up and moves over to the line of people waiting to order their late morning coffee. She keeps an eye on her stuff as the line slowly creeps forward. She eventually reaches the front and orders the two coffees, a muffin, and a breakfast sandwich. 

As she walks back over to her stuff her phone vibrates.

**Alex Morgan: I’m here. Should I come in?**

Tobin looks through the glass and spots Alex’s car a few spots over, facing the opposite direction.

**Tobin the pap: I’m gonna need help carrying everything and it will be good to see if your disguise works**

**Alex Morgan: Kk. Also you look cute ;)**

Tobin looks down at the outfit she had chosen. A dark gray shirt with buttons going down half way and all but the last are open, giving a small glimpse at the tan tank top underneath. She then had on black athletic sweats with the pant legs rolled up, exposing her ankles and her bright orange Nikes.

Tobin hears her name called and walks over to the counter to collect their drinks and food. Alex walks in and they meet back at the table Tobin had claimed.

“How much stuff are you bringing?” Alex asks as she looks at Tobin’s pile which is almost as tall as the small table.

“It’s my camera stuff and our dinner,” Tobin explains as she sits down, motioning for Alex to do the same. Tobing looks around the semi crowded room, “Also looks like we’re in the clear.”

“You put together a nice outfit,” Alex compliments.

Tobin shrugs, “You make everything look good.”

Alex smiles at Tobin’s cheesy comment. She takes a slow sip of her coffee, keeping her eyes locked on Tobin’s. She then leans forward as Tobin takes a bite of the muffin, whispering, “If you’re trying to get me into bed you don’t need to try that hard.”

Tobin coughs once as she forces the food down, eyes wide. Alex smirks back then her face turns innocent. Tobin points down at the sandwich, “Just eat.”

“I have the house all to myself tonight,” Alex smiles before taking a bite.

“Is that your lame attempt at saying my parents aren’t home?” Alex shrugs with a large smile, chewing. “I think you need to do a little more wooing before I let you take me to bed.”

Alex cocks her eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

Tobin rolls her eyes. “No. I want to do the date without you trying to sex me up the whole time. Let’s just see how it goes first, okay? Then you can try whatever you want.”

Alex smiles and nods. She looks around to see if she’s still gone unnoticed then reaches across the table and places her hand on top of Tobin’s. “No matter when it happens, I’m excited that it’s going to be with you.”

Tobin smiles back, “Same.”

They finish their drinks and food and carry everything to Alex’s car. Tobin directs Alex but doesn’t give away their destination.

“Are we going to Malibu?” Alex asks as Tobin tells her to turn.

“We’re driving by Malibu,” Tobin answers. “You’re not going to guess so just stop trying.”

“Fine,” Alex groans, changing topics. “So there’s this big Halloween party in two weeks and I was thinking if we both wore costumes maybe you could come with me.”

Tobin smiles, “Who’s party is it?”

Alex shrugs, “I don’t know. I think it’s just a club or something. Taylor told me about it but we wouldn’t have to like hang out with her. I’m going to invite Ali and Ash too. I just figured if you were wearing a mask or a lot of makeup, no one would know it’s you and we’d be okay.”

“What are you gonna wear?”

“I haven’t decided yet. I’m thinking either Lara Croft or a Rockford Peach.”

“We could do a couple’s costume

“Yeah cause that’s not suspicious at all but if you want me to come I will. You’ll just need to help me find a costume.”

“I’ll have Kristie start looking.” Alex smiles and glances over, “It needs to only cover the top of your face though, so I can kiss you.”

“Easy there tiger.” Tobin places her hand on Alex’s thigh. “You start making out with someone in the middle of a club, someone will definitely try to follow you home and figure out who that person is.” Alex nods but doesn’t respond verbally. She reaches over to turn the volume up on the stereo.

Six hours later, Tobin slowly clicks through the pictures she had taken of their day together. It starts with their trip along the coast past Malibu. Their short hike to the edge of a cliff allowing them to look out at the ocean gave Tobin a few great pictures of the scenery but she made sure to get a few of Alex who then wanted to take some of Tobin and the both of them. There was a few of Alex in front of the food truck they had stopped at to grab lunch after. The next bunch wasn’t until they had arrived at their final spot since they had to carry the cooler. She pauses on one of the sunset before looking over at Alex with a huge smile.

“You get any good pictures,” Alex asks, feeling Tobin’s eyes on her.

“Yeah.  I can show you them when we get back.”  Tobin looks down at the screen which is showing a picture of Alex, hair blowing in every direction, covering most of her face, but her smile still wide and visible.  “I’m glad we did this.”

Alex glances over before refocusing on the road.  “You wanted to go on a date and then you said sunset picnic. I wasn’t going to pass that up.”

Tobin sets her camera in her lap and reaches her hand over to take Alex’s free one.  She’s about to open her mouth when her stomach rumbles. “Guess I didn’t pack enough.”

Alex shakes her head, keeping her eyes on the road.  “There’s actually a froyo place that’s supposed to be amazing, it’s a little bit out of the way though.”

Tobin shrugs, “I guess I can deal with that as long as I can have more toppings than yogurt.”

“You can have a cup of just toppings if you want. It’s this weird place that’s only open at night and I like haven’t had any free time to go.”

Twenty minutes later, Alex parks in a tiny parking lot and reaches into the back for her hat to complete her disguise which seems to be working so far.  She smoothes the hat over her braid sliding her fake glasses on and turns to Tobin. “How do I look?”

“Lovely. I still think you should have gotten the ‘I heart LA’ shirt.  It screams tourist and no one will think twice.”

“I’ll let Kristie know.” Alex pushes the door open and climbs out, dragging her sweatshirt with her.  “Bring your camera so I can see the pictures we took,” Alex tells her before slamming the door. She grabs the jersey from the back row where she had thrown it when getting in the car, pulling it on on again then walking around the car to meet Tobin.

Tobin holds the camera out, showing Alex the picture she had paused on earlier.  “So this is my favorite so far.” Alex rolls her eyes as she looks down at the camera.  They start walking towards the door slowly, both looking down at the small screen as Tobin goes through some of the pictures consisting of Alex, the hills they had gone hiking in after lunch, and a few of Tobin or the both of them when Alex had stolen the camera, trying to master the selfie with the larger camera.

When they get to the door, Tobin puts the camera strap over her shoulder while Alex pulls it open. They walk into the mostly empty store and head to the back where the yogurt dispensers are. Tobin grabs a cup, handing it to Alex then taking one herself.  “Ugh,” Alex groans, “this is always the hardest part. Which flavor do I want?”

Tobin rolls her eyes and glances around the shop, her eyes stopping on a couple picking out toppings.  She chews on her lip as the guy walks along the counter, grabbing at his pants to keep them from falling down.  He glances at the short blonde next to him as he pulls out his wallet. Tobin watches carefully while he pulls out some money and hands it over to the cashier.  He then turns more to the woman and pushes the sleeves of his white long sleeve up, revealing the detailed tattoos covering each one. She quickly glances at his face but can’t make out much with the baseball hat and dark sunglasses.  

Tobin then quickly turns her attention to his date but after giving her a once over knows she’s not familiar.  She watches them curiously as he gets his change and leans down to kiss her before grabbing the cup off the scale.

Soon a hand is waved in front of her face and she pulls back alarmed, turning to Alex.  “Hi, sorry. What’s up?”

“Should I get cake batter or cheesecake?”  Alex repeats.

“Uh,” Tobin draws, glancing back to the couple who is walking out, his hand buried in the back pocket of her jean shorts.  “Both.”

Alex smiles, “Eh but now I think I want cookie dough.  Ooh maybe coffee.”

Tobin slowly walks towards the toppings, following the couple with her eyes through the glass windows.  The are standing in front of a blacked out Cadillac. She leans back against it while he leans into her, one hand low on her hip.  Tobin sets her cup down on the counter, froyo completely forgotten as she turns the gears in her head as fast as possible, trying to figure out who, if anyone, this is.

Tobin glances around, Alex is still trying to decide which flavor, a young family is sitting in the corner, and the cashier is cutting more strawberries.  She slowly grabs her camera, flipping it on and pulling the lense cover off as she raises it ever so slightly, leaving it at waist height. She gets a few shots before he pulls back. The woman reaches up and pulls the hat off his head to place it on her own, revealing his bleach blond hair. That’s when it all clicks for her.  _ Bieber. _

She quickly brings the camera up to her face and takes a few more as she heads to the door.  She hears Alex call her name but continues on through the door and quickly changes the settings on her camera for the dark parking lot, wishing she could change the lense.

As soon as Tobin is out the door the woman notices her and the camera and pushes Justin away.  He turns around and his face heats up immediately. “Get the fuck away from me,” he growls, holding his hand up and walking around the car.  

Tobin gets closer but makes sure to keep some distance as she takes pictures of their shielded faces through the windshield.  The car backs up quickly then screeches out of the parking lot. Tobin takes one more picture of the taillights before lowering the camera.  She then quickly turns back to the shop, Alex standing in the open doorway looking at her confused. 

“Babe, keys. Unlock the car.”  Alex doesn’t move as Tobin quickly walks over to her. “Where are your keys?” She reaches for Alex’s bag on her arm and pulls it open, searching through it while mumbling, “Oh my God,” to herself over and over again.  Tobin finds the keys and quickly points it at the car, unlocking the door. She jogs over, pulling the back door open and climbing in as she ruffles through her camera bag. 

Tobin finds her tablet, thanks herself for bringing it. She quickly connects the camera to it and starts downloading the pictures she had just taken.  While waiting for that to happen she grabs her phone and after pressing call brings it up to her ear. Alex walks over and Tobin holds a finger up while she waits for the ringing to stop.

“Hello?”

“Dan, I just caught Bieber kissing some girl and it wasn’t Selena.”

“What?” he asks shocked.  “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. I’m the only one here too so these aren’t going to be anywhere else.  I’m uploading them now. You can have them in five minutes.”

“How much do you want?”

“Fifteen for two, base,” Tobin answers instantly.

“Fuck,” he mutters.  “What are the two?”

“First is of them kissing but you can’t really see it’s him, the second is of both their faces.”

“Fuck,” he repeats.  “Alright, send ‘em, but I get first and best.  You don’t sell anything else until tomorrow.”

“Fine but then I want two,” Tobin counters, knowing that he would agree.

Tobin cradles the phone between her ear and her shoulder and picks the tablet up, getting it ready to send off the pictures. She turns to Alex and smiles quickly up at her.  She then notices Alex’s crossed arms and the angry look on her face and scrunches her eyebrows up at her as Dan’s grumbling voice fills her ear.

“Fine, two grand.  Where are you? What were they doing?”

“I’m at some yogurt place in Pasadena,” she looks out the car and up at the sign, “uh...it’s called Yoyo.  They were paying when I came in and it took me a lil bit to figure out it was him but I got the pics when they were outside.”  Tobin looks down and notices everything is uploaded. “Okay I’ll send them to you, just give me like a minute to touch them up.”  She hangs up and starts tapping on the screen to find the two best ones. 

“Tobin,” Alex says angrily.  

Tobin doesn’t look up as she brightens up the photo.  “I’m sorry babe. I have to send these off but then I’ll go buy you all the flavors so you don’t even have to choose.”  

“No. Tobin,” Alex says again, this time causing her to look up, “you can’t sell that.”

Tobin stops and stares at Alex confused.  “What do you mean I can’t sell it?”

“Selena’s my friend. You’re going to embarrass her in front of everyone.”

Tobin shakes her head, “Babe, I gotta do this. Call her if you want to warn her but I still need to sell them.  Do you know how great this picture is going to be? I’m going to make more off of this then I would in a month.” 

“Is this about money?” Alex asks.  “I’ll give you the money.” 

Tobin’s jaw drops, “I… No.  It’s not just about the money.  This kind of thing will get me so much respect.”

“Tobin, please don’t sell it,” Alex pleads.

Tobin shakes her head, “I have to. This is my job. Call Selena now. You have some time. They probably won’t be up for like ten minutes after I send them.  Call her now, tell her he cheated and she can dump him or whatever.” Tobin looks back down, saving the photos and attaching them to the email. She glances back up at Alex, “I’m sorry, Alex, but I have to. If he was dumb enough to cheat, he deserves to get caught and called out for it.  He’s a dick. If she’s your friend, you should know she deserves better than him.” She looks back down and sends the email. She waits a second to make sure it’s sent before shutting it down and looking up at Alex. 

Once their eyes meet, Alex harshly demands, “Get out of my car.”

Tobin looks up.  “What?”

Alex steps back and opens the door more than walks to the trunk.  “Get your stuff and get out of my car.”

“Alex, come on,” Tobin tries, watching Alex pull the cooler out and slam the trunk closed.

“No,” she steps back to the door.  “Get out. I asked you not to do something that would hurt my friend.  I could have given you the money you would have made from it. I’m sure Selena would have doubled it and you know we could have given you something exclusive, so,” Alex gestures for Tobin to move, “get out of my car.”

Tobin juts her jaw out and looks down at her bag as she shoves her stuff into it.  She turns in the seat and brings the strap up to her shoulder. “Fine.” She slides out and looks at Alex.  “Are you just going to leave me here?” she asks stoically. 

Alex puts the cooler down then glares at Tobin. “Use the money from the pictures and buy a car.”  Alex slams the door shut and turns on her heel.

“Alex,” Tobin tries one last time, “don’t do this.”

“Why? You sold that when I asked you not to so why should I do anything you ask me to do?”  Alex walks around the car and climbs in quickly. She follows in Justin’s footsteps by peeling out of the parking lot with Tobin, again, staring after.  

Tobin sighs as the taillights disappear and pulls her phone out to get a ride.  After ordering her car she heads back in and picks up her cup from where she set it down.  She fills it with cookie dough, oreo crumbs, M&M’s, and fruity pebbles, topping it with sprinkles.  She pays for it along with Alex’s half full cup that she had abandoned, offering it to the driver when he arrives. 

An hour later, she slams the apartment door, causing Allie and Jose to look up from the couch where they’re cuddled watching a movie. “What happened?” Jose asks.

Tobin carefully places her camera bag on the table. “I just spent sixty dollars on a Lyft to get home.”

“Did Alex’s car break down?” Allie asks confused.

“Nope,” she pops. “Her car works just fine,” Tobin says sarcastically. “She drove off without me.”

“What?” Allie almost screeches, standing up.

“We stopped for froyo and Bieber was there,  _ cheating on Selena, _ so I  _ had  _ to get a picture of that. Alex didn’t want me to sell it because she’s friends with Selena. I sold it anyways because the duche deserves to be found out. She was pissed, told me to get my shit then drove off. She fucking left me in the middle of nowhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deep breaths... how we doing? Don't kill me. I've been good to you haven't I? Also who's watching this game right now?


	59. Day 153

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but...

Tobin sits at her desk, sipping her cup of coffee while she waits for any late emails to come in. After talking to Allie and Jose the night before she trudged to her room to edit the rest of the pictures, knowing they would all be sold. Her inbox had fifteen requests and her phone rang at least once every ten minutes. She picked the phone up each time, telling the caller she couldn’t sell anymore until after midnight and to email her with needs and prices.

Tobin had separated the photos into price ranges and once midnight rolled around, she started sending them out. Her bank account grew by almost ten thousand dollars before she fell asleep. She repeatedly checked her messages but they all involved work, not the one person she expected to hear from.

Tobin scrolls through Twitter, her pictures coming up a few times. Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez are also both trending. At ten, Tobin sets her mug down and goes to take a shower. When she returns she glances at her phone but walks by and instead gets dressed. Finally, once she’s clothed, she picks it up. She feels slightly lighter when she sees she has an unread text, but her whole body slouches when she sees it’s just a text from Allie telling her Jose fixed her tire.

Tobon glances at her desk and sees Alex’s guitar leaning against the wall like it had been for the past two weeks. She picks it up along with her keys and wallet and heads out the door. She inspects the new tire, kicking it a few times, then starting her now familiar drive.

Alex’s car is sitting in the driveway when she gets there. Tobin knocks on the door, not sure what kind of response she’s going to get when Alex opens the door. It turns out that all of her assumptions are wrong because Alex doesn’t open the door. Tobin’s almost positive she sees movement in one of the windows but otherwise the house appears empty.

Tobin pulls her phone out, shaking her head. She starts typing but everything doesn’t seem right so she clears the screen and pockets her phone again. Tobin drives home and spends the rest of the day in front of the television with a controller in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this is a special day


	60. Day 154

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that second post I promised long ago.

Tobin wakes up to nothing from Alex. She grabs her camera bag and heads into the city, texting Alex throughout the day.

**Tobin the pap: Alex please just talk to me**

**Tobin the pap: You can’t ignore me forever**

**Tobin the pap: I know you were home yesterday when I came over**

**Tobin the pap: Why are you doing this**

**Tobin the pap: I’m sorry that I hurt you**

**Tobin the pap: We talked about how we wouldn’t let our relationship affect your job so why is it different for me?**

**Tobin the pap: Alright if this is how you want to end this then fine. The silent treatment. Very mature**

**Tobin the pap: I still have you guitar and your house key. I can bring it over or you can come get it.**

**Tobin the pap: Let me know**

Alex doesn’t respond but does look through the messages each time they come in. The first coming while she’s at the gym. Alex walks over to look at it but is pulled back into her workout by Servando, her trainer, shouting at her to get back to work.

After the gym she just wants to go home but decides to go to Christen’s office instead, work on some of her frustration instead of moping. She walks in and heads straight for the small soundproof room at the back of the office. She sits on the bench in front of the keyboard. She starts playing, letting her fingers dictate the tempo and eventually she recognizes a melody in them. She shakes her head at the irony but keeps playing.

_ “Right from the start _ _   
_ _ You were a thief, you stole my heart…” _

Alex lets her hands fall down on the keys and looks around. She find the pile of paper she was looking and pushes herself closer, reaching out with her arm for the final few inches. The pen hovers over the paper. Every line she writes, she crosses out, eventually dropping the papers from her lap. They flutter to the ground. 

Alex pulls out her phone, looking at the new texts from Tobin before pulling up the voice recorder on her phone. She presses the red button and starts tapping on the piano again, trying to find her own rhythm.

Christen knocks on the door a few hours later, pushing it open. “What are you doing in here?”

“Hiding,” Alex sighs. “I don’t know. I just don’t want to be at home."

Christen nods, “I was gonna order lunch then spend most of the afternoon going through some logistics for your tour, like color schemes and bus designs. I was going to make the decisions myself but...you want to help?”

Alex smiles, thankful for the distraction. “Yes. I’m starving.”

Her phone buzzes again while they eat. Alex quickly looks at the seemingly unreal apology then silences her phone. They work until dinner.

Christen looks over from her desk to the table in the corner where Alex is looking through stage layouts while listening to bands through the large headphones on her head. One ear is uncovered so Christen asks, “You okay?”

Alex nods, not looking up. “Yeah. Do you think the drums could be up another step and have a little platform so I can move around up there?”

“Yeah, that seems like an easy fix. You can write on those. Did you pick a band?”

Alex nods. “Yeah, I think so. The third one. I still want to meet them though.”

“Of course,” Christen agrees. “I’ll set up a meeting for Wednesday or Thursday.”

“Cool.”

“Do you have a preference?” 

“Nope,” Alex sighs. She circles something on the paper in front of her and starts drawing arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing?


	61. Day 155

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've come to realize that if I could write my story while at work you guys would have a much better put together work because I think of great ideas while walking around then forget them. I know I had a great idea this morning. No fucking idea what it was. Just that it involved Alex and Tobin so that could literally be almost anything

Tobin sits in Stripes, looking through the pictures she had taken with Alex a few days ago on their hike.  She glances up when she hears a familiar laugh and sees Ashlyn and Ali walking in together. Ali notices her first, giving her a small smile and wave, but continues on towards the counter.  Ashlyn says something to her girlfriend then turns and walks over with a half smile.

“Hey, Tobs.”

“Hey,” Tobin replies, lowering her screen partially to hide the picture of Alex that she has open.

“What’s up?”

Tobin shrugs, “Nothing.”  She glances over at Ali who is watching them while waiting for their coffees.  “So I assume Alex told you we’re broken up or whatever.”

Ashlyn slightly nods.  “Yeah.”

“Alright,” Tobin nods back absentmindedly. “Glad she told someone because she certainly didn’t tell me.” Tobin lets out an exasperated sigh. “Well, she’s ignoring me and I have some of her stuff.  Could I give it to you at some point to give back to her?”

“Yeah. Do you want to get it now?”

“Okay, yeah.  I’ll just run up and get it if you can watch my stuff.”

Ashlyn pulls out the chair opposite Tobin, “Okay.”  She plops down while Tobin stands up.

“Be right back.”  Five minutes later Tobin walks back in, carrying Alex’s worn out guitar case.  Ali and Ashlyn are sipping their togo cups in silence. “Uh, here ya go.” Tobin hands over the guitar to Ali, who takes it and leans it against her chair.  “I also found a bunch of random notes, I wasn’t really sure what they were so I just threw them in there.” Tobin walks around to her seat and sits back down, looking at the couple in front of her. “Oh and her house key is in the pocket.” 

“So how are you doing, Tobs,” Ali asks.

“Fine I guess.”  Tobin grabs her mug just to set it back down when she sees that it’s empty.  “We didn’t date for that long, less than a month.” She shrugs and brings one of her legs up, resting her shin against the table.

“You guys were still pretty close before that,” Ali offers.

“Yeah but I’ll just go back to being the sleazy photographer. I mean that’s what she sees me as right?” It takes Ali and Ashlyn a few seconds to formulate a response and Tobin knows she’s right. “That’s what I thought.” Tobin reaches out, shuts her computer fully, and then slides it into her backpack.  “I guess uh… I guess that’s it.” She stands up and pulls the bag to her shoulder. “Well…,” she looks at each of them, “I’m just gonna head out then. Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm trying to figure out who my models are going to be for Tobin's photoshoot. I had two but then I decided to use them else where and now I need to replace them. If you happen to have an older gen soccer player that happens to look somewhat like them (doesn't have to be anywhere close to perfect) I would appreciate that as well.


	62. Day 157

Alex stolls into the live room of the recording studio where she finds a group of five women sitting on the two couches. 

“So you guys must be Ooosa?”

They all stand up immediately and start to introduce themselves to Alex. 

“Lynn, back up singer.”

“Lindsey, drums. Obviously,” almost scoffing with a flourish of her drum sticks.

“Sam. Piano or keyboard.”

“Meghan but everyone calls me Kling… Oh, bass.”

“Crystal, I play the guitar.”

“Cool,” Alex smiles, grateful she doesn't immediately hate anyone. “You guys just wanna jam for a little while first?”

They nod nervously. “I’ve been listening to a lot of Pink lately, do you guys know any of her stuff.”

Crystal nods and Lindsey verbally responds, “Yeah. ‘Who knew’ is in our set list right now.”

“Cool.” Alex walks over to the microphone stand and the band moves to the instruments around the room. She waits while they situate themselves, looking towards Lynn. “Sing the choruses with me.” Lynn smiles and nods.

Alex looks towards Crystal and nods. Crystal makes sure everyone else is ready then starts strumming. Alex waits then starts singing, leaning into the microphone. 

_ “You took my hand _ __   
_ You showed me how _ _   
_ __ You promised me, you’d be around…”

They play two more songs before Alex holds up her hand. “That was great. Let’s take a break.”

They all grab some water and sit on the couches. “So,” Alex smiles, looking around at the band. “Tell me about yourselves.” They spend the next few hours laughing and playing.

Alex goes home, happy with her decision she texts Christen. 

**Alex Morgan: They were great. Sign them immediately**

She sets the phone down and starts preparing dinner for herself.


	63. Day 162

Alex walks into the bar, half full coffee cup in her hand. She lifts her sunglasses and looks around at the crew of people setting up for her music video.

“Miss Morgan,” an excited girl says, jogging over to her. “They’re ready for you in hair and makeup.” Alex is lead into a back room that has been turned into her personal dressing room.

The director comes in and tells Alex the plan for the day, starting off with Alex singing the entire song from on top of the bar. Then she explains how the extras will come in after lunch to shoot the story part of the video, going into detail what Alex will be doing.

Once Alex is ready she steps up onto the bar and five people walk over to adjust the lighting, a clapperboard being held up, and final hair touches. Everyone else climbs off the bar. “Take one, scene one.” With a snap the music starts playing and Alex grips the mic stand, leaning in towards the camera.

_“Why’m I always hit on by the boys I never like…”_

Right before the song is over, Carli holds up her hand, “Cut.” The music stops and she looks at Alex. “I need you to dance a little.” She looks down at the paper in her hand. “When you say the thing about them coming from the left and right either point or look to your left and right. Maybe wave your hand in front of your face for the part about the mint like you smelt something bad. And just move around more. We have five cameras set up to get you from all the angles.” Carli points to the camera at one end of the bar. “When you’re counting at the end, I want you to slowly walk down towards the end of the bar, counting.” She looks down at her paper again. “Let’s start with that actually. Reset the song to one thirty. Alex walk down to the far end of the bar.” Carli points to the opposite end of the bar. “When you sing about leaving, point towards the door, then slowly walk down the bar as you count, almost like you’re following him out.”

It takes eight tries for Alex to get it right, not trip, and continue to actually sing along in time with the recorded version that’s playing.

“Okay let’s do a full runthrough again.”

By lunch Alex is exhausted and the day is only half over.

Christen sits down next to her with her phone. “Are you gonna be good if I leave? I have to go meet with some people from Nike.”

“Who else did you sign?” Alex asks as she picks at her salad.

“No one. It’s for you. They want to sign you. You spend enough time at the gym that a few new pairs of shoes and sports bras would be nice. Might need to get you a bigger closet though.”

“Hey,” Alex points her fork at her manager. “You know I need to look good.”

Christen nods, “I’m just messing with you. I’ll let you know what they say but I assume it’s gonna be basically the same as the Coke stuff. A photoshoot, maybe a commercial.”

“Alright, I’ll be good.”

“Just don’t piss off Carli,” Christen warns.

“I won’t.”

After lunch, she is introduced to a few of the actors that will play her group of friends in the video. The bar is much more crowded now with thirty extras milling around. She then is introduced to the two actors that are playing the two main roles. Bobby, the guy the song is written to, and Mana, the one who Alex ends up with at the end.

Alex starts off sitting on one of the bar stools, a fizzy non alcoholic beer in her hand, and the group of extras standing next to her as they all pretend to be having a good time. Bobby walks over and places his hand on Alex’s back. She continues trying to blow him off, as Carli directs her, following the song lyrics.

The bar is full of extras fake talking or dancing to the song on repeat quietly in the background. Once Alex has shown Bobby the door, she walks over to Mana who she had been looking at and halfway through the song, trying to talk to, but was continually interrupted by Bobby. She sits down and holds out her hand toward the bartender to get his attention but keeps her eyes on Mana. “That’s great, Alex. Little bigger smile for me. Mana lean in. Good. Hold it. Hold it. Cut. That’s a wrap people.”

A round of applause starts from somewhere in the cast and crew and soon everyone is clapping. Alex smiles and joins in, pleased with her first official music video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments. good or bad. let me know.


	64. Day 164

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late. I may or may not have spent most of the day (besides watching the mwc) working on a one shot. why I can't focus on one thing at a time is super annoying but it was nice having a break of sorts to kinda refresh my mind.

Alex picks up her phone, already not concentrating on the movie in front of her. She opens instagram and notices she’s been tagged quite a few times. She clicks on the notification to make it go away, expecting to see pictures from the album or tour as it has been since the CD came out. The top one catches her eye but she can’t figure out what it’s from based on the tiny thumbnail. She clicks on it and sees it’s a shot of the inside of her as she climbing into the back row. She scrolls down to the comment.

**_amfan1331_ ** _ @alexmorgan13official is this her too?  _

_ Of course that’s me _ Alex thinks, moving back up to the picture where the side of her face is in the center of the image. She then realizes she is climbing into the back seat instead of the driver’s seat. She scans the image more and sees the side of Tobin’s head. 

Alex sighs, leans towards Ali and whispers, “I think the fans finally put together that Tobin and I were dating.”

“What happened?” Ale asks, looking away from the movie.

“Shush,” Ashlyn hushes from the armchair, her hand in the bowl of popcorn. “This is my favorite part.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “You say that about every part.” 

“It’s a good fucking movie.” Ali reaches towards the coffee table and presses the pause button. “Hey,” Ashlyn whines.

“She plays soccer, gets the guy, and goes to college in America. You know it already.” Ali lays out the plot annoyed. “Alex’s fans just found out about her and Tobin.”

Ashlyn shrugs, tossing popcorn up. “What’s there to find out about? You guys broke up.”

“They’re finding a bunch of pictures that she’s in.”

Ashlyn shrugs again. “So what? Are you kissing in any of them.”

“No, but it’s going to be annoying for her to keep getting tagged in a bunch of pictures.”

“Why do you care?” Ashlyn scoffs. “I thought she was just into you for the money.”

“I never said that,” Alex insists.

“You basically did.”

Alex gets defensive. “No. I didn’t.”

“You kinda did, Al,” Ali informs her.

“Well that’s not what I meant.”

“Then why did you break up with her?” Ashlyn asks, staring at Alex intently, waiting for an actual answer.

“Because of this,” Alex holds up her phone with the picture still on it. “They’re gonna figure out who she is. They’re gonna figure out she’s a pap then everyone is going to think she’s using me to get pictures and stuff.”

“So you broke up with her because of what other people  _ might _ think?” Ali gives Alex a confused look.

“No. I broke up with her because she doesn’t have boundaries when it comes to taking photos.” Alex looks between the two. “We were on a date and she decided to follow Justin outside to take his picture.”

Ali shakes her head. “That had nothing to do with you being famous. It could have been me and her getting froyo and he still would have been there.”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn agrees. “And so what if it was on a date. If someone came up to you and asked for an autograph would you have signed it?”

“Uhh...yeah. I guess. That’s different.”

“How?” Ashlyn asks.

“It just is. She pursued him. A fan coming up to me is out of my control.”

“It’s not like she has a normal job. To make money she has to actually go out and get something valuable…,”Ashlyn smiles big. “She like a fucking treasure hunter or something.” 

Ali turns her head to give Ashlyn a look. “Seriously?” 

“Shut up. It works.” Ashlyn refocuses on Alex. “All of Tobin’s income is based solely on her ability to take a picture that other people want to see. So yeah. You were on a date. Not the greatest timing but that was a huge opportunity for her. So yeah she took it.”

“I would have given her the money.”

“Does Tobin really seem like the kind of person that’s okay with you paying her bills?”

Alex sighs but shakes her head. “I know she’s not.”

“So throwing money at her isn’t going to help anything. She wants to do things on her own.”

“I guess.”

“I still can’t believe you just left her.”

Alex sighs and puts her face in her hands. “I know. I was pissed. It was stupid.”

“You could apologize,” Ali offers as advice.

Alex shakes her head. “I’ve ignored her for like the past two weeks. It probably best if I just let it be. I’m sure I’ll eventually see her at an event.” Alex looks back towards the screen. “Let’s just continue with the movie.”

“Even though Ali already ruined it.”

Ali’s head snaps towards Ashlyn. “You know that thing that you like… with the red one? Yeah. Totally not going to do that to you later once Alex leaves.”

“Ew.” Alex cringes. “TMI. TMI.”

Ashlyn just shrugs and turns back to the movie, filling her face with popcorn. Ali brings out her phone and leans over towards Alex. “Have they figured out it was Tobin yet?”

Alex shakes her head. “I don’t think so.” Alex clicks on the linked account, seeing it has thousands of followers. “Damn this is a pretty impressive fan account.” Ali and Alex start looking through the pictures noticing Tobin hasn’t been tagged. 

“Wait.” Ali quickly starts backing out of the wormhole search she had been in. “Didn’t you post a picture of Tobin a while ago?” She quickly goes to Alex’s profile and scrolls down, finding the picture. She starts scrolling through the comments. “Oh they totally know.” She holds out the phone to Alex.

**_danny.j453_ ** _ This is totally the same person _

**_alexmorgan.13_ ** _ Looks like they’ve been together for a while. How did we miss this? _

**_sweetnspicy_ ** _ What’s she look like _

**_k.mbp10_ ** _ She’s dating her photographer _

“Oh great,” Alex sighs. She turns her phone to show Ali the new post. It’s a repost of the picture she had posted of Tobin.

**_alexmorgan13official_ ** _ Can anyone find a better picture of the front of her face? I’m sure there are some I just can’t look at the moment. DM or tag me if you find one. And as always don’t tag either of them in these. Anyways I’ve come up with a ship name for them #Talex. Use that if you want to tag them or search for any new info _

Alex drops her phone with a groan. “Just great.”

“Does she look at this stuff?”

Alex shakes her head. “She goes on it for work but I think she turned off and stopped looking at notifications once some of my fans started following her because of the picture. They were liking and commenting a lot and yeah. I think I saw her post something once. It was a really cool time lapse thing of the moon over the ocean. I doubt she really pays attention to any of that kind of stuff.”

“Do you want to warn her?”

Alex shakes her head. “She can handle it. It’s not like we’re ever gonna be together again. She won’t have people following her around. Eventually this will die out when they stop getting images.”

Ali shrugs and puts her phone down. “Ash, pass me the popcorn.” Ashlyn leans over, bowl extended but eyes glued to the television. Ali takes it and offers some to Alex. “I really only watch this for Keira Knightley.”

“Ali, I get it,” Ashlyn huffs. “She’s hot. You want her. Let me watch the movie.”

Ali laughs and stands, walking over to Ashlyn. “I only want you babe. She’s just fun to look at.” Ali leans down and presses a forceful kiss against Ashlyn’s lips. 

“Hey look,” Alex points out. “It’s the shirtless scene.”

Ali pulls away quickly and looks at the screen. “What? No it’s not. Rude.” Ali grabs a few pieces of popcorn and throws them at Alex. “Don’t get my hopes up like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Talex was found out. Too bad it was after they broke up...


	65. Day 167

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how almost all of you just mainly commented on your love of Bend It Like Beckham and ignored other things. You always surprise me. Anyways it's a great movie.

Tobin walks onto the set for the photoshoot she has spent the last month planning. She puts her gear down and looks around the empty space before starting to get to work setting everything up.

A few hours later, Tobin leans back in her chair flipping through the shots to make sure she had what she wanted and needed.

“Hey Tobin,” Tabea calls out in her thick German accent. “Come take a picture with us.” Tobin glances over and sees her four models standing together. Tabea and Nichelle both still in their late ‘80s clothing while Kristine and Tina are in their late ‘90s, early 2000s mom clothing. Their five year old ‘son’ had to run off to get to a Halloween party on time.

“Wait, grab the flag,” Nichelle adds, pointing to the table of rainbow flags they had for some of the backgrounds.

Tobin pushes herself up and walks over to the table, lifting up the black sign they had used with “SILENCE = DEATH” below a pink triangle to pull the large rainbow flag out from underneath. She walks over and they situate themselves so they all fit on the screen.

A few miles away Alex sits, eating a late lunch in a private room with some tour executives that wanted to take her out to lunch. Christen was doing all of the talking as they discussed logistics. Alex’s phone buzzes with an alert that Tobin was tagged in a picture by someone with a verified account. Alex opens the app quickly and sees a picture of a smiling Tobin surrounded by four beautiful women, two seemingly older.

She swipes her thumb up to get to the comment.

**_tabeakemme21_ ** _ When you finish a shoot you gotta take a picture with the amazing photographer @tobinheath hope you like the photos @joannalohman15 #silenceequalsdeath #models #photography #LGBTQ #JoLo _

Alex taps on the username and sees another post from the shoot but it only has one of the other models but it doesn’t involve Tobin.

**_tabeakemme21_ ** _ I hope to look this good when I’m your age @ _ _ kristinelilly _ _ #models #hot #silenceequalsdeath #JoLo #work #photoshoot  _

She clicks on one of just the woman’s face and her bright blue eyes stare out at Alex. Alex scrolls back to the top.

* * *

Tabeakemme21  ✓

**Tabea Kemme**

German

Model

Surfer

World Traveler

* * *

Alex reads through the short profile silently then continues scrolling through the pictures. She notices many of them are of the woman in nature, often wearing a bikini or shorts and a tank top.

She looks at the other profiles which all have mostly professional photos along with a few of friends or families. She then closes Instagram and opens up a blank text, trying to figure out if she should say anything.

“Alex.” Christen taps on her wrist. Alex looks up and notices everyone looking at her. “They asked if you were excited.”

“Oh, yeah. Totally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of jealous alex. How's everyone doing?


	66. Day 172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys hanging in there?

Allie pushes through the front door. “Tobin.”

“In my room,” the photographer calls back.

Allie stalks through the apartment, reaching Tobin’s room in seconds and appearing in the doorway. “When was the last time you were on Instagram?”

Tobin is laying on her back with her head over the edge of the bed, phone in front of her face. “Uh,” she turns the phone so Allie can see the screen, “right now.”

“So why haven’t you told me that people realized you and Alex dated?”

“What?” Tobin sits up. “Shit,” she throws her hand out for support as the blood rushes out of her head. She brings her other hand up to her eyes, rubbing them. “What happened?” Tobin asks again still trying to make the room stop spinning.

“Alex’s fans put together that you and Alex dated. Well they think you still are. They keep tagging you. How do you not know this?”

“After I posted somethings for Alex’s CD her fans started liking and commenting and tagging and even a few DMs wanting more. I just ignore it. I don’t even look. Ugh. That would explain why there have been more recently.” She pulls her hand away and looks up at Allie. “I just assumed it was because she’s getting more popular and it’s been awhile since I posted anything of her.”

“You need to look. They even have a ship name for you guys. Talex,” Allie sneers. “It’s disgusting that they’re pairing you with her after what she did. I think you should fucking call her out. Post a picture or something and say yeah we dated. Then she left me stranded in the middle of nowhere after I was doing my fucking job.”

“Calm down, Al.” Tobin picks up her phone. “We were on a date. I didn’t do nothing wrong.”

“You made a mistake.” 

Tobin nods, then looks up at Allie. “What should I be searching?”

“Just look at your tags.” 

Tobin looks down at her phone and starts going through. “Wow. I get why Alex feels like she was being stalked constantly.” Tobin shows Allie a picture of her, Kelley, Brianna, and Alex eating. “Did not realize we were being photographed here at all but I guess it’s a little different when it’s a fan with a cell phone.”

“What’s that from?” Allie asks pointing to a blue tinted picture where Tobin’s arm is around Alex’s shoulder on one side and Ashlyn’s on the other. Alex has one hand resting on Tobin’s stomach.

“I don’t remember that at all but I guess from when I kissed her the first time. I was so drunk. I guess they were trying to get me to Alex’s car.”

“What are you gonna do?” Allie asks.

“I don’t know,” Tobin shrugs. “Nothing I guess. What could I do?”

“Besides expose her for being a bitch.”

“Allie,” Tobin sighs, “I’m still pissed at her but I’m over it. Can we just move on?”

Allie grits her teeth, “Fine, but if I see her…”

“You’ll mess up her pretty little baby face. I know. You’ve told me.”

“I will. I grew up in Long Island.”

Tobin rolls her eyes, still shocked at how many pictures there are of the side of her head or some that aren’t of her at all but has the fans questioning. 

“Will this hurt you at all?” Allie asks.

Tobin shrugs. “I don’t know yet. Depends if someone looks remotely into it, but it’s not like they’re getting any new pictures.” Tobin stops when she sees one not of Alex. She clicks on it. “Look. They think I might have moved on or something.” She turns the phone so Allie can see the picture Tabea posted. “This is from my photo shoot last weekend. Those are the models.”

Tobin scrolls through the comments. “I mean most understand that they’re models and I was doing a photoshoot but the flag is just revving it all up. Oh and there’s two people that think I’m sleeping with Joanna Lohman too.” Tobin chuckles. “Apparently I just like all the gay singers and only do photoshoots for them.”

“What about other paps? Are they gonna see this?”

“At this stage, I doubt it. If it gets picked up by any new source though the lower ones will definitely want a picture because they could get a few bucks maybe from the gossip sites. I guess I just gotta wait and hope no one actually puts any stock into this shit.”

“Hey,” Jose calls from the living room. “What are we doing for dinner?”

“I don’t know,” Allie calls back. “What are you making me?”

“Bowl of cereal,” he jokes.

Allie turns to Tobin, “Are you going out tonight?”

Tobin nods, “I have some leftovers that I was gonna eat before heading out,” she checks the time, “in like half an hour.”

“What about turkey burgers?” Allie shouts back to her boyfriend.

“Sounds good.”

“Then after wanna have sex in Tobin’s bed?” Allie grins. Tobin throws a pillow at Allie.

“Why wait?”

“I’m still here idiot.”

“I know. Your bed’s a little springyer. You could always join in or just watch.” Tobin starts to gag. “You know it’d be hot.”

“I’m good.” Tobin looks at Allie. “I can’t believe he just told me to join.”

Allie shrugs, “We both said if we were all ever drunk enough we wouldn’t mind a threesome with you.” Tobin’s jaw drops. “Stop. It’s not like it will actually ever happen. We were just talking random hypotheticals and we know you would never actually come between us. It was just a what if situation.”

Tobin looks at Allie for a few seconds. “Alright… in the future. Any what if conversations that you to have...leave me out of...and don’t tell me about them.”

“Fine, but just so you know… we both think you’d be good in bed.” Allie looks Tobin up and down once. “You just have this thing about you.” Allie waves her pointer and middle finger up and down Tobin’s body. “I don’t know what exactly but you give off this aura of a good lay.”

“Aura?”

“Yeah. We had this weird feng shui lady on the show today and she talked about the aura of the set. I think she was bat shit but whatever.” Allie starts laughing, “She told Alyssa, the weather girl, that she has a domineering aura that must give her confidence in the bedroom.” Allie then groans. “I was screaming into my headset because everyone was laughing so hard that they weren’t ready to come back from commercial.”

Tobin rolls her eyes. “I’m gonna get ready to leave now.”

Allie nods and pushes herself up from the bed. “Okay.” She walks out, pulling the door closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's update is short but I'm excited for what is to come.


	67. Day 173

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song I'm mention is by Ocean Park Standoff

Tobin sits in her car, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel as she looks at the endless line of taillights in front of her. The song ends and the radio host’s voice fills the car.

_ “Number eight on this week’s countdown is one of the many hit songs by newcomer Alex Morgan.” _

_ “I just watched her newest music video. It’s been trending for the past few days and has already reached over seven million.” _

_ “Five of her songs are still in our top twenty this week.” _

_ “Well it doesn’t hurt when you spend a year touring with Taylor Swift.” _

_ “Ain’t that true.” _

_ “And here you go, coming in at number eight, Good News.” _

Tobin turns the radio off and rolls down her window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Need help tracking down a great story. It's called You Make Everything Stand Still (YMESS) by nutalexfanfic. Tobin gets stabbed after coming back from PSG and Alex finds her. They have two fishes Portland and Paris. Any of this ringing a bell?***  
> ***I'm pretty sure it was deleted and I wanted to go back and read it last night and spent way too long searching for it. Did anyone happen to download it and want to share. Please! I'll pay you in... letting you read ahead or something. IDK i'm just desperate. let me know here or tumblr or by carrier pigeon.***


	68. Day 175

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things:  
> ~what the hell. the chapter was 124 words long. At this moment in time there are 102 comments on that chapter. Where y'all been at on the other chapters? jk (sorta). I wrote that note out of desperation, didn't really think anyone was gonna come through (thank you) and somehow started a book club of sorts. Y'all are amazing. Does anyone still need it?  
> ~the moment you've been waiting for

Tobin jumps to her feet, “GOOAAL.” She turns and points at Allie with the hand not holding the controller, “Whatcha think of me now, sucka?”

Allie rolls her eyes, “Shut up and sit down. We just started.” Tobin smiles and sits back down. Ten minutes later Allie pauses the game, “Bathroom break.”

Tobin nods and picks up her phone from the couch next to her. She sees she has a text, shocked and confused, she opens it.

**Alex Morgan: Thanks for returning my guitar**

Tobin scoffs as she types a response. Her thumbs forcefully press down on each letter in the short response.

**Tobin the pap: Np. Know it’s your fav**

Tobin’s about to set her phone back down but she sees Alex start typing right away.

**Alex Morgan: Sorry for ignoring you**

Tobin rolls her eyes and starts typing again.

**Tobin the pap: Whatever. It’s over now**

**Alex Morgan: Do you get why I was upset?**

Tobin looks at the screen confused.

**Tobin the pap: I sold the pictures**

**Alex Morgan: Yes, but no**

Tobin sees Alex still typing and waits. Allie walks back out into the living room, “You ready?”

Tobin looks up, “Can we wait a minute?”

Allie nods, “Sure. Why?”

“Uh,” Tobin looks down at her phone then back at Allie, “Alex is texting me.”

Allie stops a foot away from the couch, studying her roommate. “Why?” she asks again after a few seconds, her voice cold.

Tobin shrugs, “I don’t know. She thanked me for giving her back her guitar.”

“Wasn’t that like a month ago or something.”

Tobin nods, “Yeah, almost,... I don’t know.” The phone buzzes in Tobin’s hand and she looks down.

**Alex Morgan: I need to be able to trust the people I interact with. You sold something I asked you not to. When you’re out working that’s fine but we were on a date and how could I know that something like that wouldn’t happen again if we were with my celeb friends. I can’t trust anyone that does something like that**

Allie waves her hand in front of Tobin’s face, “What’s she saying?”

Tobin holds the phone out to Allie who is now sitting next to her. Allie takes a minute to read through the texts. “What a bitch. She thinks just because she’s famous that the only possible reason you were friends with her was to get a picture. She kissed you first.”

Tobin purses her lips and shifts her mouth to the side. “Well, technically I kissed her first.”

Allie rolls her eyes, “Drunk kisses don’t count and she liked you first.”

Tobin shrugs and looks back down at her phone, typing out a reply with Allie looking over her shoulder.

**Tobin the pap: The picture had nothing to do with you or even the fact that I was with you. We just happened to be there. I didn’t use you to get those pictures. I think you should already trust me. I have never sold anything of you from when were together. Even when you hated me I didn’t sell anything from when we would hang out**

Tobin tosses the phone next to her and picks up her remote, turning to Allie, “Let’s play.”

“You don’t want to see what she says?” Allie asks.

Tobin resumes the game, “She can wait a few minutes.” Tobin passes the ball. “I mean she ignored me for a month, she can wait a little while.”

The game finishes and Allie looks over expectantly. “That was at least three texts.” Tobin picks her phone up as Allie slides closer.

**Alex Morgan: That doesn’t mean that when the payday isn’t big enough you wouldn’t sell something later**

**Alex Morgan: But you’re right. I don’t think you would.**

**Alex Morgan: Regardless of that there are actually some forms you need to sign so we can use the promo pictures you took for some more tour stuff.**

**Alex Morgan: Chris has all of it so if you could go into her office at some point that would be great or when I can bring it to you I get back to LA**

**Alex Morgan: You still have her number right?**

“So she wanted something from you. At least we know why she texted you now,” Allie offers. “Who’s using who?” Allie pushes herself to her feet and heads for the kitchen in search of food.

**Tobin the pap: Yeah. I didn’t know I still had rights to those anymore but you can tell her I’ll go over tomorrow and sign whatever**

**Alex Morgan: Thanks**

Tobin rolls her eyes and tosses the phone to the side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it everything you hoped for or are you just glad they finally talked?


	69. Day 176

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom

Tobin sits in front of Christen as she looks through a few folders, pulling a seemingly endless stack of papers out.

“Should I have brought a lawyer?” Tobin half jokes as she picks up one.

“No,” Christen responds, not glancing up. “You’ve honestly signed most of these already just we added a little bit about where we could use them. We’re expanding the marketing since her CD is doing so well.” Christen pulls one last piece of paper out and sets it on the pile of twenty or so pages. “Alright. Let’s get to it.”

They spend the next thirty minutes going through the documents, Tobin somewhat familiar with a few of them from the first time around.

Tobin shakes out her hand as Christen slides over the last one. “Now this is just to confirm you are who you are and everything so just look it over to make sure everything is correct then sign the bottom.”

Tobin looks over everything and then quickly scribbles her name, handing the page back over. She drops the pen and cracks each knuckle before stretching out her fingers. She’s about to lean down to grab her bag when Christen gets her attention. “Now while I have you here has Alex talked to you more about coming on tour yet?”

Tobin stares at her wide eyed. “Um, no, not at all ... why?”

Christen rolls her eyes as she places everything in a folder. “Ask her to sing any song from this century and she’ll do that perfectly, on the spot, but anything on the business end and she forgets.” Christen places the folder in a drawer then looks up at Tobin. “Alex asked me... I guess about a month ago, if you could come on tour with us and take the pictures. She liked what you did with the other stuff and I think she likes you. I told her I had to talk it over with a bunch of people, which I finally was able to do, to get it approved, which it now has been. I figured she would have told you about it. Maybe she forgot.”

Tobin shakes her head, not sure how to respond. She knows Alex hadn’t told Christen they were dating so they could keep the relationship private, meaning that she probably didn’t tell her they had since broken up. “We haven’t talked a lot recently.”

“Yeah, she’s been really busy with all the press and promo stuff.” Christen looks around her desk, pulling a red folder over from her right. “I’ve barely seen her.” She opens it and slides it over to Tobin, putting her finger on the first page. “I know you don’t have the exact right equipment but we have a partnership with Nikon so they can get you whatever you need. We will work out the minor details of that later.” She flips to the next page, “This is about travel. You’ll mostly be living on a bus with other people as you travel around but you would get a per diem plus…,” she flips a few pages over, “what we’d be paying you for the entire job.”

Tobin’s jaw drops when she sees the number in the middle of the page, outlined in a bold box.

“We’re going to have a film crew at a few stops, probably more towards the end. Also, you’ll probably be working with someone for social media stuff but they won’t be at every stop, especially around the middle so you would have to supply them with whatever they need when they aren’t there. I don’t know what exactly, you’d have to talk to them once we hire them.” Christen closes the folder swiftly and pushes it in front of Tobin. 

“So look it over and let me know that you’re officially in then we’ll get you signing an even larger stack of papers.” Christen laughs. “The tour starts mid January but there are rehearsals and outfit fittings and a bunch of stuff that would be good to get shots of before it officially starts.” The phone rings and Christen picks it up. “Christen Press.” She listens for a few seconds before saying, “Can you hold on for one second?” She covers the mouthpiece with her hand and turns her full attention to Tobin. “Sorry, this is important. Call me soon so I can get you back in here to sign everything so it’s official.” She lowers her hand and starts talking again to the person on the phone.

Tobin stands, pulling her bag from the floor and grabbing the red folder from the desk. She offers Christen a wave and an awkward smile before slipping out through the glass door out of her office. 

When Tobin gets to her car she slides in, tosses her bag to the side and opens the red folder again. She picks up the last page which under a few lines of itemized text holds what she would get paid. “Holy shit,” she mutters.

Tobin lets herself look at it for a few seconds before snapping it closed and tossing it in the back, getting over what could have been. She fishes her phone out of her pocket.

**Tobin the pap: Signed everything. Also tell Chris that we’re no longer friends or something**

Tobin drops her phone into the cup holder and drives home, thankful that the midday traffic isn’t too bad. Once she parks her car, she grabs her bag and phone and heads into the apartment, noticing Alex replied. 

**Alex Morgan: Thanks for getting that done and why?**

**Tobin the pap: She thinks I’m going on tour with you**

It takes less than a minute for her to get a response as she walks into her apartment but she ignores it for the time being. She closes the front door and drops her bag as Jose lowers the music and turns around from his computer screens. “Traffic?” he asks.

Tobin shakes her head. “No, just a shit ton of papers.” Tobin smiles to herself for a second. “They’re actually going to use some of my shots for billboards and stuff, so that’s kinda cool.”

His face lights up, “Dude, that’s so cool. We gotta go take pictures with them when they go up.”

Tobin’s smile grows but raises her shoulders nonchalantly, “I guess.”

“No, it’s totally awesome. I’m going to call Allie and tell her we’re celebrating tonight. I’ll have her pick something up.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know but we are.”

“Fine,” Tobin accepts, “I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Okay, can you bring me my headphones then,” he points towards the kitchen table. Tobin nods and grabs them, tossing them to him as she walks by to her room. 

Once in her room she falls back on her bed and pulls out her phone.

**Alex Morgan: Oh right. Totally forgot I asked her about that. Sorry**

**Tobin the pap: Can you tell her I’m not doing it or whatever because if I say it she’ll ask why and I don’t really want to be the one to tell her we were dating**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah I got it**

A few hours later Tobin is lounging in her room when her phone vibrates next to her head.

**Alex Morgan: I told her you needed more time to think about it**

**Tobin the pap: Why?**

**Alex Morgan: Can we talk in person? I’m in NYC right now but I fly back tomorrow**

**Tobin the pap: Why?**

**Alex Morgan: I want to talk to you. Are you free Thursday at all?**

Tobin groans.

**Tobin the pap: What do you want to talk about?**

**Alex Morgan: Can you just answer my question**

**Tobin the pap: Can you answer mine???**

**Alex Morgan: There’s some stuff I want to say and talk to you about. I don’t really want to get into it over text**

**Tobin the pap: Fine. But I’m busy thur**

**Alex Morgan: I’ll look at my schedule later and let you know when I’m free**

**Tobin the pap: Joy**

Tobin drops her phone and rolls her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could this mean?


	70. Day 177

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talk.

Tobin is cutting her chicken when there’s a knock at the door. She looks at Allie and Jose confused. They both shrug in response and she immediately brings her finger up to her nose, Jose mimicking her.

“Five year olds,” Allie complains as she pushes away from the table, “I live with two five year olds.” She walks to the door, undoing the deadbolt. The two still at the table follow her with their eyes, the door blocking their view of the hall as it is pulled open.

“Yes,” Allie says, her harsh tone evident to the two who slowly stand up.

Tobin is halfway out of her seat when she hears a familiar voice ask, “Is Tobin here?”

Allie looks around the door, straight at Tobin for a second before turning back to Alex. “Nope,” Allie replies almost giddy. “How did you get up here.”

“Oh, okay. Uh, she gave me the code a while back,” Alex replies. “Do you know where she is?” Tobin slowly starts walking towards the door, staying hidden.

Allie shrugs, “Working.” 

“Okay,” Alex says. “Sorry. It’s just her car was here so I assumed she was too.”

Allie looks at Tobin a foot away before turning back to Alex. She’s about to open her mouth when Tobin grabs the door. “Al, it’s fine. I got this.” Allie sets her jaw and stares her down for a minute before glaring at Alex momentarily and then stepping away. Tobin moves into her spot and looks at Alex. “What’s up?”

Alex shifts on her feet slightly, “I thought we could talk.”

“I was kinda eating dinner,” Tobin states.

“Oh,” Alex’s face turns to slight terror. “I’m sorry. I’m still on east coast time. I can come back.”

Tobin puffs up her cheeks and lets the air out slowly. She shakes her head and steps back. “Let’s just get this over with.” Tobin gestures with her head, “Come on. We can go talk in my room.”

Alex takes a nervous step in, glancing around. She looks over to where Jose is standing next to the table and Allie is a few steps away, glaring at her intently. Tobin shuts the door and walks around Alex, heading for her room. Alex quickly follows after her. She keeps her focus on Tobin’s back as they make their way through the living room and down the hallway. When they get to her room, Tobin pulls out her desk chair and motions for Alex to sit while Tobin goes to the bed. Alex sits down, looking around and remembering the last time she had been in Tobin’s room. 

Tobin gets her attention by asking, “What do you want?”

Alex slowly fills her lunges. “We haven’t actually talked since we ended things.”

Tobin juts out her jaw and shakes her head. “We haven’t talked?” Tobin shakes her head. “We haven’t talked because you ignored me and  _ we, _ ” Tobin motions between them, “didn’t end things.  _ You  _ deserted me in a parking lot.”

Alex nods, prepared for Tobin’s just anger. “You’re right and I’m sorry. I overreacted. It was irrational and you didn’t deserve that. I shouldn’t have left you. I didn’t know how to apologize. I don’t really think a simple apology was enough.”

Tobin nods in agreement, “Is that it?” 

“Not exactly,” Alex looks at Tobin nervously. “As an apology of sorts I am going to offer you the job as my tour photographer.” Alex glances around for a second, “I don’t actually have any of the paperwork though or really know what it entails besides that you take the pictures.”

Tobin studies Alex’s face. “Why?”

“Chris has it all. I don’t really understand the business stuff anyways.”

Tobin rolls her eyes. “No. Why are you offering it to me?”

Alex sighs, “You’re good at it and I would rather have someone I know than a random stranger taking my picture for four months.”

“How do you know I won’t sell something super personal of you?” Tobin challenges.

Alex looks at Tobin’s hard features, knowing her walls are up. “I know you wouldn’t do that for one but also I’m pretty sure it would be written in your contact somewhere that we would own the rights to all the pictures or something.”

“Four days ago you were ignoring my existence.”

“Four days ago,” Alex repeats, “I didn’t know how to start a conversation with you.” Tobin scoffs. “I’m serious,” Alex states adamantly. “I’m still kinda pissed that you sold the picture but I understand it more or something. I’m not mad at you or anything, more the situation. I shouldn’t have stranded you or ignored you or…” Alex trails off.

“Okay so you’re sorry. That still doesn’t really explain why you would want me on tour with you.”

“I think it would be fun and it would be good for you too.”

Tobin crosses her arm. “How?”

“It would be a great experience. It would be a lot more focus on taking pictures and editing and less on stalking.”

“What are you getting out of this?” 

Alex shakes her head, “Nothing.”

“Are you trying to get back together with me?” Tobin questions confused.

Alex shakes her head again, “That’s not what this is about.”

Tobin raises her eyebrows. “I don’t know if I can trust you anymore after you left me. How do I know that something wouldn’t happen on tour and that time I wouldn’t be able to just get a ride and go home?”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Alex declares.

“Did you think before it happened that you would have left me last time?” Tobin asks forcefully.

Alex sighs, “No, but I wouldn’t do that and I can have Chris write something in so I can’t do it or if I do you’ll get something… like a crazy amount of money or something. I don’t know, but I promise I won’t do it.” 

Tobin tilts her head to the side, still confused. She repeats the question still spinning in her mind, “What’s in this for you?”

“Nothing,” Alex repeats.

“Then why are you so set on having me do this?”

“Because I think you deserve it. And we wouldn’t really have to interact that much if we don’t want. Most of the shots are when I’m on stage and maybe a few other things if we’re doing anything cool during the day.”

“So basically you just want me to follow you around?” Tobin cuts in, starring Alex down. “You won’t have to give me a second thought but my entire day will revolve around you.”

Alex starts to reply but stops, shutting her mouth. Tobin raises her eyebrow and smirks, knowing she’s right. 

“Tobin,” Alex says softly. “I really am sorry for leaving you. It was extremely immature. I regret it. I’ve regretted it for a while. I should have talked to you but I’ve been embarrassed. I want to talk to you about why it upset me.”

“You don’t trust me, which is why I don’t get why you want me to go on tour with you.”

“I do trust you though. I will probably still have a few doubts every once in awhile but you’ve never done anything against me. The problem I had with Justin was we were together. We were supposed to be on a date and some other things but those don’t even matter anymore.”

Tobin sighs, “I know we were on a date but I can’t help it when something comes up. Those pictures are the most lucrative I have ever taken. I mean you had to see how they were like everywhere that next week. Also the amount of respect I got from that was unprecedented. I had magazines trying to hire me off of maybe thirty seconds of work.”

“Did you take any of them?” Alex asks. “The job offers?”

Tobin shakes her head, “I like picking my schedule.”

“So is that one of the reasons you don’t want this job?”

Tobin looks at Alex in disbelief. “No. It’s because I don’t want to have to spend a half a year or whatever taking pictures of you.”

Alex’s face falls, “Oh.”

“Alex, you broke up with me. I don’t get why this is so shocking and such a big deal.”

“It’s not a big deal. It’s just we were friends before and it would be nice to have a friend on tour. Everyone else is new.”

“What about your band?”

Alex shakes her head, “We had some minor problems with them on the last tour so we got a new one. They’re cool but I’m still learning to bond with them.”

“What about one of your actual friends?”

“They have jobs and none of them have anything to do with touring. Chris might be there for some of the stops but she hates the buses and would miss her dogs too much.”

Tobin makes a fist with her left hand and rubs it in her right, looking down at the floor.

“Is it just the me thing,” Alex asks “or is it more? Like if I wasn’t me would you take this job?”

Tobin chews on her lip for a moment before nodding in confirmation. “Yeah. Travelling the country taking pictures. Some things would get super repetitive but exploring would be cool.”

“What if we do a probationary thing?” Alex offers.

“What does that mean? I can’t just do the first few dates, that’s way too much prep for nothing if it doesn’t work out.”

“I have rehearsals and stuff with the band coming up. We’re not on stage yet or anything but it’s kinda the same. And we can go to Chris and get all the specifics so you know exactly what you’re getting into.”

Tobin groans, “I don’t get why you’re being so insistent but fine, I’ll talk to her if it gets you off my back.”

Alex smiles, “I have a meeting with her, Friday at noon. Can you do that?” Tobin nods. “Alright. I’ll pick you up thirty minutes before.”

“I can drive,” Tobin huffs.

“Alright, fine. You can pick me up.”

Tobin can’t help but let out a quick laugh. “I meant drive myself.”

“That’s stupid. Unless you need to leave from there we should just drive together.”

“Fine. Pick me up whenever. I don’t have anything till later that night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Tobin take it?


	71. Day 179

Tobin walks out the door when she receives a text from Alex saying she’s there, folder in hand. She had briefly looked through the pages and was again extremely impressed with the offer. Alex’s car is idling in front of her and she walks over, pulling the passenger door open.

Alex offers her a smile as she climbs in, tapping her finger against the steering wheel to the song coming out of the speakers. They drive mostly in silence, Alex softly singing along with the song as Tobin glances out the window.

They pull off the freeway and Alex glances over, “Do you want me to drop you off or do you think were safe?” Alex tries to joke.

Tobin rolls her eyes, not smiling. “Shut up.”

Alex glances at the red folder in Tobin’s lap. “What is that?”

“Uh, it’s the offer she gave me a few days ago.” Alex nods before concentrating on parallel parking her car.

They walk into the building, Alex immediately being shown into Christen’s office, Tobin following behind.

“Alex,” Christen smiles, standing up from her desk, “and Tobin,” her head tilts to the side slightly when she walks in.

“Oh shit,” Alex mutters to herself. “I forgot to tell you she was coming.”

Christen nods and waves Alex off before motioning to the seats in front of her desk and saying, “It’s fine.” Once they are seated she asks, “So does this mean you’re here to sign the papers?”

“Uh, not exactly,” Tobin says. “I’m still not sure about,” she glances over at Alex, “everything, and Alex is pretty insistent.”

“Yeah, I was wondering if we could do sort of a test run. I have run throughs with the band next week and I figured she could come and see if it was her thing.”

“About that,” Christen sighs, “the bass player or something bailed so we need to work on finding a new one or getting a whole new band or something.”

“How do we do that?” Alex asks. “I liked them. I thought they were all on board. Where do you find a serious bass player without a band?”

“Well we would have them join the band we already have and they might be leaving a different one. I told them they have a week to try to find a suitable replacement or we move on and you get final word so they’re having auditions now. They’re doing call backs on Sunday so you need to be there.” She turns to Tobin, “Can you go to that and use that as your audition or whatever? You’ll be spending a lot of time with them so you should try to figure that out.”

Tobin blinks up at her, “What?”

Alex smiles, “Are you free Sunday to take pictures?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. It was my off day.”

“So does that actually mean no?”

Tobin shrugs and looks to Christen, “Would I still get paid if I give you the pictures?”

Christen looks between the two for a moment before responding. “I guess but it wouldn’t be all that much and if it’s just for the day we can’t give you new equipment. I could try to get a contract for that done but this is already becoming more of a hassle then I think it’s worth.”

Alex’s lips form a tight line as she widens her eyes at Christen while Tobin just nods. “It’s cool. I don’t really need to get paid for it but I just figured I should try.”

“What about this?” Christen offers. “To make it easier for ourselves behind the scenes we split the paperwork stuff up in two one for this year and one for next year. If you were doing it you would have to sign two contracts anyways. Why not just sign the first one and that will get you to New Years, but you’ll have to work till then?”

Tobin looks over at Alex who smiles and nods encouragingly. “Alright.”

Christen smiles and pulls open a drawer. Soon there is a stack of papers sitting in front of Tobin. “So the camera equipment is part of the tour deal which means until you sign that we won’t be providing you with anything but when you do sign it we can set that up right away even if it’s not next year yet.”

“Alright,” Tobin nods, her eyes scanning the first page.

“So just go through those, sign everywhere it tells you, and let me know if you have any questions.” She then turns to Alex. “So next Monday we have you on Ellen and you’re in the studio practicing the rest of the days.” Christen groans, “Well that’s if you guys fill the spot.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Alex promises. “Do you know if they’ve learned the songs yet?”

Christen shakes her head, eyes focused now on her computer, “That’s one of the last things on my mind right now. Isn’t that what practice is for.” She turns her computer screen to Alex which shows an email Alex had sent her a few days prior. “Also what is this?”

“Uh,” Alex looks at Christen confused. “The lyrics to the songs you asked me to send you.”

Christen shakes her head. “No. What do these mean? I read through all of them and they are all pretty much the same. Did you start dating someone without my knowledge?” 

Alex doesn’t dare look over but she notices Tobin’s pen stop tapping. “I’m not dating anyone,” Alex states.

“Well I got that much,” Christen whines. “The last two are about breaking up or getting back together.” 

This time Alex can feel Tobin looking at her but keeps her eyes focused on Christen. “Chris, you asked me to send you the lyrics for the songs I had written. I can write a song without living through it. Why does there have to be a deeper meaning?”

Christen leans forward, “Who was it?”

Alex groans and shakes her head, “Nobody.” 

“Not the girl from that photo right? You told me that was a one night thing.”

“It was a one night thing.”

“So who? I need to be ready for the story if it breaks.”

“No story is going to break. I’m not dating anyone.”

“I need to know things so that I can control it with the media. Things are just going to start getting crazier.” Christen turns to Tobin who is now looking down at one of the papers. “Tobin, back me up on this.”

Tobin glances up, “Huh.”

“Alex is getting more famous right?” Christen explains. “And if she was dating someone that could turn into something big that you might care about like to take pictures of and stuff?”

Tobin’s eyes dart between the two for a moment, Christen waiting expectantly and Alex looking at her nervously with a slight pinkish tint over each cheek. “Uh, yeah I guess.”

“So you need to tell me,” Christen demands. “I need the juicy gossip before Tobin,” she quickly turns to Tobin, “sorry.”

Tobin looks between the two awkwardly then turns her head back to the papers, signing them as quick as she can.

“Okay, what about the songs from other people I sent you for the tour. Did you start figuring out which ones were a possibility?”

“That’s another thing,” Christen starts looking through her email again. 

“Are all those songs a no because I can send you a new list if you want. A little more direction would be nice.”

“I figured you would give me more upbeat stuff that you could just slide in cause it’s nice to sometimes have something that’s not yours. I was thinking you would pick something of Taylor’s and that would be easy for me to get cleared.”

“I’ll send you some more stuff but I’m not doing Taylor. I love her but I don’t want to be her. I need to do my own thing.”

“Fine,” Christen accepts, moving on to the next part of their meeting.

Tobin finishes signing the papers and tosses the pen on top of the folder. She turns and sees Alex and Christen looking at stage layouts. 

“What are your thoughts on stage diving?” Alex asks with a grin.

“I will kill you and fuck with the rest of your tour dates if you even think about jumping off of that stage.”

Alex’s smile spreads. “So I’ll just save it for the last one.”

“Security is going to kill you and if not, I’ll bury you in all the insurance forms I will need to fill out.”

Tobin pulls her phone out of her pocket and starts looking through her usual sites to see if anything exciting is happening. She looks up ten minutes later to them pointing at Christen’s computer screen showing a layout of stage, debating on the exact placement of the lift that would bring her up center stage. Tobin points her phone towards them and takes a few shots while making sure the screen isn’t visible enough to give anything away.

Tobin opens instagram and posts the picture along with the comment

**_tobinheath_ ** _ workin hard or hardly workin? _

Alex’s phone buzzes on the desk and she looks down at the screen, looking back up at Christen then her eyes going back down to her phone. She glances over at Tobin while she picks up her phone, unlocking it. The screen fills with a picture of the back of her head and she turns back to Tobin.

Tobin raises an eyebrow. “You still have notifications on for me?”

Alex shrugs, “Guess I never turned it off. Not like you’ve posted anything in the last month. Also, just so you know, this also kinda falls into the stalker thing.”

Tobin points at the papers she just signed, “It’s my job now. You’re paying for me to do this. And look, it already has twenty likes.”

Alex smiles, “Good point.” She looks back at her phone, liking the photo and reposting it with her own caption.

**_alexmorgan13_** _prepping for #Thirteen can be fun too. The tour’s going to be even better. Who’s coming?_

“Alex,” Christen calls, getting the singer’s attention. “We need to get everything sorted out.”

“I know, I know,” Alex grumbles, setting her phone down and rolling her eyes. “If it helps I was endorsing the tour.”

“Give me twenty minutes and we should be done.”

Almost true to her word, Christen releases them thirty minutes later. They both silently get back into Alex’s car and the silence continues except for the radio until they’re only a minute away from Tobin’s apartment. “So do you want me to pick you up Sunday?”

“Do you know how long it’s gonna take?”

“No. It depends on how many people they want to call back. I don’t even know how many they’re meeting with. It could be two. It could be ten.”

“So maybe all day?”

Alex shrugs, “Potentially, I hope not, cause I was supposed to go get my nails done but it could be.”

Tobin shakes her head. “Alright well just text me when you’re on your way.”

Alex pulls the car to a stop. “See you Sunday.”

Tobin pushes the door open and looks back at Alex, “See ya.” She closes the door and heads up to her apartment. She laughs at Jose’s head bopping up and down as he types on his computer with his large headphones on. She walks to the fridge and pulls out an iced tea then plops down on the couch, flipping the television on.

“HOLY FUCK,” Jose yelps and turns around. He sees Tobin and pulls his headphones off, breathing hard. “When did you get home?”

“Like a minute ago,” Tobin laughs, setting her feet on their coffee table. 

Jose smiles and leans forward, elbows on his knees, “How was it?”

“A little awkward,” Tobin sighs. 

“So, what happened?”

“I signed something that goes to the end of the year as like a trial thing.”

“Why?” he asks, “I thought you didn’t want to do it or whatever and just went cause Alex was annoying you.”

Tobin sighs, “I don’t really but this could be a huge break for me. If I do this, like the full tour, I’ll make almost twice what I make in a year in about half the time.” Jose lets out a slow whistle. Tobin continues, “And like this isn’t exactly what I want to do but it’s a hell of a lot better than what I’m doing now and this would give me the money I need to take a break and try getting out there.”

He nods, “Okay, so I’m hearing how amazing this is and basically the start of your dream career. Was what she did really that bad to give all that up? And she seems like she’s trying to make it up to you.” 

Tobin puffs up her cheeks and blows out. “But how do I trust her?”

Jose shakes his head, “You don’t. You’re not dating her. You taking this job doesn’t mean you have to date her. She can just be your boss. You don't trust Dan do you?” Tobin shakes her head adamantly. “Also you’re signing a contract, as long as you do your job there’s nothing she can do about it. Make sure your contract means she can’t screw you over.”

“I know. The contract was pretty clear cut.” She sighs. “I just wish I could say no.”

“I know bud.” He turns his head back to his computer screens for a moment. “Give me twenty minutes to finish this up then we can do whatever.”

Tobin half smiles and nods, turning her attention back to the television.


	72. Day 180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both songs mentioned are by All Time Low, I like them but you don't need to listen to either of them to actually understand their purposes if you don't want to.

Alex lays on her couch with her guitar resting on her stomach as she picks at the strings. 

“ _ If these sheets were the states and you were miles away _ __  
_ I’d fold them end over end to bring you closer to me _ _  
_ __ Because I don’t sleep at-”

Alex’s phone rings, halting her song. She pulls it off of her chest and answers it. 

“Hello?”

“Alex what the fuck?”

“Christen?”

“You and Tobin are dating?”

Alex sits up abruptly. “No.”

“Then what are all these things on instagram. You had to have seen this. You have a couple name. Talex.” 

“We’re friends… and we kinda dated for like a little bit but it didn’t work out. We broke up awhile ago.”

Christen groans, releasing her tension but it builds back up quickly. “You...I can’t… Alex! How could you not tell me any of this?”

“I wanted to wait till we got serious which we never did.”

“She’s taking your tour pictures. How is that not serious? This could blow up in our faces so easily.”

“We were starting to get serious when I asked you to look into it,” Alex explains. “Then I forgot cause we broke up like right after.” She takes a deep breath. “How could this blow up in our faces?”

“She could take photos of something bad and sell it. She has connections with all the gossip sites. How did you guys end things?”

“Uh… not so well,” she nervously laughs, “but she would never do that.”

“How do you know?”

“I trust her. I mean isn’t there something in her contract that say we would own any photo she takes so she couldn’t sell it anyways.”

“She could sell something,” Christen corrects. “We could just sue her if she did.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Were all the songs you sent me about her?”

“Yeah.” Alex shakes her head. “Thanks by the way for bringing that up in front of her.”

“How was I supposed to know she was who you wrote them about?” Christen asks incredulously. “But you wrote this line about Tobin. Hold on let me find it.” Alex can hear the clicking of Christen’s keyboard. “Found it. You wrote, ‘I’m gonna break your little heart, watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital cause there’s nothing surgery can do’,” Christen speaks the song lyrics. “You wrote that about Tobin?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“And you expect me to think she’s just gonna be all buddy buddy with you?”

“I was upset when I wrote that. It’s also an exaggeration of what I was feeling. You know songs aren’t always exact. We’ve talked. That’s also why she only signed half the contract. She wants to see if she can handle being around me for that long. I want her to come, Chris,” Alex almost pleads.

“So you’re trying to get back together with her,” Christen sighs.

“What? No. I just like her… as a friend. Her paparazzi career just wasn’t good for when we were dating but as friends it’s fine.”

“I can see this going really wrong. I’m going to have to rework her contract if she signs on for the next half because we could get seriously screwed. Not to mention the sexual harassment claims...Oh my- I didn’t even think about that. Alex, this could blow up in so many different ways.”

“Chris.” Alex rubs her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger. “It’s going to be fine. I trust Tobin. She’s mature enough to not hold a petty grudge. She is going to test the waters and see if this is something she wants to do. If she doesn’t think she can stay professional she won’t take the second half. I promise it will all be okay.”

“You’re really going to be the death of me.”

“It will all be fine. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Christen found out...


	73. Day 181

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the new bassist is...

Tobin feels her phone vibrate next to her and looks at the screen.

**Alex Morgan: I’m at Stripes**

Tobin grabs her camera equipment and walks out of the apartment and across the street. When she pulls the door open she immediately sees Alex sitting at a table, two cups of coffee in front of her. She walks over and Alex looks up, smiling. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Tobin replies.

Alex motions towards the seat in front of her, “We have a little time before we have to leave.”

Tobin leans her tripod against the table and places her bag in the chair next to Alex before sitting down across from her. Alex pushes one of the coffees forward and Tobin takes it. “Thanks.”

Alex shrugs, “The least I could do.”

Tobin takes a slow sip of her favorite drink then sets it down on the table. “So how many people are you auditioning?”

“Five,” Alex responds. “We gave them two of my songs to learn so we’ll do a run through of those and probably pick a random song and see what they can pick up on the fly. We have forty five minutes blocked out for each so that part should be about four hours but I’m not sure how long discussions will take. It might be pretty obvious but it could also just come down to who we like better and I know I have the final say but honestly they’re going to be spending a lot more time with them then I will once we’re on tour so I don’t want to pick someone they hate.” Alex takes a breath, “This was a lot easier last time when everything was done for me.”

“I thought you had problems last time,” Tobin comments.

“We did which is why I'm making sure to pick everyone that’s going to be on stage with me personally but now we’ve already lost someone and it hasn’t even started.” Alex glances at her phone then tilts the last few drops of coffee into her mouth. “We should probably head out.”

Forty minutes later, Tobin and Alex walk into the large, mostly empty warehouse where they will be trapped for the next few hours. Alex sets down her guitar case next to a sitting area that has been set up in the corner. She then walks over towards a few people setting up and testing instruments and speakers in a carpeted area a few feet away.

“Hey guys,” Alex greets as she gets closer. They look up and smile. Alex gestures behind her, “This is Tobin, the photographer I was telling you about.” Tobin nods at them while Alex continues the introductions. “Tobin this is Ooosa.” She points to each member in turn, “That’s Sam, she plays, keyboard, Crystal with the guitar, Lynn’s a backup singer, and Lindsey on the drums.”

Tobin shakes each of their hands in turn then starts setting up her equipment. She walks around taking a bunch of test shots. There is a knock on the door and they all turn as a lanky, brunette walks in the door, a soft, guitar shaped case strapped to her back. She looks around, notices the group, and heads over. “Hey guys.”

Lindsey walks over to her and smiles, leading her to Alex. “Alex, this is Morgan Brian. Morgan this is Alex...Morgan.” Lindsey laughs to herself. “Well that could get confusing.”

The two shake hands and start to make small talk while Morgan pulls the bag off her shoulder. As she reaches to pull out her bass, Alex notices the large diamond ring on her finger. “You’re engaged?” Alex asks, motioning to the ring.

Morgan looks up, “Yeah. A few weeks ago.” She stands up with her black wooden bass, sliding the strap over her head. Alex leads her to the far side of the area and show her where she can plug her bass into the amplifier. “But don’t worry. The wedding is not going to be until next December and we can do long distance. He might come and visit if we’re somewhere for a few days or something but it’s not going to be a distraction.”

Alex smiles. “That’s fine.” Alex turns to face the rest of the band. “Crystal’s engaged too. We’ll stop for a few days in New York, Houston, and Chicago I think. Oh and LA but we’re ending here.”

Morgan nods and looks around, seeing the rest of the band is standing around talking while Tobin continues to set up her tripod. “I’m ready when you guys are.”

“You guys ready?” Alex calls to her band. They nod and situate themselves around their instruments while Alex grabs the microphone from the stand and turns to face everyone. “Let’s keep the amps low for now.” Alex looks at the them then glances over her shoulder at Tobin for a half second. “You learned ‘Figure Me Out’ right?”

Morgan nods, “Yeah. That and ‘The Best Thing’.”

“We’ll do that next.” She turns to Sam. “Start it off.”

The song starts slow as Sam’s fingers press against the keys. Tobin focuses on Sam’s fingers, getting a few shots with her handheld camera before she turns as Alex starts singing.

“ _I’m a bit too pop for the punk kids, but I’m too punk for the pop kids…_ ”

Tobin starts circling the group, snapping pictures of each member as the song starts to build. Alex stops the song a few times so they can make tweaks to it for their live performances. Alex pays close attention to Morgan’s performance and ability to stop and go.

They turn up the amps for the next song and Alex turns around to face the front. Lindsey starts them off, with a beat which Crystal and Morgan joining in right after.

“ _I let you get away with thinking you’re the_ cure,"

Alex leans into the microphone, already getting into the song.

“ _I think I’m in too deep, it’s time to pull the cord..._ ”

Tobin gets a few close ups of each member, walking in between them to get more angles. She also palms the remote to the camera on the tripod taking pictures every few seconds.

After the song, they pick a few other songs to see how good Morgan is at improvising. Tobin can tell Alex is impressed when she looks over every once in awhile with a smile. They spend the last few minutes talking while Morgan packs up her bass, learning more about the young woman from Georgia.

Alex walks her to the door before bouncing back over to her band. “Do we even need to see anyone else?”

“We should at least meet them,” Sam says.

Alex sighs, “I know.”

The next four auditionees don’t get the same reaction from Alex. The first was just too hyper for Alex. The next was awkward and didn’t seem like he could handle being on stage in front of tens of thousands of people or even spend a few months living with five woman. The third was good but not great and the fourth was great on the two songs but couldn’t improvise to save her life.

Alex thanks her before closing the door and slumping back over to the couch. “Who’s in for pizza?” Hands raise up from everyone’s slumped over forms laid out on the chairs and couches. Tobin gets a few photos of them, turning her camera to Alex and noticing her staring back at her. Tobin snaps a few shots before lowering the camera. “You in?”

“Yeah, sure. You were my ride so I’m here till you’re ready to leave.” Tobin sits down and leans back on large pillows, holding her camera up to start going through some of the images she got. She hears the band talking but focuses more on going through the thousands of pictures she had taken. She’s not sure how long it is but soon someone else lays down next to her.

“You okay?” Alex asks.

Tobin nods, “Just going through everything.”

“So did you like it? Hanging out with us and taking pictures. Do you know yet if you want to stay on for the whole tour?”

Tobin sets the camera down on her stomach and looks to Alex. “I feel like the positives outweigh the negatives. I don’t know if I can say no.”

Alex nods and looks up at the metal roof. “What are the negative?” she asks after a few silent moments, worried about the answer.

Tobin thinks for a second, letting out an exhausted sigh. “You.”

Hurt flashes through Alex’s eyes but she keeps her composure. “Is that it?”

Tobin nods, “Yeah. I still don’t trust you.”

“I get that,” Alex agrees. “I want to try to earn your trust back.”

“It’s gonna take some time.”

Alex smiles. “I know. We’ll be spending a lot of time together so hopefully I can do enough to earn it back. Even if it’s just enough for you to be able to work with me.”

Tobin shrugs and looks around at the band. “So, are you picking Morgan?”

“I hope so,” Alex says, sitting up quickly. “Hey,” she calls over everyone else, “we need to vote. Does anyone not want to pick Morgan?”

Sam raises her hand as everyone else shakes their heads. “I’m good as long as she doesn’t play too much country on the bus.”

“Ooh wait,” Lindsey says, “I agree with that. No country and she’s in.”

“I could deal with a little country every now and again,” Crystal shrugs.

“Yeah, I don’t really care,” Lynn adds.

“Then it’s settled. Morgan’s in,” Alex looks at Tobin with a small smile, “Tobin’s almost on board, and then the tour starts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs are by The Summer Set and We Are the in Crowd respectively


	74. Day 183

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fixed the error. sorry bout that

Tobin lays in bed stares at her phone, sighing. She backs out of her Instagram notifications and opens up a new text.

**Tobin the pap: What are you doing right now?**

Tobin has rolled out of bed and is about to get in the shower when she gets a response.

**Alex Morgan: Working on a new song. Why?**

**Tobin the pap: We need to talk. Where are you?**

**Alex Morgan: Want to meet at Stripes**

**Tobin the pap: No**

**Tobin the pap: Are you at home?**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah…**

**Tobin the pap: I’ll be over in less than an hour**

Forty five minutes later, Tobin knocks on Alex’s door, coffees in hand. As soon as Alex has started to open the door Tobin quickly pushes in, closing the door shut behind her.

“What’s going on?” Alex asks, looking out the small window next to the door, not seeing anything suspicious.

“We have to be extra careful. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh.” Alex nods, turning back around. “So you’ve seen the fan stuff?” she notices the coffees and takes hers.

“Of course I saw.” Tobin follows after Alex as she heads to the living room. “It’s getting worse. Like a lot worse.”

Alex shrugs and sits down on the couch. She starts gathering the papers that cover the coffee table. “It’s not like I can deny it and even if I did they wouldn’t believe me.”

“No, maybe not. You don’t want to call attention directly to it either.”

“Okay so what do you want me to do about it if I can’t bring it up?” Alex asks while separating the papers into piles, separating the two songs she had been looking over.

“I think you should go on a date,” Tobin states plainly.

Alex stops organizing her papers and looks up at Tobin. She blinks rapidly a few times. “What?”

“It doesn’t need to be an actual date,” Tobin explains. “It can be a friend or something. As long as it’s public enough so that there are paps or fans or something, really anyone, getting a picture of you holding hands or something.”

“Why?”

“So people stop thinking that we’re dating. I thought it would just go away because I wasn’t going to see you anymore. Your fans would eventually get the point. There would be no pictures to corroborate the story.”  Tobin places her empty cup down on the table. “But now, with the tour, I’m going to be with you a lot more. There are going to be photos of us together again. I have to post stuff with you in it.”

“No you don’t,” Alex argues. “Post whatever you want or nothing.”

Tobin shakes her head. “I have to. It’s in my contract,” she explains. “At least one tour related photo a week leading up to the start of the tour. Did you completely space while I was signing my contract.”

“Oh.” Alex looks back down at the papers. “Uh, yeah I guess. I didn’t know that. I figured it was all boring business stuff and I guess I spaced.”

Tobin nods, “We need some deniability. I would do it but it’s not like I have a sea of fans taking pictures of my every move.”

“Why does it matter? It’s not true so why do you care this much? Is it that horrific for you that people think we’re dating because you didn’t seem to mind it when we were  _ actually  _ dating?”

“When we were dating I didn’t mind it because it was for you. I wasn’t ashamed to be dating you. This -”

Alex’s head whips in Tobin’s direction. “But you’re ashamed to be fake dating me?”

“No. I didn’t say that. When we were dating I didn’t really care who knew because I could control what was out there… to an extent, but now this could affect my career and it’s not even true anymore.”

“How is it going to do anything but help your career? Make your name bigger or something.”

“One of my friends who’s also a pap saw the posts yesterday. He luckily only asked me about it instead of just assuming it to be true. I was able to explain it away by saying we were just friends and I worked for you. He knew I took your album pics and I said I also did other stuff for you like driving and doing other photography stuff.”

“Okay, so…”

“So when other people put it together, as in not your fans, I won’t be able to work. Also I don’t want anyone to think I got the tour job because we’re dating. I don’t want this job to seem like nepotism or something.”

“You got the job because you’re a good photographer.”

Tobin groans. “No one is going to see it that way. They’re gonna see all these rumors that we’re dating and assume that I only got the job because of that.”

“Who cares?”

“No one will take me seriously if they think I only got jobs because of you. I don’t think I can take the job if it’s going to ruin my career afterwards. I don’t want to only be a pap. You know that’s not what I want. It’s going to be almost impossible ”

“I don’t want to lie,” Alex says softly.

“I’m not saying lie. You don’t have to confirm you’re dating anyone. Just a few pictures.” Tobin looks around the room then quickly turns her attention back to Alex. “Wait are you seeing someone else? Are you trying to keep that relationship private? Is that why?”

Alex looks at Tobin then slowly shakes her head. “No. I’m not seeing anyone. I just don’t want to lie to my fans, to everyone.”

“Okay.” Tobin stands up. “Well I need to think about it… about everything.”

Alex stands as well. “I’m sorry,” Alex offers.

“It’s not your fault,” Tobin sighs, walking back to the front door. “I’ll stay till the end of the year but you should start looking for someone else.”

“Tobin,” Alex tries, taking a few steps towards the door as Tobin peers through the window.

“It’s fine Alex, really,” she pulls open the door and looks back. “I’ll finish out my contract. I’ll be where ever you need me until then.” She steps out and pulls the door closed behind her.


	75. Day 184

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so in honor of reaching 100,000 words I wanted to write a 268 word chapter to get it right on the nose...*checks word count of chapter* woops. oh and it's also the 75th chapter. where did the time go

Alex sits at the keyboard in her music room, looking up at the recently hung poster of herself holding a sledge hammer. She taps back and forth on two keys as she thinks. Her hand then freezes and her eyes widen. She quickly grabs her phone, pressing on the screen a few times then bringing it up to her ear. She turns off the keyboard while she waits for the ringing to stop. When it does she immediately says, “Hey I need your help.”

“Well hello to you too,” Sydney replies. “What’s up Al?”

“I need a date.”

“What?” she replies immediately before switching to a more understanding tone. “Okay. Why? I need a little more information.”

“It doesn’t need to be a serious date. Just someone I can be seen with where the paparazzi and fans think it’s a date.”

“Does this have to do with the Tobin stuff?” Sydney sighs.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Alex, trying to make someone jealous isn’t the right way to win someone back.”

“I’m not trying to win her back, Syd,” Alex whines. She takes a relaxing breath, speaking calmly, “She asked me to do this. The fan stuff is messing with her career or it could later on. I don’t really get it but she asked me to do it. It’ll just be two dates maybe three.”

Sydney groans. “I don’t know a ton of gay people here... or there.”

“You said something about a soccer team.”

“Their season was over like two months ago. They don’t really stick around. I think they go play in other countries or something.”

Alex leans her head down on the keyboard. “I need someone that’s at least somewhat out so it can be seen as a date and I’m not outing them.”

“I’ll have to think about it. You want this soon right?”

Alex nods, “Today would be nice.”

Sydney chuckles. “You’re asking a lot. I’ll call you back in a little bit.” They hang up and Alex picks up her guitar.

After an hour Alex looks down at her notes and starts playing again.

 _“There is no escaping from the heartache_   
_Now I wanna put it back together_ _  
'Cause it's always better late then never_

 _Wishin' I could be in California_   
_I wanna tell you when I call you_ _  
I could've fallen -”_

Her phone rings and she reaches for it. “Hey Syd.”

“I found someone, well Kristie did, but you have a date for tonight. She’s totally chill with it being fake. There was just one request, no kissing, but I figured you could get away with some hand holding and hugging.”

“Wait how did you find someone that quick?”

“You underestimate my abilities.”

Alex smiles. “So what do I need to know about her?”

“Well, she owns a clothing brand. She’s supah out. I’ll send you more of her deets. Check out her insta. She’s pretty attractive.”

“Does she know that it’s me?”

“I don’t think so. She knows you’re a celeb but I didn’t give a name just in case you backed out. I told her to expect a call from you so pick a place then call her to let her know. She said she was free tonight.”

“Thanks Syd.”

“Call me tonight, afterwords. Let me know how it goes.”

“Okay. Later.”

They hang up again and Alex realizes she never got a name. She goes to text Sydney but realizes Sydney is already typing. She watches her phone as Sydney continues to type. Finally her phone buzzes.

**Syd LD: Her name is Rachel Daly. Her instagram is racheldaly3. Go look her up. She’s hot. And british. British accents are hot. Her clothing company is called RD3. It’s mostly tshirts and athletic gear. She also thinks you could wear one of her shirts as like an unofficial sponsor. That could look super girlfriendy later on without her even being there. Her number is 713-126-1991.**

**Syd LD: Don’t forget to let me know how it goes**

**Alex Morgan: Thanks**

Alex switches over to instagram and looks up Rachel’s profile. The profile picture is of the top half a young blonde looking down at her phone, wearing a dark blue tshirt. Alex smiles as she looks at the description.

* * *

racheldaly3

 **Rachel Daly** **  
** Creater | RD3 founder | foodie | coffee connoisseur | dog lover | UK-->LA

@rd3clothing  
royalRD3clothing.com

* * *

 

Alex starts scrolling down to look through the recently posted pictures. She stops on one of Rachel in a cut tank top, shorts, high socks, and sneakers noticing her defined muscles. She studies the tattoos on her bicep. She likes the picture then goes back up, realizing she still needs to follow her. She goes through a few more photos, liking most of them.

Alex then quickly scrolls through the last year of photos. She notices the artsy nature of each photo. She stops on a photo and recognizes Kristie in it. Alex spots Kristie in a few more. Once she’s gone back over a year Alex stops and goes back to her message with Sydney.

**Alex Morgan: Texting her now**

Alex presses on the number, adding it to her contacts. She then clicks on it again and brings it up to her ear. It rings twice.

“Hello.” The accent is strong.

“Hi, is this Rachel?”

“Yeah, who is this?”

“Sydney Dwyer gave me your number. I’m Alex Morgan.”

“Yeah. Are we still on for tonight?”

“That’s what I was calling to confirm. You understand everything correct?”

“You need a fake date cause your fans think you’re dating someone else and you need a cover.”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees. “That’s pretty much it. You’re okay with all that?”

“Yeah. That’s not a problem. Just no making out. That’s like the one rule my girlfrien’ gave me.”

“Wait, you have a girlfriend?”

“Yeah but we’re not monogamous. She’s okay with this.”

“I don’t want to mess up something you have with someone else.”

“You won’t. I go on dates all the time. So does she. Where we going?”

“I hadn’t figured that out yet,” Alex admits. “I want it to be kinda public. Can I just pick you up and we can drive there together. That could also make it less awkward.”

“Sure. I’m not really dressed for anything super fancy though. I’ve been at work and I have a photoshoot tonight to supervise so I don’t have time to go home.”

“I’ll pick somewhere casual then.” Alex smiles at how easy this is going. “What time do you think you’ll be done.”

“Uh, probly ‘round five cause the sun sets so early now.”

“Okay. Would it be okay if I came a little earlier or will you be super busy?”

“You can come whenever. I really just need to watch and make sure the clothes look good.”

“Alright. Text me the address.”

“Okay. Later.”

“Bye.”

Alex disconnects and stands up to find her computer to start looking for somewhere to eat. She gets a text message while waiting for her computer to turn on. She checks it.

**Rachel Daly: Venice Beach. Probably near the pier. Just text me when you get here and I’ll give you a more exact location.**

**Alex Morgan (date): Okay. Also do you have any of your shirts or that gray and black hat that you could bring. If they’re in a warehouse or something that’s cool**

**Rachel Daly: What size shirt and what color?**

**Alex Morgan (date): Small and the purple or greenish one or if you have any more pride ones.**

**Rachel Daly: Got it. See you at the beach**

Alex picks out a restaurant that’s a short drive from the beach and casual. She then heads to her closet to find something to wear. She checks her phone and realizes she has over two hours before she needs to leave so she takes her time going through her closet.

She pulls out a black pair of skinny jeans, setting them aside first. She checks the weather then grabs a leather jacket, tossing it on top of the pants. She then finds a light heather gray shirt. She turns to her wall of shoes and settles on a pair of brown work boots.

“That’s casualish,” she says to herself, pleased with her outfit choice.

Alex quickly showers and blow dries her hair, pulling it back into a loose bun. She walks into her closet naked and starts to pulling on her preplanned wardrobe. She takes a quick mirror selfie, sending it to Sydney.

**Alex Morgan: We’re doing casual. How does this look?**

Alex starts doing her makeup. Not adding too much, trying to stay casual.

**Syd LD: Is it cold? Lose the jacket. Put on a long cardigan or something if you’re cold**

Alex looks down at the leather jacket she had placed on the counter. She trudges back to the closet to swap the two items. She looks in the mirror, turning from side to side.

**Alex Morgan: Totally right. Looks a lot better. Thanks**

**Syd LD: I’m always right**

Alex heads to the bathroom to finish her makeup.

An hour later, Alex pulls into the nearly empty parking lot. She glances around and sees a group of people who appear to be having a photoshoot in the distance. Alex reaches up to flip down the sunvisor and checks her reflection. After using her finger to fix the line of lip gloss on her lower lip she rubs them together, separating them with a pop. Even though it’s not a real first date she’s still nervous and wants it to go well.

Alex looks at the group again trying to pick Rachel out. She thinks she can pick the blonde out but everything seems gold with the setting sun. Alex readies herself and climbs out of the car.

**Alex Morgan (date): Here. I think I see you**

Alex starts heading for the group. She sees who she thinks is Rachel look down at her phone then turn towards her. She turns back to the group as Alex keeps walking over. The woman then turns back towards Alex and starts walking as well. Alex recognizes her from the instagram pictures once she’s close enough.

“Hi,” Alex smiles once there only a few feet away. She sticks her hand out. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Rachel pushes Alex’s hand away and steps in for a hug. “We’re going on a date not a job interview.” Alex laughs, hugging Rachel back. “We should be done in half an hour,” Rachel says as she pulls back. “That okay?”

Alex nods. “Yeah. It’s still a little early for dinner.” They start walking back to the group. “I figured it would be good if we got to know each other a little bit first before going out to dinner.”

Rachel nods, stopping a few feet behind the man holding the camera. “That makes sense.” Alex watches the man, comparing him to Tobin as he moves and directs the model sitting in the sand in front of him.

“I’ll be right back,” Rachel says, walking over. She talks to the photographer for a second then calls out to the guy sitting in the sand. “Christian, take the sweatshirt off.” He pulls the black zip-up off. “Ball it up and use it as a pillow,” Rachel continues, “take the hat and put it over your face like your sleeping.” Rachel starts to walk over as he does as told. She bends down once reaching him, moving his limbs until he’s positioned perfectly to her liking. Rachel motions the photographer over and shows him the angles she wants. Once she’s done she heads over to where two others are standing. One quickly moves away, helping the photographer reflect the sunlight while Rachel talks to a woman that seems to be the other model.

Alex thinks about how Tobing had set up each scene for her. She remembers Tobin’s hands guiding her into the exact right position for one of her favorite images of the night. The picture has been her profile picture on Twitter since Tobin had shown it to her the day before their celebration.

After they get enough pictures of that pose Rachel talks to the photographer again for a minute before walking to Alex. She grabs a black canvas RD3 bag on her way over. “These are for you,” she says as turns back to watch the shoot continue. “I threw in a few more things than what you asked for.”

Alex opens the bag sees a five rolled shirts, the gray snapback she had asked for, and a pair of white socks with a rainbow RD3. “Thanks.”

Rachel nods, keeping her head turned forward. “So where’d ya pick for dinner?”

“It’s this small place in Mar Vista. It’s called Little Fatty.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been there,” Rachel comments, glancing over at Alex. “It’s good.”

“Cool. I’ve never been there but it had good reviews and seemed casual enough.”

They stand silently for a minute before Rachel takes a small sideways step towards Alex. “So am I allowed to know why we are going on this fake date?” There arms slightly brush and Alex looks down as the back of their fingers hover millimeters apart.

Alex glances around the nearly empty beach. She notices a few small groups of people. “Uh, yeah. You’re not gonna tell anyone or say anything, right?”

Rachel shakes her head, “No.”

“Okay.” Alex turns, “So my fans think I’m dating someone. They’ve been tagging us in stuff. It’s starting to affect her job or something.”

“She’s a pap isn’t she?” Rachel asks.

“Uh, yeah,” Alex looks at Rachel confused. “How did you know that?”

“Kristie,” Rachel explains offhand. “You guys _were_ dating at one point too right?”

Alex nods, “Um…”

“Oh, don’t worry. Anything Kristie tells me is confined to secrecy.”

“Anything? What else does she tell you?”

Rachel shrugs. “I don’t really remember. I just remember she told me she thought you two were cute when she found out.”

“Do you guys talk about this kinda stuff often?”

Rachel shrugs again. “We talk about work. Normally it’s about clothes but sometimes if something interesting happens with the people we work with we’ll talk about that too.” Rachel leans over and rests her head on Alex’s shoulder. “Someone’s taking our picture,” she says softly as her hands come up and hold onto Alex’s elbow. “But yeah. Kristie only mentioned you guys because she was saying how you reminded her of us.”

“Of who?” Alex asks, shifting slightly.

“Me and Kristie… my girlfrien’.”

“Your girl-. Oh, I didn’t know she was your girlfriend.”

“Yeah- Hey,” Rachel pulls away from Alex and steps towards the group. “Why are they taking their shirts off? Put some clothes on so we can finish this. The sun’s gonna be too low soon.” The photographer switches to a different shot and Rachel shakes her head. She crosses her arms, making sure she approves.

“Do you want to take a picture?” Alex asks when Rachel returns to her side. She looks into the bag and pulls out the RD3 hat.

“Sure,” Rachel smiles and walks back over.

Alex puts her arm around Rachel’s shoulder. And uses her other hand to bring up her camera. “So Kristie is cool with all of this?”

“Yeah. We’re not exclusive. She just doesn’t really want me making out with you. Even if it’s just for the cameras.”

Alex holds up her phone.

“Wait. What kind of pictures are we taking?”

“Uh.” Alex’s arm lowers. “It can just be to rep your stuff.”

Rachel thinks for a second then nods. “Got it.” Rachel grabs her shirt, right below the palm sized RD3 on her chest and pulls it out. Alex tilts her head so the logo on the hat is visible. Alex takes the picture then they switch to a photo of Rachel pointing to the hat. They do a few more, switching position for each one. “Wait take one more.” Rachel leans in and kisses Alex’s cheek. Alex taps on her phone and takes the final one.

Rachel smiles, flicks the brim of Alex’s hat down and walks towards the shoot. “Okay, that’s enough. We’re done.”

An hour later Alex pulls into the parking lot across the street from the restaurant. “I don’t really know how bad this is gonna get,” Alex admits.

Rachel shrugs, “I’ll follow your lead. You want to leave, we will. You want to hold my hand, I’ll get cuddly.”

Alex nods and pulls the keys out of the ignition. They both get out and meet at the front of the car and walk across the street together.

“This is cute,” Alex comments as they walk in.

“Almost romantic,” Rachel agrees as they head to a table in the half full restaurant.

Alex starts to look over the menu. “I don’t even know what to get.”

“Want me to just order a few things I like and we can share?”

Alex lowers the menu and nods. “That sounds perfect.”

After Rachel orders, Alex leans forward with her elbows on the table. Her fists hold her head up as she looks across the table at her date.

There drinks arrive as Alex asks Rachel about her company. Rachel talks about her clothes and how she started her brand, Alex asking genuine questions while they wait for their food. Once the food starts to arrive, they change topics slightly. They each add a little of everything Rachel ordered to their plate.

“So is that how you met Kristie?” Alex asks.

Rachel nods, swallowing what’s in her mouth before verbally responding. “Yeah. We were both at this like super small fashion thing and got into an argument over an outfit.”

Alex smiles, “And that started everything?”

Rachel quietly laughs, “I told her that I could prove I was right.”

Alex notices a phone raised in her direction out of the corner of her eye. She looks down for a second then back up at Rachel. She points at her plate with her chopsticks. “This is really good.”

“Thanks,” Rachel smiles. She picks up a piece of orange chicken from her plate and reaches across the table. “Try this.”

Alex looks into Rachel’s eyes for a second then at the chicken in front of her face. Without a second thought she leans forward and envelops it with her mouth. She slowly pulls back, chewing. “That was good,” she smiles after swallowing.

Rachel smirks at Alex. “You really like to put on a show for your fans.”

Alex shrugs. “Is this not how your dates normally go?”

“This part yeah,” Rachel agrees.

“What’s the other part?”

“After this.”

Alex nods, “Good point.” She lowers her voice and leans forward. “So the kissing thing is only for me then?”

Rachel nods, “I think it was weird for her because she works for you.”

“Fair.” Alex looks down at the plates, deciding what to eat next. “I wasn’t really comfortable with that anyways so it wasn’t something she needed to worry about but it makes sense.”

A flash brightens the table momentarily and the two look over towards the front of the restaurant. Through the window Alex can see someone with a camera in front of the glass window. Alex groans.

“What’s wrong?” Rachel asks. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“It is but it isn’t. I really hate having my life documented. It’s kinda why this was necessary in the first place. I just wish I could sing then live a normal life.”

“Like Miley Cyrus as um…” Rachel taps her chopsticks against her plate, trying to remember the name.

“Hannah Montana?” Alex guesses for her.

“Yes,” Rachel smiles and points her chopsticks at Alex. “Exactly. You could lead the double life.”

“I wish.”

“A blonde wig can’t be that hard to come by for you.”

“I think to pull it off I needed to wear the wig on stage. Not during my normal life.”

“Yeah,” Rachel nods. “You right.”

Once they finish eating and Alex pays, Alex glances back towards the door, seeing a few more paparazzi outside. “You ready for this?”

“How are we walking?”

“Just put your head down slightly so the flashing lights don’t blind you. You can fully cover your face if you want. Stay behind me and don’t say anything to them. No matter what they say.”

Rachel nods and stands up. “Okay.”

Alex steps in front of her and starts walking towards the door. Before they are even halfway the cameras start flashing. Alex flicks down her sunglasses and turns back to Rachel, “Ready?”

Rachel nods, slightly unsure. Alex takes her hand and pulls her out the door. They are immediately accosted by five men with continuously flashing cameras.

“Alex who are with?”

“Are you on a date?”

“Is this your girlfriend?”

“What’s your name?”

“Did you guys enjoy dinner?”

“What did you get to eat, Alex?”

“How long have you been dating?”

“Who are you with?”

“Alex, I love your songs.”

“Are you and Alex dating?”

Alex pushes through them, dragging Rachel along right behind her, trying to shield her somewhat from the cameras. She gets to her car, opening Rachel’s door for her and helping her in before moving around to the driver’s side. At this moment she is regretting not getting a driver and security as she continues to ignore there rapid fire questions while walking around the car.

Once she’s inside she’s thankful that she backed into the spot for an easy getaway. She pulls out as quickly as she can without hitting anyone and starts driving. “How was that?” Alex asks, continuously checking her mirrors.

“That was… that was a lot,” Rachel admits. “You do that every day?”

Alex nods, “Yeah. It’s getting worse.”

“You should hire security or something.”

“I know. I do for some things but when I want a quiet night I feel like the security will draw even more attention.”

“I think your safety is pretty darn important and I didn’t feel safe there.”

Alex nods. “Okay I don’t think we’re being followed. Where should I drop you off?”

“Just drop me off at my place. My car’s still at work and I don’t really want to drive all the way there just to drive myself home. I’ll just get a ride to work tomorrow. It’ll be quicker this way.”

“Okay. Just tell me how to get there.”

They continue talking about how Alex’s life has changed with her new found celebrity status until Rachel points ahead of them at a tall glass building. “It’s that one.”

“Wow.” Alex leans forward to look up. “This place looks nice.”

“It is. We moved in last year. It has great views of the city. I’d invite you in but that’s one of our rules. No dates in our apartment. That one's not just you.”

“I want to learn more about this system you two have,” Alex proclaims with a smile af amusement.

Rachel opens the door. “You’ll just have to take me on another date then.”

Alex shakes her head but waves, “I will. Thank you so much. I’ll text you.”

The door slams closed and Alex begins her drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me


	76. Day 185

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should write something but I don't know what...

Tobin slides into her car and places her camera down on the seat next to her. She grabs her phone and opens instagram to find where to go next. She sighs when she sees the amount of notifications she has. She taps on it, not sure what caused the massive influx of notifications. She taps on the most recent one. 

An image of Alex and a blonde comes up on the screen. Alex is wearing a gray snapback and has her arm around the woman’s shoulder. Their heads are leaning together. Tobin looks and sees Alex is the one who posted the picture.

**_alexmorgan13_ ** _ stylish sun protection  _

Tobin taps on the picture and sees @racheldaly3 and @rd3clothing are tagged over the blonde and hat respectively. Tobing then clicks on the comments, confused as to why she was tagged in this so many times.

**_Talexphotos_ ** _ What about @tobinheath _

**_Ch.ch.ch.chia_ ** _ Nice hat. Where can I get one? _

**_am.13.fan_ ** _ Are you guys dating???? _

**_alexmorgan.13_ ** _ Wait what? @alexmorgan13 are you dating @tobinheath or @racheldaly3. I don’t know which I would choose. They’re both hot _

**_ambrooks_ ** _ This is the same girl as the other pics right @s_ochs7 ? _

**_lizbogus_ ** _ When did she break up with @tobinheath _

“What other pics?” Tobin mumbles to herself as she backs out of the picture to see what the other notifications are from.

She clicks on one posted by  _ alexmorgan13official _ that seems to be taken at night based on the dark sky and lighting. An image of Alex and the other woman, Rachel, leaving a restaurant. Alex has one hand is raised in an attempt to cover her face. The other is extended back, pulling Rachel along behind her. Rachel is staring straight ahead, her eyes a little wide. Tobin scrolls through the comments. They all are basically the same asking about who Alex is actually dating. 

Tobin spends the next five minutes tapping through different pictures, most are basically the same as the first from different angles. There are a few from inside the restaurant, one even of Rachel feeding Alex something with her chopsticks. The comments also have a similar vibe, asking about who Alex is dating, when they broke up, or some variation of is Alex cheating or having an open relationship.

Tobin drops her hands into her lap and leans back. She closes her eyes and takes a few calming breaths. She then turns back to her phone.

**Tobin the pap: Thank you**

Tobin puts her phone down and starts driving. She heads for a nearby restaurant that celebrities frequent, preferring to sit for a little while then chasing people around town. She passes the restaurant and sees a few other paparazzi standing around so quickly looks for a spot. After locating a parking spot she grabs her gear and heads to the entrance of the restaurant. She stands in the shade of a tree, leaning against the thick trunk, and lifts her sunglasses as she prepares herself. She pulls her phone out to pass the time while she waits.

**Alex Morgan: It seems to have worked. They’re still asking about you but in a what happened, did they break up sort of way**

**Tobin the pap: It really did. Was that a real date?**

**Alex Morgan: Not even close**

**Alex Morgan: She’s actually Kristie’s girlfriend but they’re in an open relationship**

**Tobin the pap: So it wasn’t but it could have been?**

**Alex Morgan: Still no. Kristie was pretty adamant that in no way was it a date. She was instructed that we could not make out**

**Alex Morgan: Not that I wanted to kiss her or anything**

**Alex Morgan: I don’t want to lie to my fans but they can presume**

**Tobin the pap: They are presuming a lot**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah**

**Tobin the pap: So thank you**

**Alex Morgan: It wasn’t a huge deal. I made a new friend and got free clothes**

**Alex Morgan: Does this mean you’re in?**

**Tobin the pap: Not yet. I still want to think about it a little bit but this helps**

**Alex Morgan: :D I’ll see you tomorrow then?**

**Tobin the pap: Yep. I’ll be there**

Tobin recognizes the car pulling up and slides her phone into her pocket to ready her camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll pose a question. Should I go to this game on Sunday? It's a few hours away, I would be going by myself because none of my friends are free... There's a lot of negative but it's them...


	77. Day 186

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I had to write the whole chapter after work. I might come back and add to/edit this later but not sure  
> Edit: I did all the adding that I plan on doing

Alex sits at a small table in Stripes looking through the glass windows at the tiny parking lot attached to Tobin’s building. She checks the time and sighs, unlocking her phone.

**Alex Morgan: You want a ride?**

It luckily vibrates almost immediately.

**Tobin the pap: I’m already in the city. I’ll meet you there**

**Alex Morgan: You want coffee?**

**Tobin the pap: If you’re already going I’ll take some**

**Tobin the pap: Though let’s be real. How many cups have you already had today?**

Alex laughs and shakes her head as she stands up and moves towards the counter.

**Alex Morgan: Only 1**

She orders and pays for their drinks.

**Tobin the pap: Sure**

**Alex Morgan: I swear**

Alex leans against the counter, adjusting the old hat on her head while she waits for the red haired barista to make their drinks.

“Um, excuse me,” Alex turns around and sees a ten year old girl standing in front of her with a huge smile. “Are you Alex Morgan?”

Alex smiles back and nods. “I am.” Alex glances up and sees the girls mom watching them from an armchair in the corner.

“Can we take a picture?” she hold up a phone.

Alex nods emphatically. “Of course.”

The young girl smiles and turns around. Alex leans down, puts her hand on her shoulder and leans forward. She smiles at the camera, lifting her hat slightly so her eyes are more visible. The young girl takes a few pictures and Alex stands up. 

“Thank you,” she says, looking at the photos for a second then up at Alex.

“You’re welcome,” Alex smiles, turning to pick up the two togo cups from the counter. 

After her lonely drive in, Alex gathers the two coffees and her guitar from the back seat. She walks into the warehouse and notices Tobin sitting on the couch with Morgan, facing each other. Tobin has Morgan’s bass and is staring down at it as she tries to get her fingering on the frets. As Alex gets closer she can see the tip of Tobin’s tongue poking through the side of her lip as she tries to follow Morgan’s instructions.

“Move your hand a little higher,” Morgan instructs while guiding Tobin’s hand up. “Now go.” Tobin brings her other hand down and plucks the chord. “Perfect,” Morgan nods.

“You trying to teach her to replace you?” Alex asks as she stops at the edge of the couch. 

“If I get her job sure,” Morgan smiles, looking up at Alex. 

Tobin hands the instrument back and shakes her head. “I’ll need years before I’m ready for that.”

“Good thing we have Moe then.” Alex holds out the cold coffee. “Your drink.”

“Why does she get one?” Morgan whines.

“You didn’t ask.” Tobin pushes herself up, taking the coffee then getting to work on setting her equipment up.

“Well from now on. I will always take a coffee.”

Alex rolls her eyes and nods. “Crystal said you guys wanted to work on the new stuff today?”

Morgan nods. “We think we figured out the songs you sent us but we wanted to make sure and it will give us more time to memorize the regular set list.”

“You almost done with that?” Alex asks.

Morgan nods her head a few times. “Yeah. We basically have them all down. Just a few minor mistakes every once in a while that we need to fix, mostly on my part honestly.”

“You got the songs like a week ago. I’m impressed.”

Morgan smiles. “Thanks.”

Alex looks around then checks her phone. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Oh,” Morgan turns to the other end of the space where the stage has started to come in. “They’re exploring or something.”

“Wanna go find them so we can start?” Alex asks.

“Yeah sure.” Morgan turns and heads in the direction of her bandmates supposed whereabouts.

Alex turns and watches as Tobin starts turning on the lights she had acquired to light up their performance space. She stands still for a minute before she realizes what was going on today. She walks over, glancing to make sure they weren’t going to be interrupted right away. “Hey Tobs?”

“Mmhm,” Tobin replies, not looking up as she adjusts the angles of the light.

“I need to warn you about something.”

Tobin stops and turns. “What happened?”

“Nothing fan related,” Alex states. “We’re gonna play some of my new stuff. Stuff that was written after my CD.”

Tobin nods. “So like the songs you wrote about me?”

Alex sighs, “Yeah. Exactly. There’s the song I played you, the one you saw, and maybe a few others.”

“Okay…,” Tobin draws out, looking at Alex confused.

“Well yeah, so one of them is… When I write songs I sometimes exaggerate an emotion to get a better song, make it have a stronger meaning.”

Tobin nods but stays silent.

“So I wrote a song about the break up. It’s kinda harsh. Actually it’s really harsh but I don’t want you to take the song to heart.” Alex starts to rush her explanation. “I was hurt and everything and I kinda just started writing. I had music for an edgy song so it made the topic become a little harsher as I wrote it and it’s not actually how I felt because I know what I did was wrong but I didn’t pre-plan it or anything.” Alex takes a breath and glances over as she hears the band walking back to them. “The song is about you but only as in you sparked an idea that grew much bigger.”

Tobin shrugs, “Okay. How bad can it be?”

“Uh, it’s kinda bad. Just ignore the lyrics. Don’t be mad at me.”

Tobin shakes her head and goes back to adjusting the lights. “It’ll be fine Alex.” Alex sighs and takes a sip of her drink and Tobin smiles at her. “Do that one first to get it over with then sing that other song about getting back together with me.”

Alex starts choking on her drink which causes Tobin to laugh but she tries to keep a straight face. Alex hits herself in the chest a few times, glaring at Tobin who turns to the table where her camera equipment sits.

“You okay Alex,” Sam asks as she gets to the duo.

“Yeah,” Alex nods, turning to her band. “Coffee just went down the wrong pipe.”

“Maybe learn to drink properly,” Lindsey suggests as she sits down behind her drum set. “I know I’m just a drummer but I feel like your pipes are kinda important to the whole group.”

“Blame Tobin.”

“Woah,” Tobin cuts in. “I was trying to help you by telling you which songs to play.”

“Holy shit.” Crystal exclaims, staring wide eyed at Alex. “Wait. Alex. Who was that hot chick you took a picture with on Insta and whose shirt you are wearing right now.”

Alex glances down and sees she is wearing her purple RD3 shirt since it had been sitting on the counter in her closet. “She’s just a friend and this is her clothing company.”

“I did some stalking,” Crystal informs her, “and your  _ friend _ is smoking. The company is pretty cool too. I bought the shirt that gives money to the sea turtles.”

“What is sea turtle going to do with money?” Sam asks.

Lindsey quickly hits her drums, making a ba-dum-tss sound. She then leans forward, “What else do they support?”

“There’s so many things.”

Alex sighs, “I’ll have Kristie bring you guys all the info when she comes to get measurements so she can get you whatever you want.”

“Sweet,” Lindsey smiles, hitting the drums in front of her. “What are we playing first?”

Alex glances over at Tobin then turns back to the rest of the group. “Let’s start with ‘Break Your Little Heart’.” She looks over her shoulder at Tobin who is looking back at her, an unreadable expression. Alex offers a small smile which Tobin returns with a confused expression then looks back down at her camera.

Alex waits while they all situate themselves  then nods. “Whenever you guys are ready.”

Lindsey counts them down, and everyone starts playing at the same time. Alex nods her head in time with the beat, looking down at the bottom of her microphone stand. She turns and looks at Sam.

“ _ Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable… _ ”

Alex looks at everyone and everywhere except Tobin while she sings.

“ _... When I break your little heart in two _ .” The music fades and Alex finally looks over at Tobin. 

Tobin is looking down at the screen on her camera. Alex watches as she clicks through the pictures. “Let’s take five you guys.” Alex grabs a water and heads over to Tobin. “You okay?”

Tobin looks up and nods. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you,” Alex says softly.

Tobin nods again. “I know. I’m not hurt that you wrote it or anything just shocked.”

“It’s the only bad one. I promise.” 

Tobin shrugs. “It’s fine.” Tobin smirks at Alex. “Now does this other song actually exists?”

Alex looks over at where Crystal and Lynn are trying to make up a handshake. “Yeah. I uh...I wrote that too but it doesn’t really mean anything either. I was in Chicago and there were some photographers there and one of them was being super rude. It made me miss you.”

Tobin smirks. “You missed me?”

Alex pushes on her shoulder. “Shut up.” She chucks her water bottle at the couch. “Alright guys let’s go. ‘Sheets’.” She glances at Tobin as she walks back to her microphone, picking up her guitar along the way. “Tobin doesn’t think I can play guitar or something.”

“What?” Tobin asks. “I never said that.”

“Just shut up and sit down,” Alex says into the microphone. “No pictures for this one. Pull over a beanbag.”

Tobin does as instructed and drags the bean bag chair over. She falls back into it and looks up at Alex. Alex stares right at Tobin and starts playing her guitar. The rest of the band adds in and Alex leans into the microphone. “ _ Lost in empty pillow talk again... _ ”

Tobin smiles when the song finishes, clapping her hands together a few times. She directs her smile at Alex. “Very nice,” she nods.

Alex smiles shyly back. Tobin stands up and grabs her camera. “Okay what’s next?”

Three hours later, the seven start packing up their equipment. Once Alex’s guitar is in her case she walks over to Tobin who is disconnecting her camera from the tripod. 

“Hey.”

Tobin looks up, pulling the camera off the tripod. “Hi,” she says confused while taking the few steps over to her bag. She disconnects the lense and starts to pack it away. 

“I uh… I know you still haven’t decided yet, but I...,” Alex looks over her shoulder to make sure her bandmates aren’t within hearing distance of her hushed tone, “...I wanted you to know that Christen knows...about us.”

“Okay. What does that mean?” Tobin finishes zipping up her bag and walks back to her tripod.

Alex shrugs. “Nothing really. Just she knows. I also told her about the Rachel thing. Well she saw the pictures and asked.” Tobin starts to collapse the tripod. “Wasn’t too happy about it but she got over it… sorta.”

“Does it change anything? Her knowing.”

“No. She’s worried you’re going sell a picture or something but she then threatened to sue you so I think she got over it pretty quick. It’s not like you’re gonna catch me doing drugs or something.”

“Do you think I’m gonna try to get a bad picture of you?”

Alex shakes her head while Tobin snaps the tripod legs together. “Not at all. If I did, I wouldn’t want you on the tour. I would have told Christen no when you told me to but I instead convinced you.” Alex smirks.

“Alright.” Tobin bends down to pick up the two bags with the rest of her gear. “Let me know when you need me next.” She turns to the rest of the group who is joking around. “Later guys. Have a good Thanksgiving if I don’t see you before than.”

Alex watches Tobin walk out before getting her bag and guitar. “We need to have the set list down so we can work on any changes.”

“We’ll have it down by the time we all get back,” Crystal confirms.

“Great.” Alex smiles and starts searching for her keys.

When Alex gets home she kicks off her shoes and glances at her reflection in the mirror. She notices her shirt and pulls her phone out as she heads towards the kitchen.

**Alex Morgan (date): Hey so my band really likes your shirts. Can you give Kristie a list of the different organizations you support for when she comes to do our fittings**

She gets a quick response while she looks in the fridge for something to eat for dinner.

**Rachel Daly: Yeah, sure. I’ll get her the info.**

**Alex Morgan (date): Cool. Thanks**

**Alex Morgan (date): So do you like Star Wars?**

**Rachel Daly: I don’t know. I’ve never really seen any of them**

**Alex Morgan (date):Would you like to be my date to the premiere? It’s on December 10**

**Alex Morgan (date): I don’t think you need to see the old ones to understand the new one.**

**Rachel Daly: That’s like super public**

**Alex Morgan (date): If that’s too much I understand**

**Rachel Daly: No, that’s fine I guess**

**Alex Morgan (date): If you need something to wear just tell Kristie to put it on my account**

**Rachel Daly: Thank you but I’m good. You think Kristie would have dated me for 4 years without dressing me in every suit or dress she could find**

**Alex Morgan (date): Well if you want something new her services are all yours on my dime. Just don’t go too crazy. Kristie’s basically running all the fashion in my life these days. I’ll text her and tell her to keep an eye out.**

**Rachel Daly: That’s really not necessary**

**Alex Morgan: Hey. So I asked Rachel to come to the new Star Wars premiere with me. Strictly professional. Promise. Do you think you could find something for her to wear? It’s on me. Also I need a dress. Make us look good but not too matchy.**

**Alex Morgan (date): Too late**


	78. Day 190

**Alex Morgan: Where are you**

Tobin looks up and down the near empty street.

**Tobin the pap: The hills waiting for aj**

**Alex Morgan: You’re still stalking?**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah**

**Alex Morgan: Why?**

**Tobin the pap: Money**

Tobin spots the car she’s been waiting for and pushes her phone into her pocket. She has a short chat with the actress after taking a few photos and then they part ways. She pulls her phone out of her pocket when it vibrates again as she makes her way to her car.

**Alex Morgan: You have another job. One that doesn’t require stalking**

**Alex Morgan: We’re having a band dinner to bond. You’re invited**

**Alex Morgan: Wait aj... ANGELINA JOLIE?**

**Alex Morgan: Are you ignoring me?**

**Alex Morgan: Or you’re working**

**Alex Morgan: I think you’re working**

Tobin rolls her eyes.

**Tobin the pap: Yes that aj and not ignoring you. I’m working**

**Tobin the pap: Also you do understand that I’m not in the band right?**

**Alex Morgan: You pretty much are and Chris/social media ppl really liked the pics you took from the auditions and practices**

**Alex Morgan: They all want you here too**

**Tobin the pap: I can’t really play an instrument but the picture stuff is my life**

**Tobin the pap: If you need me to take pictures I’ll come. Kinda what you’re paying me for**

**Alex Morgan: You don’t have to come if you don’t want to but if you do you don’t have to take pictures except maybe a few selfies cause you’re really good at those. My insta thanks you**

Tobin laughs

**Tobin the pap: So that’s what you want me for… your shameless self promotion**

**Alex Morgan: Yep. It’s at my house if you wanna come. I just ordered a bunch of different things from Happy Panda. I got an extra fried rice just for you**

**Tobin the pap: Okay it shouldn’t take me too long to get there**

Forty five minutes later Tobin pulls up in front of Alex’s house, the driveway full of cars. She climbs out and grabs her camera bag before walking to the front door. She knocks on the door with one hand while she tries the handle with the other. It turns easily, giving way to loud chatter coming from the kitchen.

She follows the sound and is soon met with the smell of hot chinese food and the band sitting around the kitchen table. Lindsey looks up and raises her arms. “Tobin,” she calls out, mouth full of food. The other band members turn, smiling giving her similar greetings. Tobin notices the many beer bottles, empty and full, on the table and smiles.

“How long have you guys been here?”

“Since like one,” Lynn answers.

“And when did you guys start drinking?”

“Since like one thirty,” Morgan laughs.

Tobin shakes her head and places her camera gear on the counter.

“We started with shots,” Alex says from behind her, walking into the kitchen.

“Of course you did.” Tobin grabs one of the stools from the counter and carries it over to the table.

They finish eating and move to the living room, Alex holding a bottle of tequila. Tobin raises her eyebrows, “Haven’t had enough yet?”

“These are for you,” Alex says while she holds up a shot glass with her other hand.

Tobin shakes her head, “No.” She shakes her head again. “I don’t think so. Shots with you did not end well last time.”

Alex pauses slightly but sets the bottle down on a shelf along with the shot glass and then sits on the couch next to Morgan. “Alright.”

“Tobin,” Sam cries out. “You weren’t here when we we played never have I ever. We need to get to know you.”

Tobin groans from her seat. “What do you want to know?”

Sam looks around at her bandmates and Alex. “Alright, we’ll start off easy. Where are you from?”

“Jersey.”

Crystal goes next, “Alex said you were a pap.” Tobin nods. “Who’s the coolest celeb you’ve ever followed?”

“Hmm. I get asked this a lot. I guess it really depends on who you like. I’ve followed most big name people around at least once but I prefer to stick to the B listers or even C.” Tobin smirks at Alex. “Sometimes I even follow around D lister.”

The band starts laughing while Alex glares at Tobin. “I’m paying you to follow me around, any other celebs doing that for you?”

Tobin chuckles, “I think that makes it sound worse.” The band nods and laughs in agreement. Alex pouts.

Once everyone settles, Lindsey leans forward onto her knees. “You dating anyone?”

Tobin shakes her head quickly, “Nope.” She glances down at her lap.

Lindsey tilts her head to the side, “That was a weird response.” She chews her lip mischievously and looks around at the group, eyes settling on Alex.

Alex leans back, “What?”

“You know her best. What’s she hiding?”

Alex shakes her head, “Nothing. She’s not dating anyone as far as I know.”

Lindsey looks at Tobin skeptically. “You’re hiding something.”

Tobin nods, “Yep. You don’t get all the secrets right away. I have to spend five months with you. I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.”

Alex’s mouth falls open immediately. “Wait so you’re in? Like officially?”

“Well I haven’t signed anything but yeah. I can’t really say no anymore.”

Alex pulls out her phone and quickly holds it out to Tobin. “Take a picture.”

Tobin rolls her eyes but takes the phone from Alex. She stands then turns on more lights in the darkened room. Alex watches Tobin while the band all piles in closer. Tobin walks back and squeezes everyone in, taking a few pictures. After the first one, each of the following grows increasingly more and more crazy, ending with Lindsey on Morgan’s lap, making funny faces, and Lynn holding up bunny ears behind Alex’s head while kissing Sam’s cheek. Sam’s cheeks are blown out and her eyes are nearly bulging.

Tobin lowers her arm and turns around. “That should be good.”

Alex takes the phone back, “Thanks.” She looks through the images selecting a normal one and then a goofy one, uploading them to Instagram.

 **_alexmorgan13_ ** _the gang’s all set. @ooosa gonna make me sound good and @tobinheath will try to make me look good. Can’t wait for this thing to start! #thirteen_

Alex drops her phone and turns to see Lindsey and Tobin setting up her PS4 and Morgan, Lynn, and Crystal searching through her music collection. She settles back on the couch and watches the people she’s gonna spend almost every minute of the next few months with.


	79. Day 192

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say yesterday that this is a short chapter but it leads into and sets up tomorrow's chapter

**Alex Morgan: Happy Thanksgiving**

**Tobin the pap: You too. Hope you’re taking the day off**

**Alex Morgan: Worked a little on a new song super early this morning. I was up at like 5 and couldn’t get a melody out of my head but it sucked when I tried to record them. I need Lindsey’s help with the drum part. I just couldn’t get it right**

**Tobin the pap: You at home?**

**Alex Morgan: I was but I’m at my parents place now. My sisters came in so it’s just a loud mess. My dad and I are watching football with their husbands.**

**Tobin the pap: Cool. Me too. This game’s kinda boring tho**

**Alex Morgan: When do you get back?**

**Tobin the pap: From where?**

**Alex Morgan: Florida or New York. I forgot to ask you the other day. Did you go to your parents or sisters?**

**Tobin the pap: Neither. I’m at home**

**Alex Morgan: What are you doing then? Cooking or ordering in**

**Tobin the pap: Turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes**

**Alex Morgan: Do you guys do that every year?**

**Tobin the pap: I do. Allie took Bati home to NY. She’s introducing him to her extended family**

**Tobin the pap: He’s proposing later. Got the ring and everything**

**Alex Morgan: You’re alone?**

**Alex Morgan: Get over here. Dinner will be ready in an hour and traffic shouldn’t be too bad right now. We can wait a little for you to get here**

**Tobin the pap: I’m good. I’m not actually dressed and I already ate. I worked this morning so I kinda just want to lounge**

**Alex Morgan: You sure? I’ll get you an uber here and I can drive you home later**

**Tobin the pap: Wouldn’t that be kinda weird with your parents and the us thing. I haven’t seen them since your party**

**Alex Morgan: They know we broke up and that we’re working together now. My mom said you should come**

**Tobin the pap: It’s fine. I’m just gonna chill here. Thanks tho**

**Alex Morgan: If you change your mind just let me know. We always have a ton of leftovers.**

**Alex Morgan: And my sister’s pies are amazing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	80. Day 193

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a little bit to the end of day 186 if you want to go back. Nothing life changing but I think it's worth a read. the new bit starts at "three hours later..."

Tobin groans at the loud knocking reaching her bedroom. She rolls over and looks at the clock  _ 2:05 _ . She groans again when the knocking continues and moves to the edge of the bed. She looks around her room, eyes landing on her tripod. She grabs it while she slowly walks through the dark, empty apartment to the door. Another knock comes as she reaches for the deadbolt. Nervously she opens the door, leaving the chain in place. 

Alex stands on the other side of the door smiling with a full plastic bag dangling from her fingers and a tinfoil covered pie in the other hand. “Oh good, you’re up.” She tilts her head to the side. “What’s in your hand?” 

Tobin shuts the door and places the tripod down before undoing the chain and opening the door to let Alex in. “What are you doing here?” she yawns as she pulls the door open again.

Alex holds up the bag. “I brought leftovers.” She walks in with a large smile, “And pie.”

Tobin trudges to the kitchen, hoping Alex is following but too tired to turn around. “You couldn’t have brought them over, I don’t know, tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow silly.” Alex walks around Tobin who stopped to lean against the wall. She opens the fridge and bends down, shoving food onto the shelves.

Tobin looks at the food, whimpering before reaching her hand out, “Wait. I could use a little of that stuffing.” Alex smiles and pulls out the container she had just placed down. “And maybe the gravy and mashed potatoes too.” Alex laughs and pulls everything back out, setting it on the counter.

Tobin grabs a plate and looks to Alex, “You want some too?”

Alex nods, “Yeah. I’ll have a little.” Alex starts opening the containers while Tobin grabs silverware. They make their plates in silence, the microwave being the only sound made in the apartment. 

They sit down at the table and start eating, Tobin much more awake now. She moans as soon as the first bite hits her mouth. She points at the plate with her fork. “Damn that’s good.” Alex smiles but continues eating silently. She finishes before Tobin, laying her arms on the table and resting her chin on her arms. “Why are you up so late?” 

Alex yawns, “We were doing the early morning black Friday shopping but after the first store there was just too many people.” She adjusts her position, turning her head so her cheek is on her arm before continuing. “I was wearing my disguise and was still getting recognized. I spent more time taking pictures and signing autographs then shopping. My sisters are,” Alex yawns again, “going back in a few hours after a nap but I just can’t. It was too much.”

Tobin smiles, “Isn’t that one of the perks of being a celebrity. That you don’t have to do that kind of stuff anymore. Just get someone else to do it for you or like maybe just buy them on a normal day. Not like you need the sale.”

Alex shrugs. “This is something we’ve done together since I was like ten.” 

Tobin nods finishing her plate. “You get anything good?”

“I didn’t have time to look around but  _ they  _ bought my CD... on sale.” 

Tobin laughs and grabs their plates. “Just couldn’t bring themselves to pay full price.”

“I signed it and gave it away before we even left the store.” Tobin starts to open her mouth but Alex gives her a look, grumbling, “Shut up.”

Tobin opens the dishwasher and puts their plates in. “Want a coffee for the road?” she asks while she turns around. Alex’s eyes are closed and her back is slowly rising and falling with each breath.

Tobin smiles and finishes putting everything in the fridge. She then walks slowly towards Alex who now is fully asleep. She places her hand on Alex’s back. “Al.” No response. She rubs Alex’s back, trying to rouse the singer to no avail. “Alex,” she tries again, this time causing a soft groan. “Come on. The table can’t be all that comfortable.”

“Uh- uh,” Alex groans again while slowly shaking her head but keeping her eyes closed. 

Tobin reaches her hand across the singer’s back and under her arm and lifting her to her feet. She gets Alex’s arm around her neck and mostly carries her down the hall to her bedroom. Tobin sits her down on the bed and bends to untie her shoes. She then lifts Alex’s legs, tucking them under the covers and resting Alex’s head on the pillow. She looks at the sleeping woman before turning the light off and closing the door.

A few hours later Tobin wakes up and walks to the kitchen, Alex’s purse still on the table. She grabs her own phone, wallet, and keys before quietly exiting the apartment. She pulls her phone out of her pocket while she waits to cross the street.

**Tobs: When are you doing it? I thought you were gonna do it last night?**

She crosses the street and walks into stripes. “Hey Em,” she greets. 

“Hey Tobin,” Emily grabs a cup and starts making Tobin’s drink. 

“Can I also get a vanilla latte?”

Emily looks up with a smirk. “Yeah. I was gonna ask how your Thanksgiving was but I guess that answers my question.” Emily wiggles her eyebrows, “Is this the same chick? The singer?”

Tobin shakes her head, “Yeah but it’s not like that at all. We’re working together. She came over early this morning with leftovers and fell asleep. We slept in different beds.”

Emily pouts as she hands over Tobin’s coffee. “You’re no fun.”

“We’re broken up.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to stay broken up.”

“We’re working together now. We probably should.”

Emily shrugs, “She was hot. Your loss.”

Tobin rolls her eyes, “Wow thanks. What about you and Kelley?”

Emily shrugs and begins to make Alex’s coffee, “We’ve hooked up a few times. Probably will a few times more whenever she’s back in town. I guess it could have been something more but she’s never around and hasn’t really made any effort.” Emily leans against the counter as she waits for the coffee to drip down into the cup. “I don’t really have the luxury of world travel and she’s been south of the equator since Halloween.”

Tobin grins, “Was she  _ south of the equator _ before Halloween?”

Emily smirks but shakes her head and adds the warm milk, “No comment.” 

Tobin grins and watches as the cap is pressed onto the paper cup. She accepts the second coffee. “I’ll see you later Em.”

Tobin walks back into the apartment, placing her already empty cup down on the table as she walks towards her room. She softly knocks on the door then pushes it open. Alex is lying diagonally across the bed, the comforter pulled up over her head to block out the late morning sunlight shining in through the window.

“Alex,” she softly calls while walking in. The figure under the blanket starts to groan and move around. “I got you coffee.” The groan turns into a soft moan for a second before she freezes suddenly. “Alex?”

Alex pulls back the blanket and looks around slowly. Tobin holds the cup out. “How did I get here?” she asks while slowly sitting up and taking the coffee.

“You fell asleep at the table and didn’t really wake up so I didn’t think you should drive home. I put you in here then went to Allie and Bati’s room.”

Alex nods, taking a small sip, still looking around the room. “Sorry about that. I didn’t really realize how tired I was until I sat down I guess.”

Tobin bobs her head. “Just glad it didn’t happen behind the wheel.”

Alex smiles as she takes another sip. “I uh...guess I should go. I’m meeting up with Ali and need to shower. What time is it?”

“Uh,” Tobin checks her phone, “almost eleven.”

“Shit,” Alex mutters more to herself then to Tobin while she searches for her phone. “Hopefully she can change our appointment.”

“Do you wanna just shower here?” Tobin offers. “You can borrow clothes or whatever.”

“Are you sure?”

Tobin shrugs, “Doesn’t matter to me.”

“That would be amazing. Thank you.”

Tobin nods. “No problem. I have an extra towel around here somewhere.” She bites her lip and looks around. Pulling open the bottom drawer of her dresser she grins in satisfaction. “Found it.” She holds it out to Alex. “Shirts are either in theses top two drawers or hanging up. If you want sweats, those are also hanging up.” Tobin looks around her room. “Uh yeah. You know where the bathroom is...sooo...just let me know if you need anything.” With that she turns and closes the door behind her as she walks back out into the living room.

Twenty minutes later Tobin looks up from the endless line of mercenaries she’s been killing when she hears bare feet padding on the wood floor behind her. She sees Alex with her wet hair in a loose ponytail over her shoulder and wearing a plain white shirt and jean shorts. 

“Thanks for these. I’ll give them to you on Monday at practice.”

Tobin shrugs, “It’s whatever.” She looks over Alex again. “You know it’s kinda cold out?”

Alex groans, “But the pants I have are super tight and I’m going to get a pedicure.”

“I have sweatpants,” Tobin offers.

“Uh, yeah, you do, but um… they’re not really my style and,” Alex looks down, “I really like these shorts.”

“Do you want a sweatshirt at least?”

Alex nods, “That would be great.”

Tobin places the controller down and climbs over the back of the couch on the way to her room. She comes back, tossing a gray zip up at Alex. “Hopefully this is suitable to your style.”

Alex smiles and pulls it on. “I think Kristie would approve.” Alex grabs her purse and checks her phone. “Do you wanna come?” Alex asks while typing. 

“No. I’m good,” she responds while sitting back down. “Got bad guys to kill.”

Alex looks up at the screen and nods, “Alright well, I’ll see you Monday.”

Tobin nods, “I can’t wait to watch you guys try on an endless amount of outfits.”

“We’ll play music and dance around. It’ll be fun.”

“Mmhm, sure.” Tobin turns back to the screen pressing start and carefully aiming her scope.

“Okay, so enjoy killing those nice men. I’m gonna go get my nails done.”

Tobin fires off a shot. “They tried to kill me.”

“Well maybe cause you tried to kill them.”

“They’re trying to steal my treasure,” Tobin replies as she fires off two more. “Okay, so my brother, who I thought died years ago when we were escaping a Panamanian prison owes some drug lord a lot of money... well actually that bit was a lie, but we’re hunting this super old pirate’s treasure. Right now-.” The door closes, causing Tobin to look up and see she’s alone. “Well fine. I’ll just save Sam on my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone care to venture a guess at what video game she's playing?


	81. Day 196

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short. the next few are gonna be short too.

Alex drags a stool over and sits down next to Lindsey at at her drum set. She glances over at Tobin who is talking to Kristie and Crystal.

“Okay,” Lindsey says as she pulls her drum sticks out of her pocket. “I don’t know if it’s exactly what you were thinking but what about something like this.” She hits play on her phone, the guitar and piano melody Alex had recorded starts playing. Lindsey starts drumming. 

Alex nods her head, humming along. 

Once the song ends Alex nods with a smile. “That was great. The only thing I think I want to change is instead of the double bass use the tom toms.”

Lindsey starts playing again, adding Alex’s suggestion as she goes through. She shrugs and nods, “That sounds good too.”

Alex smiles, “Now I just need lyrics.”

“You’ll think of something. I mean you would write about the hot blonde.” Lindsey wiggles her eyebrows.

“We’re not dating,” Alex insists.

“Then explain,” Lindsey insists back, setting her drum sticks down.

“You can’t make a big deal out of this.”

Lindsey smiles and nods enthusiastically. “Of course. Just tell me.”

Alex looks around, seeing the rest of the band, Kristie, and Tobin still in the far corner trying on clothes and dancing around. She turns back around and sighs. “So have you seen the pictures of me and Tobin?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“So a bunch of people thought we were dating but we’re not and she was worried about her career if she came on tour. She thought it would be better if it didn’t look like I was taking her cause we’re dating.” Alex quickly holds up her hands, “Which we’re not. Not dating. Just friends.”

Lindsey looks at Alex confused. “So who’s Rachel?”

“She’s just a friend. She knows it’s not real. I’m also not admitting that I’m dating her. I don’t want to lie to my fans but I couldn’t think of any other way to disprove the me and Tobin dating thing.”

Lindsey stays silent. “I don’t even know how to respond that.”

Alex shrugs. “I don’t know. You don’t need to say anything.”

Lindsey glances over at the group. “I feel like I’m missing something.”

Alex shakes her head. “Nope. It’s just for appearances. I’m taking her to the new Star Wars premiere.”

“Why don’t you take me to these things? I could have been your fake girlfriend.”

“I don’t think that would have worked out so well. We work together-”

“It’s not real.”

“We work together,” Alex repeats, “and I feel like every other photo you post on Instagram is of your boyfriend.”

Lindsey pauses, mouth half open, then nods. “Okay true.”

“I wanted someone who was out so it wasn’t like  _ gal pal _ ,” Alex sneers, “and I wasn’t outing anyone.”

“Alex,” Lynn calls from the the far side. The two turn. “Can you come here? We need your help.”

Alex sighs. “Yeah of course.” She stands up. “Wanna come see what they’re struggling with?”

Lindsey smiles and stands up. “I’m so glad I just get cool shirts and pants.”

“You’re behind a drum. No one cares what you look like,” Alex jokes.

“Hurtful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah...


	82. Day 200

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck are we in August already?

Tobin jogs into the full room and looks around, spotting an empty seat next to Alex. She sits down right as Tony, the stage manager, starts going over the stage layout for Alex, the band, and most of the stage hands. She smiles at Alex who looks over at her confused before refocusing. Tobin’s phone buzzes in the camera bag at her feet. She pulls it out and looks at the screen, Alex’s name shining up at her. She looks to her right where Alex seems to be solely focused on the stage except for the smirk on her face and phone in her lap giving her away. Tobin looks down and opens the message.

**Alex Morgan: Why do you have to sit through this?**

Tobin rolls her eyes and starts typing.

**Tobin the pap: I’m going to be on the stage too. Normally I’ll be on the sides or in the crowd. I won’t be like visible as much as you but I have to get shots of the fans and you when you’re performing along with bts stuff.**

Tobin glances at Alex’s phone as it lights up on her lap. She rolls her eyes and starts typing again.

**Tobin the pap: Why is that my name?**

As soon as she presses send a new thought pops into her head. She quickly works on typing it out.

**Tobin the pap: Wait why is that still my name? Was that my name while we were dating???**

Alex chuckles next to her and starts typing her response.

**Alex Morgan: Yeah. I just never changed it. I thought it was kinda funny**

Tobin puts her phone on top of her bag and glances around waiting for the lecture to be over.

Alex leans over. She places her hand on Tobin’s shoulder to whisper in her ear, “What should I change it to?”

“My name,” Tobin offers but looks up at the stage, trying to listen to what is being said.

“That’s no fun. I’ll think of something.”

Tobin nods towards the stage, “Pay attention.”

“I helped design the stage. I’m only here cause we’re doing some layout stuff with them after.”

“Well I don’t know anything about it.”

“Hmmf,” Alex crosses her arms and falls back into her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Alex change Tobin's name to?


	83. Day 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is gonna be a longish note so settle in  
> Moment of truth. Did this actually work?  
> Okay so this chapter is a little different as you will soon see. I mostly just wanted to see how this worked out. (hopefully successful) I'm not going back to add this style or doing it in future chapters (this is a lie but I don't do it often). It's a lot of work to write in html and to create the skin. I know it might be weird to look at without times and stuff but I'm lazy and I don't actually know what an iPhone text screen looks like involving the time and stuff.  
> If you don't like looking at this then you can hide the creator's style (the button at the top between comments and share). If you do this or have this downloaded anything in () is an emoji and hopefully all the names are right  
> 

Tobin the pap (Camera )  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Okay so I have a few options for you  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Options for what?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** For your name  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Why can't it just be Tobin or Tobs  
  
**Alex Morgan:** That's no fun. I want it to be something fun  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Do you want to hear my options for you or not???  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Not if it's stalker or something stupid like that  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Well maybe if you stop stalking I could name you ex stalker  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Still no  
  
**Alex Morgan:** How about something more along the lines of My Hot Photographer (Camera )  
  
**Tobin the pap:** How about no  
  
**Alex Morgan:** See. This is why I'm giving you options  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Fine. What are they?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** What about (Rainbow ) (Camera ) (Rainbow )  
  
**Tobin the pap:** So basically gay camera person?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Yeah pretty much. Is that not what you are?  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Are these your serious options?   
  
**Alex Morgan:** No  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I'm just seeing how annoying I can be  
  
**Tobin the pap:** You're doing a pretty good job  
  
**Alex Morgan:** (Tongue )   
  
**Tobin the pap:** So are you ever gonna tell me these options or...?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** You're no fun   
  
**Tobin the pap:** Then why did you want me to go on tour with you?  
  
**Tobin the pap:** No response huh? Guess I was right   
  
**Alex Morgan:** Shut up  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Just tell me my options  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Okay so I have a few   
  
**Alex Morgan:** I could go punny with Pho To-bin. Simple like Tobagrapher. Then we have Selfie Master T which I'm liking but I think Chick with the (Camera ) is my fav   
  
**Tobin the pap:** I like none of those  
  
**Alex Morgan:** No need to be rude. I spent a lot of time thinking those up  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Not being rude. Just being honest  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I'm just gonna leave what I have if you can't make a decision  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Okay. I never said you had to change it. I just found it weird that you didn't change it when we were dating  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Well it's not like I could change it to my girlfriend in case someone saw  
  
**Tobin the pap:** I would like to point out again that I have a name  
  
**Alex Morgan:** And it's a lovely name but I want something that's unique  
  
**Tobin the pap:** My name is pretty unique without any of your nonsense  
  
**Alex Morgan:** NONSENSE. Nonsense?!? Okay I don't know where I was going with that.  
  
**Alex Morgan:** So do you prefer Tobin the pap or Selfie Master T  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Oh my God. What about Tobie Wan Kenobi?  
  
**Tobin the pap:** I didn't know you were a Star Wars fan  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I wouldn't call myself a fan but I watched them with my dad when I was younger and I rewatched them over the weekend cause I'm going to the premiere next week  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Cool but as much as I like Obi wan I'm gonna say no to that  
  
**Alex Morgan:** So...  
  
**Tobin the pap:** I really don't care and I don't get why you can't just use my name  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Maybe I'll do a twitter poll...  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I'll take that as a no  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I wasn't going to actually do it  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Wait i have it  
  


Alex quickly edits Tobin's contact information.

My Name  
  
**My Name:** Sorry. Got distracted. I know you wouldn't do it. What do you have?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I figured out your name  
  
**My Name:** What is it?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** My Name  
  
**My Name:** Why would you use your name?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Not your name "My Name"  
  
**My Name:** What?  
  
[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a3478fdf0ac90cf699c52f5d22e0dc70/tumblr_pcw74hyrdK1u7gtf5o1_540.jpg)  
**My Name:** You're ridiculous  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I know.  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Where are you?  
  
**My Name:** Malibu  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Oh cool. I think Kelley is back. Want to get dinner with her?  
  
**My Name:** I'm kinda working but if you want to get dinner and tell me where you're going I wouldn't mind  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Okay I'm totally putting you back as Tobin the pap until you are no longer a pap  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Why are you still working? You sign the contract tomorrow and you'll never have to stalk ever again  
  


Alex reedits Tobin's contact then switches to a new conversation to see if Kelley is free.

Kelley O'Hara (Surfer )  
  
**AMorgs:** Wanna do dinner?  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** I kinda have plans already but if I get done early I can swing by your place or maybe we could do breakfast/brunch tomorrow  
  
**AMorgs:** We can do brunch. There's this cool place in Malibu that I want to try  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** We can do that but are there any places closer to you  
  
**AMorgs:** You said you hate driving out here  
  
After a minute of staring at the three gray dots that indicate Kelley is typing, Alex switches back to her other conversation.

Tobin the pap (Camera )  
  
**Tobin the pap:** I still need to pay bills now and I'm trying to make as much as I can. The more I make now the longer I can spend traveling once your tour is done.   
  
**Tobin the pap:** I think I want to go to Alaska but not until the winter. That's gonna require me to get a ton of cold weather stuff which won't be cheap either.  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Kels busy so it doesn't matter. We could just go out by ourselves. Well maybe we should order in so we're not spotted  
  
**Tobin the pap:** I'm busy  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Oh right, sorry.   
  
**Alex Morgan:** And why do you want to go to Alaska in the fucking winter. You're going to become Tobin the abominable (Snowman )  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Hence the many layers of winter clothing I will buy. And I'm going to probably need new gear because electronics don't like cold temps.  
  
**Alex Morgan:** This sounds like a bad idea. You should go to Hawaii. I'll even go with you and I'm sure Kelley would be down. We could stay at her house. You can surf.  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Everyone and their grandma has pictures of Hawaii. Alaska is a lot less likely. I'd be down for a vacay there at some point but not to spend two months trying to get a picture  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Two months   
  
**Tobin the pap:** You're not going to get something right away  
  
**Tobin the pap:** I have to drive now. I'll talk to you later  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Okay. I'll see you soon Tobin the pap  
  


Alex's phone vibrates, indicating she finally received a response from Kelley.

Kelley O'Hara (Surfer )  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** I'm hanging out with people near you  
  
**AMorgs:** Who?  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** I have friends that aren't you  
  
**AMorgs:** Since when?  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** Since forever  
  
**AMorgs:** Not that I don't know and lives near me  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** I never said you didn't know her  
  
**AMorgs:** Her?  
  
**AMorgs:** WAIT EMILY?  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** Fuck  
  
**AMorgs:** Haha! I thought you said she was just a hook up?  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** She's a good hook up  
  
**AMorgs:** That's a hell of a drive for a hook up. And that's a long hook up. It's like 4.  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** So...?  
  
**AMorgs:** Are you going on a date?   
  
**AMorgs:** Is this more than a hook up?  
  
**AMorgs:** Do you like her?  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** STOP  
  
**AMorgs:** Kel be honest with me  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** I like her  
  
**AMorgs:** Eek  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** But I constantly have to travel. I get the month off then I have to go to Costa Rica  
  
**AMorgs:** Talk to her. Try to make the long distance work.   
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** Hence the date  
  
**AMorgs:** Let's do brunch tomorrow so you can tell me all about it  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** Could it actually maybe be lunch?  
  
**AMorgs:** Ha. Have fun tonight  
  
**Kelley O'Hara:** I plan on it  
  
**AMorgs:** See you tomorrow  
  


Tobin the pap (Camera )  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I just thought of the perfect idea. Once you stop stalking you can become Tobin my annoying tour photographer  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Wait no I have the perfect idea  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Are you ready?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** If you say Tobin I'm going to kill you  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Let me just call my mom and tell her I love her first  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So I just want to reiterate that don't expect this to become a common thing in this story. I kinda have a plan for a new story involving styles so I wanted to test it out.**  
> First. What name was your favorite/think of any new ones? Anyways what did you think of both the content of the texts and the visual? Was the long scroll through annoying? Should it only be used for quick back and fourths? 
> 
> Any mistakes you see(if A, K, or T were the wrong color) let me know cause I fucked up and I think I fixed it all but maybe not


	84. Day 202

Alex sits down with her back towards the rest of the small restaurant.

“So how was last night?” Alex asks as she picks up her menu.

“Last night was good.” Kelley smirks. “This morning was better.”

Alex glares at Kelley. “Can I at least have coffee before you tell me the dirty details?” Alex almost pleads.

“Fine,” Kelley concedes, looking down at her own menu.

Once their mugs are filled and their orders are in Alex leans back in her seat. She takes a slow sip then wraps her hands around the bottom of the warm mug. “Okay. Start at the beginning. Who contacted who first?”

“I texted her a few days ago cause I kinda forgot her birthday.”

“Kel,” Alex softly scolds.

“I didn’t mean to. I had been with my family. I was only two days late I asked her if I could take her out for a late birthday dinner. She was playing hard to get or something because she didn’t respond for like twelve hours or something but she agreed. Then we started texting more. Time zone between here and Georgia wasn’t too bad which helped.”

“What’d you guys talk about?”

Kelley shrugs. “Everything. She hasn’t been with anyone since I left but that was more by chance than by design.”

“What about you?”

Kelley shakes her head. “Just having fun by myself. All I needed was my hand.”

“Ew.” Alex rolls her eyes. “So what did you guys do last night?”

“I met her at her apartment. It was kinda awkward at first. We like hugged but it was almost like how you hug a parent. We sat on her couch for a little bit making awkward small talk before we left to go to dinner.” Kelley swirls her spoon in her coffee. “On the drive there she kinda confronted me.”

“What’d she say?”

“She called me out for ghosting her. I mean we never really talked about what was gonna happen when I had to go and she knew I was gonna be traveling for a while. I didn’t tell her this but I really only came here for her.”

Alex smiles. “Cute Kel. That’s a good sign though right? It seems like she missed you.”

Kelley nods in agreement as their waiter walks over to refill their coffees. “Yeah. I apologized for everything and explained I wasn’t sure if the long distance thing was something she wanted to do.” She glances up at their waiter. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replies before walking away.

“I kinda told her I thought she might not want to be tied down to someone who wasn’t there a lot of the times and it’s not like she can come with me.”

Alex nods, “Is she in school?”

Kelley shakes her head. “No she’s a dancer, remember?”

Alex nods, “Right. What kind of dancer?”

“She’s trained classically but she can… she can,” Kelley slowly bobs her head and smiles, looking off into the distance, “she can dance.” She refocuses on Alex. “We went out to this club last night after dinner and spent like two hours on the dance floor.”

“Two hours?”

“We didn’t drink at the restaurant cause she’s only twenty and I didn’t want to be the only one drinking, but she used a fake to get into the club. We each did a few shots then went to the dance floor.” Kelley smirks. “She really knows how to move her hips.” Kelley looks over Alex’s shoulder and nods. “Food’s coming.” 

Kelley waits until their food is placed down and has had a few bites of her garden omelette before continuing. “We made out a little there but couldn’t do much more. So by the end of the night we were a little tipsy and had just spent two hours grinding against each other.” 

“Does she have roommates?” Alex asks.

Kelley’s face drops and she nods. “She didn’t seem to care though and I don’t really know them so it was whatever.” Kelley takes a slow sip of her coffee and moves pulls on the collar of her shirt to reveal a large purplish mark below her collar bone. “She might be young but she’s good.”

“I’m eating Kel,” Alex says around her bite of salad.

“I’ve gotten off like four and half times in the past twelve hours,” she smiles proudly.

“That is way too much infor-,” Alex’s head tilts to the side. “How do you half get off?”

Kelley places down her fork excitedly, “So she was using her tongue to-”

“Kelley,” Alex scolds, glancing around. “Not what I was asking.”

“Actually it kinda was.”

Alex groans. “I don’t want to know anymore.”

Kelley shrugs and reaches for her mimosa. “Your loss.”

Alex’s phone pings from where it lays on the table. She picks it up and smiles.

**Tobin the pap: Everything’s signed. You’re stuck with me now**

**Alex Morgan: I could always just buy you out of the contract if you get on my nerves too much**

**Tobin the pap: I like that idea better. Lindsey and Moe have texted me like twenty times in the past hour asking me which pictures of theirs I like better**

**Tobin the pap: I’m waiting to see how long it will take them to notice that I’m just going back and forth. I stopped looking at the pictures after they both sent me nearly identical pictures of some man’s foot.**

Alex laughs and starts typing a quick response.

**Alex Morgan: You must be so happy you’re going to be living on the same bus as them for the whole tour**

Alex watches her phone, looking for the three tiny dots to appear to show Tobin’s typing. “Who ya texting?” Alex looks up and Kelley is staring at her. 

“No one.” She places her phone down.

Kelley raises an eyebrow and stares Alex down. “Then what’s so funny?”

Alex reaches for her own mimosa. “Two of the people in my band are sending Tobin random pictures.”

“Okay good. We can finally talk about this.”

Alex looks at her confused as she takes a hesitant sip of her drink. “Talk about what?”

“You and Tobin.” Kelley leans forward, elbows on the table. “Last time I was here and we talked about her you hated her. You were pissed she even dared breathe the same air as you.”

“I wasn’t that mad,” Alex corrects.

Kelley shrugs. “You were pretty mad but now she’s coming on tour with you.”

Alex nods and finishes her mimosa. “Yep. She’s a great photographer.”

Kelley glances down at the phone that vibrates on the table. “You like her,” she states.

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, “as a friend.”

“Mmhm, sure,” Kelley softly says while Alex turns around to get another mimosa.

Alex turns back to Kelley, “What?”

Kelley shakes her head, “Nothing.”

Alex looks at her skeptically for a few seconds then drops her shoulders. “She works for me. I’m about to headline my own tour. I can’t be distracted.”

“She was your muse at one point wasn’t she?” Kelley asks. “You wrote a few songs about her didn’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“So writing about her was good. You now have songs for your next CD. Not a distraction.”

Alex shrugs. “I don’t know Kel. We’re in a good place now. What if I try something and she turns me down?”

“Do you think she’s forgiven you? I mean she’s going on tour with you. She can at least stand the thought of being around you constantly for a few months.”

“If I still feel this way and she doesn’t seem to hate the concept  _ maybe  _ I’ll bring it up after the tour.”

Kelley nods, "Fair enough. If you want I can let you borrow the house for a night.”

“I mean she has an apartment and I’m gonna buy a house when I get back.”

“But is your house gonna be on the beach?”

Alex shakes her head. “Probably not.”

Kelley wiggles her eyebrows at Alex. “Then you’re gonna wanna borrow my house.”

Alex shakes her head and goes back to eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting to a point soon where I'm not going to be able to update everyday.


	85. Day 205

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late but it's still today for another hour and a half so I made it. This chapter is mostly about taking pictures so I linked a bunch of pictures similar to the one's T is taking in the bottom in case the style doesn't make sense.

**Tobin the pap: You guys need a band photo**

**Tobin the pap: How did I not think of this before? How much shit do you need to get done at practice today because I have an amazing idea but it’s going to take a while to get it right and I feel like it’s going to be real hard to get a certain person to keep from moving**

**Tobin the pap: Also do you have my black beanie? I just realized I haven’t seen it in months and I wouldn’t be surprised if I left it at your place**

**Alex Morgan: Why are you texting me at 7?**

**Tobin the pap: First off it’s 7:15 and second I wanted to get some shots of the sunrise. It gave me the perfect idea**

**Alex Morgan: I’ll see you at practice**

**Tobin the pap: But you didn’t answer my questions**

**Tobin the pap: I need to know if I should bring the stuff**

**Tobin the pap: And I kinda need my beanie**

**Tobin the pap: Alex wake up**

Tobin huffs as she finishes rereading the messages with still no response. She begins typing again.

**Tobin the pap: You have to be up by now**

**Alex Morgan: Who says?**

**Tobin the pap: Me. Did you read my messages?**

**Alex Morgan: Hold on**

**Alex Morgan: We were gonna do a run through of the songs but we don’t have to do all of them. What’s this amazing idea? Do you mean me? I feel like that was directed at me. I have no idea where your beanie is but I have one if you want to borrow it. What outfit are you wearing that needs a black beanie so badly**

**Tobin the pap: It doesn’t have to be today**

**Alex Morgan: It really doesn’t matter so why not. If we’re doing a shoot though we need to be in concert clothes right? and Kristie said she dropped some stuff off last night so it’ll be perfect.**

**Tobin the pap: That was directed at Lindsey not you. I feel like she’s gonna laugh and ruin it. Bring the beanie to practice. I’ll see you there. I gotta go buy some shit.**

**Tobin the pap: Oh and can you tell the band so they do their hair and have on w.e. makeup stuff they want. It won’t really matter but I feel like they’ll want to prep anyways.**

**Alex Morgan: You got it boss. Are you going to tell me what the idea is?**

**Tobin the pap: Nope. See you at 3**

Alex walks into the warehouse at 2:45 and sees Tobin is already there. The photographer’s hair is in a messy bun that Alex can’t help but smile at. Tobin is holding her microphone stand with one hand while looking at the camera she has set up on a tripod. The large headphones she has on, has blocked out the sound of Alex’s entrance. Alex sets down the two trays of coffees she had for everyone and watches as Tobin steps slightly to her left, then back to the right, then finally to the left again, placing the microphone down. As she begins to move towards the camera she catches Alex in her peripheral.

Tobin pulls the headphones off then glances at her watch. “Hey.”

Alex walks over. “Whatcha doing?” She glances down at the rug that they’ve been practicing on and sees two bright green x’s taped over Morgan’s and Sam’s spots.

“I need you all to be visible from a single spot while looking like your playing.” Tobin stands in front of the camera and takes a picture. She bites her lip while she looks at the result. “Can you go stand behind your mic like you’re gonna sing?”

“Uh, sure.” Alex drops her gear then walks over to where Tobin instructed her. 

“Okay. Small step to the right. No your other right.” 

“Well you weren’t specific. I was trying to do your right.”

“Stop.” Tobin looks at Alex over the camera and holds her hand up. “Don’t move.” She walks over to Alex and removes the roll of tape she had been wearing as a bracelet from around her wrist. She rips off a piece as she bends down, placing it in between Alex’s feet. She rips off another piece and completes the x. Tobin stands, suddenly very close to Alex. She quickly takes a step back. “Okay. Thanks.” 

Alex watches Tobin walk over to Lynn’s microphone. The door opens again and Alex looks up to see Sam and Lindsey walking in. Lyndsey heads straight for Alex and with a ‘valley girl’ accent says, “In the future, I need at least forty eight hours to get the right amount of beauty rest and spray tan. You’re lucky I just saw Gianluca yesterday or I wouldn’t even be here. Ow” She brings her hand up to to her face, rubbing her jaw. “Talking like that physically hurts.”

“Watching you talk like that hurts me,” Sam calls.

Lindsey flips her off without even looking as she stops in front of Alex. “Can we do the photo stuff first?”

Alex looks over at Tobin who is pacing out the distance between Lynn and Sam’s spots. “Hey Tobs.” Tobin stops midstep and looks over slightly annoyed. “Are you gonna be ready soon or should we rehearse first?

“You guys still need to get changed and stuff right?” Alex nods. “Then yeah we should do the pictures first.” Tobin looks around. “I kinda need you guys in your spots to make sure I have everyone placed well, I need to change, and I need to find out where the control panel for the lights is.” Alex looks at Tobin confused as she starts pacing again. She stops after two steps and looks over at Alex. “You brought the beanie right?”

Alex nods slowly, “Uh yeah. It’s in my bag.”

Once all have arrived, had their caffeine fix, and changed, Tobin stands next to her tripod in all black. “Can you guys stand in your spots so I can make sure everyone is visible?” They all move and Tobin stands behind the camera.

“Are we robbing a bank T?” Lindsey asks as she stomps on the pedal of her bass drum.

“This would be a weird way to take mugshots,” Sam mentions.

“Crystal,” Tobin says, ignoring their comments, “take a step in… stop right there.” She quickly walks over and moves the x to Crystal’s new location. “Okay so I want to do a long exposure shot. I want to try a few different styles. It is going to require you guys to be perfectly still. There are a few where I can get you all at once but there are two that I want to try that I’m going to do you one at a time. Also,” Tobin sighs, knowing this might be hard for them, “no phones. Any light could ruin the shot.”

Tobin looks around at all of them then down at the large garbage bag of stuff she had brought. “If you’re all on your best behavior,” she promises, “you’ll each get a glow stick.”

“That’s -”

Tobin cuts Lindsey off, “And I’ll buy you dinner.”

“Better,” Lindsey nods.

“Okay so we’re gonna start with one of the group ones.” She looks at Crystal. “I’ll start with you then work my way down.” Tobin bends down and starts to pull out her light painting brushes.

“I still don’t get what you’re doing?” Lynn says, looking at the lightsaber like object Tobin just pulled out.

“I’ll show you when I’m done with this. I just need you guys to stand perfectly still for about two minutes.” She holds up a flashlight, “I’m basically gonna trace you guys with this.” She starts to screw it into a push pop looking tool with a clear end. “Pick a position you can stay in for a little bit.” Tobin checks her camera to make sure the settings are right then looks up again. She then heads over to the wall a few feet away to turn off the last of the lights in the warehouse. “You guys ready?”

After a few seconds they all agree and Tobin turns off the light. She returns to her camera and opens the shutter. She carefully walks over to Crystal, “Ready?”

“Go for it.”

Tobin flicks the light on and traces Crystal’s frame and guitar. She then turns the light off and moves to Lynn, repeating the process. She works through everyone slowly to make sure she gets the proper outline. After doing a few final touches of adding quick bursts of light she closes the shutter. “Alright that was one,” Tobin says as she flicks on a lamp behind her. She looks at the photo she had just taken and shrugs. “I can’t move the camera so if you want to see you need to come over.”

They all start to walk towards the camera. “It’s not perfect,” she admits as they get closer. “But I haven’t done this in a few years so I’m gonna need another take or two.”

They do two more tries. Tobin finally happy with the outcome. She then individually goes over each one, using different colored lights for each member. To do this she rubs the light wand over each leg then up the torso, down the arms, and around the head. The closer the wand is to the person the better the picture is so Tobin pushes the wand so it brushes right over the skin.

Tobin gets the image on the first try for Crystal, Lynn, and on the second try for Lindsey only because Tobin didn’t like how the drums interfered with the lights. When she gets to Alex she stands in front of her, screwing on a purple filter head. “Okay I want you to hold the mic, kinda lean into it.” Tobin grabs Alex’s wrist and positions her just as she had done with the previous three. “Can you hold this position for a bit?”

Alex nods, gripping the microphone tightly. Tobin nods to the rest of the band who turns off the lamp and presses the camera as Tobin instructed. “It’s on,” Sam announces.

Tobin pushes the wand into the toe of Alex’s heel and turns it on. She works up her foot, zigzagging back and forth to her bare leg. Alex’s leg begins to twitch as Tobin gets to her knee and continues up. “Stop shaking,” Tobin instructs as she reaches the hem of Alex’s dress and turns the light off. She goes up the other leg, placing her hand on the back of Alex’s calf to try and still the singer. Alex shivers and steps back, pulling Tobin and the light with her.

Tobin sighs and flicks the light off. “Stop the camera,” she commands. The light comes back on and Tobin pushes herself to her feet. “You good?” she asks Alex.

“Yeah, sorry,” Alex apologizes. “Thought there was a spider.”

“My hand felt like a spider?”

Alex shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and places her hand on Alex’s back to guide her closer to the microphone. Alex stiffens and looks at Tobin. “Sorry. I’ll be better.”

Tobin moves back to the other side of Alex and bends down. Tobin smiles up at Alex then looks over to the rest of the band. “Take two.”

The light goes off and Sam tells her the camera’s ready. Tobin starts again and can tell Alex’s body is stiff trying to hold the position. “Are you afraid of the dark or something Alex?” she asks as she moves to the other leg.

“No.”

Tobin works up the other leg to the hem of her dress that sits mid thigh. Tobin starts brushing back and forth across both of Alex’s legs. Alex involuntarily shivers right before Tobin reaches her hips and quickly pushes Tobin’s hand away. Tobin turns the light off and brings her thumb and pointer finger to her eyes. “Sorry,” Alex squeaks while Tobin groans.

“Stop the camera.” The light comes on again. Tobin looks up at Alex from her kneeling position. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry. Go again. I’ll get it right.” Alex repositions herself and looks to her bandmates. “Turn the light off.”

It takes two more tries for Tobin to make it up to Alex’s torso and push against her stomach then her ribs. Alex stiffens but remains unmoving as Tobin reaches her neck. She then works down the arms one at a time. “Shit you’re taller,” Tobin mutters as she starts to circle around Alex’s head. She puts her hand on Alex’s shoulder to lean up onto her tiptoes. Tobin hears Alex’s breath catch but keeps going.

Finally, she flicks the light off. “Okay stop the camera.”

Tobin looks at Alex confused when the light turns on. “You good?”

Alex nods quickly and steps away. “Yeah, Sorry. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Uh okay.” Tobin watches Alex walk away. “Turn the light off before you come out,” Tobin instructs. Alex raises her hand to show she heard the request but keeps walking. “Um, Sam, I guess you’re next.”

Almost an hour later Tobin starts to disassemble her tripod as Lindsey continues to play with the light up drumsticks Tobin had made for her. “Alex do you think we could get these for all shows. This would look so sweet.”

Alex glances up from where she lounges on a bean bag texting, “Talk to Ryan.” Lindsey smiles and twirls it in her finger, smiling as the light spins. “You done Tobin?”

“Yeah. I could do more fun stuff with it if you guys wanted but for band stuff this is good.”

“Cool. Maybe some other time.” She pushes herself to her feet. “Alright guys let’s do a run through of the first half of the set list then Tobin can buy us all dinner.”

Tobin rolls her eyes as she gingerly places her lense in the bag. “I was thinking hot pockets.”

“I was thinking filet mignon,” Lynn quips as she walks by to her spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the types of images T took. http://memyselfandmygirlfriend.tumblr.com/private/176672469146/tumblr_pd0ct3CXPy1u7gtf5


	86. Day 208

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's that info that you all wanted to know

Alex sits with Rachel and looks over at the blonde. “That wasn’t too bad right?”

“I mean we got asked if we were dating about a hundred times but sure.” Rachel nods, “Not bad at all.”

Alex pushes her elbow against Rachel’s. “But you’re okay?”

Rachel nods and leans a little closer. “Was she here?”

Alex looks around confused. “Who?”

“The ex, the pap,” Rachel explains.

“Oh.” Alex tilts her head. “I didn’t see her but I don’t know. I wasn’t looking. She didn’t mention it when I brought up that I was coming the other day.” They sit silently for a second, still having almost half an hour until the premier is set to begin. “So explain this thing with Kristie that you have going.”

“What do you want to know exactly?” Rachel asks.

“Like how do you not get jealous of her being with someone else?”

“Who said jealousy was a bad thing?” Alex stays silent, thinking over what Rachel said. “We have rules but they just keeps us from getting too jealous.”

“What rules do you have?”

“We have four major rules than other smallerish ones that aren’t as set in stone. The big ones are deal breakers.” Alex sits silently, waiting for Rachel to expand. “So the first one we made is no one in our bed slash apartment.”

“That makes sense to me.”

“Yeah. So then also the other has full veto power.”

“So like if you want to go out tomorrow with to find someone she can say no?”

“Yeah but also she can say no to a certain person.”

“Wait she knows who before hand?”

Rachel shrugs, “Not all the time but if were together at a bar and I start talking to someone that maybe she gets a bad feeling about she could pull the veto.”

“You guys go out together to find someone else?”

“Not on purpose but it happens. We don’t use the veto that often but it’s come up once or twice. I think it’s always been for like a second meeting.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks, in a hushed tone as the room begins to fill more. 

“So I went out with this girl,” Rachel pauses for a second, thinking, “a few years ago I guess. She was kinda the dominant type so she was a little rough in bed. I came home with some bruises. It was all consensual and stuff but Kris was not happy. She asked if I was going to see her again. I think I said probably or something like that. She then, very adamantly, used her veto.”

“You hook up with people multiple times?”

Rachel nods, “Yeah why not? I mean I know it’s LA but the community is still kinda small. There’s only so many people you can sleep with.”

“I guess. What are the other two rules?”

“I said the veto...so then no one you could possibly have feelings for in any way. Like even as a friend. That’s why it was okay for you at first since I didn’t know you at all.”

“What about now though. I mean I wouldn’t say we’re close but we’re partnering for the tour and I’m friends with Kristie.”

“We’re not sleeping together,” Rachel reminds her. “That’s why she’s okay with this.”

Alex nods. “Okay. What’s the last one?”

“No lying. She can go out with someone but she can’t lie and say she’s hanging out with a friend or something.”

“Those all seem fair,” Alex agrees. “What are the other ones?”

“Uh we have to tell if the other person asks about anything but we’ve both been like ‘yeah not gonna do that’ at some point. No gifts. Nothing illegal. We go back and forth on threesomes but it’s never actually happened. I think we think in the moment it will be hot but we both know actually seeing like the real thing up close in person would be too much and we’d either get pissed and throw a punch or walk out.”

Alex stares at Rachel, mouth slightly parted. “Wow. Okay.”

“I’m sure there’s more but none that come to mind right now.”

“How did this all start?”

“When we first got together it was just hook ups but that kinda became more. We weren’t exclusive at first and were both hooking up with other people at the same time so when we started doing dates and stuff we never really switched the other part. We eventually talked about and started laying out the rules. The rules have changed over time, like it used to just be not on our beds but that was before we moved in together.”

“I really didn’t know this about Kristie. I knew she was dating someone but I thought it was just some casual thing,” Alex mentions. “You guys are like super serious.”

Rachel nods. “We are. Eventually we’ll probably settle down a little bit and not go out with other people as often but for now…,” she shrugs, “why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the beach right now then at work tonight so long day. Tomorrows chapter might be late again but at least this one was early.


	87. Day 209

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just made it with 24 minutes to spare

“Thanks for coming with me.” Alex glances over to the other seat in the back of the gray Mercedes-Benz AMG G63 seat at Rachel who is scrolling through her phone. 

“It was no problem,” she replies, her accent coming out even stronger with her tiredness. “I had fun.”

“I did too.” Alex replies awkwardly, glancing at the driver. They sit silently again as they make their way through the still somewhat busy streets. 

“Oh,” Rachel looks over at Alex who looks up from her own phone. “I was meaning to ask. Do you think you could introduce me to Tobin at some point or give me her number?”

Alex doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. “What?” Alex asks, feigning ignorance but trying to keep whatever sudden anger she’s feeling hidden.

“She posted a few pictures with some cool light stuff on Instagram and someone was wearing an RD3 shirt so she tagged it. I found her profile through that.”

“I don’t know if she’s gonna be interested,” Alex tries.

“I would wait until after the tour. It’s not an immediate need. I know you guys have to be pretty busy. I have enough to work with until then.”

“I’m not sure if,” Alex pauses for a moment, trying to think of how to word it. “I don’t think that that’s her style.”

Rachel shakes her head, “If she can think of a new style I think it would be great. I’d want to see it but based on what I’ve seen of her work… I mean I think even the light painting could be really cool. I’m not sure how you could use it for clothes but I would be down to see any of her ideas I asked one of the photographers we normally use and he had no idea how to even do the light painting.”

Alex takes in what Rachel had said, all the pieces clicking together inside her brain. “You meant for a shoot,” Alex sighs.

“Yeah,” Rachel looks at Alex confused.

“Okay. Yeah, I can give you her number right now,” Alex looks down to find Tobin’s number in her phone, “and if you want to come to our practices or anything I can introduce you guys there.”

Rachel smiles as she enters the number into her phone. “I might come when Kristie brings the racks of clothes she has filling up our spare bedroom.

“I thought she had a space,” Alex wonders outloud. “I’ve been there.”

“She does but she keeps needing to check that each thing is exact or she’ll want to check a specific piece and since there are so many she thought it would be easier if they were closer. We had to dismantle the bed frame and the mattress is leaning against the wall.”

Alex grins. “I appreciate her dedication.”

“I’d appreciate having my napping room back.”

They feel the car pull to a stop and look out the window, noticing they’re in front of Rachel’s building.”I don’t believe anyone was following,” the driver says as he gets out. Alex smiles and leans forward to hug Rachel. 

“Thank you again for coming with me.”

“Anytime,” Rachel replies. “ And I mean anytime. Wonder Woman comes out this summer and I’m not sure if you’ve seen her but…” the door next to Rachel is opened, “damn, she’s hot.”

Alex laughs. “I’ll see if I can get an invite.”

Rachel smiles back. “Later.” Rachel slips out the door and Alex watches her walk into the building as the driver reenters the car.

“Miss Morgan?” he says, turning in his seat to look at her. She looks up at him confused. “There are a few paparazzi waiting for you at your house.”

Alex groans, “Seriously.”

“Yeah,” he responds. “It’s just two right now but some might be headed there since we lost them driving here and it’s in the general direction. There could be a lot more when we get there or they could leave.”

Alex sighs and chews on her lip for a second. “Okay.” Alex looks down at her phone.

“Do you still want to head home? We can get you to the door pretty easily and block you from them since they aren’t allowed on your property.”

“I just don’t really want to deal with any of that right now. Just give me a minute to think.” They sit silently for half a minute while Alex tries to figure out what to do. “Okay start heading home and I’ll figure out what I want to do hopefully before we get there.”

“Sounds good,” he replies, putting the car into drive.

Alex sends out a few ‘are you awake texts’. She almost immediately gets a response back from Ali.

**Ali Krieger: Yeah what’s up?**

**Alex Morgan: Can I sleep at your place tonight?**

**Ali Krieger: Are you okay? What happened to your house?**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah my house is technically fine but there’s a bunch of paps outside and I’m just not in the mood**

**Ali Krieger: Sure. Come over**

**Alex Morgan: Thank you so much. I’ll be there in like an hour**

**Ali Krieger: I might be asleep by then but Ash should still be up.**

Alex leans forward. “We’re gonna go to my friends house but it’s near where I live so just keep heading towards my house and I’ll give you directions once we’re off the freeway.”

“Do you want me to move the security outside your house to theirs?”

“No. Leave him there for now but once you drop me off he can leave and just go home.”

An hour later, Alex points forward, through the windshield, “The one right there with the Jeep in the driveway.”

Once the car pulls to a stop, Alex opens the door, not waiting for him to get out to do it for her. “Thank you so much,” she says sincerely before stepping out of the car and slamming the door closed.

The front door opens as Alex walks over. Ashlyn stands on the other side and lets out a low whistle. “Damn. I would have dressed up if I had known you were all fancy.”

Alex rolls her eyes and tosses the heels she had taken off at her friend. “Please tell me you have some sweats for me to change into.”

“I gotcha covered kid just try to be quiet. Ali’s sleeping.”

Alex nods and walks in, picking up her shoes on the way. “I’ll be back in a minute,” Ashlyn states walking deeper into the house. Alex glances at the couch that apparently also functions as a pull out. The bed had been made up for her. Alex sits down, closes her eyes, and lets her shoulders relaxes.

Ashlyn comes back a few minutes later, “Here ya go.”

Alex opens her eyes with a tired smile. “Thanks.” She takes them. I’m gonna go change.”

Ashlyn nods and steps out of the way so Alex can get to the bathroom. “Can you get my zipper?” Alex stops in front of Ashlyn and pulls her hair over one shoulder.

Ashlyn undoes the zipper. “If this were a movie, this is the part where we would get together.”

Alex shakes her head, “Your girlfriend is like twenty feet away.”

“I wasn’t saying I want to sleep with you. I’m actually more wondering why you didn’t go to Tobin.”

“I wasn’t being picky about where I ended up.”

“So you texted her too?”

Alex nods. “Tobin didn’t respond.”

“Would she have said yes?” Ashlyn asks, sitting down on the bed.

“I think so.”

“Where would you have slept?”

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugs. “I assume the couch.”

“Is that where you would have wanted to sleep?”

Alex groans, “It’s late Ash. Do you really need to remind me that my feelings for Tobin aren’t reciprocated?”

“I’m not trying to remind you about it. I’m trying to help you.” 

Alex shakes her head. “How do you help correct a major overreaction fuck up?”

“You show her you made a mistake.”

“Easier said than done Ash.”

“Go change. I’ll see you in the morning.” Ashlyn pushes herself to her feet and walks towards the hallway.

“Night Ash.”

Several hours of sleep later, Alex sits in the passenger seat next to Ashlyn. “Are you serious?” Alex groans, motioning towards the four cars sitting outside her house. “I’m moving.”

“You want me to turn around?” Ashlyn asks, slowing down.

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “They’ll just sit there till I eventually go home.” Ashlyn steps  on the gas and continues. “If Tobin taught me anything about paps, it’s that they’re persistent.”

Ashlyn pulls into Alex driveway and the men move into position along the sidewalk. “Ugh. Thanks Ash. I’ll see you later.”

Ashlyn glances behind her. “Do you want me to walk you in?”

Alex shakes her head. “No. I’m good. Thanks though.” Alex climbs out the door and grabs her dress. She drapes it over her arm and heads for the door.

“Alex, were you with Rachel?”

“Look over here.”

“Did you like the movie?”

“How was your night?”

“Alex.”

Alex unlocks her front door and quickly pushes it open. She shuts it behind her, doing the locks. She heads to her bedroom, throwing her bag on the bed and hanging up her dress. The singer takes a long, hot shower, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in two fluffy, white towels, one around her wet hair, the other under her arms. Alex climbs into bed and under the comforter. She pulls her phone out of her bag and starts to answer the texts she had received since going to bed earlier this morning. She spots Tobin’s name and saves that for last.

**Tobin the pap: I am now. What’s up?**

**Tobin the pap: You okay?**

**Alex Morgan: I am now**

**Tobin the pap: What happened?**

**Alex Morgan: There were paps waiting outside my house and I didn’t want to go home. I ended up sleeping at Ali and Ash’s**

**Tobin the pap: I’m not going to say I was right but I want to remind you that you’re an easy target there**

**Alex Morgan: So let’s see. Besides being an amazing photographer you know evasive driving, a somewhat photographic memory for celebrity cars, a security guard, and now a real estate agent**

**Tobin the pap: Don’t forget about my spidey senses**

**Alex Morgan: Are you ever gonna let that go?**

**Tobin the pap: No**

**Alex Morgan: I hate you**

**Tobin the pap: No you don’t**

**Alex Morgan: What are you up to today?**

**Tobin the pap: I’m laying on the couch right now. Bati and Allie are out doing wedding planning stuff all day so I don’t need to move. What about you?**

**Alex Morgan: I just got out of the shower so now I’m laying in bed. I probably will stay here all day**

**Tobin the pap: What is all this?**

**Alex Morgan: What is what?**

**Tobin the pap: Did you just get back from a date?**

**Tobin the pap: THIS MORNING**

**Alex Morgan: No. How do you know?**

**Tobin the pap: How was it? I thought you said she was a fake date. When did it become real? Why didn’t you tell me?**

**Alex Morgan: It’s not real. I spent a large part of the night talking to Rachel about Kristie. I slept at Ali and Ash’s place last night remember?**

**Tobin the pap: Well that’s no fun. All the sites are talking about your barefoot walk of shame. Oh wait. They think Ash was an Uber driver**

**Alex Morgan: Ugh. I was gonna wait until the tour was over to move out but I’m moving out as soon as possible. Hold on I need to tell Chris to find me an apartment somewhere**

**Tobin the pap: If you’re going for an apartment, get one with a door man and don’t go for one of the popular ones**

**Alex Morgan: I repeat you should be my real estate agent**

**Tobin the pap: I’m good. You have to take a test for that.**

**Tobin the pap: I just realized I’ve done more schooling than you**

**Alex Morgan: If you think that  makes you smarter than me doing one semester of college where you barely went to class doesn’t mean shit and everyone in the band has a degree of some sort besides Lindsey so we’re the dumb ones.**

**Tobin the pap: Or are we the smart ones considering none of us need a degree.**

**Alex Morgan: Touche. So really you were the dumb one of the two of us for even going for a semester**

**Tobin the pap: Your words cut deep. You’re lucky that your pockets are even deeper**

**Alex Morgan: Woah!Those really are fighting words. I thought you took pictures for the love of your work**

**Tobin the pap: Well I prefer taking picture of nature not hyped up pop stars**

**Alex Morgan: You’re fired**

**Tobin the pap: How many times are you gonna fire me until it’s actually permanent**

**Alex Morgan: What’s that like the 10th time?**

**Tobin the pap: I would have expected more but I haven’t been counting**

**Alex Morgan: Too busy counting your money**

**Tobin the pap: No. I can’t count that high**

**Alex Morgan: I just laughed at that for a minute**

**Tobin the pap: So do I add comedian to my resume too**

**Alex Morgan: You want the opening act for my shows?**

**Tobin the pap: Nope. Nope nope nope**

**Tobin the pap: No way in hell**

**Alex Morgan: I’m gonna drag you out on stage at some point**

**Tobin the pap: I’ll blind you with the flash then run into the crowd.**

**Alex Morgan: I’ll get security to drag you out**

**Tobin the pap: Hasn’t your security already done enough?**

**Alex Morgan: That brought us together though. Would we have become so close if we didn’t spend that night taking pictures?**

**Tobin the pap: If only we hadn’t**

**Alex Morgan: You’re fired again and this time I really mean it!**

**Alex Morgan: Ugh. I don’t want to get dressed but I’m hungry**

**Tobin the pap: Unless you’ve shut all your blinds I really don’t suggest you walk through your house naked unless you want those pictures out there**

Alex’s fingers quickly type out a response her thumb hovering over send. She rereads what she had instinctually wrote,  **Not unless you take them** . The words take on new meaning as she thinks more about them. Starting with only wanting Tobin because of her photography skills Alex realizes how much deeper the words actually are to her. She shakes her head, mumbling “Idiot,” and deletes the five words.

**Alex Morgan: I don’t know if the world could handle it**

**Tobin the pap: You’d probably make a lot of teenage boys very happy**

**Alex Morgan: Don’t discriminate**

**Tobin the pap: Fine. You’d make the boys and girls of the world very happy if you walked outside naked**

**Alex Morgan: Much better**

**Tobin the pap: Wow this has been a tiring day. I think I need my afternoon nap**

**Alex Morgan: Walking from your bed to the couch too much for you**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah. I don’t know how I made it**

**Alex Morgan: I’m going to tell Christen she needs to add gym workouts to your contract**

**Tobin the pap: Too late. I already signed it. Bwahaha**

**Tobin the pap: I’ll see you … I don’t remember right now when I’m seeing you but I’ll see you then.**

**Alex Morgan: Then I’ll make you come train with me or something. Tomorrow I’m picking you up at 8. We’ll train together**

**Tobin the pap: New phone who dis?**


	88. Day 210

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been posting these so late. I will do my best to get tomorrow's up when I get back from work in the afternoon.

Alex sits in her car and checks her phone again.

**Alex Morgan: I’ll be there in twenty. Are you dressed**

**Alex Morgan: I’m here**

Alex groans and presses call. After it rings a few times, the call goes to voicemail. Alex rolls her eyes, turns off her car and steps out. She enters the building code, only getting it wrong once before the small light flashes green and the door unlocks. She skips up the stairs and stops outside of the door. She knocks a few times then waits patiently. The door opens and shows Allie in a gray skirt suit with a light green blouse.

“Oh, it’s you.” Allie looks her up and down, taking in her loose tank top, spandex shorts, and black sneakers. She steps to the side and starts to do pull her hair back, using the mirror next to the door. She glances at Alex, “What do you want?”

“I’m taking Tobin to the gym,” Alex states, sensing Allie’s hostility.

Allie snorts. “She’s still sleeping. Seems like she’s not interested. Bye.”

“Let me just go back and talk to her. If she really doesn’t want to come I’ll leave.”

“Why should I?”

“She knew I was coming, she probably just forgot to set an alarm.”

Allie finishes her bun and turns fully to Alex. Before she can say anything they both hear footsteps. “Who is it?” Jose asks.

“No one.”

Jose appears in the open doorway wearing only a towel around his waist. He gives Alex a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Alex replies, giving a small smile back.

“I’ll take her back,” he says, giving Allie a kiss on the cheek. “You finish getting ready.”

Allie glares at Alex one more time before turning around and heading towards her bedroom. Jose opens the door more, “Come on in.”

Alex steps in and waits while he closes the door behind her. He then follows after Allie down the hall, Alex trailing behind. He stops outside Tobin’s door and knocks.

Alex can hear a grumble through the door. Jose opens the door partially and pokes his head in. “Tobs. Alex is here.”

“Why? Tobin wimpers.

“I’m not actually dressed so can you handle this by yourself?” He opens the door more and motions for Alex to go in with his head. He then walks to a door on the other side of the hall and disappears from view. Alex slowly steps into Tobin’s room, finding Tobin face down in the pillow with the comforter pulled up so just her head is exposed.

“Tobin,” Alex says softly as she walks over to bed. She smiles down at the tan woman who appears to have gone back to sleep. Alex sits down on the edge of the bed and Tobin turns her head to face her. Her golden brown hair covers most of her face, but Alex could tell her eyes were still closed.

Without even thinking Alex reaches over and brushes her hair behind her ear. Alex watches her for a few seconds before placing her hand on her shoulder through the comforter and squeezing it softly. “Tobin,” she repeats, a little louder this time.

“Whaa…” Tobin grumbles.

“It’s time to go to the gym.”

“Go away,” she mumbles, flipping her head to face the other direction.

Alex pulls the comforter back and down to Tobin’s hip. Tobin’s tan back is exposed save for the sports bra she’s wearing. Alex’s eyes rake over her skin. “Tobin,” she says to refocus herself. “Get up.”

“No. Sleep.”

Alex groans and stands up. She walks over to the dresser and starts rifling through the drawers to find Tobin a shirt, shorts and socks. She tosses each one at Tobin as she gets to it, eliciting a groan with each item of clothing landing on her. Alex walks over to the closet. “I will throw your shoes if you don’t get up.”

“Leave me alone.”

Alex holds up the sneakers and groans, not wanting to actually throw the shoes. She walks back over and drops the shoes at the edge of the bed. “Are you really not going to get up?”

“Do I have to?” Tobin sighs, still appearing to be asleep but sounding much more awake.

“No, I guess not.”

“Will you buy me breakfast after?”

Alex smiles, “Yes. Anything you want.”

“Even if I eat more calories than I lost?”

Alex nods. “That’s kinda the point of going to the gym.”

Tobin opens her eyes and looks up at Alex, “Fine.” Tobin rolls over, sits up, and stretches her arms out. Alex adverts her eyes and pulls her phone out.  She texts Servando to tell him they’re running late. Tobin pulls the shirt that Alex had thrown at her on then swings her legs out from under the comforter. “Can you go wait in the living room so I can finish getting ready?”

Alex nods, “Yeah sure.” She walks out the door, pulling it closed behind her. She walks out into the living room and sees Allie and Jose standing in the kitchen. Allie is sipping on a togo cup while Jose is preparing something, his back to Alex.

Alex glances between the couch and the kitchen table, she lets out a defeated sigh and heads to the counter that separates the small kitchen from the living space. Allie glares at her. “Is she actually going?”

“Apparently, unless she just kicked me out to go back to sleep.”

“If only,” Allie grumbles, taking another sip. The door opens and they can hear Tobin walk to the bathroom and close the bathroom door. “Why are you here?”

“To take her to the gym.”

“No, why are you back in her life?”

“She’s a good photographer. I made a mistake. I’ve apologized.”

“Your apology was bullshit,” Allie almost spits, setting her cup in the sink.

“She’s accepted it.”

“She accepted the paycheck,” Allie says. The bathroom door opens and they glance towards the hallway as Tobin appears.

“Let’s get this over with,” she says while trudging towards the door a drawstring bag on her back.

Alex turns to Allie and Jose. “Later.” Allie continues to glares and Jose raises a hand. Alex follows after Tobin, walking through the door right before Tobin pulls it closed. They walk to the car and drive to the gym in silence.

When they get to the gym, Alex looks over at Tobin who is quietly sleeping with her face against the window. Alex rolls her eyes and pushes the button to roll down the window. It pulls down Tobin’s cheek, causing her to wake abruptly. “Wha-?”

“We’re here.” She rolls the window back up and turns off the car. “Come on.”

They walk into the small, empty gym and Alex spots Servando right away. She grabs Tobin’s hand and pulls her over. “Hey Serv.” She drops Tobin’s hand and opens her arms to give him a hug. When she steps back she moves to Tobin’s side. “This is Tobin. Tobs this is Servando.” The two shake hands then Servando gets to laying out their workout for the day.

An hour later, Tobin leans over, hand on her knees, sweat dripping down her face. Alex walks over and holds out a water. “You did good,” she smiles. Tobin tries to laugh but chokes after a second.  “It’ll get easier the more you come,” Alex tells her as she chugs the water.

“That was my first and last time.”

Alex pouts, “We’ll talk more once you can breathe.” She picks up their bags. “Come on. There’s a good diner right around the corner.”

“Fooood.”

Ten minutes later, Tobin awkwardly slides into the booth. She collapses back into the seat with a sigh and looks down at the closed menu. She makes an attempt to lift her arms but they fall right back to her side. “Can you open my menu?”

Alex laughs and rolls her eyes. She reaches out and opens the menu for Tobin. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Sugar.”

Alex laughs again and looks down at her own menu. They each decide what they want and order. Tobin finally able to lift her arms, carefully brings the coffee up to her lips. Alex watches her carefully, not sure how to bring up what’s been on her mind for the past two hours.

“What?” Tobin asks.

“Uh. So Allie said something earlier.”

“She’s still mad at you,” Tobin explains.

“Yeah, but it still has me thinking.” Alex takes a sip of her coffee while Tobin watches her patiently. “She said you’re only coming on tour with me because of the money. If you are that’s okay.”

Tobin shrugs painfully. “The money doesn’t hurt,” Tobin agrees.

“So you’re still pissed at me?” Alex asks softly.

Tobin makes a face. “Not really. Like thinking about the situation makes me a little upset but it’s not something I’m dwelling on.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Tobin takes another sip and shakes her head, “Nah. You’re fine. Just don’t worry about it. I’m good with you, with the tour, with everything. We’re good. Seriously don’t worry about it.”

Alex looks at Tobin and nods her head once. “So do you wanna keep coming to my workouts?”

Tobin laughs. “Not a chance. I don’t know how I’m going to lift my camera ever again.” Alex reaches across the table and squeezes Tobin’s arm. Tobin flinches and pulls her arm back. “Ow.”

“You’re fine ya big baby.”

“I just want my french toast.”

Alex looks up, seeing their waiter walking over with her omelette and Tobin’s french. “It’s coming,” she motions with her head.

Tobin grabs her knife and fork with a large smile. Her eyes light up as it is placed down in front of her covered in powdered sugar and caramelized bananas. They each dig in, Tobin pouring syrup over everything after her first bite. She offers it to Alex who shakes her head with an eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows update is pretty short. Also there are gonna be some bigger time jumps coming up to move the story along unless I think of stuff I want to add


	89. Day 211

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya it would be earlier

Tobin holds her camera up to her face as Lynn finishes braiding Sam’s hair into a beard. They had been there for five hours, going through the lighting checks repeatedly for each song. Everyone was going a little stir crazy from being basically trapped on the stage the whole time. She hears a laugh behind her and turns. She quickly zooms in on Lindsey making a funny face at Morgan over her drum set. 

“Tobs,” Alex calls through the microphone over the song playing through the speakers behind them. Tobin lowers the camera and looks over at her. “What are you doing for Christmas?”

Tobin puts the camera strap over her shoulder. “Going to my parent’s place in Florida to see my fam.”

Alex’s face falls slightly, “Oh, okay.”

The bright spotlight on her changes to pink as the song changes and a voice talks over the music. “Alright Alex, we think we got the tracking to work again. Move around a little so we can check.”

“Yeah, Alex,” Crystal mocks. Alex grabs the mic and shimmies over to Crystal, the spotlight following her. “Work it girl,” Crystal smiles, dancing to music. Tobin takes photos of the two dancing around the stage together.

Alex jumps up the four steps to Lindsey’s raised stand, the light stopping on the second step. Alex keeps dancing, banging the drums with one of Lindsey’s spare sticks on beat with the song playing.

The music stops again as a tired groan replaces it. “We’ve got to recalibrate everything but the stationary ones all look good so you guys are free to go. It should all be worked out by Friday for the next go through.”

Alex holds a thumb up and talks into the microphone so they can hear her easily. “Thanks guys. See you then.” She jumps down to the main stage and puts her microphone back in its stand. She then sits on a speaker looking over at Tobin who is still near the drum set. “So when are you coming back?”

“The thirtieth.” Tobin takes a few steps closer.

“Cool. Wanna come to my New Year’s eve party?”

“Uh, sure. Can I bring Allie and Bati?”

“Yeah, you can but I don’t really think Allie is gonna want to come.”

“Is there going to be free alcohol?”

Alex laughs and nods her head.

“Is Ash going to be there?”

Alex nods again, “Yeah. I’m inviting everyone. My house is going to be basically empty by then so Kelley decided I should throw a huge party before officially moving out on the second.”

Tobin rolls her eyes, “You’re hiring security right?”

Alex bobs her head up and down once, “Yes, mom. There’s gonna be like five security people and I even hired a car service because drinking and I really only have street parking.”

Tobin smiles, “Cool. Yeah I’ll come and I’ll drag Allie and Bati. I might not tell her it’s at your house.”

Alex laughs. “Is she a mean drunk?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her hate someone as much as she hates you.”

“Oh joy.”

“You’ll be fine. Just make sure she’s always with Bati.”

“Got it,” Alex smiles and stands up. “Gym tomorrow?”

“I will let Allie kill you if you try to wake me up tomorrow morning.”

“What if we go at noon?”

“You don’t know what time I’m waking up.”

Alex laughs and pushes on Tobin’s shoulder. “Serv was wondering where you were this morning.”

“I was taking a bath trying to recover from being murdered.” Tobin glances at the stairs. “Carry me?”

“Seriously?” Alex asks. “You just spent the last few hours on your feet.”

“Yeah,” Tobin painfully laughs, “because my thighs hurt to much to sit down.” Alex rolls her eyes but steps closer and turns around. “Do you really think that if I could hop on your back I would want you to carry me down the stairs?”

Alex turns back around and watches Tobin put her camera in the bag she has on the table. “How am I supposed to carry you then?”

“I didn’t think you were actually gonna do it.”

“I’m committed now.” Alex waits for Tobin to zip her bag closed before quickly scooping her up bridal style.

“WAah.” Tobin looks at Alex confused as Alex carefully walks to the stairs then down them. “What are you doing?”

“Carrying you, obviously.” She leans down once she gets off the stage to help Tobin stand.

“But my stuff.”

Alex turns, taking a deep breath, then walking back up the stairs. “Me next?” Lynn asks, throwing her leg up.

“Fuck off,” Alex laughs, grabbing Tobin’s camera gear off the table.


	90. Day 216

Alex leans against the wall of her living room watching the movers take away most of her furniture.

**Kelley O’Hara: Hey are you at home?**

**AMorgs: Yeah**

**AMorgs: The moving trucks are here**

**Kelley O’Hara: Cool. I’ll be there soon.**

**AMorgs: Um okay**

Twenty minutes later Kelley pulls into Alex’s driveway. Alex leans against the wall right outside her front door out of the way of the movers. Kelley honks her horn once before hopping out of her car and bounding over to Alex. “Hey Al,” she chirps as she goes in for the hug.

“Kelley.” Alex reciprocates the hug. They turn as two men walk by carrying the large mirror from Alex’s living room.

“Wow,” Kelley exclaims. “Is this all gonna fit in your apartment?”

“Not at all. This stuff was all rented. They’re taking it back. My new apartment is a studio. I’m getting a futon, chairs, and a kitchen table and that’s it. I’m taking my instruments, tv, and bed and that’s about it.”

“You’re living like me,” Kelley smiles.

“No.” Alex laughs, looking down at Kelley’s neck. “You’re getting some.”

Kelley grins. “That I am.”

“Where is she?”

“Work,” Kelley explains. “We’re gonna do dinner after. Wanna come?”

Alex nods. “Sure as long as you don’t treat me like a third wheel and make out the whole time.”

“I won’t,” Kelley assures her.

“Wanna go chill on my bed?” Alex asks. “That’s like the only thing we can sit on.”

“Sure,” Kelley smiles.

The two walk into Alex’s mostly empty house and head to the bedroom. They lay horizontally along the bed. “So what’s up with you and Tobin? I saw a picture of you two walking out of some gym all hot and sweaty.”

“I made her come workout with me the other day.” Alex turns to look at Kelley. “Where did you see that?”

“I was sitting at Stripes before this cause I dropped Em off. I was bored so I decided to see what things you might be tagged in in case I could use anything to blackmail you and that came up.”

“How could you blackmail me with something that is public?”

“I didn’t get that far in my planning.”

“I think you’ve ingested too much sea water.”

“Probably,” Kelley agrees. “Can I invite Tobin to dinner too?”

Alex shrugs and turns back to her phone. “Sure.”

“Cool.” Kelley starts typing.

Alex opens instagram and goes to her tagged pictures. She finds one of her and Tobin leaving the gym and clicks on it. She very carefully makes sure not to accidentally like it as she looks at the image. Tobin’s face is a little flushed and her white shirt clings to her body.

“Seriously, Alex?” Kelley asks, looking over and seeing the screen.

Alex drops her phone on her chest and looks at Kelley. “Shut up.” Kelley raises her eyebrow. “What did she say about dinner?”

“She’s in. We can go pick her up and get coffee while we wait for Em to be done.”

“Where we going?”

“Who’s paying?” Kelley returns with a smirk.

Alex shakes her head at Kelley. “What kind of food do you want?”

Two hours and many laughs later Kelley pulls Alex up and off the bed. “Let’s bounce.”

Alex grabs her bag and keys, locking the door behind them. “I’ll meet you there?”

Kelley nods and they each head to their own car, Kelley pulling out first. Alex follows Kelley and pulls into the spot next to her once they reach the parking lot. “Okay,” Kelley glances at her phone, “let’s go get Tobin.”

Alex nods and the two walk across the street together. Alex quickly enters the building code and pulls the door open. They walk up the steps, coming to a stop in front of the door. Alex raises her hand to knock but freezes. “Did she say if Allie was home?”

Kelley shrugs. “I didn’t ask. Why?”

“You’ll see,” Alex sighs as she knocks. They hear the lock being undone then the door is pulled open.

Jose stands on the other side. “Um, hey.”

“Who is it?” Tobin asks from somewhere behind the door.

“Alex and Kelley.” He pulls the door open and lets them in.

They see Tobin and Allie sitting on the couch with black controllers in their hands. “What are you guys doing here?” Tobin asks. Alex sees Allie smirk even though Tobin’s tone only contained curiosity.

“Dinner,” Kelley states.

“Didn’t Kel text you?” Alex asks when Tobin’s face remains blank.

“Yeah. She asked if I was home then asked if I had plans for tonight.” Tobin glances between the two. “That was it.” Alex looks at Kelley. “Was I somehow supposed to get dinner from that?”

Kelley grins, “Kinda.”

“Do you want to come?” Alex asks. She then looks at Allie beyond Tobin, “You can come too.”

“Can’t,” Allie smiles almost menacingly, “Jose and I have plans.”

“We do?” he asks from the safety of kitchen. “We do, right.”

“Alright well I guess I’ll go,” Tobin agrees, turning back to look at Alex. She then glances down at herself. Alex notices the ratty sweatpant shorts and UCLA shirt, not sure if she’s wearing a bra underneath. “Kinda need to change first.”

“Then go change,” Kelley urges. “I don’t get why you’re not already dressed.” Kelley motions between herself and Alex. “See we got the memo.”

Tobin tilts her head to the side and stares up at her, unblinking. “Yeah, alright Kel,” she says after a few seconds while pushing herself to her feet. “I’ll be back in a bit.” They watch Tobin walk away then Allie stands up and takes a few steps towards Alex.

“In case it wasn’t obvious,” she says in a harsh whisper, “I don’t like you.”

“Oh it’s quite obvious,” Alex nods, staring back at Allie confidently.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“Going out to dinner? Yeah. It’s not a secret.”

Allie barks out a quick laugh. “No. You want to get back together with her.”

Alex opens her mouth then closes it, trying to think of the exact thing to say. Allie raises an eyebrow and gives a partial closed lip smile. “This tour is helping her career. She’s getting job opportunities because of it.”

“You’re helping yourself. Tobin getting ahead is just an added benefit to you. It’s how you explain it to yourself that this is the right thing.”

Alex glances towards the hall. “Tobin doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Tobin’s a lot nicer than I am,” Allie explains.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Kelley laughs.

The two turn to the surfer. Alex shakes her head while softly saying, “Kel.” She turns back to Allie. “Look, I get you’re her friend and you don’t want to see her hurt again. I don’t want to hurt her.” Alex takes a breath. “I’m still learning how to deal with all this celebrity stuff. It doesn’t come natural and it kinda came on all at once. I’m not going to say I’ve perfected it but I’ve learned a lot. I know she doesn’t want to be a pap forever but even if she goes back to at after the tour is over, I’ll be able to handle it. I’m not going to try and force her to change. I’m just giving her the means to do other things.” The door down the hall opens and closes.

“I still don’t trust you,” Allie says before turning around.

“You don’t have to,” Alex responds as Tobin appears.

Alex smiles at Tobin who is looking between the two of them confused. Tobin than looks at Jose and Kelley who are a few feet away but facing the two Alexandras. “Uh, what’s up?”

Alex shakes her head and Allie walks back to the couch. “Nothing,” Allie says, falling back onto the cushions.

Tobin looks to Alex for a different explanation. “Ready to go?” Alex asks, deflecting.

“I guess so.” Tobin grabs her wallet. “Where are we going?”

“Neranos,” Alex states as they all walk out.

“You want to go there?” Tobin asks, a step behind the other two as she pulls the door closed.

“Yeah, why… oh.” Alex stops and turns to look at Tobin. “I forgot that that’s where that happened. I just didn’t actually get to eat there and have been dying to try it. Do you want to go somewhere else?”

“What happened?” Kelley asks. “I’m lost. Fill me in.”

“It’s where Alex got the powder thrown all over her,” Tobin explains.

“Then my security broke Tobin’s stuff,” Alex continues, “and Tobin.”

“Oh. So are we still going there?”

Tobin shrugs and looks to Alex. “You sure you’re good,” Alex asks. Tobin nods. “Alright then let’s go get Emily and head over.”

“Did you bring me along so that you weren’t the third wheel?” Tobin asks Alex as they head down the stairs.

“Kelley invited you,” Alex reminds her. “Not me.” Tobin looks at her skeptically. “It’s an added bonus. I haven’t really seen them together and I don’t know how coupley they’re gonna be.”

“Oh, we’re super coupley,” Kelley chirps from ahead of them.

They cross the street and into the empty coffee shop. Emily has her back turned as she wipes down the counter. “I’ll be with you in just a second,” she says. Kelley coughs to get her attention. The girl turns her head about to say something else but stops when she notices Kelley. “You guys all want your usuals?” They all nod in response as Emily finishes her task. Kelley gives Emily a quick kiss while she pays before they all go to sit at a table in the corner.

“So wait,” Tobin starts, “last I heard you had taken off without a goodbye or something and you two had only been hooking up.”

“You’re like two weeks late Tobin,” Kelley admonishes. “I apologized for all of that took her out to dinner than hooked up with her again.”

“So you two are a couple because you feed her before fucking her?” Tobin asks in a whisper.

Alex laughs while Kelley nods seriously, “Yeah pretty much. Is that not how people start dating?”

Alex and Tobin glance at each other than at Kelley. They both shake their heads. “Not at all, Kel,” Alex says.

“You guys hooked up first though,” Kelley says very quietly.

Tobin takes a long sip of her coffee and Alex gives Kelley a ‘really?’ look. “I’m just sayin, maybe it’s not for everyone but it works for some.”

“Didn’t really work out in our case though did it?” Tobin asks.

“That’s cause you guys only did it the once. Me and Em hooked up numerous times before we got together for real.” Kelley smiles glancing over at the counter where Emily is organizing the display case. “I think what really sealed the deal was our night on the beach.” She glances between the two. “Have either of you ever slept on the beach?”

Alex shakes her head and Tobin shrugs, “At a lake in like tenth grade.”

“Not the same. The waves are perfect background noise and they give a nice steady rhythm to start of-”

“Stop.” “Oh my God.”

“What?” Kelley asks. “Emily doesn’t care.” Kelley turns to Emily, noticing a pair of teenagers has taken up a table on the other side of the shot. “Hey Em?” Emily looks up from where she’s making the coffees. “Can I tell them about the beach?”

Emily shrugs, “Sure. I don’t care,” then goes back to making the drinks.

“So we started with a night swim. It was like midnight so we went skinny dipping even though the water was freezing. We had some fun in the water but she thought she felt something touch her so we had to get out. I had built a little fire and had a tent set up for privacy, so we ran back and started to warm eachother up. ”

“Do we really need to hear this?” Tobin asks.

“She’s gonna tell us no matter what,” Alex informs her.

“So we were sitting in front of the tent making out.” Kelley glances at Emily for a second. “I don’t know what they teach in dance school or whatever but that girl can kiss. She’s also like strangely dominant in a good way. We didn’t sleep at all that night.”

Alex glances at Tobin, “Not as bad as I was expecting.”

“Oh, you want more detail,” Kelley smirks. “Okay. So when we were still outside the tent she was down between my legs and I had to use her bathing suit to stop from shouting out and waking all our neighbors.” Kelley glances between the two grimacing faces. “I told you she could kiss. I didn’t say it was only one set of lips.” Kelley checks her phone. “Oh I gotta go get her clothes so she can change.” Kelley stands up and jogs out the door.

“Why did we need to hear that?” Tobin asks.

“Because that’s probably what she’s gonna do tonight and can’t get it off her mind.”

“Oh joy.”

Alex laughs, “Don’t worry. We’re both driving so after dinner we can head home while they go have sex near the Hollywood sign or something.”

“Aren’t there cameras?”

“Based on that story do you actually think either of them care? Or actually that probably makes it better for them.”

Tobin sighs, “Ew but you’re probably right.”

“I’ve never seen her like this though. I don’t think she really ever hooked up with the same person more than once. She was always traveling so it was easier that way.”

“Em is pretty cool.”

“Well I’m about to find out.” Kelley jogs back in with a duffle bag.

Once Emily’s replacement arrives, she changes, and the four head out, Tobin in Alex’s car and Emily in Kelley’s.

“So,” Alex says after a few minutes of silence, “what did you think of Rachel?”

“She was cool,” Tobin nods, “I wasn’t expecting her to be British so the accent kinda threw me.”

Alex glances over but keeps her main focus on the road. “What did you guys talk about?”

“Pictures and stuff,” Tobin explains. “She asked me if I had any ideas on how to do a clothing shoot with the light painting, like I did for you guys. Then we talked about other long exposure, photography stuff. She didn’t know a lot but she understood some of it.”

“So is she giving you a job?”

Tobin shrugs. “She didn’t actually give me a job but it seemed like she like my ideas.” Tobin sighs and falls back into her seat, looking out the window.

Alex looks over worried. “What’s wrong?”

“These are like great opportunities but it’s still not what I want to do.” Tobin looks down at her hands. “Don’t get me wrong. I really appreciate this opportunity but it’s not what I want to be doing for the rest of my life.”

“We have off days. We can do some exploring,” Alex offers.

“I know but it’s just not going to be the same.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Alex promises.

Tobin shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. It’s only a few months and it’s different than the last five years so it will still be an adventure.”

“So you’re done stalking?” Alex asks hopefully.

Tobin shakes her head. “Not quite yet.”

Alex groans with a smile. “Okay so I want you to explain something camera-e to me. Like what’s long exposure mean.”

“It means you keep the shutter open for a longer period of time.”

“How?”

“It’s in the settings.”

“Explain it better,” Alex demands. Tobin shakes her head but turns in her seat to face Alex.

Tobin is trying to explain what a lense filter is when Alex pulls up to the valet. “So why don’t you just set the shutter speed to less time?” Alex asks as the valet’s open Tobin’s door.  

They both get out and meet on the sidewalk. “Because sometimes you need more time. Like if we had tried to do your thing outside, there would be too much light.” Tobin pulls her phone out as they wait for Kelley to pull up. “Wait, I have a better explanation.” She quickly types. “Have you ever heard of star trails?”

“No. Is that some fancy word for stalking”

Tobin shakes her head, “Not that kind of star. This,” she holds out her phone, “is star trails.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen that.”

“So to do that you need to have your shutter open for hours. Not sure quite how long but a very long time. Without a filter that would all be washed out. Too much light would get in.”

Kelley’s mini cooper pulls up and soon the four are walking into the restaurant.

“O’Hara,” Kelley says once they are inside. “I requested a table in the back.”

“Yes,” the hostess glances at Alex then starts to gather the menus. “We have a table set up for you right this way.”

They follow her to a booth in the corner. Tobin and Emily both slide in, leaving Alex and Kelley on the edges.

The four talk throughout dinner, mostly listening to Kelley’s crazy world wide antics. Alex watches how Emily and Kelley lean in towards each other when they laugh or how they inch closer through the night.

By the time their coffees are out, Kelley has her arm around Emily’s shoulder and Emily is curled into her. Kelley leans down to whisper something in her ear. Emily smiles and playfully swats Kelley’s hand that is dangling a few inches in front of her face.

Alex turns to look at Tobin who is sucking on the honey stick that came with her tea. “This is good,” Tobin says, dipping it back in her tea and swirling it around. “Em, you should talk to Mark about getting these sticks for Stripes.”

“I don’t want to add any more hipster things to his idea board. He’s already trying to pickle a bunch of different things that should never be pickled.”

“Like what?” Kelley asks.

“He was trying pumpkin but something went wrong so he’s going to wait until next fall. Um, the grapes weren’t actually that bad but don’t tell him I said that.” Emily thinks for a minute, staring up at Kelley. “Eggs,” she remembers with a disgusted face. “I really just don’t want to come home smelling like pickles.”

Kelley kisses Emily’s forehead. “I wonder if you’ll start to taste like pickles.”

Tobin gags, “Way too much information.”

“Yeah. I enjoyed my meal. Let’s try to keep it in my stomach.”

Kelley glances down at Emily winking. “They’re just jealous they aren’t getting laid tonight like you are.” Emily blushes slightly but tries to get even closer to Kelley at the same time.

Thankfully their check is placed down and Alex quickly busies herself with finding her wallet.

Once Alex and Tobin are in Alex’s car, thankfully without any paparazzi to take pictures Alex glances over at Tobin. “So I found an apartment.”

“That’s good. Where?”

“It’s near the warehouse.”

“Does it have a doorman?” Tobin questions.

“Yes. I met one of them. He’s big. I don’t think anyone will get by him.”

“That’s good.”

They sit silent for a few minutes then Alex asks, “When do you leave for Florida?”

“Thursday.”

Alex smiles. “Do you maybe want to come over Wednesday and check out my new place? My furniture should be there by then.”

“Uh sure.”

“Cool. We’ll do an early dinner and maybe watch a movie or something.”

Tobin grins. “Sounds good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add A dropping T off at a later date but I'm falling asleep trying to write so yah. I'll tell you when it's added. Anything you think they should discuss on their drive home?  
> What are your thoughts on Allie's protective nature?  
> When should Alex tell Tobin how she feels?  
> What surprises am I planning?


	91. Day 218

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did the thing again because I needed something to be in it. You'll see.  
> Also I added a lil to the previous chapter. Mainly T is going to Alex's new apartment soon to check it out. I haven't finished it but that part is relevant to this chapter

Tobin the pap (Camera )  
  
**Alex Morgan:** We’re having tacos tomorrow  
  
**Alex Morgan:** There was a truck across the street and I stared at it the entire time my furniture was coming in. It smelled so good  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I asked Joe and he said that it leaves at 5:30 so want to get here a little before 5  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Sure. Who's Joe  
  
**Alex Morgan:** The doorman   
  
**Alex Morgan:** Or if you want you could come over straight after practice. It’s gonna be pretty quick cause Crystal, Sam, and Lynn are already gone   
  
**Tobin the pap:** Why are you having it then?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** It's probably just gonna be a jam sesh. It's gonna be fun  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Want me to invite Allie?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** You're funny  
  
**Tobin the pap:** I know  
  
**Alex Morgan:** That was sarcasm  
  
**Tobin the pap:** You find me hilarious and you know it  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I tolerate you  
  


Alex watches the bubbles for a few seconds but they disappear. She sets her phone down and falls back onto her bed, exhausted from the long day. She opens her eyes when it vibrates and quickly reaches over for it. 

Tobin the pap (Camera )  
  
**Tobin the pap:** What is this?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** What is what?  
  
**Tobin the pap:** This box  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I have no idea what you're talking about  
  
**Tobin the pap:** It's addressed to Tobin 'the pap' Heath  
  
**Tobin the pap:** This was obviously sent by you  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I forgot I did that  
  
**Tobin the pap:** OMG you didn't  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Why a sloth?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Because you have sloth like qualities  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Maybe if you went to the gym with me more I would have picked a different animal for you  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Why did I need a onesie?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** They're good to have on tour  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I got one for everyone. Not just you  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Is everyone elses just as rude?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I got Sam a giraffe...  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Alright. That's acceptable I guess  
  
**Alex Morgan:** OMG I NEED YOU TO MAKE THIS MY PHOTO ON YOUR PHONE   
  
[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/723d5e933605fb5dce0a2076ba2ca441/tumblr_pdbobjYf4W1u7gtf5o1_400.jpg)  
**Alex Morgan:** It is imperative  
  
**Tobin the pap:** That picture is going to give me nightmares  
  
**Alex Morgan:** You took it  
  
**Tobin the pap:** It was creepy when I took it  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I'm always watching (Eyes)  
  
**Tobin the pap:** You are so creepy  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I'm cute and cuddly  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Whatever you want to think  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Meanie  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Are you drunk?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** What? No  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Okay sorry you just seem a little needy  
  
**Alex Morgan:** It's my first night in in my new apartment. I might have had a glass of wine.  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Only one?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Shut up. I'm not used to living in the city. I don't like all of these noises  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Play some music or put on your headphones  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Ooo good idea  
  
**Tobin the pap:** How the hell was that not your first thought. You're a musician  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Be nice. I'm tired  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I don't wanna  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Well I'm gonna stop texting you so you'll have to find a new person to bug  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I have other friends  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Do you though??  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Wait do I even count as your friend?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** What do you mean?   
  
**Tobin the pap:** You pay me. Do I count as a friend if you pay me to hang out with you?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I pay you to take my picture. You willingly are my friend  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Go to bed  
  
**Alex Morgan:** You're not my mother  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Giving me the silent treatment huh...  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Fine. I'll see you tomorrow  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...  
> What should everyone else's onsie be?  
> Also side note question that I want you to take as a hypothetical but it's been kicking around my head so I'd figure I should ask... if I were to write one more chapter to any of my previous stories which one would you want it to be?


	92. Day 219

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter went in a completely different direction than I expected. Not where I wanted it to go at all but well it happened.  
> viewer discretion is advised

Alex watches Tobin walk across the street from her window, the almost empty margarita glass in her one hand. She can hear Tobin breathing softly from the phone in her other hand. 

Tobin disappears from view but her voice greets Alex instead. “Okay they have a lot. Let’s see, shrimp, there’s two different kinds of chicken, not really sure what the difference is, pork, steak, shredded beef, carnitas, so more pork, tilapia, chorizo, orrrr um... just veggies.”

“How big are they?”

“They’re like the mini tortillas.”

“How hungry are you?”

“I don’t know. Hungry. How do I answer that?”

“Just get one of everything except the tilapia unless you want that.”

Tobin reappears from behind the truck, looking at Alex’s building for a minute before finding the singer in the window. Alex raises her glass with a smile, earning a look from Tobin.

“Don’t look at me like that. They're to share. That’s not all just for me and I want to know what my favorites are.” 

Tobin shakes her head, disappearing again. “You're ridiculous. I'll be up in a few.” The call disconnects. Alex watches out the window until Tobin comes back into view with a large paper bag balanced on each hand. Alex watches her carefully cross the street before she stands up and drags the chair back to her kitchen table. 

The singer busies herself by putting the empty blender and glasses in the sink and setting the table until she hears a loud bang. “Open the door.” Alex sets the napkins down and walk to the door, undoing the chain and pulling the door open. “Take one,” Tobin commands, holding out a hand. 

Alex relieves Tobin of one of the bags and they both walk over to the table together. “Do you want lime for your beer?” Alex asks as she walks back to the kitchen to get their beers from the fridge.

Tobin shrugs, “Sure. If you have any left.” Alex smiles and sets the beers down. Alex quickly cuts the lime while Tobin pulls out the two white paper plates with their nine tacos. “The guy that runs the truck was wondering how I was going to eat all this on my own.”

“This isn’t that much,” Alex comments as she walks back over with the limes. “I think we can easily finish these just the two of us.” They quickly cut each of the tacos in half and divy them up. “Which do you want to try first?” 

Tobin shrugs. “Surprise me.”

Alex has music playing on the stereo while they go through each of the tacos, slowly. Alex tries to keep up the conversation while Tobin prefers to quietly enjoy each bite. 

Once they’re done, Tobin glances around. “So what’s it like going from a three bedroom house to a studio?”

Alex shrugs. “It still sorta feels like I’m in a hotel right now. I guess it’s good though that I get used to the smaller living style now since we’re gonna be stuck on a bus for three months.”

“Yeah but most of the driving is while we’re sleeping right.”

Alex shrugs, “Yeah, and we’ll do a few outings, more likely on an off day. We’ll probably stay on the buses though. I made sure it was stocked with games and everything so we’ll be entertained.”

“Okay.” They work together to clean the dishes before Alex points at the couch. “Want to watch a movie?”

Tobin looks at the futon, then at the television. “Sure.” Tobin dries her hands with the towel on the counter. “What do you want to watch?”

“Have you seen the Martian?” Alex asks as she walks over to her bed to grab a few pillows.

“I was at the premiere,” Tobin smiles, “but that’s as close as I got.”

Alex tosses a pillow at Tobin as she walks over. “I saw it with Ash and Ali. It was really good.” 

“I heard good things about it but I never ended up seeing it.” Tobin sits down on one edge of the couch, puts the pillow on her lap, and brings her knees up. Alex starts the movie and walks to the kitchen to grab more beers. She hands one to Tobin as she walks by and sits down on the opposite side of the couch. 

They silently watch the first forty minutes before Alex reaches for the remote to pause it. “Are you okay if I pull this out? I want to lay down.”

Tobin shrugs and pushes herself to her feet. Alex reaches under the frame, finding the lever and pulling so the cushion flattens. She smiles and looks up at Tobin. “Want some popcorn?”

Tobin smiles and sits back down. “Sure.”

Alex smiles and heads towards the kitchen. Tobin follows her with her eyes. Once Alex puts the bag in the microwave she hops up on the counter and looks at her guest. “How do you think you would do stranded?”

Tobin shrugs, “I’d probably take a bunch of pictures than be super bored. I could do none of that survival sciency-Macgyver shit.”

Alex smiles. “What if you were just stranded on an island and not Mars?”

“Surf and take pictures till I die.”

“Not gonna try to live?”

“No. I would but I figured if I have my surfboard and camera, I’ll have food but no cell phone reception.”

Alex laugh and glances down as the popcorn starts to pop. She hops off the counter. “I would probably be building a shelter, than a raft.” She pulls a bowl out of a cabinet. “Within a month I would have a monkey village treehouse.”

Tobin shakes her head with a smile. “That does not surprise me at all.” 

“Do you want another beer?” Alex asks.

“Sure.”

Alex pulls two more out of the fridge and pops the tops off with a bottle opener. The microwave dings and she sets them down to open the microwave. She quickly opens the bag and upends it into the bowl. She uses her fingers to pick up the two bottles and grabs the bowl with the other hand. Alex walks over to Tobin, holding out the beer. Tobin takes it while Alex sits down next to her. 

“Popcorn?” Alex asks, holding out the bowl.

Tobin takes a few pieces and pops them into her mouth. She follows it with a shot of her beer. Alex watches Tobin’s lips wrap around the top of the bottle.

“Can I ask you something kinda weird?” Alex asks.

Tobin looks away from the screen with a paused image of Matt Damon towards Alex. “Uh sure.”

“Was I a good kisser?” Alex asks confidently.

Tobin blinks at her then takes a long swig of beer. “Are we really doing this?”

Alex shrugs. “It’s an honest question that I couldn’t ask while we were dating because you wouldn’t have answered honestly if the answer was no and the only other thing I have to go off of is a hook up which I can’t really do any more.” Alex turns fully towards Tobin and takes another sip of beer. “I just want to know if there’s something I can do better.”

“Uh...I guess you were good.” 

“You guess…,” Alex pouts.

“I don’t know Alex. What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me the truth.”

“You’re a good kisser, is that what you want to hear?”

Alex shakes her head. “No. Now you’re just saying that to appease me.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.”

“It’s constructive criticism.”

“This is really awkward for me,” Tobin admits.

Alex leans over to set the popcorn down. “I’m not trying to make it awkward. I was just wondering if you had any tips to ya know… make it better.”

“I don’t really remember any exact things but I liked what we did. There was nothing glaringly wrong.”

“But I could improve?” Alex questions, leaning forward. 

“I don’t know. Why are we talking about this?”

“Don’t you want pointers too?”

Tobin opens her mouth but nothing comes out for a second so she closes it. Alex waits while Tobin processes. “I wasn’t aware I needed any,” Tobin finally gets out.

“You don’t, not really anyways.”

Tobin looks down at her half full bottle, takes a deep breath, then drains the rest of it in a few seconds. “What is it?”

Alex is slightly taken back by the question as Tobin leans over to put her empty bottle next to the popcorn. “I mean this is totally an opinion thing and other girls might like it a different way…” Tobin stares right into her eyes, making Alex slightly nervous, but not nervous enough to stop. “... when you kiss you’re sometimes a little to gentle. After the club, when you were drunk that first time, you were so aggressive. It was hot.”

“So being gentle is bad?”

Alex shakes her head, “No. I’m not saying that. Sometimes gentle is good. If it’s romantic and you’re taking things slow go with gentle.”

“But…” Tobin asks, knowing it’s coming.

“But if it’s more like hot and heavy heat of the moment shit you need to go in hard and be aggressive.”

Without hesitation Tobin asks, “Like this?” and leans forward into Alex. One hand plants itself on the futon to support herself, the other goes for the beer in Alex’s hand to keep it from spilling.

Alex is frozen as Tobin pushes more into her and even starts to pull back until the hand that had been holding Alex’s around the beer comes up to her head. Tobin’s palm holds her head in place as Tobin kisses Alex forcefully yet tenderly. Alex’s eyes close and she starts to kiss back. Her free hand finds Tobin’s jaw while the other tries to find the floor or table to set the beer down. 

Tobin parts her lips and takes Alex’s lower lip between her teeth. She rubs her tongue over it for a second then pulls back with a smirk. Alex slightly follows her until her hand falls from Tobin’s face, the strong smell of beer still filling Alex’s nostrils as she breathes deeply.

“Did you mean like that?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah,” Alex nods. “Sorta.”

Tobin sits back on her heels, “What do you mean sorta?”

Alex reaches over to set her bottle down on the table. “Well for one what was that?”

“You were questioning my ability.”

“I wasn’t questioning anything. You’re a good kisser, Tobin. I’m sure you’re good at everything. I was just telling you  _ I _ liked it when you were more aggressive.”

“So was that better than?” Tobin crosses her arms. “Was that aggressive enough?”

Alex looks at Tobin confused by the kiss but wanting it again and trying to figure out how to make that happen. Alex wants to smirk but doesn’t as she thinks of the perfect thing to say. Alex nods slightly while calmly explaining, “That wasn’t one of your better ones.”

“Why not?” Tobin almost whines.

“You caught me completely off guard,” Alex responds, more sure of herself. “I was just starting to get used to it when you pulled away.” Alex is unable to contain her smile as she continues. “How am I supposed to enjoy something if it’s gone before I notice it’s there.” Tobin looks over Alex’s shoulder, trying to understand what Alex had said. “You can try again. Just give me some warning.”

Tobin’s eyes lock back onto Alex’s. Alex holds up a finger before Tobin can say anything or move. “But,” she tries to keep up with their facade, “I want pointers too.”

Tobin’s face goes blank, “Uh, I can’t really think of anything.”

Alex smiles. “That’s fine. Tell me as we go.” She grabs the front of Tobin’s shirt and pulls her in. Tobin falls on all fours into Alex, their lips instantly finding each other’s. Alex release Tobin’s shirt and places one hand around the back of Tobin’s head and the other on the cushion. Tobin starts to suck on Alex’s lip again. Alex undoes her crossed legs and turns them slightly. Her free hand comes up to cup the side of Tobin’s face again, stroking it softly with her thumb as she leans up into the kiss. 

Tobin moves her hands to Alex’s sides over her shirt. Alex shakes her head, not knowing when this will end but wanting to take it as far as possible. She pulls back slightly. “Take it off.”

Tobin’s hands reach down for the bottom of Alex’s shirt, their lips already reattached but Alex pulls back again. “Not mine,” she breathes softly.

Tobin pulls back to look at Alex and Alex almost thinks she’s gone too far but then Tobin’s arms cross in front of her body and she swiftly pulls her shirt up and over her head. Alex can barely tell that Tobin’s tanned skin is lighter than the last time she saw it in the glow of the television, the sun providing almost no light anymore. Alex quickly leans in to kiss the warm skin, her lips right above the cup of her bra. 

“That was hot,” Tobin says off hand. Alex grips the bra between her teeth gently and pulls, looking up at Tobin. “Take it off,” she almost mocks back at Alex but the want and desire are audible. 

Alex looks up at her for a second, then pulls away and leans back on her elbows looking up at Tobin. 

She can tell Tobin is confused and is about to say something but Alex holds up a finger. “Nope.”

“Why not?” Tobin asks, knees on each side of Alex’s hips.

“Pointer first,” Alex smiles.

Tobin rolls her eyes. “I don’t have anything yet. I don’t know. Don’t be such a tease.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “A tease?”

“You had me take my shirt off and are now stopping to make me fill out a fucking questionnaire. That’s sending two very different signals.” 

Alex can tell Tobin is getting worked up and it’s just how she wants her. She smirks. “Well be more assertive.”

Tobin stares into Alex’s eyes unblinking for a few seconds then smirks back. “Sit up.”

Alex does as told, her face back in Tobin’s chest. Tobin reaches down and grabs the bottom of Alex’s shirt, lifting that up and tossing it away as well. Tobin reaches behind Alex’s back and easily unsnaps the bra. Alex is a little taken back at her actions but isn’t given much time to think about it as Tobin’s hand tilts her chin up and they start kissing again. Tobin puts her hands on Alex’s shoulders and pushes the straps down. 

Alex frees her wrists and flings the bra away. She reaches up as Tobin’s hands grip each side of Alex’s face. Alex finds what she’s looking for on Tobin’s back and just as quickly releases the hooks. The bra dangles from Tobin’s elbows for a moment until they both pull away, each taking in the dimly lit sight of the other.

“Wow,” Tobin breathes and Alex realizes this is the first time Tobin has truely seen her fully unclothed.

“Are you going to touch me?” Alex teases, tracing random swirls on the side of Tobin’s leg over her jeans.

Tobin nods and places her hand on Alex side, right below her bottom ribs. Alex puts her hand over Tobin’s. “But first, a tip.”

Tobin sighs, “You want a tip. Stop overthinking this. Just do what feels right.” Tobin is about to reach with her other hand but Alex intercepts it. 

“I changed my mind.” Alex pulls Tobin’s hand away.

“What?” Tobin asks confused.

“You can touch me,” Alex starts to explain, “but not with your hands.”

Tobin grins at Alex. “Challenge accepted.” She starts to reach with her hands but stops herself. “Lay down,” she instructs. Alex slowly falls back, wanting this so bad. Tobin pulls her hair into a quick bun then leans down. She presses a quick kiss against Alex’s lips then continues along Alex’s jaw. When she gets to her ear, she gives a quick tug before starting to work down her neck. 

Alex arches her back slightly as Tobin kisses lower, she pulls back when she gets to Alex’s chest. She then quickly ducks her head again to bring Alex’s nipple into her mouth. Alex’s hand move, one to the back of Tobin’s head, the other on her shoulder. Tobin flicks it with her tongue and Alex’s hips start to slowly move.

Tobin switches sides and places her hands firmly on the bed so she can readjust her position. She lifts one leg and slides it in between Alex’s. Alex starts to rock slowly against the pressure of Tobin’s leg. 

Tobin places her hand on Alex’s hip, guiding the motions as she rocks with her.

“No hands,” Alex sighs, most of her focus on Tobin’s mouth.

Tobin pulls away and looks up at Alex. “I need my hands to take your shorts off unless you want to do that for me.”

Alex’s breath hitches and she bites her lip looking up at Tobin. Tobin glances down at the only bit of clothing Alex is still wearing than back up at her face. Alex knows they should stop until they talk about this but she can’t bring herself to say anything. She instead lifts her hips and reaches down, hooking her thumbs under the band of her shorts and underwear. Alex pushes them down slightly as Tobin readjusts her position again so she’s not hindering Alex’s undressing.

“You too,” Alex demands, as she bends her knees to get the clothing off.

Tobin quickly stands up and undoes the belt, button, and zipper that are keeping her jeans up. She quickly works on pushing them down and kicking them off. Tobin then looks up from the floor to see Alex, seemingly posing, fully naked in front of her. Tobin stares down at the dimly lit body, her mouth going dry.

“Tobin,” Alex says softly as she sits up, getting self conscious. She crosses her legs and puts her hands in her lap, not sure quite how to cover herself.

Tobin’s eyes refocus on Alex. “What?”

“You were staring.”

“I was trying to figure out where to start,” Tobin explains.

Alex smirks and her eyes roam down Tobin’s body that is backlit by the television. She points to Tobin’s gray underwear. “Start with those coming off.”

Tobin glances down, back at Alex, and then quickly shimmies them down her legs. Tobin is about to climb back on the futon but Alex stops her. “What?” Tobin asks as Alex pushes herself onto her knees. Alex walks on her knees over to Tobin, placing her hands on her shoulders once she’s close enough. 

Alex then tilts her head up as she gets closer, pressing their bare bodies and lips together. They both moan into each other as their lips move in sync. Alex’s left hand goes behind Tobin’s neck while the fingernails on her other hand dig into the skin behind Tobin’s shoulder.

Tobin’s hands grab Alex’s hips, but work their way down and around as she leans into the kiss. Alex can feel Tobin heating up against her stomach and pulls back slightly to look up into Tobin’s eyes. “I want to feel you,” she almost whispers. Tobin gulps but nods. “Spread your legs,” Alex commands softly.

“Standing?” Tobin asks.

Alex nods with a devilish grin then pulls Tobin back in for a kiss. Alex’s right hand slowly trails down Tobin’s torso. She squeezes Tobin’s breast as she goes down then continues down her side. Alex stops halfway down Tobin’s thigh, reaching around to pull her legs apart. Tobin squeals into Alex’s mouth as she loses her footing momentarily. 

Alex pulls back to watch Tobin as her hand comes back around and works up her inner thigh. Tobin’s eyes are closed, but she can’t make out any other features until her thumb slips through Tobin’s wet folds. Tobin’s whole face relaxes, her jaw going slack.

Alex wets her pointer and middle finger, sliding them up and down. Tobin softly moans. Alex smiles and pulls Tobins head back down so their lips reconnect. Tobin sighs into Alex’s mouth and cups her face tightly. Alex smiles each time Tobin flinches, hesitates, or moans while she explores the different sensations she can put Tobin through. 

After a few minutes of working her up Alex sucks Tobin’s lip into her mouth quickly, then releases it. While Tobin tries to pull Alex’s lips back in, the singer moves her hand farther back and quickly inserts two fingers.

Tobin reaches for Alex’s shoulders while moaning out. Tobin’s head first falls back then Alex’s fingers start to pull back out and her head falls down to her forearms. Leaning more into Alex. “Fuck,” she sighs as Alex picks up the pace.

Alex puts her cheek against Tobin’s. “You’re so hot,” she breathes, “and so wet.” Tobin’s only response is shallow breathing. Alex reaches down to Tobin’s chest with her other hand. Tobin bites her lip with a groan. “I want you,” Alex tells her, meaning more than Tobin realizes in the moment.

“Fuck Alex,” Tobin sighs again. “Don’t stop.”

Alex takes that as a sign to go faster, making sure the heel of her hand was pushing up into Tobin’s clit. She leans in to kiss Tobin’s neck while her fingers and hands keep her distracted. Tobin’s labored breathing turns to moans, each moan at a higher pitch than the last.

Tobin grips Alex’s shoulders tightly as her hips push against her hand. “Al-ex,” she moans again. Alex curls her fingers. causing Tobin to squeak and her hips to buck. 

Alex tilts her head up so her lips are just below Tobin’s ear. “Do you like that?” she asks while doing it again. Tobin nods her head, not able to coherently answer as she slides her hands up to the sides of Alex’s face. Tobin tilts her head down and presses a forceful kiss against Alex’s lips. Tobin holds Alex into the kiss while her hips jerk against Alex’s hand. 

Tobin pulls away to breath but doesn’t release her hold on Alex, keeping her close. Alex watches Tobin’s face with a grin as she brings her closer and closer. “You’re so tight,” she comments while leaning forward to press a kiss to Tobin’s neck.

“I’m close,” she breathes in response. “Fuck. I’m close.”

That’s all Alex needs to bring her semi free hand behind Tobin’s neck and pull her in as she presses into Tobin harder. Tobin moans into Alex’s mouth unable to focus on the kiss. With their bodies pressed against one another and hands holding each other’s faces close Tobin’s moans subside and her hips slow. She drops her head to Alex’s shoulder, panting.

Alex smiles, pleased with herself, slowly pulling her fingers out. Tobin puts her hands on Alex’s hips to steady herself, still breathing hard. “Shit,” breath, “Alex.”

Alex looks down at Tobin’s back, watching it rise and fall. “You couldn’t” breath “let me” breath “lay down first.”

Alex smiles, bringing her clean hand up to Tobin’s back and rubbing it softly. “Is that a pointer?”

Tobin shakes her head against Alex’s shoulder.

“Because,” Alex continues, “I think it is more of a sign that you should go to the gym.”

Tobin picks her head up and glares at Alex for a second. Her hands then quickly move down and around to the back of the singer’s thighs. Tobin pulls forcefully so her legs fly out from under her. Alex shrieks as she falls to her back with her legs on each side of Tobin. Tobin’s hands are now on her face as she lays on top of her, kissing her hard.

The kiss doesn’t last long though as Tobin picks her head up and slides down her body. Alex watches her confused until Tobin starts to move to her knees. Alex bites her lip, knowing she really should stop this before it goes any further but they’ve already gone this far and she wants it so bad. 

She feels Tobin’s breath on thigh and hands hooking behind her knees. Tobin pulls Alex to the edge of the bed and the thoughts of stopping fall from her mind when Tobin’s lips press against her inner thigh.

Alex softly moans and moves to her elbows to watch Tobin slowly kiss up her leg. Tobin stops a few inches away and looks up. She rests her chin on Alex’s leg, biting her lip as she looks at Alex. Their eyes stay locked, so when Tobin’s pointer finger starts to push into her, Alex bites her lip and her eyes glaze over. 

Tobin smiles, pushing it in all the way. She pulls it out then brings it up to her mouth, slowly sucking on it. Tobin moans softly as she has done so many times in front of Alex when eating. Alex bites her lip even harder and lifts her hips in Tobin’s direction.

Tobin smirks and picks her head up. “Get up,” she demands. Alex watches her stand up with a confused look. “Get up,” Tobin repeats from above her. Alex sits up and Tobin crawls onto the futon, laying down in the middle. Alex now stands over the futon and looks at Tobin’s body, almost whimpering as she bites her lip again. “Now get over here,” Tobin says, pointing to her lips. 

Alex releases her lip and leans down as she climbs on next to Tobin. She pushes their lips together, able to taste herself on Tobin’s lips. Tobin’s hand moves up to her shoulder but instead of pulling her closer she pushes her back. Alex looks at her confused and Tobin shakes her head, her eyes glance down then slowly back up Alex’s body. She licks her lips and stares into Alex’s eyes.

“Really?” Alex asks.

Tobin nods confidently, “Let’s test your physique.” Alex rolls her eyes but lifts one leg and brings it up over her torso so she’s sitting on Tobin’s stomach. Alex slowly walks up, watching Tobin’s face. Tobin doesn’t like how long it’s taking so she grabs Alex’s hips and pulls her in faster. 

Tobin lifts her head and as soon as Alex is close enough Tobin meets her with her tongue. Alex softly moans and her hands slide behind Tobin’s head, holding her in place. “Fuck,” Alex groans.

Tobin pushes her tongue up against Alex, who rocks her hips against Tobin’s face. Alex’s hips move faster, Tobin digging her fingernails into Alex’s back. She sucks Alex’s clit into her mouth and circles it with her tongue.

Alex opens her mouth to say something but a garbled moan is all the comes out. Tobin stares up at Alex, who is curled above her, eyes closed, lips parted. Tobin reaches up with one hand to rub Alex’s side. Tobin’s tongue flick against her and “Shit,” slips out of her lips.

Alex reaches back with one hand, the other still holding Tobin close. Her hand touches Tobin’s side and slides down, finding Tobin just as wet as she left her, possibly even wetter.  

Tobin moans into her and starts to pull away but Alex holds her close. “Don’t you dare stop,” Alex demands. Tobin grins into Alex and closes her eyes before moving her tongue against her again. Alex’s hips buck once against Tobin’s face uncontrollably. Alex groans and does it again. Her fingers tighten under the bun still holding Tobin’s hair up. The speed of her fingers slow while her mind starts to go blank, her mind only able to focus on Tobin’s tongue and the fingers that are now scratching down her side. 

Alex’s moans turns into one long breathy groan. Her other hand tangles itself in Tobin’s hair again, trying to get as close as possible as the tingling inside builds. 

“Keep-going,” Alex begs with each thrust of her hips. She groans out, “Fuck,” a minute later and her hips start to slow. She sits back onto her heels, her knees still frame Tobin’s face. 

“Wow,” Tobin smiles up at her, licking her lips. 

Alex bites her lip and moves her legs down so she’s laying on top of Tobin. She kisses her hard, pushing her tongue past Tobin’s lips so she can taste herself on Tobin’s tongue. Alex moans at the feeling of Tobin’s hands on her sides. She then pulls back with a determined look and begins to crawl down Tobin’s body but is stopped by a hand on her arm.

“Where ya going?” Tobin asks.

“My turn,” Alex states, glancing down. 

Tobin shakes her head but as soon as Alex spreads her legs open and dips her head down, Tobin’s head falls back, and her hand grips a handful of dark brown hair. Alex’s tongue expertly moves against Tobin. The loud moans and pants coming from above her, drive Alex to keep going, wanting to bring her to climax. She wants to hear the sound every day, smell the arousal she causes, feel the long fingers tangled in her hair, taste how wet she makes her, and see how her face scrunches up when she completes her goal.

It doesn’t take nearly as long as the first time before Alex has the woman going limp. Alex spends a little extra time, slowly trying to lick up some of the wetness she had caused. Alex slowly kisses her way up Tobin’s body. 

When she finally reaches the parted lips, Alex reconnect them, the tastes of each other mixing on their tongues. They tire quickly from their sex filled night and Alex eventually reaches over for a blanket. She spreads it out and lays it over them. She then curls herself into Tobin’s side. Tobin lays on her back and Alex rests her head on her shoulder. Alex then lifts her leg and drapes it across Tobin’s waist. Within seconds they both pass out, exhausted but in a bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf did I just write. The next chapter will pick up on 220 so you won't miss out


	93. Day 220

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was all a dream, here's what really happened... "P

Alex and Tobin sleep still curled around each other. The blanket rests near their hips, leaving their top halves exposed. The sun and city noise start to filter in through the large windows. Alex smiles and tightens the grip she has on the woman snuggled into her chest. They had switched positions in the middle of the night and now Tobin’s cheek rests on the center of Alex’s chest. Both have one arm wrapped around the other, holding on. The image of Matt Damon is still frozen on the television.

At 8:15 Alex’s phone alarm goes off, waking them both. They sit up abruptly, turning to the other in shock. They first look at each other’s faces, then down the other’s uncovered upper body than at their own. Tobin reaches down for the blanket and quickly brings it up to cover her chest, using her other hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight streaming right towards her eyes. 

Alex rolls over and reaches over to the table with their forgotten popcorn and beer bottles for her phone.  She takes it and shuts off her alarm. She drops the phone back on the table with a groan and lays still with her back exposed towards Tobin.

“So,” Tobin says slowly. “Last night really happened? That wasn’t a dream?”

Alex glances over her bare shoulder. “I guess so.

“We really need to stop being alone around each other when we’re drunk.” Tobin rubs her eyes. “Fuck. I have to fly with a hangover.” She groans. “Shit. I still need to go home and finish packing.”

“When’s your flight?” Alex asks, laying down on her chest, head on the pillow turned towards Tobin.

“Not till late this afternoon,” she answers looking around, “like around five or something. Do you uh...do you see my clothes?” 

Alex turns her head and looks to the floor. “Yeah they’re all here.” Alex lifts Tobin’s bra up and turns back to face her with a smile. “Here.” 

Tobin takes it and looks at Alex, “Thanks.” Tobin looks down at the sheet still covering her torso then back at Alex. “Can you um… turn around?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Alex turns her head and sits up, the blanket only covering one leg. She glances down at their pile of clothes, seeing her underwear and shorts. She reaches down then stands up to pull them on. She turns to pick up her bra from the bottom corner of the futon and sees Tobin staring at her, bra now on. 

“Sorry,” she quickly adverts her eyes.

Alex puts on her bra then heads to the kitchen. “I don’t have much but I can make you eggs if you want.”

“I can just go home,” Tobin offers, leaning over the edge of the futon and looking at the clothes still on the floor. “You really don’t have to make me anything.” She picks her underwear up and pulls them on underneath the covers.

Alex opens the fridge, “Don’t be ridiculous.” She pulls out the eggs and milk. “You want an omelette, scrambled, or hard boiled.”

“Whatever you want is fine.”

Alex stays facing the counter while she hears Tobin moving around, getting dressed.  Alex starts to crack the eggs into a bowl. She can hear glass clinking behind her but doesn’t turn around, instead she pours some milk to mix with the eggs. She then hears Tobin’s bare feet moving towards her and glances over. Tobin is fully dressed except for her flip flops, carrying the two beer bottles and full bowl of popcorn from the table.  Tobin sets the forgotten items down in the sink and looks over at Alex.

She reaches up and pulls Alex shirt off her shoulder, “Your shirt.” She holds it out for Alex to take. The singer sighs but takes the shirt and pulls it on. 

“Thanks.” Tobin nods and rubs her temples. “There’s Advil in the bathroom if you want.”

“Do you want some?”

“No. I think I just need water.”

Tobin smiles then walks to the bathroom, beyond the kitchen and closes the door. 

When she returns a few minutes later, Alex glances over and sees Tobin’s face is a little red and the hair around her face is a wet. Tobin walks to the sink and empties out Alex’s bottle. She works on cleaning up their things from the previous night while Alex finishes making their breakfast. 

“Where did this come from?” Tobin asks, holding up the bowl she’d just finished drying.

“To the right,” Alex points, “and can you grab us some plates.” Tobin does as told and places the plates next to the stove. Alex smiles, “Thanks.” Tobin hops on the counter a few feet away and watches Alex flip the omelette to keep it from burning before asking, “So do you want to talk about last night at all so we can put it behind us or do you want to just completely ignore it?”

Alex grabs a plate and slides the first onto it, holding it out for Tobin. “The forks are in the one at your legs.” Tobin spreads her legs and pulls the drawer open, taking two forks out. She hands one to Alex who has plated the second omelette for herself. Alex walks to the table and sits down, Tobin following close behind. 

“So what do you want to talk about exactly?” she asks.

Tobin sets her fork on her plate. “What happened last. You remember it right?”

Alex nods. “Yeah. I wasn’t that drunk.”

“Neither was I,” Tobin states. “We were both just drunk enough to let that happen.”

“Tobin,” Alex says softly, she opens her mouth, trying to say she wanted it to happen but nothing comes out. 

“I know it didn’t mean anything but we can still talk about it.” Tobin takes a bite of her food, covering her mouth as she chews and talks, “If we get it all out in the open now it will be easier to get past it don’tcha think?”

Alex nods. “I wish I had coffee.”

Tobin glances towards the kitchen. “Where’s your Keruig?” 

Alex groans, “I think I accidentally packed it in the stuff I sent to my storage unit. I’m just going to buy a new one then give it to my parents or something because it’s going to take too long to find it. There’s so many boxes.”

Tobin nods and takes another bite.

After a silent minute of eating Alex asks, “So why’d you kiss me?”

Tobin licks her lips and looks up at Alex. “I’m not exactly sure to be honest. I think I kinda felt like you were challenging me maybe. I don’t really know.” Tobin uses the side of her fork to cut another bite out. Then looks up worried, “Are you okay? I just realized I like forced a kiss on you. I know we both did stuff afterward but it happened pretty fast. We didn’t even do that stuff when we were together. I don’t know how it got that far. I’m really-”

“Tobin,” Alex reaches her hand out, placing it on Tobin’s. “It’s okay. All consensual. I told you to kiss me again.”

“Cool,” Tobin’s shoulders relax. “So what made you bring up the kissing in the first place?”

Alex shrugs. “I don’t remember. I can’t remember all the details.”

“Do you… want me to fill in anything for you?”

Alex chews on her fork and glances over at the futon. “I’m… Was it good?”

Tobin tilts her head to the side. “Alex?”

“I mean it started out as a what can I do to be better and I didn’t get a lot of tips.”

Tobin sighs and pushes her plate away. “Alright...what exactly do you want to know?”

“Did you like it?” Alex asks.

“I feel like that was kinda answered by the events of last night,” Tobin responds.

“You weren’t faking it though?”

Tobin shakes her head. “Why would I fake it?”

Alex shrugs. “I’m just checking.” Alex moves the food on her plate around. “I didn’t… Was there anything I could do better?”

“You...I…,” Tobin runs her fingers through her hair. “We...we had sex. I, well you, got me off. I think that’s pretty much it. You completed the goals for sex. Congratulations. I don’t think you need to improve on… that.”

Alex stands, reaches over, and grabs Tobin’s plate. She takes both plates and walks towards the sink to clean them. “How are you getting to the airport?” she asks, changing the topic.

“I’m gonna order a car.”

“That’s stupid,” Alex says, putting the first plate in the drying rack. “I can drive you.”

“I still need to go back to my place first.”

Alex shrugs, “I could use some coffee and I want to stop by my place. I was gonna do it next week but I could do it today.”

“Are you sure you want to drive all the way there than to the airport?”

“Yeah. It doesn’t matter. I’m not doing anything today. What time do you want to leave?”

“I wanted to leave my place around twelve thirty but I still need to go back and pack.”

Alex nods and glances at the clock on the oven, “Well it’s only nine.” Alex puts the other plate next to the first and turns to face Tobin. “I want to shower before leaving.” Tobin bobs her head, shifting slightly.

“Yeah. I should probably shower too.”

“Want to join me?” Alex asks, mostly just wanting to see what Tobin’s reaction would be.

Tobin looks up at her confused. “I… uh…”

Alex shakes her head. “Relax. I was kidding but it’s not like it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

“It’s things you haven’t seen sober.”

Alex puts her hand on her hip and gives Tobin a look. “I might not have seen you naked before but I’ve seen you in a bikini, Tobs. I dated you.” Alex tugs on the baggy shirt. “You might not wear tight clothes but I already know you have a banging body underneath. I would know.” Alex smirks and winks. “I banged it.” She walks towards the bathroom, holding up two fingers in a peace sign. “Twice.”

The door slams shut and Tobin puts her hand to her face. “Fuck me.” She lets herself wallow for a minute while the shower turns on then starts to search for her phone. She finds it underneath the futon. It somehow got knocked off during the events of the previous night. She sees a few missed calls and ten unread messages. She checks the missed calls first, seeing they’re all from Allie then goes to her messages.

The first one is from her mom telling her one of her siblings will be picking her up from the airport and the rest are from Allie.

**Allie Long: I want to tell you something. When are you getting back?**

**Allie Long: Earth to Tobin**

**Allie Long: Are you still with Alex?**

**Allie Long: What’s happening?**

**Allie Long: You didn’t pack. You have to come home at some point**

**Allie Long: Are you having a sleepover or something? Where are you?**

**Allie Long: How are you still not back yet**

**Allie Long: I’m getting worried**

**Allie Long: I’m gonna send the cops out to find you**

Tobin quickly sends a text to confirm her safety.

**Tobin ‘roomz’ Heath: I’m still at Alex’s. I slept here. It was late and we were drinking. I’m heading home soon to pack.**

**Allie Long: Glad you’re alive. I thought she ate your soul or something**

**Tobin ‘roomz’ Heath: I’m fine. I’ll see you in a bit**

**Allie Long: I’m at work. I wanted to say goodbye before you had to leave.**

**Tobin ‘roomz’ Heath: Shoot. Sorry. I’ll Facetime you tomorrow.**

**Allie Long: You better. We’ll do presents when you get back.**

Tobin slides her phone into her pocket and looks down at her makeshift bed. She folds the blanket then, on a whim, decides to sniff it. It smells like sex. She sets it on the floor and looks at the futon. She shakes her head, knowing exactly what it smells like and gets to work shifting it back into its original couch like shape.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opens and Tobin turns to see Alex wrapped only in a towel walking out. “Did you want to shower here?” Alex asks walking towards the dresser near her bed.

“It’s fine.”

“You can borrow clothes. I have just plain sweats or workout gear. You can give it back to me whenever.”

“You sure it’s okay?” 

Alex nods and sits on her bed with a bottle of lotion. “I don’t care. There’s an extra towel under the sink in the there and use whatever you want.”

“Thanks.” Tobin picks up the blanket from the floor and carries it over. “So this kinda smells like sex.” 

Alex rubs her hands together, spreading the lotion around before she starts applying it to her arms. “Just put it in the hamper in the bathroom. I’ll wash it later.”

“Okay.” Tobin watches Alex for a moment then looks at the futon. “And uh the futon. You might just want to febreeze the shit out of or something.”

Alex smiles and nods, lifting her leg. “I will. Thanks.”

Tobin turns quickly and walks off towards the bathroom. Alex waits until the shower is on before she starts getting changed. She picks out a plain white, button down v-neck, cuffed jeans, and black converse. Once she’s dressed, she picks out an RD3 shirt and a loose pair of Nike shorts for Tobin and walks to the bathroom door. She knocks once.

“Yeah?” Tobin calls out. 

Alex opens the door an inch, bowing her head down even though the shower curtain isn’t see through. “I got you some clothes.” She opens the door a little wider, keeping her head down. “I’m just gonna put them here.” She places them on the counter next to the sink.

“Thanks,” Tobin calls. “I’ll be out in a few.”

Alex busies herself with cleaning while she waits. The shower shuts off and a few minutes later the door opens. 

“Ready?” she asks, her other clothes balled up in her arms.

“Yeah. I’m gonna stop at my place first. How long should packing take you?”

“An hour,” Tobin says while sliding her flip flops on, “max.”

They both get in their own cars and Alex follows Tobin towards her apartment. She eventually breaks off to head towards her own house. When Alex pulls into the driveway she takes a moment to sit and breathe before finding her key and walking in. The first thing she does is walk straight to the kitchen, hoping to seeing her Keurig sitting on the counter but is left disappointed. She then heads to her music room, packing up two of her guitars and the keyboard. She turns on music to try to busy her mind but each song reminds her of Tobin in someway, no matter what the actual song is about. 

Once she’s done loading the instruments into her car, she sits down against the wall and starts humming the music she had put together in the past week while thinking about the morning. Waking up naked with Tobin was certainly something she wouldn’t forget any time soon.

“ _ Sunrise with you on my chest. No blinds in the place that I live. _ ” She hums for a few seconds then continues. “ _ This was only ever meant to be for one night. _ ”

Alex groans and pulls out her phone.

**Alex Morgan: SHIT FUCK SYD**

She doesn’t see an instant response so she pockets her phone and walks out to her car, repeating the lyrics, trying to see if another line comes to her. 

She drives towards Tobin’s apartment, parking across the street.

**Alex Morgan: I’m at Stripes. Come down whenever you’re ready.**

Alex gets in line and orders her coffee along with Tobin’s. She sits down to wait for their orders and pulls out her phone to write the lyrics into a note. Finally her phone buzzes as her order is called. She grabs the two drinks and sits down again to read Sydney’s response.

**Syd LD: What happened???**

Alex thinks over how to say it but eventually just settles on keeping it simple and too the point.

**Alex Morgan: We had sex**

The door opens and Tobin walks in with her camera bag over her shoulder and dragging a suitcase behind her. She spots Alex and walks over. Alex places her phone in her purse, turning to smile at Tobin. “Do you want to get lunch?”

“I’m fine with just getting something here if you want or I can make us… I actually have no idea what there is to eat at my place right now.” Tobin thinks for a second. “Cereal?”

Alex shakes her head and stands to look at the menu. After perusing the menu, Alex orders a wrap and Tobin a sandwich. They slowly eat them until Tobin says they should go so they head to the car.

Alex starts driving and they quietly drive, listening to the radio. A few minutes into their drive, Alex’s phone starts ringing through the bluetooth.  **Syd LD** . Alex rejects the call and watches Tobin in her peripheral. Sydney calls again twenty seconds later.

“You can get it if you want,” Tobin offers. “I don’t mind.”

Alex shakes her head while she rejects the call again. “It’s fine. I know what she want to talk about and it can wait.” 

Tobin shrugs and turns to look back out the window. The song ends and a new one begins. Alex groans and quickly reaches over to change the station. 

Tobin looks at Alex, raising an eyebrow. “Still don’t like listening to yourself?”

“It’s weird. I’d rather not have to when I don’t have to.” Alex motions to the radio. “I mean why listen to myself sing a song I’m gonna have to perform sixtyish times in the next few months when I could listen to Adele.”

“Fair.”

They listen to Adele’s song before Tobin asks, “So you’re doing Christmas with your parents?”

“And my sisters, along with their men folk. A very, merry, hetero Christmas.”

“Shit. There’s a song. What’s that line… make the something gay.”

“Yuletide?” Alex tries.

Tobin claps her hands together. “Yeah. I think that’s it. Yuletide.” She nods her head, “Make the Yuletide gay.” She continues to nod then looks at Alex, “What is Yuletide?”

“I’m pretty sure it just means Christmas.”

“Then that’s perfect. Make Christmas gay.”

Alex chuckles. “And how would I do that exactly?”

Tobin shrugs. “A flag. You could make the flag a cape. Get a rainbow tutu, socks, and I don’t know. A leprechaun.”

Alex laughs again. “Why a leprechaun?”

“They’re always near rainbows.”

Alex shakes her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

They switch between meaningless topics and listening to the radio as Alex continues to drive, Sydney calling two more times. Once they are a few minutes away, Tobin undoes her seatbelt and turns around. 

“What are you doing?” Alex asks. Tobin has one knee on the center before she falls back into the seat. 

“Seriously?” she asks. “You buckled your guitars in.”

Alex shrugs. “I normally have them in the back but your suitcase was going there so I didn’t want them to get damaged. I really should get hard cases for them but I haven’t yet.”

Tobin shakes her head and climbs into the back, sitting in the middle between the two guitars. Tobin leans forward, “When you get to the terminal, pull over right away. There’s gonna be a lot of paps because it’s the holidays so just stay in the car and as soon as I’m out, leave.” Tobin points towards the departures section. “Your car is recognizable now, especially cause of the tinted windows.” Tobin looks out the windshield in front of them. “Oh good.” She points forward. “Pull up right behind the police car.”

“But you need to be at like the other end,” Alex argues.

“I’ll walk.” Tobin sits back and Alex does as instructed. “Thanks for the ride,” Tobin says. She places a light hand on Alex’s shoulder as she climbs around the guitar behind Alex and opens the door. Alex watches her through the rearview mirror as she opens the trunk and pulls out her suitcase. 

“Tobs,” she calls, before the trunk is slammed closed. The two make eye contact through the mirror. “Come up here for a second.”

Tobin nods than slams the door closed. Alex undoes her seat belt, watching Tobin walk closer in her side mirror. As soon as she is two steps away, Alex opens the door. Tobin groans as Alex steps out. “I try to help you,” she starts but Alex has her wrapped in a hug before she can finish. Tobin’s free arm comes up around her waist as Alex squeezes her even tighter.

“Have a good Christmas.”

“You too.”

Alex drops her arms and smiles as Tobin. “I’ll see you in like a week. Text me when you land.”

“See ya.” Tobin steps back and then walks around Alex’s car. Alex watches her, holding onto her car door until the phone rings through her bluetooth again. She climbs back in and accepts the call. “Hi Syd,” Alex groans, turning her blinker on and checking her mirrors. 

“HI SYD,” Sydney repeats back loudly. “THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY.”

“Take it down a few notches.” Alex pulls out and begins her drive home.

“You just told me you had sex then ignored my texts and calls.”

“I was still with her. I couldn’t talk to you with her listening.”

“Wait. The her is Tobin right? There’s not some other chick that I don’t know about.”

“It was Tobin.”

“Tell me everything,” Sydney demands. 

“She came over last night. We drank and had tacos. We were watching a movie and I kinda asked her if I was a good kisser.”

“What do you mean, kinda asked her?”

“I asked her if she had any tips for me.”

“That’s... weird. Why?”

“I wanted to know what she thought and kinda wanted to see how she would react,” Alex starts to explain. “Like maybe if she wasn’t put off by the whole thing there was still a chance.”

“So then what happened?” Sydney tries to get her back on track.

“Then I was telling her what I liked so she could do better and she leaned in and kissed me. Trying to do better.” Sydney squeaks. “I told her to do it again cause I wasn’t really ready and then we basically had sex. That’s the whole story.”

“You basically had sex or you actually had sex?”

“We had sex.”

“If I ask for details will you tell me?”

“What kind of details?” Alex asks nervously.

“What positions? How many times? Did you use anything?”

“I don’t know the names of positions. It’s different than straight sex. Twice for her, once for me. And no it was very heat of the moment. I don’t actually have any protection and I didn’t think I would be having sex for a long time anyways.”

“I didn’t mean protection. I meant toys,” Sydney corrects gleefully.

Alex shakes her head. “I’m not going to pull out my vibrator with her. We didn’t need it anyways.”

“That’s my girl,” Sydney cheers.

“You were still with her earlier, did you have sex this morning too?”

“I was dropping her off at the airport.”

“What does that mean?”

“It doesn’t mean anything. She wants to ignore basically everything that happened last night.”

“What the fuck?”

“She doesn’t want to be with me. That was a one night thing.”

“You guys had sex and you’re friends again and she’s going on tour with you.”

Alex chews on the inside of her cheek. “We’re friends who had sex and are now ignoring it so that we can work together.”

“Wait I never asked you the most important question.” Alex can hear the smirk through the phone, “How was she?”

Alex sighs, “Amazing.” Alex looks over at the seat Tobin was in a few minutes ago. “It was like a hook up since we’re not together. Like ya know how that’s hot in it’s own way. We were on my futon when my bed was ten feet away. I don’t know. It had the intensity of a hook up but then she was also really tender too, almost loving like it was a relationship.”

“She wants you,” Sydney states.

“That makes no sense,” Alex replies.

“What if you do the friends with benefits kind of thing?”

“How would that help?”

“You get good sex. Do you need something besides orgasms?”

“I don’t want to just have sex with her.”

“Exactly. You guys have sex, develop feelings over time, then become a couple and continue having amazing sex. Haven’t you ever seen the movies.”

“Those are movies. Not real life.”

“Give it a try.”

“I can’t just have casual sex with her, Syd. I already had a hard enough time spending a few hours with her this morning after last night. I couldn’t make it an everyday thing unless we actually become a real thing.”

“Your loss.” Sydney smiles. “You two could be having great sex all tour long with no commitment. Then after the tour you guys figure out what you want it to mean.”

Alex shakes her head, hitting her steering wheel a few times. “I can’t do that, Syd. I want the commitment ” 

“So what do you want to do about it?” Sydney asks.

“You know what I want,” Alex groans. “I want to be with her publically, no hiding, but that’s not what she wants.”

“I think she wants to be with you too Alex. The celebrity thing might be hard but she fucking slept with you and you’ve been friends long enough that she would hate you by now if she was ever going to.”

“Wow. Thanks Syd.”

Sydney laughs, “You know I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I gotta go sign for this delivery. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye Syd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? feelings? favorite sandwich?


	94. Day 223

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram description may suck so sorry about that. I don't understand instagram so hopefully it's at least comprehendable

**Tobin the pap: Merry Christmas. Hope you have a good day with your family**

A few hours later, Tobin gets a response.

**Alex Morgan: Yeah yeah, you too. Why were you up that early?!?**

**Tobin the pap: I’m in Florida remember?**

**Alex Morgan: I know but still that was at like 5:30**

**Tobin the pap: 6:30. I went surfing with my brother**

**Tobin the pap: My parents got me a waterproof camera so we tried that out.**

**Alex Morgan: That's cool but isn't it cold?**

**Tobin the pap: We have wetsuits. We're off to church. I'll talk to you later**

When Tobin gets out of church she check her phone.

**Alex Morgan: Also I realized yesterday I forgot to give you your presents because of the thing so I’ll give it to you at some point**

**Alex Morgan: I don’t really want to give it to you at my party**

**Tobin the pap: You didn’t have to get me anything**

**Tobin the pap: And is that what we’re gonna call it. The thing?**

**Alex Morgan: It’s nothing big. I just saw it while I was shopping and it made me think of you and yes unless you have a better name**

**Alex Morgan: I was thinking taco night but I could imagine Lindsey saying she wants a taco night or to join in on our next one and I just wouldn’t be able to handle that**

**Tobin the pap: Fair. How’s your christmas so far?**

**Alex Morgan: Good. I did not make the Yuletide gay though. I brought all this stuff but my mom said if I put my rainbow flag on tree she wouldn’t make the pie I like**

**Tobin the pap: So you know what you have to do then right?**

**Alex Morgan: Deal with the straights and enjoy my pie**

**Tobin the pap: I love that you call your family the straights**

**Tobin the pap: But you just put the flag up once your mom has already made the pie**

**Alex Morgan: Perfect. I’m gonna insta it so you can see her reaction**

After dinner Tobin sits on the couch, a football game on in front of her. She pulls out her phone and goes to instagram. She sees Alex had posted a story and stands up, heading to the kitchen to watch it in peace.

It starts off with a close up of Alex’s face as she whispers. It seems like she is in a bathroom. Her hair is pulled back and she only has eyeliner on. “Okay so I have made it my goal to make Christmas with my family a gay event. It must be done in secret though because if my mom catches me she won’t make my favorite pie. I’m open to any and all ideas.” It switches to Alex walking through a hallway. She waves a rainbow necklace in front of the camera then turns it up towards mistletoe hanging in a doorway. The video ends, switching to a boomerang of the rainbow necklace swinging from the same hook as the mistletoe.

Next there’s rainbow tinsel on the wreath on the front door. Then a still of a rainbow flag ornament hanging on tree. Another boomerang of Alex winking and holding a finger up to her lips. An image of a second ornament, this one a shirtless, merman wearing a santa hat. The image also has text saying ‘I think she’ll like this one ;)’. The next is a screenshot from her sister’s account. It is a picture of Alex taking a picture of something on the tree with the word busted spread across the bottom in red.

The next picture is of seven miniature rainbow flags hanging out each of the stockings on the fireplace. Tobin notices a man, she presumes it is one of her sisters’ significant others, giving a cheesy thumbs up underneath the stockings. He’s tagged but Tobin just waits for the story to continue. It switches to a picture of a pie which Alex has drawn firework around.  Another boomerang, this time of Alex putting a forkful of pie into her mouth. That switches to a picture of her mom’s back with the words ‘still doesn’t know’ underneath. The next is a video of the back of her mom again walking from the kitchen to the living room. The fireplace has a large rainbow flag hanging in front, below the stockings. “Seriously Alex? I thought I told you not to.” Alex comes into frame, meaning someone else is filming, “You said not on the tree and I already had my pie.” The video ends with a smiling picture of Alex and a Merry Christmas filter underneath.

**Tobin the pap: You’re ridiculous. Santa is def putting coal in your stocking next year**

**Alex Morgan: My mom did enjoy the mermaid santa so I think I’m forgiven**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for now I've decided on 4th and long as my 'i'm bored lets write' story...who can name my favorite football team? (you have 32 guesses good luck)


	95. Day 227

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while. If it helps i've been working on the 4th and long thing and as of now its ~15k and i've got a lot to go.  
> I wouldn't call this ch my best work but I think it gives you a better insight to Tobin

Tobin sits on the couch, lazily flipping through some of the pictures she had taken on her new camera. Her phone vibrates in her lap, she finishes the quick edit she is doing on the sky before picking it up.

**Alex Morgan: How was your day?**

Tobin slowly types her response with one hand, too lazy to lift her other

**Tobin the pap: Not bad. It was kinda just a lazy day. Perry went home and Jeffrey left yesterday to go hang out with friends for New Years. It’s just been me, Katie and Cole, my nephew, all day**

Alex doesn’t respond right away so she goes back to editing her photos.

**Alex Morgan: Where are your parents?**

**Tobin the pap: They went on some all day wine tasting/booze cruise, date night. I much prefer wine while not rocking back and forth on a boat**

Again, Alex doesn’t respond immediately but Tobin puts her laptop to the side, waiting.

**Alex Morgan: So I shouldn’t book any gigs on a boat?**

**Tobin the pap: You can. Just wait till the tour is over so I don’t have to come**

When Tobin doesn’t see Alex responding she types out another message.

**Tobin the pap: What are you up to?**

Katie falls on the couch next to her. “That kid has way too much energy.”

Tobin smiles, “Finally got him down?”

Her sister nods, “Now we can have our talk.”

Tobin tilts her head to the side. “What talk?” Her phone vibrates and she looks down.

**Alex Morgan: The guitar part of the chorus for Stupid sounds weird to me now so I’m trying to fix it. It needs to like come in more**

**Tobin the pap: Haven’t gotten any noise complaints yet for your constant playing?**

“The one where I figure out what’s going on in your life,” Katie says when Tobin looks up from her phone. “Like who you’ve been texting.”

“I have friends,” Tobin replies defensively.

“Yeah, but you normally don’t sneak off to text them?”

“When have I snuck off?”

“Christmas, the next day, yesterday.”

Tobin thinks for a minute, trying to recall if the claims are all true. “I don’t know,” she says, unable to dispute them.

“Who is it?”

“Someone on the tour,” Tobin replies vaguely.

“Maybe you can introduce us when you get to New York?”

Tobin shrugs, “Maybe not.”

“Why not?”

“Um, maybe because we’re not dating so that would be weird and she’s going to be really busy. She’s kinda important.”

Katie rolls her eyes, “You can at least point her out and everyone needs to eat dinner...or it could be breakfast or lunch if that’s easier.”

“I don’t know. Can we talk about something different?”

“Sure,” Katie smiles. She brings her feet up and turns towards Tobin. “So whatever happened to that girl you were dating?”

Tobin shifts uncomfortably. “What do you mean what happened? We broke up.”

“I don’t know. Mom said you were dating than like a week later she said you broke up. What happened?”

“I don’t even know how to begin to explain,” Tobin says honestly.

“Try me.”

“I did something she didn’t like while we were on a date then she left me.”

“That makes sense.”

“I guess.” Tobin’s phone vibrates but she ignores it.

“So what’d ya do?”

“I took some pictures,” Tobin sighs, looking up at a family picture on the wall behind Katie.

“What do you mean? Like of her? Tobs, you know better.”

“No, no, no.” Tobin shakes her head. “Not like that. It was work. She didn’t like that I did it while we were on a date.”

“That’s understable. How’d you meet her?”

“Through work but we ended up having mutual friends so we hung out more and then eventually we started dating.”

“What does she do?”

“She’s in the music business?”

Katie nods, “I really have no idea what that means.”

“It can mean a lot of things

“Is that how you ended up taking all those pictures for Alex Morgan and got on the tour?”Katie’s head tilts to the side.

Tobin nods. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“That’s really cool. Did you like her?”

“I did,” Tobin nods.

“Is she gonna be on the tour too.”

Tobin laughs and nods, “Yeah I think so.”

“Is that gonna be weird for you?”

Tobin shakes her head. “I see her almost everyday already. We’re friends.” Tobin’s phone vibrates again.

Katie points at the phone. “What about this other girl?”

“What about her?”

“Is she jealous?”

“Why would she be jealous? We’re not dating and I don’t think she really wants to date me.”

“What does she do?”

Tobin thinks for a minute, trying to figure out how to answer honestly. “A little bit of everything.”

Katie groans and reaches over to grip Tobin’s arms. She shakes her younger sister a few times. “Is there a reason you’re being so evasive?”

“I don’t really know what to say.”

“I just want to know what’s happening in your life,” Katie says calmly.

Tobin groans and looks down at her phone. She opens it and ignores the two messages, going to her pictures instead. She quickly swipes through the ones she had taken over the past week. She stops when she gets to a selfie Alex had made her take after their post workout binge. She holds the phone out to her waiting sister. “That's her.”

Katie looks down at the image, her head tilts to the side then her mouth falls open. “That’s… that’s…”

“That’s Alex.”

Katie looks up for a second. “Wait. Which her is this? The one you dated or the one that’s texting you?” Then looks back down at the screen, zooming in.

Tobin nods. “Both.”

Katie looks up slowly. “Both?” She grits her teeth and glances down the hallway. “I would be shouting at you right now if it wouldn’t wake Cole up. How could you not tell us you dated freaking Alex Morgan?”

Tobin shrugs. “We weren’t really telling anyone and then it was over. We were keeping it private because our jobs don’t mix well.”

“And that’s why she dumped you?”

Tobin nods.

“But you guys stayed friends. That doesn’t really make sense.”

“It took a while. We were both pissed at each other. She needed a tour photographer though and I was who she wanted.”

“So what’s going on with you two then. You’re texting a lot. What makes you think she doesn’t want to date you?”

“I haven’t changed. I still do work as a pap just not as much. And she dumped me because she was embarrassed of me, of what I do. Keeping things professional or private is easy, we’re good friends. I think she realized that we would never be able to be together in public and hiding a relationship when you have cameras on you twenty four seven is impossible.”

“But you’re not doing paparazzi stuff forever.”

“Yeah,” Tobin nods, “but that doesn’t change anything now.”

“Why not?”

“When I first took the job I was still mad at her so I was making sure it was gonna stay professional and she agreed she didn’t... have feelings like that for me anymore.”

“I mean you’ve changed your opinion of her since then so she could have too,” Katie tries.

“I don’t think so.” Tobin purses her lips. “I think she finds me kinda attractive but that’s really where it ends.”

“What do you mean kinda?”

“She keeps trying to get me to go to the gym.”

“You’re not fat,” Katie states quickly.

“I know, but I think she wishes I was a little more muscular or had more stamina.”

“What do you need stamina for?” Tobin shrugs. “I feel like you’re not telling me something.”

“This is true.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not telling you?”

Katie examines her sister’s face for a minute than relaxes. “Fine, but I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.”

“I know,” Tobin smiles. “Thanks.”

“And now I really need to meet her when you get to me.”

Tobin shakes her head and laughs. “We’ll see. Maybe if you bring Cole. She likes little kids.”

“See I knew having a kid was good for something.”


	96. Day 229

Tobin stands with Allie and Jose, knocking on Alex's front door. It's thrown open and a wide eyed Kelley stares back. A smile spreads across her face as she lunges forward, wrapping the three of them in a hug. 

“Dude, it's been forever. Why has it been so long?”

“Uh…it’s been like two weeks,” Tobin stutters.

“We're doing shots,” Kelley tells them, question already forgotten as she turns back into the house.

“How many has she had already?” Allie asks rhetorically as they step in.

The three walk into the living room where all of Alex’s furniture has been removed. There is a projector hooked up to a laptop that is playing playing the New Year’s Eve show on the wall. Loud music coming from deeper in the house makes it impossible to hear what the man on the screen is saying. A few white plastic folding chairs and tables are placed around the darkish room. Tobin glances around the partially filled room, she doesn’t recognize most of faces. She sees Alex who notices her at the same time. The singer smiles and waves from across the room where she is talking to two tallish blondes. The two turn quickly before turning back to Alex and resuming their conversation. Tobin raises her eyebrow to Alex with a smirk but the singer misses it.

Then Tobin sees Ali walking over with a big smile. “Hey Tobs,” she says as she leans in for a hug. She moves to Allie and Jose repeating the action. After greetings, the engaged couple heads down the hall in search of the blasting music. 

“How’ve you been?”

“Busy with all the holiday stuff but I have a two week vacay coming up so it’s worth it.”

Tobin smiles, “You going somewhere or is it just a break from work?”

“No I’m going to New York with Kyle.”

“So it’s a break from Ashlyn too.” 

The two laugh before Ali continues. “What about you? Alex keeping you busy?”

“Not yet-” A loud crash from the kitchen causes everyone to turn. Ali rolls her eyes. “Ash and Kel,” she explains as they watch Alex walk out of the room shaking her head.

Tobin glances over to where she had seen Alex earlier. The two blondes are now talking to two men that Tobin hadn’t seen earlier.

“Where’s Em?” Tobin asks. “I figured she would be keeping Kel in check. It seemed like Kel was really into her.” 

“She went to Mexico with her family,” Ali explains. “But yeah Kelley is head over heels. She actually said she would fly down for New Years but Em didn’t want her to. She’s not out to her parents yet and I don’t know when you last saw them together but they are very obvious.”

Tobin nods, “Me and Alex had dinner with them. They can’t keep their hands off each other.”

Tobin talks with Ali for a little while until two tattooed arms wrap her in a bear hug and lift her from behind. “TOBS,” Ashlyn slurs in her ear as she shakes the photographer around.

Tobin laughs, waiting for her feet to touch the ground again. When she’s finally able to, she turns around and smiles at Ashlyn who is looking at her with red tinted cheeks. 

Before Tobin can say anything Alex comes up behind Ashlyn, still shaking her head. “Ali can you try to keep her away from the glass. Her and Kel were trying to be bartenders and just broke a ton of full bottles.”

Ali sighs and looks at Ashlyn “Come on babe,” she holds out her hand. “Let’s go dance.” Ashlyn smiles and follows Ali out of the room.

“Hey,” Alex smiles as she leans in and wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck. 

“Hi,” Tobin one arm hugs her back as she replies.

“Glad you came.” She looks around the room. “I’m pretty sure the rest of the band is here. They’re probably dancing in one of the bedrooms.”

Tobin nods, “Yeah. I think that’s where Allie and Bati went.”

“Cool.” Alex glances around again. “Surprised Allie came.”

“She said as long as you supply the good stuff you guys are cool for the night. She will go back to hating you tomorrow.”

Alex laughs, “Joy.” They go silent for a minute and Alex looks around again. “You bring anyone else?”

Tobin shakes her head. “The only other people I really hang out with are paps and I didn’t think I should bring them here.”

“Fair enough. Not really anyone here they would care about but still don’t really want them snooping through my stuff.”

Tobin bobs her head and looks around, “Do you have anything here anyways?”

Alex chuckles and shakes her head, “Not really. It’s all gone. Everything is either in storage, at my parents place, or at my apartment. Gotta get used to living without all my possessions or I would need three more buses.”

“Can’t really say I’m looking forward to the bus life.”

“It’s really not that bad. You sleep for a lot of the driving. Then we just play around, either with instruments, board games, video games. Almost anything.”

Tobin tilts her head to the side about to ask Alex a question when she feels someone stop next to her. She turns her head and sees one of the blondes from earlier standing half a foot away looking at Alex with an expression Tobin can’t decipher.

“Tobin this is Jen, my sister. Jen this is Tobin.”

Tobin smiles, “Hi. It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

Jen smirks and looks to Alex for a second before turning back to Tobin. “Well I haven’t heard enough about you.”

Tobin looks between the two, confused, “Uh, okay?”

“I’ll see you later, Tobin.” Alex grabs her sister’s hand and pulls her away.

Tobin watches them walk out of the room and turn towards the kitchen. She also walks out of the room but turns the opposite way, heading towards the music. She stops in the doorway of the room where Alex once kept all of her instruments and memorabilia. It is now filled with dancing bodies. Crystal appears in front of her and grabs her hand, pulling her to where the rest of the band is dancing. 

A few hours later Tobin is sitting outside with Ooosa along with their significant others, Ali, Ashlyn, Allie, and Jose.

“Two minutes,” Sam announces as she snuggles in closer to her boyfriend.

“This is going to be a great year,” Crystal says, raising her silver solo cup. “To twenty seventeen.”

“Are you guys making a toast without me?” Alex asks as she walks towards them with Kelley. 

Lindsey laugh, coughs. “Excuse me miss  _ thang _ . You were dancing with that chick.”

Lynn smirks and leans out of her boyfriend’s grasp, holding up two fingers. “Actually it was two chicks.”

“You’re right. I was dancing with two chicks, a.k.a. my sisters,” Alex sasses back as she sits down between Jose and Ashlyn. She glances across the circle at the band. “Okay so in my head I like knew you guys were all straight but I’m just now noticing how  _ straight  _ you all really are.”

“You and Tobin bring the gay.” Lindsey jokes, checking her phone again. Kelley snorts but it goes unnoticed as Lindsey updates the group, “It’s almost time.” 

The music inside is turned down as the DJ starts a twenty second countdown. They all join in and Alex watches the couples around them start to turn towards each other. The countdown reaches one and then cheering erupts from the circle and inside the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off...  
> Who's kissing whom when the ball drops?


	97. Day 230

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cliffhangers...

Fireworks start to go off a few streets over and Alex looks up. She smiles as the colors sizzle above her. There are then hands on her cheeks and soft lips press against hers. 

Alex blinks at Kelley who pulls away with a smile. “Happy New Year.”

Alex laughs, “What was that for?” She wipes her lips off with the back of her hand. “Shit Kel. I can taste how drunk you are.”

Kelley laughs out loudly. “Thought we needed to start the year off right and you weren’t kissing anyone else.” She whips her head around quickly to stare pointedly at Tobin who is turned away from them, talking to Allie and Jose. 

“Yeah exactly.” Alex rolls her eyes and wipes her mouth again before heading back inside to rejoin the party. She searches for her sisters, finding them quickly in the kitchen.

“So she’s cute,” Jen says as soon as Alex enters the room.

“Very,” Jeri agrees. “Did you kiss her?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “No. That would be weird.”

“You having sex with her on your futon was weird,” Jen corrects. “This would be normal.”

Ryan drops his arm from Jeri’s shoulder. “I’m going to… leave now.” The two men walk out of the kitchen, leaving the three sisters alone.

“The sex was a mistake,” Alex says once they’re gone. She looks through what’s left of the alcohol. 

“It’s a New Year,” Jeri points out, “what’s the harm in giving it a try?”

“Um, like everything. We have to basically live together for three months. Do you know how horrible that would be if she found out I liked her?”

“Why does it have to be horrible?”

“Because it will be super awkward when she says she doesn’t like me back.”

“What if she does?” Jen asks.

“Then why would she say having sex  was a huge mistake and apologize.”

“Alex get real. She came onto you first that night.” Jeri pours a double shot of vodka into a cup and hands it to Alex. “Go tell her and if it turns out bad blame it on the alcohol. That seems to be how the rest of your relationship has worked out.”

Alex looks down at the clear liquid then up at her sisters. She is just drunk enough to tip the cup back and let the alcohol burn down her throat. She hisses and sets the cup down. 

“Go,” Jen motions to the living room. Alex turns and her sisters follow her out of the kitchen. Alex walks into the back, seeing most of the group still seated but Tobin is one of the few missing. 

“Uh, hey guys. Where’d Tobin go?”

“She left,” Allie smirks from her seat.

“Yeah,” Lynn confirms. “She said she’d see us on Friday for rehearsals.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex gives a small smile then heads back towards her sisters.

“Well?” Jeri asks.

“She left,” Alex replies dejectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired. Not sure when the next chapter will be up


	98. Day 231

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...

**Alex Morgan: Hey are you around today?**

**Tobin the pap: Yeah I haven’t left my couch in hours**

**Alex Morgan: Where’s Allie?**

**Tobin the pap: Work. Me and Bati are playing video games**

**Alex Morgan: Can I come over to give you your presents now?**

**Tobin the pap: I guess. Wanna grab coffees?**

**Alex Morgan: Sure**

**Tobin the pap: Cool. Get Bati the Vanilla snuggle**

**Alex Morgan: What is that?**

**Tobin the pap: Some espresso thing. It’s his favorite but he’s too embarrassed to order it himself**

**Alex Morgan: Okay I’ll be there in like 30**

Alex knocks on the door, carefully balancing the coffees on top of the wrapped box. Jose opens the door a minute later. “Hey, Alex,” he says while letting her in. She sees Tobin is sitting on the couch, a game paused on the screen and a controller in her hands.

Alex looks at the two of them, both of them in sweatpants, Tobin in a sports bra and Jose in a black tank top. “Glad you guys dressed up for me,” Alex jokes, shutting the door with her foot.

Tobin takes her coffee from the tray. “He put a shirt on,” Tobin says with a smirk.

“True,” he agrees, walking to the kitchen.

Alex rolls her eyes at the two of them and sets the box down on the table before sitting in the armchair next to Tobin. Tobin glances at the box then at Alex. “You really didn’t have to get me anything.”

Alex shrugs. “It’s nothing big. I was looking at something for myself and saw it.”

Tobin looks down at the box, taking a small sip of her coffee. “Can I?” she asks. Alex smiles and nods, leaning back to watch. Tobin sets her cup down and leans forward. Her fingers are about to rip into the white and gold paper. “Oh wait. I got you something too.” She hops up and runs off to her room. Alex watches her disappear, then run back a few seconds later with one hand behind her back. “I uh, didn’t have a chance to wrap it.” She looks down, noticing the bow on top of the box Alex had gotten her. She quickly pulls it off and turns around for a second.

When she turns back around she holds out a softcover, brown cloth journal with deckle edge pages and a piece of twine wrapped it to keep it closed. The gold bow sits in the middle.  “It’s nothing huge but I thought you’d like it.” Alex takes it with a smile. Tobin watches her unwrap the string and smile.

Alex smiles as she looks down at the off-white pages. “It’s for your songs. I noticed you were almost done with your other one.”

Alex stands and takes the one step into Tobin, giving her a hug. Alex’s hands press against Tobin’s bare skin and she gives her a quick squeeze before pulling away. “I love it. Thank you.” Tobin smiles and sits back down in her seat. They smile at each other for a few moments before Alex motions to the still unopened box. “You gonna open yours.”

Tobin grins, “Oh, right.” Tobin carefully unwraps the cardboard box then lifts the lid. She looks at a canvas backpack.

“So I know you already have one and it’s cool if you don’t like it but this one is waterproof. I thought it could be good for your adventures and camping and whatever else you want to do.” Tobin looks down at the bag and opens it carefully, looking at each padded pocket. She closes the top portion then unzips the bottom. She looks up at Alex, feeling a hard object inside as she pulls it open. She turns her attention to the old school polaroid camera in one of the dividers. “I found that in New York a while ago, like while we were dating. I was going to give it to you but then…,” she waves her hands around, “yeah, so I found it while packing.”

Tobin smiles, turning it in her hands. “This is cool. Is there film in it?”

Alex nods. “Yeah and I put a few extras in one of the side pockets.”

“Take a picture with me?” Tobin asks, turning slightly so Alex can more easily fit on the couch next to her. Alex smiles and stands up. She sits down next to Tobin. “Ready?”

“Just give me a countdown,” Alex instructs.

Tobin looks at her confused. “Uh, okay. Three…,” she turns back to the camera, “two,” Alex leans closer to Tobin, “one.” Alex presses a kiss against Tobin’s cheek just as the flash goes off. Alex pulls away with a smile and moves back to her seat while the photo slowly prints. Tobin looks at her confused. “What was that?”

Alex shrugs. “A good picture.” Alex reaches over, pulling the picture out and starts shaking it. She looks at the television while asking, “So you’re not coming tomorrow right?”

Tobin shakes her head, looking through the rest of the pockets in the bag. “I’m going to get all the camera equipment for the tour.”

“Are you going to be able to handle that?”

Tobin grins and looks at Alex. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to handle it. I might take everything.”

“Do you have a budget?”

Tobin’s grin widens and she shakes her head.

Alex laughs, “Oh lord.”

“I’ve been looking forward to this for like a week.”

“So I guess this,” she shakes the picture again, “isn’t going to stack up.”

Tobin shakes her head, “No, that will be good for like on the bus and if we do any adventurey type things.”

Alex looks down at the image now visible on the polaroid. She smiles at it and shows it to Tobin. “It’s good for selfies.”

Tobin takes it and smiles down at it, nodding. “Yeah.” She looks up at Alex. “See it’s good for some things.”

Alex smiles back until they hear Jose close a cabinet in the kitchen and start walking towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you've come to realize my daily updates have ended. I'll try to post as often as I can.
> 
> How's everyone's team doing?


	99. Day 234

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and simple

Alex falls back onto the bed in her apartment and holds the phone up in front of her face.

**Alex Morgan: Hey can you come tomorrow?**

She sets it on her chest and closes her eyes. It takes less than a minute for it to vibrate against her sternum.

**Tobin the pap: You’re the boss lady. What time?**

**Alex Morgan: I am not your boss. I sign no paychecks**

**Alex Morgan: Also bright and early**

**Alex Morgan: Meaning noon**

**Tobin the pap: Right, early. But you do have the ability to fire me so that kinda makes you boss lady. You’re just like senior boss lady and have all your minions do the check signing**

**Tobin the pap: Do people that sign checks sign checks for themselves or are there special people that sign checks just for check signers?**

**Tobin the pap: Do those people then have their own signers or does the original check signer do it?**

**Alex Morgan: OHMYGODSTOP**

**Tobin the pap: I wonder if there’s a company of check signers for check signers**

**Tobin the pap: And then who signs their checks?**

**Alex Morgan: You’re fired**

Alex closes her eyes again in exhaustion waiting a few minutes until Tobin responds.

**Tobin the pap: So I’ll see you at noon**

**Alex Morgan: Can you bring me a cap from stripes**

**Tobin the pap: Wow so I do your coffee runs too? What am I? An intern**

**Alex Morgan: Christen showed me the receipt for all your camera shit...I think you can get me a coffee**

**Tobin the pap: So I have to pay that all back in coffee cause that will take like 5000 years**

**Alex Morgan: Sounds good to me**

Alex sets her phone down next to her, yawning as her eyes fall closed again.


	100. Day 235

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100! for me and for Christen. It was not planned this way but I'm glad it worked out

Tobin walks into the warehouse where Alex’s stage is set up. Lindsey and Morgan are sitting on a couch looking through their phones. Tobin’s lips turn up as she gets closer. “Coffee,” she states. Both heads turn before they are climbing over the back of the couch and each other to reach Tobin’s trays of coffees first. They each grab one, looking for their order as Tobin adjusts her new camera bag, still getting used to the weight.

“So Alex never actually told me why I was here,” Tobin says in the hope that one of them will fill her in.

“We’re going to do a full dress rehearsal. Make sure all the changes go smoothly,” Lindsey smiles. “And you get to practice taking pictures. You’d think by now you’d have it down but...”

The door opens again and they turn to see a short, lanky girl walking in, phone in her hand, and looking around with large eyes. She sees the three watching her and slowly walks over. “Uh hi, I’m Rose… the social media person. Christen told me to find...Tobin, I think that’s how you pronounce it.”

Tobin nods, “That’s how you pronounce it.” Rose’s shoulders relax. “I’m Tobin.”

Rose blinks at her for a second. “Cool. So I’m supposed to talk to you about stuff for social media. Like go over the kinds of pictures I’ll want you to send me.”

“Send you? Sooo...you’re not coming on tour?”

“I’ll be there for some of the dates. I’ll be there like every other week or something. Christen hasn’t finished working everything out. She’s still trying to figure out what passwords I should have access too.”

Tobin smiles, “That sounds like her.” The door opens again and Alex walks in with Crystal, Lynn and Sam. “Have you met Alex yet?” Rose shakes her head, her eyes slightly wide. “You a fan?” Rose doesn’t respond to this question, giving Tobin the answer by how she tracks Alex with her eyes. “Well you need to meet her.” 

After introductions the band goes off to get ready and Tobin shows Rose around the stage. “Oh, I got some really good ideas for this,” Rose states as they look down into the hole where Alex will be raised to stage level during one of her songs. “So can that take video?” she asks, pointing to the camera in Tobin’s hand.

Tobin looks down, “Uh no, not this one but I have a few that do.” 

“Alright. Well, short clips are always good for social media stuff. I can put them together or use as B roll as well. Then I’ll probably have a few things that need to be longer. Christen I think wants us to try to do a music video with all the tour stuff but she’s gonna hire a camera crew for that.” 

“Tobs,” Morgan shouts and bounces over in tight, ripped, black jeans and a long white tank top. She stops, striking a pose, one arm raised holding up a peace sign and the other on her hip. “Take my pic,” she says before gritting her teeth and looking out.

Tobin takes a few pictures before Lynn hops up next to her and they start doing poses together. Soon enough the whole band is doing poses while Tobin takes pictures. Rose holds up her hands, “Do you guys want to get in the hole,” she asks, pointing to lift. Rose positions the five of them then Tobin as they continue posing in different positions and making eachother laugh until Alex comes out in an black, open zip up sweatshirt, white sports bra, black leggings, and her hair in two braids. 

“Guys,” Alex scolds. “You didn’t wait for me.” She quickly jumps down with the rest of them in the already cramped space. 

Eventually the floor starts to raise up and Tony walks out, “You guys ready to do sound checks?”

Four hours later, Alex falls into a seat next to Tobin, wiping her sweaty face with a towel. “So how do you think it went?”

Tobin shrugs while nodding her head. “Pretty good. Do you think I could get some special ear plug type things or whatever because I’m going to go deaf by the time we get to New Orleans.”

Alex nods, “Yeah totally just tell Christen what you need. Get Rose hooked up too.” 

Tobin looks on stage and sees Rose laughing with Lindsey while trying to catch drum sticks. “She’s a fan. You should give her something.”

“The job isn’t enough? She gets to come on tour with me. I think she’ll be sick of me by the end of it.” 

Tobin shrugs. “I’ll steal something for her later.”

“Just stay out of my bus.”

“Rude. When are the buses coming anyway?”

“I’m going to go check them out next week. I’ll take pictures. We’ll probably hang out on my bus at some points but they’re both going to be hooked up with video games, wifi, and whatever else you can possibly think of.”

“So I can kill Bati from the middle of a cornfield. Cool. He’ll be pleased.”

Alex rolls her eyes and stands up. “Showers then dinner,” she calls out to the band. “That went great. Let’s celebrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the game tonight? Honestly not sure if I'm gonna be able to watch it cause sleep is a thing but I don't have anything tomorrow for once so I might just push through.


	101. Day 238

**Alex Morgan: Wanna go see a movie?**

**Tobin the pap: I’m going to do one last night out stalking**

**Alex Morgan: Why???**

**Tobin the pap: Idk...to go out in style**

**Alex Morgan: Sounds cool. Do you wanna pick me up or should I just meet you there**

**Tobin the pap: That is a horrible idea**

**Tobin the pap: You’re a lot more recognizable. You’ve been on magazine covers. Someone’s gonna recognize you**

**Tobin the pap: Remember black friday**

**Alex Morgan: I’ll wear a better disguise. Do you want to do dinner first?**

**Tobin the pap: This is a really bad idea**

**Alex Morgan: I’ll be fine**

**Tobin the pap: We were swarmed at dinner the other night**

**Alex Morgan: It wasn’t that bad and I wasn’t wearing a disguise**

**Tobin the pap: We didn’t even make it to dinner. We turned around before we even got to the door and ordered pizza after driving for 20 minutes to make sure no one was following**

**Alex Morgan: I’ll be fine. Are you gonna pick me up?**

**Tobin the pap: I have a real bad feeling about this but I’ll be there in less than an hour**

Fifty minutes later, Tobin pulls up in front of Alex’s apartment.

**Tobin the pap: Here**

Alex comes out a few minutes later. She has a purple LA Lakers baseball hat, black framed glasses, a large gray Nike sweatshirt, dark jeans, and a pair of bright, white sneakers. She climbs in and smiles at Tobin, “Do you even recognize me?”

“You’re disguise is horrible.” Tobin rolls her eyes as she starts driving, “You’re going to stick out like a sore thumb.”

“No I won’t,” Alex objects. “Where are we going? Who are we seeing?”

“We’re gonna go check out a few restaurants then just walk around while I wait for any tips.”

Alex smiles while she checks her appearance in the sun visor mirror. “Cool.” The song on the radio ends and after a few seconds switches to one of Alex’s songs. 

“Not gonna change it?” Tobin asks. She glances over waiting to see what Alex does. 

Alex shrugs, “Eh,” looking out the window nodding her head in time to the drum beat. She then starts mouthing the words.

“But you’re not going to actually sing?” Tobin questions.

Alex looks over at Tobin. “I figured you’d be a little sick of my voice.”

Tobin shrugs, “I don’t care.” The singer nods and turns back to the window softly singing along with herself. Tobin parks the car soon after the song ends. 

Alex adjusts her disguise as Tobin pulls her camera bag from the back seat. “Where’s your new stuff?”

“Chris would kill me if I broke any of that before the tour started especially on anything not related to you.”

“I’m here. It relates to me.”

Tobin rolls her eyes, pulls out her back up camera and turns it on. “She would also kill me if she found out you were here.” She hands the camera to Alex after checking the settings quickly, “And you had just started getting good with this one. Let’s not screw that up.” 

“Rude,” Alex scoffs, quickly pointing the camera at Tobin, and taking a picture.

“Seriously,” Tobin asks.

Alex shrugs. “Gotta keep with traditions.”

Tobin shakes her head and starts walking down the sidewalk, Alex jogging to catch up. They sit outside of the restaurant and wait for twenty minutes when Tobin’s phone buzzes. 

She glances at the text then smiles. “Want to go see Bradley Cooper?”

“Yes,” Alex responds quickly.

“Good cause that’s where I was going.” They stand up and walk the five blocks to where Tobin got the tip. There are a handful of other paparazzi standing outside the clothing store, cameras in hand. Tobin walks straight up to the group peering in through the glass windows. Alex stands back from them waiting for Tobin to return.

Within ten minutes the group has grown to at least thirty men plus Tobin and Alex. One of the photographers stands next to Alex looking at his camera. He glances at Alex for a moment then quickly turns his full attention to her.

“Hi,” he smiles. “You’re new.”

Alex looks up startled, “Uh, yeah kinda.”

The man’s tilts his head to the side. “Actually you look familiar.”

Alex shakes her head, looking down while adjusting her hat. “Nope.” Alex glances around for Tobin and notices a few others looking at her.

“No, you do.”

Alex turns more away, trying to find Tobin in the crowd.

“You’re Alex Morgan,” she hears before his camera starts flashing. Then soon a few more cameras turn to her.

Alex turns around and quickly starts walking away but soon is surrounded. 

“Alex, why are you here?”

“Are you here to see Bradley?”

“Why do you have a camera?”

“Why are you taking pictures of him?”

“Are you stalking him?”

“Did you guys date?”

“Alex, look over here.”

“Let me through,” Alex growls.

They keep peppering her with questions as Alex walks surrounded by flashing cameras. She sees a coffee shop up ahead and works her way through the mob to the doors and pushing them open. Everyone stares at her as she sighs when the door shuts behind her. A few camera phones go up as she walks to the bathroom and pulls out her own phone.

**Alex Morgan: What do we do**

It takes a long couple of minutes for Tobin to respond. 

**Tobin the pap: Hold on. Almost done**

**Alex Morgan: You’re getting pictures while I’m stuck in the bathroom**

**Alex Morgan: Are you serious?!?!**

Alex doesn’t get a response this time. Instead Tobin walks through the bathroom door, immediately saying, “I told you your disguise sucked.”

“Do we really need to go through that right now?”

Tobin shakes her head. “No. I just wanted to get that in.” She holds out a few napkins and a sharpie. “Sign these.”

Alex looks at her confused. “Why?”

“Just do it,” Tobin insists. 

Alex grabs the items and quickly scribbles her name on each of them. “You gonna sell these?”

Tobin smirks, “Kinda. I’m using it to buy your freedom.” She looks at the napkins to confirm they are signed, “I’ll be back.”

Alex leans against the sink. A couple agonizing minutes later Tobin comes back into the bathroom with two girls. “Alex take off your sweatshirt.”

“Umm what?”

“You’re going to switch clothes with Hayley and then walk out with Steph.” She pulls out her car keys from her camera bag and hands them to Alex. “Go to my car out the back. You remember where I parked right?”

Alex nods and pulls off her hat and sweatshirt, handing them to the shorter brunette in front of her. Hayley takes it and then hands Alex a red ribbon. “For your hair,” she says, her Australian accent strong. 

Alex nods and turns to the mirror as she quickly ties it around a ponytail.

Once they are all dressed, Alex thanks them and takes a quick picture. She walks out with Steph while Tobin waits with Hayley.

Twenty minutes later Tobin knocks on the window of her car, waiting for Alex to unlock it. She climbs in, “I just need to say this one more time,” and looks over at Alex, “I told you so.”

“Shut up,” Alex grumbles.

“Chris’s going to kill you, you know that right?”

“Let’s just go.”

“You got it boss.” Tobin starts the car and pulls out from their spot.

Twenty minutes later she pulls up in front of Alex’s apartment. “How mad is Christen?”

Alex sighs and holds out her phone.

**Christen Press: STALKING BRADLEY COOPER**

**Christen Press: Are you serious???**

**Christen Press: Alex why**

**Christen Press: This was supposed to be an off week for me. Do you want to know how many calls and emails I have gotten in the past 30 min.**

**Christen Press: Why couldn’t you just go to a movie or out to dinner?**

**Christen Press: Tell Tobin she’s not off the hook either. I’m going to kill her for taking you**

**Christen Press: Is there anything else I need to know about?**

Tobin nods her head. “It’s gonna blow over in a few cycles. Maybe see if Chris thinks some funny twitter banter between you and Bradley would go over well.”

Alex smiles and nods. “Wanna come up and help me?”

Tobin shakes her head. “I got some packing to do.”

“What are you doing with all your stuff while you're gone?”

“Just leaving it there. It’s mostly clothes that I need to pack. I‘m just trying to figure out what to bring. We only get two bags and I need to bring more clothes than everyone else plus all my gear. It’s a struggle.”

“Why do you need more clothes than everyone else? You wear the same two things.”

Tobin scoffs, “Rude. But I need more stuff because I don’t have a bus full of clothes for the concerts following behind like you guys. I get a few t-shirts and sweatshirts with your name on it but other than that I need more clothes.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Bring an extra bag then. It can go on my bus. I’ll tell Chris later though. Don’t think I need to make anything worse than it already is. She might store me under the bus and let her dogs sleep on my bed.”

Tobin smiles. “Perfect. Dogs are cool. Now I just need to go buy another suitcase.” 

Alex laughs. “Lovely. I’m going to go now. Good luck with all that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the tour?


	102. Day 239

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been like a month, school hit me like a truck. This one's not very long but w.e. I'll try to be better about posting

Allie plops down on the couch next to Tobin and holds out her phone. Tobin glances over and sees a picture of Alex dressed in her feeble disguise and sighs, “What about it?”

“Why is she still doing gigs with you?”

Tobin turns back to her cameras that she is carefully cleaning. “She’s not. It was one job. I told her it was a bad idea.”

Allie scoffs. “No kidding. When did you guys get back together?”

Tobin looks up suddenly. “What? We are  _ not _ back together.”

Allie looks into Tobin’s eyes. “Does she know that?”

“Yeah. Of course. We’re just friends.”

“Do you know that?”

“Allie, we’re not together?”

“Tobin,” Allie mimics. “You hang out with her almost everyday and when you’re not with her you’re texting her and you get the dopey little smile.”

“It’s for work.”

“How much do you guys need to talk about taking pictures?” Tobin doesn’t respond. “I just don’t want her to hurt you again.”

“She won’t. We’re not dating. We’re just friends.”

Allie nods, unconvinced. “Let’s keep it that way.”

“We’re going on tour soon. It’s just going to be work and sleep mostly.”

Allie hums, “Mmhm,” and looks back down at her phone. “Twitter is tearing her apart.”

Tobin shrugs, “I told her it was going to backfire.”

Allie looks back down at her phone, “I guess it’s good that she’s leaving soon because some celebs don’t really like her at the moment.”

Tobin turns back to her game. “What are they saying?”

“Uh,” Allie scrolls through her phone, “calling her creepy, saying she can’t handle the spotlight, some more stalker stuff. A few comments brought up her getting outed and being mad at the paps but then becoming one. I don’t know, people say some pretty shitty stuff on the internet.”

Tobin looks at the comments over Allie's shoulder. “It’ll blow over and I think she’s working on something to make a joke out of it.”

Tobin eventually stands up to start packing, not sure what should stay versus what should go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing


	103. Day 240

Alex pushes herself to her feet after hearing the knock on her door. She moves to the door, looking back to make sure everything is in order before pulling it open. She opens the door and smiles at the blonde on the other side in tight ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. 

Rachel holds up a six pack of beer. “I come bearing alcohol.”

Alex smiles and lets her in. “Sorry I had to change the itinerary but…,” Alex looks towards the window, “well you saw how hectic it was.”

Rachel nods and moves to the kitchen table to put the carton down. “Yeah. Joe probably needs a raise.”

Alex nods, “I plan on giving him a huge tip when I move out next week.”

They get settled and each open a bottle of beer while waiting for their food to be delivered. “So where’s Kristie tonight?”

“With your clothes.”

“She said everything is done.”

“Oh, it is,” Rachel confirms. “She’s just making sure it’s all perfect.” 

They go on to discuss the upcoming tour, Rachel’s ideas to take her company to the next level, then moving onto Rachel and Kristie’s relationship. Their food finally arrives and after Alex pays, they sit down to eat.

“So,” Rachel says while cutting into her chicken, “speaking of relationships… how’s it going with you and Tobin. I assume you were with her for the Bradley Cooper thing.”

Alex nods and smiles. “Yeah, we were together but that’s it. Nothing’s happened between us since…” Alex glances over at the futon, blushing slightly. 

“Since you two bonked,” Rachel finishes for her before filling her mouth with food.

Alex stares at Rachel incredulously who just smirks back as she chews. Alex brings her fork up to her mouth as Rachel swallows. “You gotta be a little more assertive,” Rachel smiles. “Tell her what you want…” Rachel smirks and waits for Alex to swallow before adding, “in bed,” Rachel glances over her shoulder, “or futon.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “I really regret telling you any of this.”

“No you don’t,” Rachel grins back. “How’s the song coming?”

The singer shakes her head. “It all sounds forced. Everything I get doesn’t fit or works with a different song or is just trash.”

“You’re trying too hard,” Rachel comments. “Just write anything.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m taking a break right now cause nothing was working.”

They eat dinner and clean up before moving towards the couch with a fresh beer. Alex flicks off the lights and turns the television on before sitting next to Rachel. They settle while Alex presses the buttons on the remote, “So where did we leave off?”

“Uh, the tiny park one.”

Alex flicks through Netflix until she gets to the right episode, “Ready?”

Rachel nods and Alex presses play. They barely move for the next two episodes until Alex phone buzzes next to her and she picks it up.

**Tobin the pap: Looks like the BC thing blew over pretty well**

Alex smiles and starts typing

**Alex Morgan: Yeah. Your twitter idea was perfect. I was thinking I should hire you as my PR person**

**Tobin the pap: What’s the pay like?**

**Alex Morgan: It’s one on one time with me. What more do you need?**

**Tobin the pap: Well…**

**Alex Morgan: Rude**

**Tobin the pap: What are you up to?**

**Alex Morgan: Watching parks and rec**

**Tobin the pap: Ron’s my favorite**

**Alex Morgan: I like April**

**Tobin the pap: That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest**

**Alex Morgan: We could watch it on the bus together**

**Alex Morgan: What are you doing**

**Tobin the pap: Taking pictures**

**Alex Morgan: I thought you said you were done**

**Tobin the pap: I’m not stalking**

**Alex Morgan: What are you taking pictures of?**

While Alex waits for a response she looks up and notices the show is paused. She glances over at Rachel who is also texting.

“What happened?”

Rachel looks up. “You were busy,” she smirks. “How’s Tobin?”

Alex’s cheeks heat up slightly, “Shut up.”

Rachel glances down at the phone in Alex’s hand. “Are you not texting her?”

Alex glances over at the television then back at Rachel. “Maybe.” The phone vibrates and Alex has to force herself not to look down right away. 

“You’re so screwed,” Rachel laughs.

Alex lets her head fall back with a groan. “I know.”

Rachel pats Alex’s knee and stands up. “Popcorn?”

“And more beer,” Alex requests.

The blonde nods and moves to the kitchen, pulling the popcorn out of the cabinet. They watch four more episodes before calling it a night. Alex texts with Tobin throughout, mostly about what is happening in each episode.


	104. Day 243

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK...the song is by Dylan Schneider

Tobin pushes open the door and looks around the shop. A few tables are filled with college or high school students typing away on laptops. She sees Emily behind the counter and heads over.

“Hey Em.”

The girl looks up and smiles at Tobin, walking over to the cash register, “For here or to go?”

“For here and can you add a cap too?”

Emily nods, turning to her coworker to give Tobin’s order before ringing it up. “So how’s life?”

Emily shrugs as she enters the two orders. “Kel left last week so it’s a little weird. We were together almost all the time.”

“You guys doing the long distance thing?”

Emily nods, “I’m taking a week off next month to go visit her in Costa Rica.”

“That’ll be nice,” Tobin comments while handing over her debit card. “Is she coming here at all?”

“Not for a while.”

“And are you okay with that?”

Emily shrugs and hands Tobin’s card back. “It’ll suck but we’ll see how it works out. I think when I go visit we’re gonna kinda talk about where it stands.”

“Cool,” Tobin smiles, glancing over as one cup is placed down on the counter.

“So what about you guys?”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Alex. I thought you guys were just friends but Kel just told me you guys were... closer.”

Tobin looks at her confused and reaches for her cup. “What do you mean?” she repeats. “Like we’re working together yeah, but...”

“That and you guys slept together,” Emily states. Tobin pauses with her cup halfway up to her face. “Was I not supposed to tell you I knew that? Kel doesn’t tell me these things. I just said that I had seen you guys in here, like offhandedly, and she told me like it was common knowledge and you two were back together.”

The other cup is placed down on the counter but Tobin continues to look at Emily. “When did she say this?”

Emily shrugs, “A few days ago.”

The door opens and Emily’s eyes move. Tobin glances over her shoulder and sees Alex walking over with a smile. “Hey Em,” Alex greets as she gets closer. Alex gives Tobin a quick hug before looking down at the counter at the two mugs. “How’s Kel?”

“She’s good. She’s basically on vacation so she’s having fun.”

Alex nods and takes a sip of her drink. “You’re going to see her soon so you’ll get a little taste of her life.”

Emily nods, “Yep except for I’ve been able to get out of her teaching me to surf so far ‘cause I said it was too cold, but I won’t be able to use that excuse anymore.”

“Honestly,” Alex smirks, “just purposely suck and fall a bunch for like an hour max then you can tell her you don’t want to anymore. That worked for me and you could probably throw in a few kisses or something and make it even easier.”

“That was sorta my plan.”

The door opens again, this time with customers needing to order so the two grab their drinks and head to a table so Emily can work.

“You all packed?” Alex asks.

“I guess. I should probably go through my room and make sure I’m not forgetting anything.”

“We can always get it shipped if you forget something or have Rose bring it when she flies in.”

Tobin shrugs, “As long as I have my cameras and underwear I can make do.”

“I saw all your gear. I think that’s more than my stuff.”

“You have busses of stuff. I could fit all my stuff in my car.”

“Fine,” Alex concedes. They sit silently for a minute, Tobin staring at Alex with an unreadable expression. “What?” Alex asks confused. Tobin glances over at Emily for a second and Alex follows her gaze.

“Emily knows we slept together.”

Alex turns and stares at Emily, then looks back at Tobin. “I...I didn’t expect Kelley to…”

“She knows it was a drunken mistake right?” Tobin questions.

“Uh yeah. I think so.” Alex looks down at her mug mumbling, “I don’t really remember.”

Tobin bobs her head up and down, “Right…. So you and Rachel are still hanging out.”

Alex nods, “Yeah. She’s actually cool.”

Tobin takes a sip of her drink. “Yeah, she seemed cool when she came a few weeks ago.” They don’t talk for a few seconds, the sounds of the cafe filling the silence. “So how’s your new song coming?”

“Huh?” Alex looks at Tobin slightly worried.

“You were working on something the other day and I’ve seen you scribbling in your notebook a lot.”

“Oh, well yeah. Nothing great. I can’t get the stuff I have in my head onto paper.”

“I’m sure Rachel could help you.”

“What?”

“With the songs and stuff,” Tobin explains. “You wrote a bunch when we were together.”

“It’s not like that,” Alex explains. “I’m only hanging out with her because you asked me to.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and smiles. “Yeah. I asked you to go on a few public dates, not invite her to your apartment.”

“Paparazzi are still there,” Alex explains. “We’re just hanging out.”

“Mmhm sure,” Tobin pretends to agree.

“I’m serious,” Alex tries.

“It’s fine, Alex. We don’t have to talk about it.”

Alex starts to protest but leans back and takes a sip. Her phone vibrates and she picks it up, glancing at a text from her sister, asking for an extra ticket to the concert. Alex looks at it blankly for a second, thinking, then she puts her cup down quickly. “Shit, I forgot I have a meeting.” She stands up and gathers her stuff, glancing over at Tobin who is looking up at her. “Sorry I have to go. I’ll see you in Vegas.”

Before Tobin can say anything Alex turns and walks out to her car. Alex climbs into her car and pulls out of the parking lot. She stops at the stoplight and quickly pulls up her voice recording app. She sings to herself the entire drive home, trying to piece lyrics together without music.

Once in her apartment, she sets herself up in front of her computer pulling up a basic track she had recorderded with Ooosa’s help and starts singing the lines that had been in her head the whole ride home. Within two hours she has fixed the music and has the lyrics for a full song.

She pulls her phone out, searches for the number she’s looking for, and presses call.

“Hello?” Sydney answers.

“Hey, Syd. I need you to listen to something.”

“What am I listen to?”

“I just wrote a song. Tell me it doesn’t sound like shit.”

“It definitely isn’t shit Alex.”

“Can you just listen to it please?”

“Sure. Lay it on me.”

Alex puts the phone on speaker, “Can you still hear me?”

“Yep.”

Alex presses play on the computer and glances down at the notebook with the lyrics, waiting for the music.  

“( _You heard wrong, wrong, wrong_

_You heard wrong, wrong, wrong_

_You heard wrong)_

_Every time I'm out on the town, I bet your phone's blowin' up_

_All your friends trying to tell you that I'm hookin' up_

_Just cause I shot her a wink_

_They get you thinking that I'm over you_

_But I ain't over you, no_

_You can't believe every single word_

_That don't mean I ain't hurting baby_

_Truth is I'm pretty good at putting on a show_

_Hanging and thinking ain't nobody gotta know_

_That I'm wanting you, wanting you, wanting you_

_Wishing that I was holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Yeah I'm getting better at getting over us_

_My head's a broken record and the needle gets stuck sometimes_

_If you heard I'm fine since you been gone, gone, gone_

_You heard wrong, wrong, wrong_

_You heard wrong, wrong, wrong_

_You heard wrong_

_Everybody knows you_

_And everybody's thinking that we had it all_

_Til it all came crashing down at our feet_

_Everytime I see you around I gotta act like I'm over you_

_But I ain't over you_

_Truth is I'm pretty good at putting on a show_

_Hanging and thinking ain't nobody gotta know_

_That I'm wanting you, wanting you, wanting you_

_Wishing that I was holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Yeah I'm getting better at getting over us_

_My head's a broken record and the needle gets stuck sometimes_

_If you heard I'm fine since you been gone, gone, gone_

_Girl you heard wrong yeah-eah_

_Girl you heard wrong oh, ooh_

_You heard wrong, wrong, wrong_

_You heard wrong, wrong, wrong_

_You heard wrong_

_You can't believe every word, baby_

_That don't mean I ain't hurtin' baby_

_You can't believe every word, baby_

_That don't mean I ain't hurtin' baby_

_Truth is I'm pretty good at putting on a show_

_Hanging and thinking ain't nobody gotta know_

_That I'm wanting you, wanting you, wanting you_

_Wishing that I was holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Yeah I'm getting better at getting over us_

_My head's a broken record and the needle gets stuck sometimes_

_If you heard I'm fine since you been gone, go-one_

_Girl you heard wrong (You can't believe every word, baby)_

_Oh-oh (That don't mean I ain't hurtin' baby)_

_Girl you heard wrong (You can't believe every word, baby)_

_Yeah-yeah (That don't mean I ain't hurtin' baby)_

_You heard wrong, wrong, wrong_

_You heard wrong, wrong, wrong_

_You heard wrong_

_You heard wrong_

_You heard wrong.”_

 

Alex reaches over and stops the music.

“Wow,” Sydney says after a few seconds. “She’s gonna know right away.”

“No she won’t. I’m not singing this anytime soon. It’ll come out on the album with the rest of the songs.”

“She’s gonna know it’s about her. You’re not that good an actor.”

“I can just tell her it’s from after we slept together and I was questioning things. By then I’ll be over her anyways.”

“Okay, Alex,” Sydney fake agrees. “You’ll be over her by the time I see you for sure.”

“Shut up.” There’s a small gap where neither of them speak then Alex asks, “So what did you think of the song?”

Sydney chuckles, “It was great, Alex. Aren’t you supposed to be packing or something?”

“I’m mostly packed. I’ll finish tomorrow. Most of it’s just going into storage anyways.”

“Alright,” Sydney replies. “Oh, when you get here I need to tell you something.”

“Okay, that sounds ominous. Should I be worried?”

“Oh, yes. Very.” Alex can hear the maniacal smile Sydney has and is slightly worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you guys? long time no talk. What's new? 
> 
> What'd ya think of the chapter?


	105. Day 244

Allie squeezes Tobin in a tight hug. “I want updates daily so I know you’re alive and that you’re doing okay.”

“Okay mom,” Tobin laughs.

“I’m serious,” Allie states, pulling back to see Tobin’s face.

“Alright, alright. I’ll text you before I go to bed each night,” Tobin agrees, adding, “at three am.”

“I’ll see it when I wake up and if not call you.” Allie pulls Tobin back in. “Have fun, be safe, and let me know if anyone needs their ass kicked.” Allie puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head so Tobin knows she’s serious about kicking a certain someone’s ass if need be.

“I’ll be fine.” Tobin grabs her final bag, housing her personal camera gear, says goodbye to Allie one more time, then walks to the bus.

She climbs up the stairs and can already hear Lindsey and Moe arguing over which beds they each get. She rolls her eyes and plops down next to Crystal on the large couch. “Didn’t we already pick beds?”

Crystal sighs, “Yeah, but Moe stepped on Lindsey’s elbow when climbing up to her bed so now Lindsey wants to switch.”

Tobin leans back and looks around the living and kitchen area. Sam and Lynn sit in the swivel chairs opposite her. “Wanna break out the Nintendo?” The two nod and Tobin reaches for the remote and turns on the television.

As the two go through the games, Tobin pulls her phone out. There are two unseen text messages.

Tobin the pap (Camera )  
  
**Alex Morgan:** How’s it going over there?  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Did you guys leave yet?  
  
**Tobin the pap:** We’re all on the bus, not sure when we’re leaving but it should be soon  
  
**Alex Morgan:** How’s it look?  
  
**Tobin the pap:** The bus? Nice and swanky  
  
**Tobin the pap:** How’s all your media crap going  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Good. Bout to go play a game with Ellen that hopefully doesn’t end up with me getting a pie in the face  
  
**Tobin the pap:** Why couldn’t I be there for that. That needs pics for the tour  
  
**Alex Morgan:** There’s like 50 cameras. I don’t need you here laughing at me too  
  
**Alex Morgan:** Gotta go. Text me when you get to Vegas   
  
**Tobin the pap:** I want pictures of the pie or I’ll make my own   
  


Alex looks through the text messages again as she is driven to her apartment. Her phone vibrates in her hand.

Christen Press  
  
**Christen Press:** Here’s the map you asked for  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c1e81cb4eb58e1e0beafc20665aa8599/tumblr_phpfeohgR01u7gtf5o2_r1_1280.jpg)  
**Alex Morgan:** So you’re getting that printed right  
  
**Christen Press:** Yeah. I have it getting to you in Salt Lake   
  
**Alex Morgan:** You’re the best  
  
**Christen Press:** I know!  
  
**Christen Press:** Also, this is your reminder to send the band the music to that song so we can record it ASAP!   
  
**Alex Morgan:** Why does it need to happen right away?  
  
**Christen Press:** Radio. Releasing a new song can rev up new ticket sales for the later dates.  
  
**Alex Morgan:** But we recorded Stupid last week. Why can’t you just use that?  
  
**Christen Press:** We’re gonna drop Stupid in a couple weeks. The new song will be for the last few weeks of the tour but you’ll already have sung it on tour as like a hype up.  
  
**Alex Morgan:** What about the other ones I’ve written?  
  
**Christen Press:** Alex if you didn’t want Tobin to hear the songs you’ve written about her than you either shouldn’t have written them or you shouldn’t have brought her on tour.  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I hate you  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I’ll give them the new sheet music tomorrow when I see them.  
  
**Alex Morgan:** I gotta finish packing. I’ll call you tomorrow when I’m at the airport.  
  
**Christen Press:** Okay. Let me know if you need help.  
  
**Christen Press:** Thank you  
  



	106. Day 245

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the tour. Who's excited? 
> 
> Also I would like to give an explanation as to why this is taking me so fucking long. I have a vivid imagination that likes to pull me in 20 thousands directions. I have 4 stories that I have worked on in the past month. This is the only one I'm posting currently though so that's really no help to you. Something that you can look forward to though is the 4&L 'epilogue' or w.e. is currently 77 pages (that's not overboard right?). I also was writing a one shot that has so far tripled in length. And the last one I just took a story I was thinking about writing and added a lot of sex (mostly in passing, not so much descriptive) so I know daily updates are no longer a thing and I spoiled y'all but at least I didn't leave for good without an ending

Tobin stands with Rose next to the tripod holding her camera in place to get the time lapse of the stage set up. “When does Alex get here?”

“Her flight came in this morning,” Tobin responds. “She’s napping I think.”

“Alright.” Rose sighs and looks around. “Do you think it’ll be weird if I text her to meet me when she wakes up?”

Tobin scrunches her face and looks at Rose. “No. Why would that be weird?” Rose shrugs awkwardly. “What do you need?”

“A few things for Instagram.”

“Let’s just go wait in her bus,” Tobin states, ducking out of the roped off area for the camera.

“What? No. That would be super weird.” Rose hesitates following Tobin.

“No, it’s fine.” She grabs her bag. “We can just play something while we wait.” 

An hour later, Alex pushes her bedroom door open and sees the back of Tobin’s head. “What’s going on?” she yawns.

Tobin quickly glances behind her before looking back at the screen. “Waiting for you to wake up. It’s been like ten hours. The show’s starting soon.”

Alex pushes Tobin’s head as she walks by on her way to the fridge. “No it’s not. It’s still light out.”

Tobin stays quiet for a few moments, concentrating on her car on the screen. “HA, yes. Rose you weren’t even trying. You just keep going off the bridge.”

“Uh yeah. I needed to ask Alex some questions. Kinda the whole reason we’re here,” Rose mumbles.

Alex smiles and with her water sits down at the table. “What’s up?”

Rose grabs her bag and pulls out the phone she was given for the tour. She sits down across from Alex and takes a breath.

After directing her to tell people to come to a show and say how she is excited for it to finally start, Rose looks at her notes and holds up the phone again.

“Alright. What are you most looking forward to on the tour?” Rose lets Alex think for a few seconds then presses record.

“Meeting the fans. This might sound cocky or something but last tour the fans weren’t there to see me. My new album has been so popular which means people like my music and actually want to come see  _ me _ . That’s not something that has ever happened before.”

They go through a few more then there’s a knock on the door. Before any of them can react, it is pulled open. “DINNNNNEEERRR TIIIIIMMMEE.” Lindsey appears first, followed by the rest of the band. “Preconcert dinner, bitches. Let’s go.” 

The three file off the bus behind the band, Rose first who jogs to join the larger group, then Alex, followed by Tobin. Alex waits for Tobin as they walk to the table of food set up for them and the crew. “Do I look okay?” Tobin quietly asks, as they follow after the much rowdier bunch.

Alex looks over at Tobin who is wearing blue, cuffed jeans, a gray RD3 tour shirt, and a maroon snapback. Tobin has her lower lip barely tucked under her top lip. “Yeah. Why?”

Tobin looks down. “This is okay for me to wear as your official tour photographer?”

“Tobin you can wear whatever you want.” Alex smiles and loops her arm through Tobin's. ”You’re an ar- _ tist _ . I don’t care. You can wear whatever you want.”

They separate, fill their plates, and sit at the end of the table, a few feet away from the rest of the band. 

“Nervous at all?” Tobin asks.

Alex shrugs and swallows, “Maybe.”

“You'll be fine as soon as you start playing,” Tobin tells her confidently. “That's why you're coming out with a song. Get the jitters out then you talk to them.”

Alex nods in agreement. “Yep yep, but still, I'm nervous now.”

Twenty minutes later, Alex gets called away to start getting ready. Rose follows after her for content but Tobin slides over to where the rest of the band is still sitting, not needing as much prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for a little interactive part (this will help me because I forget a lot of what i've written)  
> Favorite part of the story so far...  
> Least favorite part...  
> Is there anything I've forgotten to resolve (I'm working on their relationship, don't rush me)...  
> Anything confusing or interesting that you want me to explain ?  
> IDK i'm an open book


	107. Day 246

Alex walks off stage with her band and notices Tobin taking pictures of her. She smiles, turns slightly towards the camera and holds up her pointer finger. “First show!”

Tobin eventually puts the camera down and smiles back at Alex. “How’d it go?” she asks as she pulls out one of her ear pieces. “I had them turn these off so I didn’t have to listen,” she smirks.

Alex shoves at her shoulder, “Rude.” She nods towards the three cameras attached to Tobin. “How’d this all go?”

Tobin smiles. “Pretty good. I think tomorrow night I might venture into the crowd a little more to get some shots from the fans perspective.”

“Can I see your camera?”

“Uh yeah, sure. Which one?”

Alex looks at the three, “Do you have the Polaroid?”

Tobin shakes her head. “It's on the bus.” Alex looks over the cameras again and selects the smallest and seemingly lightest. Tobin hands it over while Alex slides up next to her and quickly takes a selfie. After checking to make sure they both look good, she hands it back to Tobin. “Save that and send it to me as soon as you can. Also, dinner in my dressing room in like twenty.”

Tobin glances at her watch, “Is it really dinner if it’s almost one in the morning?”

Alex nods, “Yes. We had preshow dinner now it’s time for post show dinner.”

After they eat, Alex walks with the band. They pass her bus first and the group stops. She gives each one a hug before climbing on and taking a shower. After her shower, Alex falls into bed and pulls out her phone.

**Alex Morgan: First show went great. I did one of the songs I wrote for Tobin while we were still dating. I kinda positioned myself so I could watch her and she smiled like the whole time**

**Alex Morgan: She had kinda been smiling the whole show but I think it was more when I was singing that one. She might not be totally opposed to the idea of getting back together with me**

**Syd LD: Fucking finally**

**Alex Morgan: I’m not 100% sure**

**Syd LD: But I am. You guys had sex and she was able to get past it. That only works in 2 instances**

**Syd LD: First she likes you and wants it to happen again**

**Syd LD: Second she has a lot of hook ups**

**Syd LD: I barely know her but I think I know which one she falls under. But you know her better. Which do you think is true?**

**Alex Morgan: Those aren’t the only two options. She could just be comfortable in our friendship**

**Syd LD: You guys dated and never had sex. Then you two go and have sex and you’re telling me there were not feelings behind it. Unlikely**

**Alex Morgan: There doesn’t have to be something there I just hope there is**

**Syd LD: Okay I’m going back to sleep. I’ll talk to you later**

Alex yawns and crawls under the covers.

**Alex Morgan: You asleep?**

**Tobin the pap: Nope. I’m waiting to take down my time lapse camera**

**Alex Morgan: What do you mean waiting? The show’s over**

**Tobin the pap:They’re taking down the stage before we leave. I got them putting the stage up and now they’re taking it down. They should be done in an hour or so…**

**Alex Morgan: Why don’t you go wait on your bus?**

**Tobin the pap: If I go back I’ll fall asleep**

**Alex Morgan: I’m in my pjs so I don’t want to go back outside but you can come hang out in my bus. I’m not really tired so I can help keep you awake.**

**Tobin the pap: You sure?**

**Alex Morgan: Yeah but grab your polaroid**

**Tobin the pap: Okay...I’ll be there in 10**

Alex quickly hops out of bed and rushes to the bathroom. She spends the next ten minutes putting on a light layer of makeup, not so much that’s it’s obvious but enough that she feels comfortable. When there’s a knock on the door she sets her brush down, gives herself a once over then calmly strides over and opens the door.

Tobin climbs on, her all access pass swinging from it’s lanyard looped through her belt loops and tangling with the long strap of the polaroid in her hand. Tobin hands the camera over.

“Thanks.” Alex pulls Tobin to the long couch, falling back. “Take a picture with me.”

“We took one already,” Tobin argues as Alex holds up her hand.

“Yeah but this one prints out for me. I want to put it on the map.”

“What map?”

“Just smile and I’ll show you later.” Tobin sighs but looks up and Alex presses the shutter. The picture spits out and Alex pulls it. She hands the camera back then reaches over to the counter for a sharpie. She dates the bottom then stands, pulling Tobin up.

Alex leads Tobin down the hall towards her bedroom. “Damn,” Tobin glances around the space, comparing it in her head to her own twin sized bed. “Perks of being the lead singer.”

Alex shrugs but moves to the blank wall near her closet door. “So I don’t have it yet but Chris is getting me a huge map with the tour dates on it. I’m gonna put one up after each show.”

Tobin nods, “Cool.”

Alex sets the photo down then looks at Tobin again. “So you wanna watch something while you wait.”

“Sure.” Tobin turns to head back to the living area.

“I have a tv in here.” Alex points to the small screen on the wall.

Tobin looks at the wall, the bed, Alex, the bed, then back at the wall. “Right.” Alex grabs the remote and turns the television on before climbing onto the bed. She crawls under the covers and looks to Tobin expectantly. Tobin walks to the other side and sits down. She leans back into the pillows with her feet hanging off the bed. “What do you want to watch?”

“Well…,” Alex starts pushing buttons on the remote, “I haven’t been able to watch last weeks episode of the Bachelor and I want to be able to watch tonight’s, well last night’s, later so do you mind?”

“I guess not…”

“Cool.” Alex presses play then settles back into the pillows. Ten minutes in she watches Tobin pull out her phone but doesn’t say anything.

Tobin flicks through Instagram, still unable to get out of the habit of trying to figure out where everyone is and how much it’s worth to her. She looks up at the screen and snorts. “How does this chick have her top off?” She glances over at Alex expectantly but the singer’s eyes are closed. Tobin waits a few minutes to see if she’ll wake up but when she doesn’t Tobin turns the lights and television off before quietly exiting the bus and heading back to her equipment.

Ten hours later Alex stretches, the sun in her eyes. She slowly sits up and looks out the window at a different parking lot then the one she had fallen asleep to. She takes her time getting out of bed and putting new clothes on before opening her bedroom door. While waiting for her coffee cup to fill she looks at her phone.

She sees she has an email from Tobin and opens it first, ignoring her texts.

_Here’s the pic you wanted from last night. Also the Bachelor sucks so much it put you to sleep. Maybe stop watching it. At least until they do a gay edition. Though that would turn into an orgy so maybe not…_

Alex opens the attachment which shows the picture she had taken right after getting off stage. She downloads it then opens a new text.

**Alex Morgan: Sorry for falling asleep. It had nothing to do with the show. The show is amazing in all it’s horribleness. Did you get all your camera stuff done? Did we leave you in Vegas?**

She opens instagram, posts the picture, tagging Tobin, the tour account, and the band which can be seen in the background.

 **_alexmorgan13_ ** _first show was AMAZING! This one has all the pictures so follow her and the tour for updates #thirteen_

_SLC what’s up? What’s fun to do around here?_

Alex picks up her full mug as she hears a bang on her door. “Wake up superstar.” The door is pulled open and Sam, followed by Crystal and Morgan climb on.

“Good you're up?” Sam smiles.

“We found a bowling place that we want to hit up and it’s near the school that they filmed High School Musical at so we’re gonna drive by that on the way.”

Alex tilts her head at Morgan. “Are we going in?”

“No… unless you think we could.”

“I’d rather not. Let’s go bowling though.”

“Cool. I’ll go tell everyone you’re in. We’re meeting in an hour.” Sam and Morgan head down the stairs while Crystal reaches out, taking Alex’s cup.

“Who’s everyone?”

Crystal sighs and takes another sip. “Uh...the band and Rose.”

“What about Tobin?”

“She’s still asleep. She had to do a lot of photo stuff or something last night. I don’t know. We tried to ask her if she wanted to come but she just pulled her blanket over her head and told us to fuck off.”

A few hours later Alex plucks at her guitar. Her phone lights up next to her and she reaches for it it right away. She sighs when it’s not Tobin but responds to Kelley.

**AMorgs: I got you ten tickets to Atlanta. You still never answered me if this means Em is meeting your fam**

She looks at the message she had sent Tobin from the bowling alley, still unread. She drops her phone and goes back to working on the music for a new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	108. Day 247

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined bits in the song are what I changed from the original

Alex is up long after Tobin, Rose, and the band go to bed. She scribbles into the journal Tobin had given her as lyrics spill out of her. The lyrics came pretty easy since she’s still on a high from the show, having all the tour jitters out, and spending a little quality time with Tobin, but when she did get a mental block, she glanced up at the two pictures she has taped over the map Christen had sent. Once it’s done, Alex collapses back onto her bed and quickly falls asleep.

The buses depart for Denver the following morning and Alex brings the band on her bus so they can work on the new song but forbids Tobin and Rose so that it can be perfected before anyone else hears it.

Alex hands Lynn her notebook with the final version of the song written out. “Can you sing it so I can hear how it sounds?”

“Sure, just help me with the timing.”

Lindsey starts the beat by hitting her hands against the cajon she’s straddling. Alex smiles and looks down at the lyrics she had written. The band plays the simple melody they had come up with a month ago and Lynn starts singing.

_ “Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shinin’, _ __  
_ Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying _ __  
_ She’s so beautiful,  _ _ I wanna _ _ tell her everyday. _ __  
_ Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won’t believe me _ __  
_ And it’s so, it’s so sad to think that she don’t see what I see _ __  
_ But every time she asks me ‘Do I look okay?’ _ _  
_ _ I _ _ ’ll _ __ say...”

Everyone looks around, eyes wide. Lynn quickly scans down the rest of the song, her jaw dropping slightly as she gets to an upcoming verse. She looks up at the band who are staring at Alex but continue to play. Alex’s eyes focus mainly on the notebook with her finger pointing to the words for Lynn as she softly hums along.

They work through the song, changing words here and there to flow better with the music but the band says nothing of the content. 

Not too far behind them, in the other bus, Tobin looks up from the paper in her hand at Rose. “So after every show, a few shots of the crowd. At least once a week a video of the idiots being idiots. And then just make sure I have a good picture of whoever we’re doing the profile on.”

Rose nods, “Yeah. The first week will just be the band and I already have their pictures. Tentative list for the first month is on the next page. Upload everything to the shared drive and I’ll take care of that but you need to do the daily uploads. The photos don’t need to be great. Do them in black and white even and have each days up by let’s say noon the next day.

“I’ll show you how to do it,” Rose continues as Tobin looks through the pages. “I’m here until El Paso, but if you get in the habit of doing it now this should be easier.” 

Tobin looks up as the bus starts to slow. “Fresh air.” She stands up and walks over to her camera bag. “The idiots are always good for something after playing and being cooped up for a few hours.” Rose nods, remembering the leap frog incident from a rest stop on their way to Las Vegas. 

The bus pulls up next to a gas pump and the two climb out. They can’t even see the other bus before they can hear Lindsey and Morgan arguing about something. They round the front of their bus and see Alex’s bus with the band huddling around the door.

The two walk over and join the laughing group. “Did you guys get any work done?” Tobin asks during a break of laughter. The six musicians look at each other and start laughing all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still reading this? I I know I don't update this as often as I used to and I'm sorry. Life got real busy.


	109. Day 249

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for my absence. I have a few days written so I'll try to post them over the next week. Some are longer. Some are shorter.

Alex looks out the window next to her bed as the bus pulls onto the highway. She falls back into the pillows thinking about the show she had just completed. Tobin was getting recognized by the fans and Alex noticed there were a few screams when she came out onto the stage to get a photos. She stayed to the side to be out of the way but still caused enough of a commotion that Alex turned her head and noticed the sleek black camera covering Tobin’s face.

Alex walked over to her, pointing a finger at the camera. Tobin smiled at her before turning to the audience and getting pictures of the fans. Crystal had tried to get Tobin to dance, but Tobin smirked, got a few more shots, then backed away to find new angles amongst the crowd. Alex did her post show polaroid on stage, pulling Tobin back out at the end of the show and getting the crowd in the background. Alex could hear a few screams for a kiss as she pulled Tobin in because she had one of her ear pieces out.

Tobin later groaned at Alex for getting her all sweaty. Alex just reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. The scent of Tobin’s shampoo reminded her of their night together less than a month earlier. Alex remembered it even more when she took her post show shower. Now she reaches over to her bedside set of drawers. She digs under the blanket and finds the long plastic object she was searching for. She pulls down her shorts and underwear with one hand, lifting her hips to make it easier. She lowers her hand and pushes the button to turn it on. The vibrations start and she bites her lip as the cool plastic comes into contact with her clit. Her eyes close and her other hand reaches under her shirt. 

Alex imagines Tobin on top of her. She moans softly and pushes her hips up. She slips her hand  even lower and guides the toy inside. She turns her head to bite her pillow and groans. Her hand starts a steady rhythm, in and out. It doesn’t take long with the toy, her hand, and the thought of Tobin naked before she shivers and chews on the pillow. 

The singer turns off the vibration but slowly continues pulling the toy in and out. She slowly drifts to sleep with the toy still deep inside of her. Her dreams consist of her and Tobin and she wakes up a few hours later, still wet and with a light layer of sweat soaking her shirt. She reaches down and feels the toy still buried deep. She quickly turns it on and lets it vibrate inside her as her fingers move on her clit. She moans and reaches over to her nipple. Alex has two orgasms this way before getting up to shower with her waterproof toy.

Eight hours later, Tobin knocks on Alex’s door then pulls it open. She walks up the steps and sees Alex sitting at the small table in front of her computer with headphones on. The singer looks up and smiles at her, holding up a finger. Tobin nods and plops down on the couch, setting her camera down next to her.

“What about before ‘I don’t wanna hide us away’ we add in ‘I don’t want to live life this way’?”

Tobin listens to Alex talk with whoever she is skyping with for a few more minutes, hearing bits and pieces of lyrics getting pieced together. 

“Yeah, okay… I gotta go...I’ll look it over again tomorrow then send it to Chris...thanks…Yeah. I’ll see you in a few weeks…. Love ya.” Alex taps on her computer then falls back, exhausted. She slowly pulls her headphones off, closes her computer, and looks at Tobin. “Sorry bout that, just finishing touches for a new song.”

“I could tell. Do you ever stop writing?”

Alex pushes herself to her feet. “Nope. So what did you need?”

“I need pics of you getting ready, like makeup and stuff, then we have your meet and greet. The real reason I’m here. Make great use of my point and shoot.”

“That starts today?”

Tobin rolls her eyes, “Yeah.”

Alex sighs, “Okay.” She shakes her hand out as they step off the bus. “My hand is gonna kill.”

“Just one of the many horrible hazards of being famous. Did you get it insured?”

“I was going to,” Alex looks down at her hands, “but your gear went way over budget so I had to cut back somewhere.”

“You know I have access to all the socials for the tour. I could post some really unflattering pictures of you.”

“You could but that would mean they exist which they don’t.” Tobin stops walking, all focus down on her camera as she goes through the images she has. “You don’t have to find one. I was kidding.”

Tobin looks up at Alex, trying to hide her grin. “You sure? It’s a good one from breakfast this morning.” Alex lightly shoves Tobin before pulling open the door to start on her hair and make-up.

Tobin flops into the chair and turns it to face Alex. She zooms in, focusing on Alex’s bright blue eyes. When they light up as she smiles, noticing Tobin’s aiming her camera at her, Tobin takes the shot. 

“How far can you zoom in?”

Tobin lowers the camera and looks at the side of Alex’s face. She then turns to look in the mirror, locking eyes with Alex. “This one, not so far but I have better lenses for distance stuff.”

“Can you go up to the top tier tonight and get a few shots that way?”

Tobin grins. “You can’t stand me that much that you want to put me in the farthest corner of the stadium?”

Alex bobs her head quickly. “Exactly.” Tobin rolls her eyes and looks down at her camera. Alex glances over through the side of her eye then bites her lip. She releases her lip when the lip liner smacks her in the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm not really gonna be able to watch the games this weekend so keep me updated


	110. Day 250

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to start this off with a quick life story. My gf saw TH in the airport last week, did nothing, and didn't tell me until today. I need other people to feel what I'm feeling right now.

Alex rolls her shoulders and looks at her band. “Can we take a break?”

“Oh, thank god,” Lindsey groans and puts her lap drum table on the kitchen table next to her. “Tobs, toss me a controller.”

Tobin looks over from the couch where she is playing Mario Kart. “Let me finish this race first.” She turns her head back to the screen. “Come on, come on. Haha.” Tobin raises her hands and sits back. “Jeeze, how far back is she.”

Tobin drops the controller into her lap and yawns. She fishes her phone out of her pocket to gloat at Allie through text.

Alex closes the fridge and plops down on the seat next to Tobin. She holds out the bowl of grapes. “Want one?”

Tobin shakes her head and reaches over to Lindsey holding out the controller. “You lose to her, you lose your Wii privileges for the rest of the tour.”

“It’ll be fine,” Lindsey shrugs off.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Alex asks loud enough for it to be a question to everyone but her eyes are focused on Tobin.

Tobin shakes her head again and picks up her headphones from the couch next to her. “I exhausted. I’m gonna take a nap.” She stands up and walks past Alex towards the bunks. 

Alex watches her climb in and pull the curtain closed. She takes a deep breath in, puffs out her cheeks, then slowly lets out the air. She spends the final two hours of their drive texting and talking to her band mates, Tobin’s curtain remaining closed the whole time. She doesn’t see Tobin until their pre-concert dinner.

“Someone was tired. Have you been sleeping this whole time?” Alex asks as she sits down next to Tobin.

“No. I was up filming a lot of the breakdown of the stage and stuff which is why we didn’t leave until this morning. After I woke up I had to edit some of the pictures I took of the crew cause the lighting was all over the place.”

“Go to sleep. Take the night off. Rose can get the pics or something.”

Tobin shakes her head. We have the day off tomorrow so I’m gonna spend all day sleeping and Rose is gonna go out with you guys for content.”

“We’re going out?”

“I think bowling but who knows.” 


End file.
